The sweetest melody
by Romy92
Summary: Benjamin Whitlock apenas conoce a su abuelo. No ha sabido casi nada de él en muchos años, pero ahora debe viajar a Montauk para pasar con él unos días en su casa de la playa. Lo que todavía no sabe es que allí conocerá una parte muy importante del pasado de su familia; sobre todo de la historia de amor de sus abuelos. Jasper&Alice. AU.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.**

* * *

 **-Prólogo-**

 **Verano de 2013**

— ¡Pero no quiero ir y no pienso hacerlo! ¡No podéis obligarme! —grité justo antes de cerrar la puerta de mi habitación de un portazo. Caminé hasta mi cama y me senté en ella de manera pesada, apoyando los codos en mis rodillas y mi cabeza en mis manos.

En menos de cinco segundos mi padre hizo acto de presencia en mi habitación y, fulminándome con la mirada, se cruzó de brazos.

—Por supuesto que podemos obligarte. Y desde luego ya puedes dar por sentado que vas a ir, Ben.

—No me da la gana.

—No me contestes de esa forma, Benjamin.

Al escuchar el tono autoritario en la voz de mi padre, mi madre optó por entrar también en la habitación y colocarse al lado de su marido.

—Hijo, solo van a ser cuatro días, cinco como máximo —me repitió por enésima vez aquel día, haciéndome poner los ojos en blanco.

—Pero yo no quiero ir a Montauk, es una mierda de pueblo.

—Benjamin, si vuelves a decir otra palabrota como esa te aseguro que te vas a quedar castigado todo el verano —alzó la voz mi padre de nuevo.

—Ir a Montauk ya será bastante castigo —musité cruzándome de brazos.

Mi madre se sentó a mi lado y me acarició el cabello a pesar de que yo intenté que no lo hiciera. No era ningún bebé, ya tenía doce años, y ella se empeñaba en hacerme carantoñas y mimos cada día.

—Cariño, no es ningún castigo. Papá va a estar fuera toda la semana que viene por trabajo, y yo tengo que ir a Texas a hacerle compañía a la abuela en el hospital. No tienes con quién quedarte.

— ¿Y por qué tengo que quedarme con el abuelo en Montauk? Prefiero irme a Texas contigo.

—Yo me voy a pasar la semana encerrada en un hospital, no creo que tú también quieras hacerlo, y menos en verano.

— ¿Y no me puedo quedar con la tía Claire?

—Se va de viaje con tu tío a Londres.

Bufé y crucé todavía más los brazos, mostrando así mi disconformidad.

—Te lo vas a pasar muy bien con el abuelo Jasper —intentó explicarme mi padre para hacerme entrar en razón.

—No me acuerdo mucho de él, pero siempre me ha parecido un hombre muy aburrido.

—No es cierto —lo defendió mi padre frunciendo el ceño—. Cuando quiere es muy divertido.

—Casi no le conozco, no quiero pasar tiempo con él.

Mi madre le dedicó una mirada desesperanzada a mi padre.

—Ben, él ya se ha hecho a la idea de que va a pasar la semana que viene contigo. Haréis muchas cosas juntos y os lo pasaréis muy bien, ya lo verás.

Miré a mi madre de reojo sabiendo que no tenía muchas esperanzas de ganar aquella batalla. Mis padres todavía pensaban que no podía cuidarme solo, y como no tenía a nadie con quién quedarme, iban a dejarme con mi abuelo paterno en Montauk, un pequeño pueblo de apenas tres mil habitantes en el que, seguramente, no habría ni conexión a internet. Además, apenas conocía a mi abuelo Jasper. Sí que tenía algún recuerdo de él, pero en los últimos años casi no habíamos tenido contacto. Mi padre solía hablar con él por teléfono cada semana, pero nunca había venido a visitarnos y tampoco celebrábamos juntos las navidades. Desde que mi abuela Alice murió en el 2006, mi abuelo no salía mucho de Montauk; por eso hacía casi siete años que no le veía.

— ¿Solo van a ser cuatro días? —pregunté en voz baja, suspirando.

—Sí. Cinco como mucho, te lo prometo —me aseguró mi madre, contenta, al ver que todavía existía una mínima esperanza de hacerme entrar en razón.

Fruncí los labios y resoplé.

—Supongo que podré aguantarlo.

—Ni que te lleváramos al matadero —musitó mi padre arrugando el entrecejo.

—Hace mucho que no veo al abuelo… Casi ni me acuerdo de él.

—Él sí que se acuerda de ti.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no viene nunca a vernos?

Mi madre volvió a acariciarme el cabello y en esa ocasión se lo permití. No estaba mal del todo que lo hiciera.

—Le gusta estar en su casa, con sus recuerdos.

—Además, echa mucho de menos a tu abuela —intervino mi madre.

Yo apenas la había conocido, pues ella murió cuando yo tenía seis años. Tenía algún pequeño recuerdo de ella, algunos retazos, y en mi mente era una mujer muy alegre y cariñosa que siempre me abrazaba amorosamente, me besaba en las mejillas y me hacía cosquillas. Mi abuelo, en cambio, era como un borrón en mi cabeza.

—Bueno… iré. Pero a cambio quiero que me compréis la WII por Navidad —tanteé.

Mi padre puso los ojos en blanco y mi madre me arreó un golpe en el brazo.

—Serás chantajista, Ben.

—Es que jod… jolines —me corregí antes de soltar otro taco—. No quiero ir a Montauk, y ya que voy a hacerlo creo que merezco un premio.

—Precisamente por ser tan chantajista no mereces nada.

—Vaaaaaale… —me rendí, dando por hecho que ese año tampoco iba a conseguir mi ansiada WII.

Cuando mis padres se marcharon de mi habitación y me dejaron al fin solo me tumbé en mi cama y volví a resoplar. No sabía mucho de mi abuelo Jasper, solo que había nacido en Nueva Jersey y que de joven había sido un músico _famoso_ junto a dos amigos suyos durante algunos años… Por allá por los años sesenta o setenta. Lo cierto era que no me interesaba mucho, pues yo estaba más puesto en bandas como Green Day o Linkin Park, aunque también conocía a artistas antiguos gracias a mi padre. Sin embargo, la trayectoria musical de mi abuelo no era un tema que me importara demasiado, más que nada porque nadie de mi generación le conocía, ni a él ni a sus compañeros de grupo. Nadie me había dicho nunca: "anda, eres el nieto de Jasper Whitlock", ni nada por el estilo, por lo que suponía que en su época joven había sido un músico que pasó por la fama sin pena ni gloria, y sin apenas rozarla, seguro. Aparte de eso no sabía mucho más de él, y lo cierto era que tampoco me importaba.

* * *

 **¡Hola, hola! Aquí me tenéis de nuevo con una nueva historia que todavía no he terminado de escribir, mehehehe. No me queda mucho, estoy en la recta final, pero las ansias por empezar a subirla han sido más grandes que yo, así que aquí os dejo el prólogo. Para poneros un poco en situación os diré que es una historia un poco diferente a lo que suelo escribir y algo más larga (entre 30-35 capítulos, creo, y si no me acabo enrollando) pero escrita con el mismo cariño y empeño que todas las demás ;)  
**

 **No os quiero adelantar nada de nuestra parejita porque en los siguientes capítulos empezaréis a ver de qué va su historia, así que deseando que os haya gustado mucho este inicio me marcho. Pero antes, comentaros que he pensado en subir dos capítulos por semana, en vez de uno, quizá los martes y los sábados, para así no haceros esperar tanto, y menos con una historia larga, ¿qué os parece?**

 **Y nada, que espero leer pronto vuestras opiniones para saber si vale la pena que siga subiendo el fic o no ;) ¡Nos leemos pronto! Xo**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.**

* * *

 **-Capítulo 1-**

 **Verano del 2013**

Me avergonzaba admitirlo, pero apenas conocía a mi nieto. Hacía unos seis años que no le veía y lo cierto era que no había hecho nada por remediarlo, por lo que no me extrañaría que el crío me lo terminara echando en cara. Mi hijo Liam, su padre, hablaba conmigo una vez a la semana, pero jamás me ponía a Ben al teléfono y yo tampoco se lo pedía. Sin embargo, cuando la semana pasada me llamó y me pidió que me quedara con él durante unos días… no pude decirle que no. Se trataba de mi nieto, mi único nieto hasta el momento, y aunque no le conocía demasiado, sentía que era mi deber cuidar de él.

Mi nuera Emmeline iba a pasar esa semana en Texas cuidando a su madre que se encontraba ingresada en el hospital, y mi hijo estaría en Boston por un tema del trabajo. Mi otra hija, Claire, se iba de viaje a Londres con su marido, y el pobre Ben no tenía con quién quedarse, por lo que Liam pensó en dejarle conmigo. Sabía que mi nieto no me molestaría, pero seguramente se le haría extraño pasar unos días con un hombre al que apenas conocía, por mucho que ese hombre fuera su abuelo. Además, tenía que reconocer que Montauk no era el lugar más divertido del mundo, sobre todo después de haber vivido toda tu vida en Nueva York. También lo decía por experiencia, pues cuando Alice y yo nos mudamos desde Nueva York a Montauk notamos mucho el cambio, pero por entonces ya teníamos casi sesenta años los dos y necesitábamos algo de tranquilidad.

Me puse en pie, pues llevaba casi una hora sentado en mi sillón predilecto, y me dirigí a la estantería situada sobre la chimenea apagada donde tenía una gran cantidad de marcos con fotos. En todas ellas estaba Alice; en algunas aparecía sola, en otras conmigo, con los niños e incluso con Ben cuando todavía era un bebé. Tenía muchísimas fotos de mi esposa, pero en esa estantería tenía las más especiales… sin contar las que guardaba en el desván. En el altillo tenía una caja donde atesoraba y atesoraría las fotografías que Alice y yo nos hicimos cuando empezamos a frecuentarnos en 1969, así como las fotos promocionales y todo lo relacionado con el grupo de música del que había sido miembro durante casi nueve años (del 1963 al 1972): Inequals. Hacía años que no revisaba nada de aquello, desde que mi Alice murió siete años atrás, y había pensado hacerlo pronto pero siempre acababa posponiéndolo temiendo no ser capaz de soportar el dolor.

No podía negarlo, los 60 habían sido una buena época a pesar de todas las dificultades que pasé tanto profesional como personalmente. Se podía decir que había vivido plenamente la era dorada de la música y me había incluso aprovechado de ella, además de haber hecho amigos a los que terminé considerando hermanos y de haber conocido al amor de mi vida. Lo cierto era que no podía quejarme, pero en aquel instante en el que me faltaba Alice sentía que una parte de mí muy importante se había desvanecido con ella.

Desvié mis pensamientos de nuevo hacia mi nieto Ben, nervioso y ansioso por tenerlo bajo mi techo. En cinco días iba a pasar con él casi una semana, y ya se me había olvidado cómo tratar con adolescentes. Liam tenía casi cuarenta y tres años, y Claire treinta y ocho… hacía mucho tiempo que habían dejado atrás la pubertad, y cuando ellos la habían pasado yo era un hombre más joven y vital. Con setenta años no es que me hubiera convertido en un abuelo decrépito, pero me cansaba más fácilmente y no tenía tanta energía como antaño.

No obstante, lo que más me preocupaba era toparme con un muchacho que no quisiera saber nada de mí porque apenas había mostrado interés en él. Claro que le quería, ¿cómo no iba a hacerlo? Pero la última vez que le vi tenía seis años… En aquel instante tenía doce. Ya no era un niño, pero tampoco era un adulto. Temía no saber cómo tratarle y conseguir que esos días fueran un infierno para él, pues eso no era lo que quería. Me gustaría poder acabar manteniendo con Ben una relación abuelo-nieto como la de casi todo el mundo, pero era consciente de que sería difícil.

Cuando Alice murió temí venirme abajo y no ser capaz de continuar solo. Mis hijos ya tenían su vida hecha y yo no quería convertirme en una carga para ninguno de ellos, por lo que preferí mantenerme un tiempo en la que había sido mi casa y la de Alice en Montauk, pero ese tiempo terminó convirtiéndose en años. Mi hija Claire solía venir a visitarme con su marido Elliot, y a pesar de que Liam y Emmeline también habían venido en alguna ocasión, no habían traído con ellos a Ben. Sabía que yo también podría haberme desplazado desde Montauk hasta Nueva York, pues eran menos de tres horas en coche, pero se me hacía difícil. Esa ciudad me traía muchos recuerdos de juventud, sobre todo con Alice pero también con Edward y Emmett, mis compañeros de grupo. No eran recuerdos malos, pero no sabía si estaba preparado para enfrentarme a ellos todavía.

Sujeté en mis manos uno de los marcos de fotos que tenía en la estantería, uno que contenía una fotografía en blanco y negro de mi esposa sentada en una silla al lado de una ventana, observando fijamente el exterior con el semblante pensativo. Recordaba perfectamente el momento en el que le hice esa fotografía; en junio de 1970. Suspiré y, tras acariciar con mis dedos la imagen de una Alice joven, lo volví a dejar donde estaba.

Por lo pronto me contentaría con ser capaz de ganarme la confianza de mi nieto y de terminar de pasar los días con él habiéndome convertido, de verdad, en su abuelo.

.

.

.

Mamá se había marchado a Texas esa mañana, y papá me llevaba a Montauk en coche para después volver a Nueva York otra vez y tomar por la tarde un avión que le llevaría a Boston. Miré el reloj de mi móvil y vi que ya eran las diez y media, por lo que en menos de treinta minutos estaría en casa de mi abuelo. Puse los ojos en blanco sin que mi padre me viera y me hundí todavía más en el asiento del copiloto, harto de aquella situación que no había hecho más que empezar.

—Ben, sé que no estás muy conforme con tener que pasar estos días con el abuelo, pero así podréis conoceros mejor y… —también estaba harto de esa frasecita, por lo que interrumpí las palabras de mi padre:

—A lo mejor no quiere conocerme.

—Por supuesto que sí. Eres su único nieto.

—Pues no ha sido capaz de venir a vernos en estos últimos años.

Mi padre suspiró sin apartar la mirada de la carretera.

—Lo sé. Pero es un buen hombre, Ben, te lo aseguro. Estoy convencido de que pasaréis unos días geniales.

—Sí, con lo divertido que es Montauk.

—El abuelo encontrará algo para que hagáis juntos.

—Mientras no se ponga a contarme batallitas…

—Oye, pues a mí me encantaba escucharle hablar de su época roquera.

Fingí que me reía y después resoplé.

—Ya ves tú qué clase de roquero sería.

—Vivió en la época de los Rolling Stones y de The Beatles, así que cuidado con lo que dices.

—Bueno… esos grupos están bien —me encogí de hombros—. Pero el abuelo nunca llegó a ser como ellos. Ni siquiera se les acercó.

—No te creas, Inequals tuvo su época de éxito. De mucho éxito.

— ¿Inequals? ¿Así se llamaban?

—Sí. Tengo todos los vinilos en casa, ¿no los has visto?

—No. Tampoco es que me interese, pero…

—Pues debería. Es la historia de tu familia paterna.

Rodé los ojos y jugueteé con el cinturón de seguridad solo para no tener las manos quietas.

— ¿Eran buenos? —me interesé, pues a pesar de todo me gustaba pasar tiempo a solas con mi padre y hablar con él. Era un hombre muy interesante aunque casi siempre estuviera ocupado trabajando.

—Oh, sí. No tanto como los Rolling o los Beatles, claro, pero se puede decir que sí.

— ¿Y la abuela Alice?

— ¿Qué pasa con ella?

— ¿También era cantante?

Mi padre se rio entre dientes y negó con la cabeza.

—No. Era periodista y fotógrafa.

—Ah.

Me habría gustado seguir hablando con él, pero cuando vi la costa de Montauk al otro lado de la ventanilla del coche se me revolvió un poco el estómago. No sabía qué esperarme de mi abuelo, ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo era físicamente, pero cuando mi padre aparcó el coche frente a la casa blanca de dos pisos que se encontraba solo a unos doscientos metros de la playa, ni siquiera me importó.

—Bueno, ya estamos aquí —anunció quitándose el cinturón y saliendo del vehículo. Al ver que yo no me había movido de mi asiento rodeó el coche y abrió la puerta del copiloto—. Vamos, Ben.

Tragué saliva y, lentamente, me quité el cinturón de seguridad y salí del coche sintiéndome, sin saber por qué, desprotegido. Me metí las manos en los bolsillos y caminé detrás de mi padre arrastrando los pies, esperando a que sacara del maletero la pequeña maleta que me había llevado. Se me detuvo el corazón en el pecho durante un instante cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió y apareció por ella un hombre alto, más alto de lo que me había esperado, y con el semblante algo serio.

—Hola, papá —lo saludó mi padre sonriendo mientras yo intentaba, inútilmente, intentar que mi abuelo no me viera. No sabía por qué me estaba comportando como un bebé pero sentía que no podía evitarlo.

—Hola, Liam.

La voz grave de mi abuelo me sobresaltó, y cuando lo vi caminando hacia mi padre para fundirse con él en un abrazo di varios pasos hacia atrás, dejándoles espacio. Estuvieron unos largos segundos abrazados mientras se palmeaban la espalda, y yo no saqué mis manos de mis bolsillos en ningún momento.

— ¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó mi padre más feliz de lo que le había visto últimamente, cosa que me sorprendió mucho.

—No me puedo quejar, aquí estoy muy tranquilo.

—Desde luego —me tensé cuando mi padre me miró y, tras cerrar el maletero del coche, se acercó a mí—. Aquí tienes a Ben.

Mi abuelo caminó hasta que estuvo frente a mí y yo aproveché para mirarle con detenimiento. Sí que era alto, y desde luego no aparentaba la edad que yo suponía que debía tener. Parecía lleno de vida aunque en su rostro hubiera arrugas y su cabello fuera blanco, pues caminaba con paso seguro y ni siquiera andaba encorvado como yo me había imaginado. Además daba la sensación de estar bastante en forma, por lo que no era el abuelo decrépito que había creado en mi mente.

—Hola, Ben. Me alegro mucho de verte —me dijo sacándome de aquella ensoñación en la que me había metido—. Has crecido mucho.

—Sí —fue lo único que atiné a decir.

Al ver que no me movía, mi abuelo se limitó a tenderme su mano (agradecí que no hiciera el gesto de abrazarme), por lo que lentamente se la estreché, sintiéndola cálida y fuerte contra la mía.

—Ha pegado el estirón desde que lo viste por última vez —intervino mi padre acariciándome el pelo, pero yo aparté la cabeza. Qué manía tenían todos de hacer ese gesto.

—Ya lo veo. La última vez que te vi eras un renacuajo.

—Pues ya no lo soy —musité volviendo a meterme las manos en los bolsillos.

Mi padre me fulminó con la mirada por esa respuesta tan cortante, pero mi abuelo se limitó a reírse entre dientes.

—Vamos dentro, he comprado refrescos y bollos.

Recogiendo mi maleta del suelo, mi abuelo se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia dentro de la casa. Mi padre me dedicó una mirada de advertencia antes de instarme a caminar detrás de mi abuelo, y una vez estuvimos dentro de la casa me tomé mi tiempo para echarle un ojo. Por dentro era más amplia de lo que parecía por fuera, y por lo menos el vestíbulo y el salón eran acogedores aunque, para mí, decorados de manera algo anticuada. La mayoría de los muebles eran de madera, pero estaban limpios y se veían bien cuidados, además de que había mucha iluminación natural. En la estancia había una chimenea apagada y, encima de esta, una estantería llena de fotografías que en un primer momento ignoré. Lo que más me llamó la atención en un principio fue que por lo menos mi abuelo tenía una televisión de plasma en el salón, así que no todo estaba perdido aún.

— ¿Qué os apetece tomar?

—A mí un refresco me vendrá muy bien, tengo mucha sed —le respondió mi padre sentándose en el sofá de tres plazas cubierto con una funda de color amarillo cálido—. ¿Quieres algo, Ben?

—Un refresco, también.

—Ahora os lo traigo, pues —nos dijo mi abuelo yendo, supuse, hacia la cocina.

Me senté pesadamente al lado de mi padre y resoplé.

—Aquí vas a estar muy bien, ya lo verás —me dijo él dándome un golpecito en el brazo con su hombro.

—Ya estoy echando de menos Nueva York.

—Intenta poner de tu parte, Ben. No quiero que hagas sentir mal al abuelo así que, por favor, sé amable con él.

—Lo intentaré.

El aludido volvió al salón con tres refrescos y un plato con tres bollos cubiertos de mantequilla por si se nos abría el apetito. Y lo cierto era que yo estaba hambriento, por lo que cuando dejó el plato en la mesita que había frente al sofá, no pude evitar coger uno.

—Me alegro mucho de que hayáis venido, tenía muchas ganas de veros —comentó tras sentarse en el único sillón que había en el salón.

—Nosotros también. Hacía mucho que no nos veíamos, papá.

—Casi un año.

—Sí. Siento haber tardado tanto, pero…

—No te preocupes, hijo. Tú tienes tu vida en Nueva York, tu trabajo, tu familia… Yo aquí estoy muy bien —le aseguró el abuelo a mi padre, y yo me alegré en silencio de que no pareciera guardarle rencor por no visitarle. Pero él tampoco nos visitaba a nosotros nunca.

—Me alegro de oírlo. Parece que te las apañas bien solo.

—La verdad es que sí. Tu madre se encargó de no ser nunca una ama de casa, así que ambos tuvimos que poner de nuestra parte para que esta estuviera en condiciones. Y parece que lo terminamos consiguiendo.

Mi padre se rio entre dientes aunque con una sonrisa triste en el rostro ante el recuerdo de su madre. Escuché en silencio la conversación amigable que mantuvieron durante unos cuantos minutos mi padre y mi abuelo sin pensar demasiado en los días que tenía por delante… Porque sentía que terminaría amargándome si lo hacía.

* * *

 **Buenoooo, ya se han vuelto a ver, y ya véis que Ben es un hueso duro de roer, jajajaja. En el siguiente capítulo veremos un poco más de su relación y sabremos algo del pasado de Jasper. Además, en el próximo cap os explicaré algo sobre cómo decidí escribir esta historia, porque quizá hay cositas que desentonan un poco, pero lo sabréis el martes ;) ¡Ah! Y que muchas gracias por los primeros reviews, alertas y favoritos a esta historia, sabéis que me hacéis muuuuuuy feliz.  
**

 **Y antes de marcharme quería decir una cosa que no tiene nada que ver con este fic. Ayer recibí un review en el primer capítulo de mi fic _Something_ de una usuaria llamada **_**yuukychan**_ **que me dijo que había leído esa misma historia antes con Edward y Bella como protagonistas** **. No sé si me lee a menudo, me parece que no, pero como no puedo responderle de otro modo que no sea así porque no estaba registrada, desde aquí le digo que no creo que sea posible porque _Something_ es una invención mía, que no la copié ni plagié de nadie, y si lo hubiera hecho habría dado el crédito pertinente. De todas maneras, si es verdad que hay una historia similar o igual que la mía me gustaría saberlo para así comparar y ver qué sucede. Perdonadme por este parrafón pero no veo otro modo de ponerme en contacto con esta chica. **

**¡Espero que os haya gustado mucho el capítulo de hoy! ¡Nos leemos el martes! Xo**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.**

* * *

 **-Capítulo 2-**

 **Verano del 2013**

A eso de las once y media mi padre anunció que se marchaba, y durante un segundo una parte de mí quiso gritarle que no lo hiciera, que no me dejara allí solo. Me sentí como un niño pequeño que deseaba agarrarse a los pantalones de su padre mientras lloraba, por lo que apreté con fuerza los puños e intenté que aquel sentimiento se esfumara tan deprisa como había aparecido. Mi padre se despidió del abuelo con otro sentido abrazo, prometiéndole que iría a visitarle pronto, y yo lo acompañé fuera de la casa para despedirme también de él.

—En el móvil tienes el número de mamá y también el mío, ¿verdad? —se aseguró mi padre.

—Sí.

—Te llamaremos cada día.

—Vale.

Me colocó la mano en la cabeza y me acarició el cabello con suavidad antes de acercarme a su cuerpo para abrazarme. Permití que lo hiciera solo porque necesitaba sentirle cerca antes de que se marchara, y aproveché para abrazarlo también. Cuando nos separamos mi padre me sonrió y me arreó un golpe juguetón en el brazo.

—Intenta conocer al abuelo, ¿vale? Y déjale que te conozca. Os parecéis más de lo que te piensas.

Fruncí el ceño ante ese comentario y me encogí de hombros, nervioso cuando lo vi subirse al coche.

—Nos veremos el viernes, Ben.

—Sí. Adiós, papá.

Me despedí de él con la mano hasta que el coche se perdió en la lejanía, y después respiré hondo, mirando con atención el mar y las olas de Montauk. Tras unos segundos me di la vuelta y entré en la casa, encontrándome al abuelo recogiendo los vasos y el plato en el que nos había servido los refrescos y los bollos unos minutos atrás. Al percatarse de mi presencia sonrió.

—Bueno, muchacho, ¿quieres que te enseñe tu habitación?

Asentí en silencio y recogí mi maleta, que estaba junto al sofá, cuando vi a mi abuelo encaminarse de nuevo a la cocina para dejar lo que había recogido. Cuando salió me indicó con el dedo que lo siguiera, y ambos subimos por las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, en el que había tres habitaciones y un cuarto de baño pequeño. La habitación en la que yo iba a dormir se encontraba al lado de la del abuelo, según me dijo, y tenía las paredes pintadas de un tono azul claro. Justo en el centro había una cama de matrimonio, a cada lado de esta una mesilla de noche de madera, enfrente un escritorio y en uno de los lados de la ventana que daba a la playa, un pequeño armario. No estaba mal, la verdad.

—Imagino que habrás traído cosas para entretenerte, pero por si acaso compré un par de cómics y uno o dos libros juveniles… La chica de la librería me dijo que estaban muy de moda. No sé si te gusta leer.

—No suelo hacerlo —le respondí dejando la maleta sobre la mullida cama—. Pero gracias de todas formas.

—Vaya. De nada.

El abuelo se pasó la mano por el cabello, incómodo, y yo me acerqué a la ventana para ver el mar. Aparte de la playa también se podía vislumbrar el faro de Montauk a lo lejos, e incluso con la ventana cerrada fui capaz de escuchar el graznido de las gaviotas sobrevolando el océano.

—He pensado que después de comer podemos ir un rato a la playa, si te apetece —volvió a intentarlo.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Vale.

Mi abuelo permaneció en silencio durante unos segundos, hasta que después pareció darse cuenta de la tensión que había entre ambos y dijo:

—Bueno, te dejaré para que deshagas la maleta y te acomodes. Si necesitas algo estaré abajo.

Asentí en silencio y pude respirar hondo cuando mi abuelo cerró la puerta y me dejó al fin solo. Me senté en la cama y me quité los zapatos, nervioso y molesto. No iba a deshacer la maleta porque para cuatro días no valía la pena, por lo que me tumbé en la cama y cerré los ojos. Permanecí unos minutos allí quieto, y después me levanté y salí de la habitación. Caminé por el piso de arriba intentando no hacer ruido y fui al cuarto de baño. Una vez terminé, bajé las escaleras descalzo y, como no vi al abuelo por ninguna parte, me senté en el sofá, saqué mi móvil del bolsillo junto a los auriculares y me puse a escuchar música. Al cabo de unos minutos sentí que alguien me golpeaba suavemente en el brazo y abrí los ojos, encontrándome con el rostro de mi abuelo. Me quité los auriculares y fruncí el ceño.

—Te he preguntado qué te apetece para comer. Como llevabas los auriculares no me escuchabas —me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Ya… Me da igual, lo que haya estará bien.

—He pensado en hacer pasta. ¿Te gusta?

—Sí.

—Muy bien —pareció dudar durante unos segundos, pero después se sentó a mi lado en el sofá—. ¿Puedo preguntar qué estabas escuchando?

—No creo que los conozcas.

—Prueba, a ver.

—30 Seconds to Mars.

—Ah, sí. No los escucho normalmente, pero me suena el nombre. ¿Puedo escuchar alguna canción?

Fruncí el ceño de nuevo, pero le quité los auriculares al móvil y dejé que sonara la canción _Do or die._ Mi abuelo la escuchó en silencio mientras movía la cabeza hacia delante y hacia atrás.

—La verdad es que suenan muy bien.

—Sí. Son geniales.

— ¿Son tu grupo favorito?

Me encogí de hombros.

—No tengo ninguno. Me gustan muchos.

Mi abuelo se rio entre dientes y después volvió a ponerse en pie.

—Bueno, voy a empezar a hacer la comida.

—Vale.

Se dio la vuelta y me dejó solo otra vez en el salón, por lo que me puse de nuevo los auriculares, los conecté otra vez al móvil y continué escuchando música.

.

.

.

Después de comer, Ben y yo nos fuimos un rato a la playa. Me llevé una silla de plástico y una sombrilla, y el chaval se limitó a llevarse su toalla azul. Una vez colocada, se dirigió al agua y se sentó en la orilla, mirando detenidamente el mar y jugueteando con la arena mojada. Yo me senté en la silla y lo miré durante unos minutos, sin saber qué hacer con él. Había crecido mucho desde la última vez que le vi; estaba más alto y más fuerte, claro, y su cabello se había oscurecido un poco. Era rubio cuando nació, pero en ese instante tenía el pelo de un color castaño claro con algunos reflejos dorados, y lo llevaba un poco largo y desgreñado. Tenía los ojos de color gris, como su padre y como Alice, pero las facciones de su rostro eran muy parecidas a las de su familia materna.

No era muy hablador, o al menos conmigo no lo era, pero igualmente por la mañana me había parecido distante y tranquilo. Durante la comida tuve que sacarle las palabras a cuentagotas, pues no se mostraba receptivo y no parecía tener ganas de tenerme cerca. No podía culparle de ninguna manera, pero no iba a rendirme. Al fin y al cabo era su abuelo.

Sonreí un poco cuando lo vi ponerse en pie para meterse en el mar luchando contra las olas. Estuvo nadando un rato, dando brazadas y buceando, y al cabo de unos minutos salió del agua. Tras escurrirse el pelo se sentó en su toalla, a mi lado, y continuó mirando el mar.

—Te gusta la playa, ¿verdad? —le pregunté.

—Sí. En Nueva York no suelo ir muy a menudo.

—Claro. A tu abuela también le gustaba mucho, por eso nos mudamos aquí —Ben me miró de reojo y asintió—. Le encantaba escuchar el sonido de las olas y oler la sal en el aire. Tú tienes sus ojos.

— ¿Los de la abuela? —me preguntó mirándome fijamente al fin.

—Sí. ¿Nadie te lo había dicho nunca?

—No. Me habían dicho que tengo los de mi padre.

—Porque él los sacó de su madre, pero son casi idénticos.

—No lo sabía.

Sonreí brevemente y suspiré, sintiéndome algo cansado.

— ¿Cómo te van los estudios? —me interesé, y tuve ganas de echarme a reír cuando lo vi rodar los ojos.

—No mal del todo.

— ¿Te gusta el instituto?

—No.

—En eso te pareces a mí, entonces. No era muy buen estudiante, la verdad.

—Yo no saco malas notas, pero me da pereza estudiar.

Finalmente me reí entre dientes y asentí con la cabeza.

— ¿Ya sabes qué te gustaría ser cuando crezcas un poco más?

Ben se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza.

—No.

— ¿No hay nada que te guste?

—Me gusta el deporte. Pero también me gusta el arte.

— ¿Ah, sí?

—Sí. Aunque no sé si quiero dedicarme a algo relacionado con eso en el futuro.

—Te entiendo. Pero yo siempre supe más o menos lo que quería.

Mi nieto me miró de nuevo con el entrecejo arrugado, gesto que sin duda había heredado de su padre.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí. Antes las cosas no eran como ahora. No digo que fueran más difíciles, pero alguien como yo no tenía muchas salidas.

— ¿Alguien como tú?

Me alegré que se interesara sin que yo tuviera que obligarle, por lo que me sentí aliviado.

—Nací en 1943 en Nueva Jersey. Mis padres no eran ricos, éramos una familia muy humilde, y cuando mi madre dio a luz a mellizos mi padre por poco se muere de un infarto.

—Así que tienes una hermana.

—Sí, Rosalie. Aún vive en Nueva York con su marido, Emmett, que fue el batería de Inequals —Ben asintió en silencio, asimilando toda la información que le daba—. Mi cuñado Emmett, Edward, el otro integrante del grupo, y yo nos criamos en el mismo barrio y fuimos juntos al colegio. A Edward se le daba bien estudiar, pero a Emmett y a mí no nos gustaba demasiado y siempre que podíamos nos escaqueábamos de las clases. Crecimos los tres juntos, y como ninguna de nuestras familias era pudiente, a los catorce años empezamos a trabajar; Edward en la ferretería de sus padres, y Emmett y yo en una fábrica de cartón. Pero eso no era lo que ninguno de nosotros quería.

— ¿Y qué queríais?

Sonreí de nuevo sin poder evitarlo, recordando aquellos buenos años.

—Entramos en la adolescencia escuchando a Elvis Presley, a Little Richard, a Jerry Lee Lewis y a todos esos cantantes revolucionarios, y los tres nos interesamos por la música. El padre de Edward tenía un viejo piano en su casa y mi madre me regaló una guitarra eléctrica cuando cumplí doce años, una Stratocaster, por lo que durante los veranos o el tiempo libre que teníamos nos reuníamos e intentábamos aprender a tocar. Un amigo de Emmett le vendió su batería y le dio unas nociones básicas, pero lo cierto era que sonábamos bastante mal.

— ¿Cómo aprendisteis, entonces?

—Con esfuerzo y constancia, además de pasar muchas noches sin dormir. A mi padre no le gustaba nada que quisiera dedicarme a la música, decía que era una estupidez con la que jamás ganaría dinero, y aunque muchas veces llegamos a pensar que así sería… Lo terminamos consiguiendo. Cada día, al salir de trabajar, nos reuníamos en casa de Edward y ensayábamos; a veces reinterpretábamos canciones de otros artistas y otras veces intentábamos componer algo que no fuera una idiotez.

— ¿Cómo acabasteis en Nueva York?

—Eso fue varios años después. A pesar de que habíamos dejado el instituto, hablamos con el director para que nos dejara tocar en la fiesta de final de curso, y aunque a la gente no le terminó de gustar nuestras canciones, empezamos a hacernos oír. Al menos en nuestro barrio. Así empezamos a conseguir bolos, a veces en nuestra ciudad y a veces en la de al lado, pero siempre sin cobrar ni un centavo, claro. Empezamos a tocar de manera oficial en 1958 con el nombre de EJE porque no teníamos inspiración para ponernos un nombre más atractivo.

— ¿Así que decidisteis poner vuestras iniciales y ya está?

—Exacto.

Ben se echó a reír y yo me alegré de que lo hiciera porque todavía no le había visto hacerlo.

—Sí que erais poco originales.

Ese fue mi turno para reír y sin poder evitarlo asentí, más que nada porque el chaval tenía razón.

—El caso es que estuvimos muchos años tocando por algunos lugares de Nueva Jersey, pero a principios de 1960 un colega del barrio que trabajaba como camarero en un garito le habló al dueño de nosotros y el hombre nos "contrató" para que tocásemos en su bar cada fin de semana. El sueldo era una miseria, pero de alguna forma teníamos que empezar, por lo que no nos negamos. Entre eso y el sueldo que ganábamos en la fábrica, y Edward en la ferretería, nos daba para ir viviendo. Mi padre odiaba que no pasara casi ningún fin de semana en casa por andar siempre tocando esa música del demonio, como él llamaba al Rock and Roll, y discutimos muchas veces por ese motivo. Sin embargo yo sentía que para eso había nacido, porque tenía que triunfar. Y lo cierto es que tuvimos mucha suerte, pues a finales de ese mismo año vino al bar Marcus Vulturi, un hombre de negocios que también era representante musical. Al parecer le gustó nuestro estilo, y siguió viniendo al bar casi cada semana para vernos. Finalmente un día habló con nosotros y nos preguntó si estaríamos dispuestos a dejarlo todo e irnos a Nueva York porque él nos haría triunfar. Por lo visto en Inglaterra se estaba cociendo algo muy grande, musicalmente hablando, y Marcus tenía la sensación de que en Nueva York podría pasar lo mismo.

— ¿Aceptasteis sin más?

—Me gustaría poder decir que no, pero lo cierto es que apenas nos lo pensamos. Claro que teníamos nuestras reservas; no conocíamos a ese hombre ni sabíamos si nos estaba diciendo la verdad, pero en Nueva Jersey jamás conseguiríamos nada, y nosotros éramos solo tres chavales de pueblo muertos de ganas por triunfar en la música. Marcus nos lo estaba ofreciendo… así que lo hicimos. A mediados de 1961 hicimos las maletas y los tres, junto a Marcus, nos fuimos a Nueva York. Mi padre no me lo permitió, pero como ya era mayor de edad no le hice caso. Y, sinceramente, me alegro de no haberlo hecho.

Una ráfaga de aire me hizo estremecer, por lo que me di cuenta de que ya empezaba a refrescar.

—Será mejor que volvamos a casa antes de que cojas frío —le dije a Ben y, lentamente, me puse en pie. Él me hizo caso sin abrir la boca y, tras expulsar su toalla llena de arena, la dobló y ambos empezamos a caminar hasta casa.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Os dejo el nuevo capítulo de esta historia que espero que os esté gustando mucho. Como os digo cada vez que subo una historia nueva, las cosas al principio van lentas, y aunque a pesar de que en el siguiente capítulo aún no nos meteremos de lleno en el pasado de Jasper y Alice, iremos conociendo pequeños detalles en su vida en común. Sin embargo, en el capítulo del martes que viene viajaremos al fin a los años 60 para saber qué hacía ese par ;)  
**

 **Ahora bien, he de aclarar que no soy experta en música, y mucho menos en grupos musicales antiguos (en su forma de grabar, de publicar discos...), pero me gustan mucho y he intentado que la historia sea lo más fiel posible a sus técnicas. Imagino que son muy diferentes a las de los músicos actuales, pero yo he hecho lo que buenamente he podido con la informaciónm que he encontrado, jajajaja.**

 **En fin, me marcho ya porque tengo un resfriado del copón y si sigo escribiendo os voy a pegar los virus xD ¡Nos leemos el sábado! Xo**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephene Meyer, solo la trama es mía.**

* * *

 **-Capítulo 3-**

 **Verano de 2013**

Ben estuvo mirando la televisión mientras yo preparaba la cena. En un momento dado lo escuché hablar, y me asomé al salón porque no sabía si me estaba hablando a mí, pero no lo hacía. Tenía el móvil en la oreja y por lo visto estaba hablando con su madre. Volví a la cocina para darle intimidad y al cabo de unos minutos el chico entró en la estancia y me tendió su teléfono.

—Mamá quiere hablar contigo —murmuró antes de darse la vuelta y regresar al salón.

Tras ponerme el movil en la oreja y aguantarlo con el hombro, continué cocinando.

—Hola, Emmeline.

— _Hola, Jasper, ¿qué tal todo?_

—Muy bien, la verdad. ¿Y tu madre cómo está?

— _Está algo mal pero va haciendo, gracias por interesarte. ¿Cómo ha ido con Ben?_

—Bueno, yo creo que bien. Es un chico algo reservado pero le entiendo, apenas me conoce.

— _Espero que no te haya hecho sentir mal ni te haya dicho nada que…_

—No, no, tranquila, Emmeline —la interrumpí con suavidad—. Ha sido muy educado. Incluso le he contado alguna de mis batallitas.

— _¿En serio?_

—Sí, le he hablado un poco de mi infancia y de los inicios de Inequals. Además hemos estado en la playa esta tarde.

— _Qué bien, me alegro de oír que os lleváis bien._ _Dile que te he dicho que espero que te ayude con las tareas de la casa._

—No te preocupes por eso.

La escuché reírse y después suspirar.

— _No sabes cuánto te agradezco que te hayas quedado con él._

—No tienes nada que agradecerme. Es mi nieto y me sabe mal no haber podido disfrutar de él hasta ahora. Pero ha sido culpa mía, claro.

— _Jasper… no digas eso. Ahora puedes recuperar el tiempo perdido._

—Intentaré hacerlo, que no te quepa duda.

— _Me alegro de oírlo. Bueno, de nuevo gracias por todo, voy a ver si descanso un rato. Dile a Ben que mañana le llamaré de nuevo y que le mando un beso muy fuerte._

—Descuida, se lo diré. Buenas noches.

— _Buenas noches, Jasper._

Tras colgar y apagar el fuego salí de la cocina y le devolví el móvil a Ben.

—Me ha dicho tu madre que te llamará mañana y que te manda un beso muy fuerte.

—Pff, ni que fuera un bebé —se quejó.

—Así son las madres, siempre preocupándose por los hijos.

—Mis padres se preocupan demasiado.

—Eso es porque te quieren.

—Son unos pesados sobreprotectores.

Me reí entre dientes y me encogí de hombros.

—Bueno, ¿quieres cenar ya?

—Vale.

Entre los dos pusimos la mesa y mientras cenábamos vimos las noticias deportivas en la televisión. Sin embargo, en un momento en el que hacían publicidad, Ben me preguntó:

— ¿Tus amigos y tú triunfasteis nada más llegar a Nueva York?

Me sorprendió y me alegró tanto esa pregunta que no pude hacer más que sonreír mientras negaba con la cabeza. Era agradable que fuera Ben el que se interesara por mi historia, pues eso me indicaba que no le aburría.

—Ni mucho menos. Seguimos haciendo bolos y compitiendo con otros grupos nuevos que surgían cada día en Nueva York. Marcus era un hombre de recursos y con muchos contactos, pero ninguno de sus conocidos se atrevía a apostar por nosotros. Muchos productores musicales nos escucharon, pero no terminamos de gustar, por lo que Marcus decidió hacerle un lavado de cara al grupo. Así que le cambiamos el nombre, dejamos de ser EJE y nos convertimos en Inequals, y empezamos a componer en serio, dejando de escribir canciones de amor simplonas. Poco a poco comenzamos a parecer un grupo de música formal que realmente buscaba la aprobación del público y de los profesionales de ese mundo, hasta que finalmente en 1963 la discográfica Brunswick Records, que durante un tiempo trabajó con The Who, nos dio una oportunidad y grabamos con ella nuestro primer disco: _Give me a choice_. Por cierto, los tengo todos arriba, ¿quieres verlos?

—Sí —me respondió Ben con algo parecido al entusiasmo, por lo que ambos recogimos la mesa deprisa y después de apagar la televisión subimos al segundo piso.

Entramos en la otra habitación que había arriba, la que yo usaba como buhardilla sin serlo, donde guardaba todo lo que me quedaba de Inequals, así como cajas y cajas llenas de revistas, recortes de periódicos, instrumentos y, desde luego, los vinilos. Intentaba mantener el cuarto limpio y aseado a pesar de que pocas visitas entraban en él, pero era un lugar especial para mí a pesar de que últimamente no lo visitaba muy a menudo por los recuerdos. No es que fueran tristes; simplemente temía lo que podía llegar a sentir a causa de ellos. Sin embargo, mi nieto Ben se estaba interesando por mi historia y no iba a ser yo quien le parase los pies respecto a ella.

Me dirigí a la primera caja que encontré en la que había escrito con rotulador "vinilos" y la abrí con cuidado, expulsando el polvo que se había generado en esas últimas semanas. Ben se colocó a mi lado y observó atentamente el interior de la caja, abriendo mucho los ojos al ver el contenido.

—Guau —musitó haciéndome sonreír.

Saqué un par de ellos, el primero y el segundo que presentamos de manera oficial, y se los tendí. También tenía los singles, pero supuse que le haría más gracia ver los álbumes.

— ¿Qué te parecen?

Ben los examinó prestando especial atención a las portadas y a los títulos de las canciones, y después clavó sus ojos en los míos.

—Son muy viejos.

Me eché a reír al instante y asentí, sentándome en una de las sillas que había subido a la habitación para cuando me entrara la morriña por el pasado y necesitara pasar largo tiempo en ella hojeando o, simplemente, rememorando los detalles de aquellos años.

—Lo son. Este es de 1963 y este de 1964 —le indiqué señalándole el primer y el segundo álbum que sacamos respectivamente.

— ¿Sois vosotros? —me preguntó indicándome con el dedo la portada de _Give me a choice_ en la que, efectivamente, aparecíamos nosotros tres en una pose que intentaba dar a entender lo interesantes que éramos. O que nos creíamos.

—Sí. Este es Emmett McCarthy, el batería —le expliqué señalando al muchacho moreno y fuerte que se encontraba situado en el medio de los otros dos—. Este es Edward Masen, teclista y bajista —enumeré mostrándole al chico delgado de cabello cobrizo y siempre serio—. Y este soy yo —repasé con una sonrisa melancólica, señalando al joven desgarbado de cabello rubio ondulado que fui a mis veinte años.

—Seguro que ibais de malotes —bromeó Ben mirándome de reojo, sin estar seguro de si me iba a mosquear su comentario. Sin embargo, me reí a carcajada limpia.

—Desde luego, nos creíamos de lo peor, pero en el fondo éramos buenos chavales. Íbamos un poco perdidos, pero en poco tiempo comenzamos a hacernos famosos; en apenas dos años los periodistas empezaron a perseguirnos y a acosarnos, las fans se nos tiraban encima e intentaban colarse en nuestras habitaciones de hotel, y poco a poco dejamos de tener intimidad. Casi todo lo que hacíamos se sabía, si no era por una persona era por otra, e incluso se nos hacía difícil salir de casa.

—Jolín.

—Sí. Fueron unos años difíciles, los primeros. Intentábamos que se nos conociera por nuestra música, pero siempre había alguien que, o bien por envidia o bien por tener simplemente ganas de malmeter, intentaba desacreditarnos. Fuimos grabando discos que tuvieron bastante éxito y que nos permitieron ir viviendo durante años, y cuando empezamos a entender que la fama, los gritos de las fans y los envidiosos iban dentro del pack, dejamos de preocuparnos e intentamos llevar una vida de lo más normal.

Ben asintió, interiorizando toda esa información, y caminó hasta una caja en la que ponía "recortes de revistas". Me pidió permiso para abrirla, y cuando lo tuvo, rebuscó dentro hasta que sacó un fajo de páginas de revistas viejo y ajado. Con cuidado las fue pasando hasta que encontró una en la que había una fotografía enorme en la que aparecía yo de la mano de una mujer rubia.

—Ella no es la abuela Alice, ¿no? —preguntó Ben con el ceño fruncido.

—No. Es Lucy Winter, mi primera novia formal.

— ¿Tu primera novia no fue la abuela?

—No, nada de eso. Me gustaría poder decirte que sí, pero aunque te cueste creerlo y a mí me cueste admitirlo, tu abuelo tuvo sus escarceos con varias mujeres. Y más aprovechando que era una estrella del rock.

Ben se rio y se sentó en el suelo, junto a la caja, mientras leía el artículo que acompañaba la fotografía.

—Aquí dice que rompisteis a finales de 1968.

—Sí. La conocí en 1966 en una fiesta privada en un bar de Nueva York. Lucy era la hija de un productor de cine y nos presentaron unos amigos comunes. Lo cierto es que me pareció preciosa desde que la vi por primera vez y congeniamos casi sin darnos cuenta. Empezamos a vernos, a salir solos los dos hasta que los periodistas del corazón dieron por hecho que éramos pareja, y finalmente lo formalizamos. Los reporteros siempre nos preguntaban lo mismo durante las entrevistas: si me iba a casar con Lucy, si era cierto que estaba embarazada, si teníamos pensado irnos a vivir juntos… Y nos mosqueaba que solo les interesara nuestra vida privada y no nuestra música. Como a Emmett le encantaba flirtear con las chicas y divertirse con ellas no le importaba responder que estaba soltero, pero Edward llevaba saliendo desde los diecisiete años con una compañera de clase de Nueva Jersey, Bella Swan, y odiaba que le preguntaran por ella. Era comprensible, claro.

Ben frunció todavía más el ceño y me miró.

— ¿Entonces saliste con Lucy durante dos años?

—Menos. Nuestra relación se rompió del todo a mediados de 1968, pero las revistas alargaron el tema unos cuantos meses más, hasta finales de ese año.

— ¿Y por qué rompisteis? ¿Porque conociste a la abuela?

—No, a Alice la conocí a mediados de 1969. Ella no tuvo nada que ver en mi relación con Lucy. Como ya te he dicho, por aquel entonces yo era algo mujeriego y no me importaba demasiado… pasar la noche con una chica a pesar de que ya tenía novia.

No me parecía muy adecuado hablar de esas cosas con mi nieto, pero ya que se interesaba…

—Así que le eras infiel.

—Sí —murmuré angustiado—. Era un muchacho de veinticuatro, veinticinco años por aquel entonces. Tenía dinero, fama y posibilidades para hacer lo que me diera la gana. No quería asistir a reuniones aburridas con la familia de Lucy ni encadenarme a ninguna mujer para toda la vida. Ella se hartó de aquella situación, me llamó inmaduro y me dejó en verano de 1968.

—Jo…

—No me gusta admitirlo, pero me sentí liberado. Pero supongo que el problema fue precisamente ese, que en el fondo jamás me sentí atado a Lucy por mucho que me gustara. Nos lo pasábamos bien juntos, pero jamás deseé pedirle que se mudara a mi casa, ni mucho menos me apetecía imaginarme un futuro con ella.

— ¿Y qué pasó con ella?

—Un par o tres años después se casó con un colega de su padre y tuvieron unos cuantos niños. Se mudaron a Portland y después le perdí el rastro.

Ben asintió y continuó mirando los recortes de revista que tenía en las manos hasta que dio con uno que me hizo sonreír. Era de una entrevista acompañada de una sesión de fotos muy especial para mí.

—Esas fotos son geniales —musitó Ben mirando nuestra vestimenta sesentera.

—Sí. Mira el pie de foto, a ver si te sorprende.

Mi nieto me hizo caso y abrió mucho los ojos cuando se percató.

— ¿Alice Brandon? ¿La abuela?

—Sí. Tu abuela nos fotografió ese día de mayo de 1969.

— ¿Ese día os conocisteis?

—Exacto. Y fue cosa del destino, al parecer, porque no era ella quien tenía que fotografiarnos, sino una amiga suya que se puso enferma justo ese día.

—Guau. Era una gran fotógrafa.

—Sí. Sabía mucho del tema y le gustaba captar momentos especiales. O simplemente le gustaba captar momentos espontáneos y hacerlos especiales.

Ben sonrió al escucharme hablar de aquella manera y respiró hondo.

— ¿Cómo era la abuela?

Esa pregunta me hizo sonreír a mí.

—Tu abuela era una inconformista.

* * *

 **¡Holiii! Como os dije, en el siguiente capítulo empezará lo que viene siendo la historia de juventud de Alice y Jazz, por lo que nos meteremos de lleno en los locos años 60 ;) Ahora bien, os adelanto que el próximo capítulo (y muchos de los que componen el fic) estará explicado desde el punto de vista de Alice, y con eso tuve un conflicto porque se supone que "no podemos saber su opinión" porque no está viva, pero sabéis que a mí me encanta escribir siempre las opiniones de ambos bandos y me di este pequeño gustazo en el fic, espero que eso no sea un problema.  
**

 **Y nada, espero que hayáis disfrutado de este capítulo. ¿Nos leemos el martes? Xo**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.**

* * *

 **-Capítulo 4-**

 **Mayo de 1969**

En cuanto llegué a las oficinas de la revista lancé el periódico en mi mesa de malas maneras y me crucé de brazos.

— ¿Habéis visto lo que ha pasado en Dakota del Norte? —pregunté a mis compañeros frunciendo el ceño y más que mosqueada.

— ¿Te refieres a lo de Zap? —inquirió Kate, mi mejor amiga, desde su escritorio dejando de escribir al instante.

—Sí, a lo del festival Zip to Zap*. Es una injusticia.

James, que se acercaba a nosotras con un vaso de café en la mano, se echó a reír.

—No es ninguna injusticia, la Guardia Nacional hizo lo que tenía que hacer.

—Claro que no, James. Detuvieron a todos los espectadores sin ningún motivo.

— ¿Sin ningún motivo? Los espectadores estaban borrachos perdidos, destrozaron bares y alteraron el orden público. ¿En serio crees que no tenían motivos para ser arrestados?

Le dediqué a James una mirada fulminante y bufé. Por ser periodista político se creía el mejor de todos, siempre intentando tener la última palabra y sin importarle pisotear a sus propios compañeros con tal de resultar beneficiado. Y claro, siempre que podía intentaba llevarme a la cama. No iba listo, ni nada.

—Los asistentes se enfadaron porque los comerciantes subieron el precio de los productos para aprovechar el tirón del festival.

—Alice, lo que hicieron esos chavales está mal y merecían esa reprimenda. No me vengas con tus chorradas hippies y me digas que se celebró ese festival para luchar por la paz mundial porque todos aquí sabemos que el único fin de esos conciertos era que esos chavales acabaran borrachos hasta la inconsciencia.

Iba a responderle con cualquier imprecación pero Eleazar, el director de la redacción, apareció detrás de mí, sobresaltándome.

—Me encanta que debatáis sobre estos temas tan interesantes, pero hoy necesito que sustituyas a Maggie, Alice.

Volví a fruncir el ceño y miré a Kate, que se encogió de hombros y después continuó escribiendo en su cuaderno. James, por su parte, me dedicó una mirada de suficiencia y después se marchó a su mesa para tomarse tranquilo su café. Imbécil.

— ¿Sustituirla? ¿Por qué?

—Se ha levantado con gripe y no se encuentra bien, así que le he dado el día libre.

—Vaya. ¿Y qué tengo que fotografiar? —yo era periodista cultural y me ocupaba de redactar los artículos, pero en ocasiones me mandaban a hacer algún reportaje fotográfico, así que también me consideraba fotógrafa.

—Qué no: a quién. Hoy Maggie tenía una cita con Marcus Vulturi, el mánager de Inequals, para hacerles una sesión de fotos a los chicos.

— ¿Qué? —casi exclamé, horrorizada.

— ¿A los Inequals? —gritó Kate levantándose de su silla como si esta tuviera un resorte, emocionada hasta más no poder—. ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Me encantan!

Arrugué la nariz al ver la excitación de mi amiga y después devolví la mirada a Eleazar.

—Jefe, sabes que a pesar de que soy redactora cultural me encanta hacer fotografías, ¿pero en serio tengo que hacerles una sesión a esos cantantes del tres al cuarto?

— ¿DEL TRES AL CUARTO? —continuó exclamando Kate sujetándome por el brazo y casi zarandeándome—. ¡SON DE LO MEJORCITO QUE HAY ÚLTIMAMENTE!

—Esa es tu opinión, Kate, no la mía. Y, ¡AU! ¡Para ya! —le pedí separándome de ella y de sus garras—. A mí no me gustan.

—Lo siento, Alice, pero tienes que hacerlo. La semana pasada Maggie les hizo la entrevista pero ninguna fotografía, y hemos visto que la entrevista a secas es bastante insustancial. Además, las chicas que compran la revista suelen hacerlo para ver las imágenes, así que necesito que lo hagas tú.

— ¿Y por qué yo? Envía a Kate, que está medio loca con ellos.

A mi amiga se le iluminaron los ojos, pero ese brillo apenas duró un instante cuando Eleazar negó con la cabeza.

—Ella ya tiene trabajo para hoy, y hace tiempo que no publicamos ninguna fotografía tuya, así que te ha tocado.

Sin añadir más, Eleazar se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su despacho, dejándome con Kate, quien volvió a sentarse en su escritorio haciendo un puchero.

—Qué suerte. Pídeles un autógrafo para mí, ¿vale?

Puse los ojos en blanco y resoplé.

—Yo prefiero hacer fotos de manifestaciones, de encuentros culturales, no de grupillos de música fanfarrones.

—Oye, no les conoces. No sabes cómo son.

—He leído alguna entrevista y algún artículo sobre ellos y qué quieres que te diga. No son ni los Rolling ni los Beatles.

—Claro que no, pero son muy buenos, también.

—En fin. Qué remedio. Espero no tardar demasiado.

Me despedí de Kate y después me dirigí al despacho de Eleazar para que me diera la información que iba a necesitar para reunirme con ellos. Mi jefe me dio la dirección del hotel en el que nos íbamos a encontrar y las indicaciones pertinentes. Como casi nunca salía de mi casa sin mi cámara, no me iba a hacer falta ninguna de repuesto, por lo que en menos de veinte minutos me puse en marcha con todo mi equipo (los focos, el trípode, los carretes…). Iba a encontrarme con Inequals en el hotel Waldorf Astoria, uno de los mejores hoteles de toda la ciudad y uno de los más lujosos. Al parecer los Inequals tenían una comida con algún magnate de la música, o algo por el estilo, en el hotel y habían aprovechado para quedarse allí por la mañana y así descansar. No era como si no pudieran descansar en sus casas, pensé, pero no había nada mejor que tener dinero y derrocharlo en un hotel carísimo mientras millones y millones de niños en África y Asia se morían de hambre cada día. Era vergonzoso.

Llegué al hotel en menos de media hora y le enseñé mi tarjeta de identificación de la revista al portero, pues imaginaba que no me permitiría entrar en un lugar tan exclusivo con mi ropa de calle, pero no me puso ninguna traba. Nada más poner un pie dentro del Astoria me sentí como una indigente, pues su techo alto, sus lámparas de cristal y su suelo recién pulido, además de sus huéspedes casi perfectos me hacían avergonzarme de mi indumentaria. La gente que se hospedaba en ese hotel era más que millonaria, pues sus abrigos de piel y sus zapatos lustrados no dejaban lugar a dudas. Y allí estaba yo, una joven de veinticinco años con el cabello negro estilo pixie, sin apenas maquillar y vestida con unos vaqueros desgastados y viejos, y un jersey de rayas horizontales con una cámara al cuello. No era que no me gustara vestir con ropa bonita, al contrario, pero siempre que iba a trabajar prefería hacerlo cómoda. Por eso me sentí como una marciana, pero lo cierto fue que me dio igual. Estaba trabajando, y eso era lo único importante.

Sin pensar más me dirigí a recepción y, cuando la señorita situada detrás del mostrador me miró de arriba abajo con una mueca de disgusto en su perfecto rostro, le sonreí.

—Buenos días.

—Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?

—Estoy citada con Marcus Vulturi —le expliqué mostrándole mi acreditación y mi carné de identidad.

—Un momento, por favor —la señorita se puso el teléfono en la oreja y habló durante unos segundos con alguien, seguramente con el director del hotel, y cuando colgó me sonrió como no lo había hecho antes—. Puede subir. El señor Vulturi se encuentra en la habitación 232; ya la está esperando.

—Muchas gracias.

Recogí mi equipo y, tras preguntar dónde se encontraba exactamente esa habitación para no equivocarme y perderme, me dirigí al primer ascensor que vi. Resultaba, cómo no, que la 232 no era una habitación cualquiera, sino una de las suites más caras y exclusivas de todo el hotel. Ni siquiera me sorprendió darme cuenta de ello una vez estuve frente a la puerta. Tras respirar hondo golpeé suavemente la madera de la puerta con los nudillos y esperé hasta que escuché el sonido de un cerrojo al descorrerse y una llave girar. Por la puerta apareció un hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos años con el cabello castaño y largo hasta los hombros pero muy bien vestido, con un traje hecho seguramente a medida.

—Buenos días —me saludó tendiéndome la mano con una sonrisa cortés que se le borró de la cara al instante—. Usted no es Maggie Preston

—Buenos días. No, soy Alice Brandon, compañera de Maggie —le respondí estrechando su mano—. Maggie se ha puesto enferma y no ha podido venir, así que la sustituyo yo. Espero que eso no suponga ningún inconveniente.

—Desde luego que no, pero le rogaría que me enseñara su acreditación para asegurarme de que trabaja en la Sunset Magazine.

—Cómo no —rebusqué en mi bolso la tarjetita y se la tendí al hombre, que la revisó durante unos segundos en silencio.

—Excelente. Adelante, por favor, los chicos ya están preparados.

Me abrió más la puerta y me permitió entrar dentro de la suite. Los ojos se me abrieron hasta más no poder cuando vi la elegancia que desprendía aquella sala y, aunque intenté que no se me notara, no me salió demasiado bien. Pero es que no era solo una sala, era un apartamento entero, con su cocina y sus habitaciones separadas del vestíbulo y el salón. Este último estaba decorado con una exquisitez absoluta e incluso me daba miedo pisar la alfombra azul floreada por si acaso la manchaba sin querer y me hacían pagarla. Seguramente jamás podría hacerlo, ni con todos los sueldos que había ganado y ganaría en mi vida. Iba a continuar evaluando la suite cuando unas voces acompañadas de unas risas me descentraron, por lo que me di la vuelta justo a tiempo para ver a los chicos de Inequals saliendo de una de las habitaciones.

—Ah, así que ya ha aparecido la tal Maggie Preston… Que no es Maggie Preston —comentó el más alto de los tres, el fortachón de cabello negro. Emmett McCarthy, si no me fallaba la memoria. Los otros dos se colocaron a su lado y me inspeccionaron detenidamente, incomodándome.

—No, chicos ella es Alice Brandon, una compañera de la señorita Preston. Espero que la tratéis como se merece y que dejéis que haga su trabajo en paz.

—Marcus, somos tres angelitos, parece que no nos conozcas —protestó de nuevo Emmett cruzándose de brazos.

—Precisamente porque os conozco demasiado me preocupo. En fin, he de hacer unas llamadas y tengo una reunión con el director de un periódico en cinco minutos, así que os dejo con ella. Señorita Brandon, está en su casa. Espero que las fotografías resulten satisfactorias.

—Gracias, señor Vulturi. Buenos días.

Marcus se marchó dedicándoles una mirada de aviso a los tres chicos y después se hizo el silencio en la habitación. Era consciente de que tres pares de ojos estaban posados en mí, así que sacudí un poco la cabeza y sonreí, dispuesta a terminar cuanto antes con aquello.

—Bueno, sobran las presentaciones, pero soy Alice Brandon y trabajo en la Sunset Magazine —les comenté, recibiendo asentimientos por su parte.

—Emmett McCarthy, el batería y el más interesante de los Inequals —se presentó el moreno acercándose para darme la mano. Su comentario me hizo reír a mí y resoplar a sus compañeros.

—Nada de eso, el más interesante soy yo. Jasper Whitlock —respondió el rubio de cabello ondulado dándole un empujón al grandullón para apartarlo de mí. No me había quitado el ojo de encima desde que entró en el salón—. Y desde luego el más seductor.

Clavé mis ojos en los suyos y estreché su mano con la mía, sintiéndome más nerviosa que antes sin saber por qué. Ni que fuera una fan adolescente del grupo. Ni siquiera era fan.

—Bueno, cuando terminéis de echaros flores cual gallitos podré presentarme y podremos hacernos las fotografías —intervino el último acercándose a mí y dándome la mano—. Edward Masen.

—Un placer. Si les parece podemos…

—Puede tutearnos —me interrumpió Jasper colocándose a mi lado con las manos en la espalda, buscando mi mirada con la suya.

—De acuerdo, entonces si os parece podemos hacer las fotos aquí mismo. Hay buena luz natural y quizá no hará falta que ponga los focos.

—Bien.

Comencé a prepararlo todo, me aseguré de que quedaran fotos en el carrete de la cámara y después coloqué el trípode en un lugar adecuado. Desde que entré en el gran salón mi mente había empezado a crear encuadres y mi ojo fotógrafo se había puesto en marcha, por lo que ya tenía algunos planos pensados para llevar a cabo la sesión.

—Me gustaría haceros algunas en grupo y algunas en solitario, si os parece bien —comenté mientras me ponía de rodillas tras el trípode y colocaba la cámara en un buen ángulo.

—Que nos hagan fotos es nuestro pan de cada día, así que tú misma —me respondió Emmett repantigándose en el sofá.

—Vale. No quiero que sean muy profesionales, me gustaría… acercaros a las personas.

—Eso lo han intentado muchos fotógrafos, señorita Brandon, pero cuando las personas ven que no hay manera posible de acercarse a nosotros se desencantan —intervino Jasper poniéndose a mi lado y agachándose hasta quedar a mi altura.

Me ponía nerviosa que estuviera todo el rato a mi alrededor, siempre buscando mis ojos con los suyos como si quisiera asegurarse de que le veía; de que sabía que estaba ahí, frente a mí. Y lo sabía.

—Ya… pero por intentarlo de nuevo que no quede.

Jasper me sonrió y yo fingí arreglar otra vez el trípode solo para que no viera que se me acababa de encender el rostro. ¿Qué puñetas…?

—Bueno, comencemos. Sentaos en el sofá los tres, como os sentaríais si yo no estuviera aquí.

Emmett no lo dudó un instante y se acomodó más, deslizándose por el asiento hasta que su trasero estuvo casi fuera de él y sus rodillas quedaron flexionadas en una postura de lo más relajada. Edward se acomodó a su lado de forma no tan exagerada como su compañero y colocó sus manos tras su cabeza. Jasper, por su parte, se sentó a la derecha de Emmett y estiró las piernas todo lo que pudo para después cruzar los pies, dejando sus manos entrelazadas sobre estómago. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo al ver sus poses y disparé la fotografía, deseando que hubiera quedado bien.

Los cuarenta y cinco minutos siguientes los pasé con ellos haciendo decenas de fotografías a pesar de que en la entrevista solo se usarían cuatro o cinco como máximo. Tenía que admitir que los chicos eran fotogénicos y que me hacían fácil el trabajo porque no se oponían a nada ni se quejaban, así que trabajé tranquila y a gusto a pesar de que no dejaba de notar la mirada de Jasper en mi persona. ¿Qué le pasaba?

El señor Vulturi hizo acto de presencia de nuevo y me sonrió otra vez con cortesía antes de decirme:

—La hora prevista para la sesión fotográfica ha terminado, señorita Brandon.

—Sí, ya he acabado. Mañana por la tarde tendrá copias de las imágenes para que les dé su visto bueno antes de que las publiquemos.

— ¿Cuándo está previsto que se publique la entrevista?

—En el número de la semana que viene.

—Perfecto. Tendrá mi visto bueno en un par de días, entonces.

—Gracias —empecé a recoger mis cosas para marcharme, pero la voz del señor Vulturi me hizo detenerme.

—Antes de que se marche, señorita Brandon, necesito que me firme este contrato de confidencialidad.

Fruncí el ceño, sin entender.

— ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

—Es solo un proceso rutinario que tienen que pasar todos los periodistas y reporteros que entrevistan y fotografían a los Inequals.

Comprendía que era un grupo famoso y que cualquier periodista ávido de morbosidad pudiera querer manchar el nombre de la banda, pero ese contrato me parecía excesivo. Sin embargo, no me negué a hacerlo.

—Por supuesto.

Firmé el papel que el señor Vulturi me tendía y, cuando lo tuve todo recogido, me despedí de él y de los chicos estrechando sus manos y dándoles las gracias por todo.

—Deje que la acompañe hasta el vestíbulo —me pidió Jasper abriéndome la puerta de la suite, sorprendiéndome.

Emmett fingió que tosía a pesar de que se estaba riendo y Edward puso los ojos en blanco antes de desaparecer en una de las habitaciones.

—Jasper, en diez minutos tenéis una reunión importantísima —le advirtió el señor Vulturi con una ceja alzada.

—Genial, solo necesito cinco —le respondió él a su mánager saliendo de la habitación detrás de mí.

—No es necesario que me acompañes, de verdad —insistí cuando comenzamos a caminar por el pasillo.

—No es molestia. Estoy cansado de estar encerrado.

Quise decirle que ya me gustaría a mí estar encerrada en un sitio como esa suite, pero me callé. Entramos en el ascensor en silencio y respiré hondo, nerviosa.

— ¿Le llevo el trípode? —se ofreció él—. Tiene pinta de pesar bastante.

—No es necesario, gracias.

—Como quiera. ¿Puedo preguntar de qué marca es su cámara?

— ¿Sabes algo de cámaras fotográficas? —inquirí con una ceja alzada, sin atreverme a mirarle demasiado. No sabía qué diantres me estaba pasando.

—Debido a mi profesión tengo muchos momentos muertos al día, muchos momentos de espera y llenos de aburrimiento. A veces lo único que puedo leer son los panfletos publicitarios de algunas de las tiendas de la ciudad, y me entretengo leyendo sobre cámaras. Es solo curiosidad, señorita Brandon.

—La mía es una Nikon F Photomic de segunda mano. La compré en 1963 —por desgracia con mi sueldo no podía permitirme ninguna mejor, pero estaba muy satisfecha con la que tenía.

—Entonces ya es vieja.

—Pero me funciona de maravilla.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron justo cuando Jasper se rio entre dientes y me acompañó hasta el vestíbulo intentando que la gente no le prestara demasiada atención.

— ¿Quiere venir a cenar conmigo el sábado?

Aquella pregunta me descolocó tanto que me detuve en seco en medio de la entrada del hotel, anonadada.

— ¿Cómo?

—Que si le apetece cenar conmigo el sábado.

— ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

En aquel instante fue Jasper el sorprendido. Seguro que pocas mujeres se le resistían, y ese hecho consiguió molestarme más.

—Bueno, le estoy pidiendo una cita.

— ¿Simplemente porque eres un cantante medianamente famoso crees que te voy a decir que sí?

—Solo he preguntado —se explicó él con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro que me enervó todavía más—. Y creo que soy algo más que un cantante medianamente famoso.

— ¿Pues sabes qué? No me interesan los hombres como tú, cantantes de tres al cuarto que creen que pueden llevarse a una mujer a la cama con solo una sonrisa por el mero hecho de ser famosos. Así que adiós, señor Whitlock.

Enrabiada, sin saber exactamente por qué, salí del hotel sin dejarle que me contestara, decidida a olvidar cuanto antes aquel episodio que acababa de vivir.

* * *

 ***Festival musical celebrado en Zap (Dakota del Norte) considerado un ensayo del concierto de Woodstock.**

* * *

 **Bueno, bueno, bueno, ya se han conocido, y parece ser que no de la mejor manera ;) Os he de confesar que he disfrutado mucho escribiendo esta historia (hace apenas 2 días la terminé al fin, yuhuu!), sobre todo buscando información sobre la ropa que se llevaba en esa época; lo que aprende una si busca bien, jajaja.  
**

 **En fin, lo que os decía, que ya se han conocido y parece que, por el momento, no van a llevarse muy bien que digamos, jijiij. Espero que os haya gustado mucho este capítulo y que me lo digáis en vuestros reviews (que en los últimos capítulos han bajado notablemente, y no sé si es porque no os está gustando la historia (si es así me lo podéis decir tranquilamente, ¿eh?)).**

 **¿Nos leemos el sábado? Xo.**

 **EDITO: no me había dado cuenta de que el 7 de marzo hizo 7 años que estoy en esta página. Cómo pasa el tiempo... espero que sean muchos años más :D**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.**

* * *

 **-Capítulo 5-**

 **Verano de 2013**

— ¿La abuela te dio calabazas? —pregunté, entretenido, sin poder evitar reírme. Pero el abuelo también lo hacía, por lo que supuse que no estaba mal que lo hiciera.

—Sí, me dejó completamente descolocado.

— ¿Te enamoraste de ella nada más verla?

—Me enamoré de ella con el tiempo, pero es verdad que nada más verla sentí una especie de conexión con ella. Quería pasar tiempo a su lado y conocerla más, pero no me lo puso nada fácil.

Sonreí y después bostecé, sintiéndome cansado.

—Madre mía, qué tarde es —comentó el abuelo mirando su reloj de muñeca—. Es hora de irse a dormir, Ben.

— ¿Ya?

—Son casi las doce de la noche.

Abrí mucho los ojos, sorprendido, pues ni siquiera me había percatado de que el tiempo pasaba tan deprisa, tan concentrado que estaba en la historia del abuelo.

—Si quieres mañana te explicaré algo más —me prometió él guiñándome un ojo y acariciándome el cabello. Por alguna razón dejé que lo hiciera a pesar de que el gesto no me entusiasmaba.

—Vale. Buenas noches —me despedí de él cuando lo vi quedarse sentado en la silla, como si necesitara tiempo para salir de aquella habitación tan llena de recuerdos.

—Buenas noches, Ben. Que duermas bien —me deseó con una sonrisa cálida y llena de afecto.

Asentí, algo turbado, y fui al cuarto de baño para después ponerme el pijama y meterme en la cama. Una vez allí quise rememorar lo que me había contado el abuelo, pero estaba tan cansado que en menos de diez minutos me quedé profundamente dormido.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté a causa del graznido de una gaviota que sonó demasiado cerca de mi ventana. Al principio me costó recordar dónde estaba, pero ver el mar desde mi cama me puso de buen humor de manera instantánea, por lo que me desperecé, me vestí y fui directo al cuarto de baño para lavarme la cara. Al terminar bajé al primer piso y me encontré al abuelo sentado en su sillón leyendo un libro.

—Buenos días, Ben. ¿Qué tal has dormido? —me preguntó dejando la novela que estaba leyendo en la mesita del café.

—Bien. Estaba más cansado de lo que pensaba.

—Claro, el viaje de Nueva York aquí y la tarde en la playa te pasaron factura. ¿Qué te apetece desayunar?

—Un zumo y unas galletas estará bien.

—Perfecto. Se te han pegado un poco las sábanas, ¿eh? Son casi las once y media.

Abrí mucho los ojos, pues en casa solía estar en pie a las diez, pero me dije que no importaba. Estaba de vacaciones.

Seguí al abuelo hasta la cocina para ayudarle a preparar el desayuno pero no me dejó, por lo que volví al salón y me puse a ver la televisión un rato. Tras desayunar el abuelo me propuso ir al pueblo a hacer unas compras, y como no tenía nada mejor que hacer lo acompañé. Fuimos andando, pues Montauk era lo bastante pequeño como para no tener que ir en coche a ninguna parte, y charlando animadamente de temas banales. El abuelo entró en un supermercado diminuto en el que no tenían ni aire acondicionado, por lo que tras aguantar cinco minutos allí dentro le dije al abuelo que le esperaba fuera. Me senté en un bordillo a la sombra a esperarle, y estaba pensando en mis padres y en lo que estarían haciendo en ese instante cuando noté que algo me golpeaba en la espalda. Me di la vuelta con el ceño fruncido para quejarme cuando me encontré con una niña morena con el cabello recogido en una larga trenza mirándome preocupada.

—Lo siento, te he dado una patada sin querer —se excusó, avergonzada.

—Es igual, no me ha dolido —murmuré poniéndome en pie, quedando así cara a cara con ella.

— ¿Seguro? No miraba por dónde iba y…

—En serio, no te preocupes.

Ella me sonrió, más tranquila, y después arrugó la nariz.

—No eres de aquí, ¿verdad?

—No. Soy de Nueva York, he venido para quedarme con mi abuelo unos cuantos días.

—Qué guay. Yo tampoco soy de aquí, sino de Philadelphia. Vengo todos los veranos a pasar una semana con mis tíos; por eso te he preguntado, porque no me suena tu cara.

— ¿Te gusta venir aquí cada año? Quiero decir… ¿no te parece… aburrido?

—No, ya estoy acostumbrada. Me gusta pasar una semana aquí, tranquila.

Me sorprendió que alguien de más o menos mi edad disfrutara en Montauk, pero me dije que cada uno tenía sus gustos.

—Me llamo Annie, ¿y tú? —se presentó amigablemente.

—Ben.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Doce, el año que viene cumpliré los trece. ¿Y tú?

—Once—me respondió con una sonrisa interesante—. Si quieres podemos ir a la playa alguna tarde.

—Sí, mi abuelo vive justo enfrente, así que cuando quieras.

En aquel instante el aludido salió del supermercado y se acercó a nosotros cargado con algunas bolsas.

—Siento haberte hecho esperar, Ben, pero ya veo que has hecho una amiga —comentó mirando a mi acompañante con una agradable sonrisa.

—Sí, se llama Annie. Viene a Montauk todos los veranos.

— ¿Ah, sí?

—Sí, me quedo con mis tíos durante una semana. Llegué ayer.

—Como Ben, entonces. Si te apetece venir a merendar a casa alguna tarde para hacernos compañía, mi casa es aquella de allí —le dijo señalándole el edificio blanco situado junto a la playa.

—Sí, gracias. Ahora he de ir a comprar, que mi tía se preocupará si tardo. Ya nos veremos, Ben.

—Vale. Hasta pronto —respondí mirándola hasta que entró en el supermercado y la perdí de vista. Cuando volví a la realidad me encontré con la mirada divertida del abuelo—. ¿Qué? —pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

—Nada. Tienes muy buen gusto.

Puse los ojos en blanco y él se echó a reír tendiéndome una de las bolsas para que la llevara yo.

—Anda ya.

—Es muy guapa. Y parece muy simpática.

— ¿Y qué?

—Sé amable con ella cuando la vuelvas a ver.

Bufé y comencé a caminar sintiendo los pasos y la risa del abuelo tras de mí.

— ¿Podemos cambiar de tema?

—Claro. ¿De qué quieres hablar?

—De lo que pasó entre la abuela y tú después de que te diera calabazas.

El abuelo volvió a reírse y siguió caminando a mi lado a paso lento.

—Eso sí te interesa, ¿verdad?

—Pues sí.

Cualquier cosa que no tuviera que ver conmigo ni con Annie, esa chica morena de ojos azules que, por algún motivo horrible de la vida, no terminaba de írseme de la cabeza.

.

.

.

 **Mayo de 1969**

Mordisqueé el lápiz que estaba usando en un vano intento por que me viniera la inspiración necesaria para escribir un artículo en condiciones. Llevaba quince minutos con un folio en blanco delante de las narices y nada, no encontraba la manera de empezar a escribir. Aparte de eso, me estaba esforzando de lo lindo por asegurarme a mí misma que aquel bloqueo mental no tenía nada que ver con cierto músico prepotente. Ya hacía una semana que les había hecho las fotografías a los Inequals, y la tarde del día siguiente le había enviado las imágenes al señor Vulturi. Había recibido su visto bueno para todas ellas, pues al parecer les habían encantado a todos, y el día anterior se había publicado el nuevo número de la revista con la entrevista y mis fotografías dentro. Por lo visto de momento se estaba vendiendo bien.

Aun así la inspiración me había abandonado y por el momento ni siquiera sabía cómo empezar a escribir el artículo, y eso que trataba de un tema que me llamaba la atención: una manifestación en contra de que se probaran productos cosméticos en animales.

El sonido del teléfono me sobresaltó, y miré el aparato con mala cara justo antes de que Kate respondiera.

—Sunset Magazine, ¿dígame? Sí, está aquí. ¿Quién la busca? —me hizo señales indicándome que era una llamada para mí y después frunció el ceño de manera exagerada—. De acuerdo… Ahora mismo se la paso —Kate me miró estupefacta y me tendió el teléfono tapando el transmisor con su mano.

— ¿Quién es?

—Un tal… cantante de tres al cuarto. Me ha dicho que ya sabrías quién es.

El lápiz que todavía sostenía en la mano se me resbaló de entre los dedos y se me abrieron los ojos al instante.

No podía ser.

No.

— ¿Quieres que cuelgue?

—No, no, dámelo —le pedí, nerviosa, sujetando el teléfono que me tendía Kate como si fuera una bomba—. ¿Hola?

— _Señorita Brandon, qué alegría me da oír su voz de nuevo._

La boca se me abrió casi hasta el suelo cuando finalmente comprendí que se trataba de Jasper. Una parte de mí no había querido creer que se trataba de él hasta entonces.

— ¿Qué… qué necesita?

Era consciente de que tanto Kate como James, quien había escuchado mi conversación con mi amiga, me miraban con una interrogación en el rostro sin entender nada de nada. Pero a mí me sucedía más o menos lo mismo.

— _Necesito ir a cenar con usted. ¿Acepta mi propuesta?_

Era incapaz de creer que Jasper hubiera llamado a mi trabajo para esa tontería, y si no estuviera siendo observada por dos pares de ojos lo habría enviado al cuerno. Pero debía mantener las formas.

—No, no puedo. Estoy muy ocupada.

— _Venga, señorita Brandon, solo le pido unas cuantas horas de su tiempo. ¿Mañana por la noche?_

—Le he dicho que no.

— _Espero que sepa que puedo pasarme la mañana llamándola; no me ha sido nada difícil encontrar el número de la revista: venía impreso en el sobre en el que le envió las fotografías a Marcus. Son geniales, por cierto._

—Gracias, pero… —me pasé una mano por el cabello, sintiéndome entre la espada y la pared. Y no me gustaba—. No puedo.

— _Por favor, Alice_ —escuchar su voz diciendo mi nombre me puso más nerviosa todavía, y era consciente de que al final terminaría diciéndole que sí—. _Solo una noche. Lo pasaremos bien._

Respiré hondo y cerré los ojos, apretando con fuerza el auricular del teléfono.

—De acuerdo.

— _Gracias por aceptar. ¿Dónde te recojo? ¿En tu casa?_

—No. Le daré una dirección… Apunte, por favor.

— _Ya tengo el lápiz y el papel preparados._

Puse los ojos en blanco ante su arrogancia. ¿Qué se había creído?

—Avenida 46, esquina con el Northern Bulevar.

— _Muy bien. ¿A las ocho y media?_

—Sí.

— _Perfecto. Nos vemos mañana, señorita Brandon._

—Adiós.

Colgué el teléfono con un golpe seco y me percaté de que tanto Kate como James continuaban mirándome estupefactos.

— ¿Quién diantres era? —inquirió mi amiga a punto de echarse a reír, seguramente, ante mi cara de consternación.

—Eh… nadie. Se habían equivocado.

— ¿Se habían equivocado? ¿Y le has dado una dirección? —preguntó James con una ceja alzada.

—Sí. Claro.

James miró a Kate de reojo, indicándole que no me creía en absoluto, y mi amiga se encogió de hombros. Yo, por mi parte me puse en pie y fui a paso ligero al cuarto de baño a pensar. ¿Qué puñetas hacía ese hombre? ¿Quién se creía que era para llamarme al trabajo? Me encerré en uno de los cubículos y me senté sobre la tapa bajada del váter. Estaba loco. Y si se creía que me iba a conquistar de esa forma iba listo. No iba a ir. No tenía por qué. Me había puesto entre la espada y la pared y no tenía ningún derecho a hacerlo. No iría a cenar con él y mucho menos iba a meterme en su cama. No me iba a convertir en ninguna muesca más en el lecho de Jasper Whitlock por muy integrante de los Inequals que fuera. Ser famoso no le daba ningún derecho sobre mí ni sobre ninguna mujer, pero claro, estaba segura de que todas las mujeres de su alrededor se cortarían un brazo con tal de acostarse con él y poder contarlo más tarde en cualquier revista del corazón. Qué asco.

Me tapé el rostro con las manos y respiré hondo antes de salir del cubículo. Me lavé las manos y me remojé la nuca para refrescarme, pues ya empezaba a hacer calor. Y la llamada de Jasper no me había servido para enfriarme, al contrario. Pero no me iba a afectar. No iría a cenar con él y tarde o temprano terminaría dándose cuenta de que yo no era como las demás y que no me iba a dejar intimidar por su fama. Ni mucho menos.

.

.

.

—Estás como una cabra —me reprendió Edward por enésima vez esa noche mientras yo me ponía la camisa.

—No he hecho nada malo.

— ¿No? Has acosado a esa chica.

Emmett se carcajeó al instante y yo no tardé en seguirle.

—No he acosado a nadie, pero quiero salir con ella y no encontré otra forma de hacerlo. Solo tengo su número del trabajo, ¿qué querías que hiciera? —protesté echándome loción en las manos, en el cuello y tras las orejas.

—Madurar, Jasper. Parece que no conoces a los periodistas.

—Ella no dirá nada.

—Ella no sé, pero cualquiera que os vea juntos esta noche empezará a especular y volveremos a tener a decenas de reporteros encima día sí y día también preguntándonos por vuestra relación. Parece que se te olvida que cualquier cosa que hagamos es analizada hasta el milímetro.

—Edward, hace años que eso es así, y me da la sensación de que eres tú el que no se acostumbra. Somos famosos, son los gajes del oficio.

—Claro, ¿no podemos divertirnos solo porque somos famosos? —se quejó Emmett dándole un sorbo a su botellín de cerveza.

Había quedado con Alice en treinta minutos y ya me estaba empezando a poner nervioso. ¿Desde cuándo me ponía nervioso por salir con una mujer? Que yo recordara, nunca. Bueno, sí, al principio de salir con Lucy, pero nada más. Por ese motivo intuía que Alice tenía algo especial y que disfrutaría de lo lindo conociéndola. No podía esperar para hacerlo.

—No es que no podamos divertirnos, es simplemente que debemos tener cuidado con lo que hacemos —repitió Edward por milésima vez en su vida. Era tan cauto que a veces era incluso aburrido.

—Edward, no me voy a acostar con ella en público, si es eso lo que te da miedo.

—Yo lo hice una vez —alzó la mano Emmett con una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro.

—Y lo hiciste genial porque no se enteró nadie —lo animé yo chocando mi palma contra la suya, echándonos a reír al segundo siguiente.

Edward resopló y se puso en pie para marcharse a su casa. Habíamos quedado los tres en la mía para terminar de retocar los acordes y la letra de nuestra última canción, pero en pocos minutos yo me iba a cenar con una chica preciosa y no tenía más tiempo para mis compañeros.

—Haz lo que quieras con ella, Jasper, pero sé discreto. Nos vemos, chicos —se despidió Edward de nosotros justo antes de abrir la puerta y marcharse.

—Yo también me voy, no quiero que llegues tarde a tu cita por mí —dijo Emmett estirando sus músculos antes de levantarse del sofá—. Por cierto, ¿llevas protección?

Miré a mi amigo con una ceja alzada y sonreí. ¿A qué venía esa pregunta? Como si no me conociera.

—Claro, aunque no creo que la necesite. Me da la sensación de que Alice no es de esas.

—Nunca se sabe. Y el alcohol juega malas pasadas a veces.

—No solo quiero acostarme con ella, para tu información.

—A ver si te nos vas a enamorar y el último cabeza loca del grupo voy a ser yo.

Me eché a reír de nuevo y le palmeé el hombro a mi amigo.

—Quién sabe lo que pasará. Ya os contaré.

—Muy bien. Disfrutad de la noche —se despidió Emmett tras ponerse la chaqueta y marcharse.

Diez minutos después salí de mi apartamento y me subí a mi coche dispuesto a pasar esa velada con una mujer de lo más interesante. No entendía exactamente por qué Alice había decidido que quedáramos justo en aquella avenida, en ningún lugar concreto, pero aparqué el vehículo en ella con cinco minutos de antelación y, mientras esperaba, me encendí un cigarrillo y escuché la radio. Esperé y esperé, pero por la calle solo veía a transeúntes y algún que otro vagabundo. Ni rastro de Alice.

Pasaron treinta minutos y comencé a preocuparme ante su ausencia. ¿Y si le había sucedido algo? Aunque quizá le había surgido alguna emergencia profesional… Siendo periodista, bien podría haber tenido que ir a cubrir algún acontecimiento importante. Además, no tenía mi número de teléfono… Pero tenía el de Marcus, y si realmente hubiera querido avisarme de que no iba a venir lo habría hecho. A las nueve y media, una hora más tarde de lo que habíamos quedado, empecé a comprender que Alice no iba a aparecer aquella noche. Pensé en llamar de nuevo a la revista, pero me dije que no valía la pena porque seguramente ella no estaría allí. Estaría en su casa riéndose de mí a carcajada limpia.

Arranqué de nuevo el coche y, de mal humor, subí el volumen de la radio casi al máximo. Alice me había dado calabazas y me había dejado plantado en una semana. Ahora me tocaba a mí coger el toro por los cuernos y sabía, muy en el fondo, que una parte de Alice me odiaría por lo que iba a hacer.

* * *

 **¡Holiiiii! Muahahaha, ya veis que esta Alice no se deja intimidar (o quizá es que tiene miedo de intentarlo por si al final cae en las redes de nuestro Jasper ;P). Pero en breves se pondrán los puntos sobre las íes. Espero que os haya gustado muuuucho el capítulo y que me dejéis vuestras opiniones para así saber cómo vamos.  
**

 **Antes de marcharme quiero agradeceros a todas las que me dejasteis review diciéndome que os estaba gustando la historia, es que si no, no hay manera de que lo sepa y me preocupa subir algún fic que os aburra. Así que si eso pasa sentíos libres de decírmelo sin problema :D  
**

 **¡Nos leemos el martes! Xo**


	7. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.**

* * *

 **-Capítulo 6-**

 **Mayo de 1969**

La mañana del lunes en la revista fue frenética. Gente corriendo de acá para allá, hablando por teléfono, apuntando números y direcciones y contrastando información. Por eso amaba mi trabajo y daba gracias al cielo cada día por él. Sin embargo, una parte de mí estaba mustia desde el sábado por la noche. Continuaba enfadada con Jasper por haberme llamado al trabajo para pedirme que saliéramos, y a causa de eso no me presenté a la cita. Le había dejado plantado después de mucho pensar en si hacerlo o no. Incluso había preparado la ropa que me iba a poner, pero estaba tan mosqueada ante su arrogancia que al final decidí darle plantón. Y como era tan tonta, me sentía mal. Pero era el cantante de un grupo de música famoso, lo superaría con cualquier otro de sus ligues. Seguro que tenía una mujer en cada esquina y que por eso le dio igual que le dejara plantado.

El sonido del teléfono me sacó de mis cavilaciones y durante un instante temí que fuera Jasper, por lo que respondí con temor. Pero no era él, sino una compañera de profesión que necesitaba que le confirmara cierta información sobre una de las manifestaciones que hubo el día anterior en Queens, por lo que respiré hondo, más tranquila, y me dispuse a hacer mi trabajo.

A eso de las doce del mediodía Eleazar me pidió que fuera a fotografiar un asentamiento hippie instalado pacíficamente en Central Park para manifestarse en contra de la guerra del Vietnam, por lo que con el beneplácito de Maggie, la fotógrafa oficial de la revista, quien había vuelto a trabajar la semana pasada totalmente recuperada, recogí mi equipo y salí del edificio. Al poner un pie en la calle pensé que podría tomar el autobús y así contribuiría a no contaminar tanto el medio ambiente, pero el sonido de alguien silbando como un pajarito frente a mí me hizo detenerme. Alcé la cabeza y me encontré cara a cara con Jasper, quien tenía la espalda apoyada en un coche, los brazos cruzados y que llevaba gafas de sol para que, supuse, nadie le reconociera. Pero no era difícil hacerlo; simplemente la gente no se fijaba.

—Hola, Alice.

De repente el trípode que cargaba en la mano derecha empezó a pesarme como si llevara tres toneladas encima, y para colmo sentí que me temblaban un poco las piernas.

— ¿Qué… qué haces aquí? —pregunté de manera estúpida, anonadada por su presencia.

—Si no me falla la memoria, habíamos quedado el sábado.

Me mordí el labio inferior y me ruboricé a causa de la vergüenza y el mal humor.

—Me obligaste.

— ¿Que yo te obligué?

—No me diste opción. Si me hubiese negado te habrías pasado la mañana llamando a la revista y no podía consentirlo. Me pusiste entre la espada y la pared, y eso me mosqueó mucho.

— ¿Por eso me dejaste plantado?

—No me gustó nada tu forma de proceder. El hecho de que seas famoso no te da derecho a tratar a los demás como si fuesen tus súbditos.

—Yo jamás te he considerado mi súbdita, y no trato así a nadie.

—Pusiste en riesgo mi trabajo, y eso no te lo voy a perdonar.

—Solo fue una broma. Una manera de hacerte entender lo mucho que quiero salir contigo.

Respiré hondo cuando sus palabras me pusieron más nerviosa todavía y, desviando la mirada, musité.

—Tengo trabajo, Jasper. No tengo tiempo para ti ni para tus tonterías.

— ¿Adónde vas?

—No es de tu incumbencia.

Resopló y se separó del coche para acercarse a mí. Yo, por mi parte, di un paso hacia atrás, incómoda.

—Dios, Alice, no te voy a atacar. Soy músico, no un violador —se quejó él deteniéndose al instante al ver mi retroceso.

—He de tomar el autobús y por tu culpa lo voy a perder.

—Entonces te llevo, así llegarás antes.

—No es necesario.

—Ya lo sé, pero quiero remediar lo que hice aunque considero que no soy yo el único que debe disculparse.

Rodé los ojos y moví el brazo en el que llevaba el trípode para despertarlo, pues se me estaba entumeciendo a causa del peso.

—Jasper, de verdad, estoy trabajando. ¿No puedes dejarme tranquila?

—No quiero que terminemos así.

— ¿Terminemos? —me reí—. Ni siquiera hemos comenzado nada.

—Porque no me has dado la oportunidad. Deja que te lleve a donde tengas que ir y te prometo que no te molestaré más si no quieres.

Lo miré con una ceja alzada intentando intuir su expresión, pero con las gafas de sol era difícil. Y las muy miserables le sentaban de maravilla, tenía que admitirlo.

—Está bien. Me llevarás, me dejarás allí y te marcharás, ¿entendido?

—Captado.

Con una sonrisa se dio la vuelta para abrirme el maletero del coche que tenía detrás, un Chevrolet Camaro Yenko azul de ese mismo año que al parecer era suyo, y, una vez acomodado mi equipo, me subí en el asiento del copiloto oliendo el cuero del interior del vehículo.

— ¿Adónde vamos? —me preguntó Jasper cuando estuvo sentado frente al volante.

—A Central Park. He de tomar algunas fotos.

— ¿Ha sucedido algo?

—Nada grave. Unos cuantos hippies se han asentado allí pacíficamente para expresar su disconformidad respecto a la guerra del Vietnam.

—Vaya. Estos hippies no se cansan nunca —comentó arrancando el vehículo.

—Lo hacen por un bien común.

—Así que piensas como ellos.

—No siempre. A veces, sí.

Por el rabillo del ojo lo vi sonreír y, sin saber por qué, volví a sentirme mal.

—Supongo que sí te debo una disculpa por haberte dejado plantado. Lo siento —murmuré mirando con atención el salpicadero del coche—. ¿Me esperaste durante mucho rato?

—Una hora. Fue entonces cuando entendí que no ibas a venir y me mosqueé bastante, por lo que pensé en volver a llamar a la revista, pero luego me di cuenta de que reaccionarías peor si me presentaba personalmente.

— ¿Así que has venido solo a fastidiarme? —pregunté con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Solo a fastidiarte no, también tenía ganas de verte.

Me mordí el labio inferior y me toqueteé las manos, inquieta.

—Jasper, no me conoces. No sabes cómo soy.

—Ya, pero no puedo evitar sentirme así. Ojalá pudiera.

—Seguro que tienes muchas mujeres para elegir. Entonces, ¿por qué yo? —no pude evitar preguntarle, sin saber si quería que el trayecto en coche se alargara o se acortara. Aún no lo había decidido.

—Me da la sensación de que metes a todos los músicos en el mismo saco.

Fruncí el ceño y ladeé la cabeza para mirarle, pero él no me devolvió la mirada porque estaba atento a la carretera. Además, era consciente de que no había respondido a mi pregunta.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Parece que opinas que todos los cantantes nos dedicamos a acostarnos cada noche con una mujer diferente, que no nos importan los sentimientos de nadie salvo los nuestros y que somos unos juerguistas.

Me encogí de hombros, porque sí que era un poco así.

—Yo nunca quise ser músico por el dinero, la fama, el poder ni las mujeres. Yo quería hacer música, simplemente. Que eso me haya traído dinero, fama, poder y todas las mujeres que yo haya querido ha sido un añadido. Pero no me considero un hombre egoísta, y no trato a nadie como si fuera inferior a mí. Que alguien tenga menos dinero que yo no significa que sea peor que yo.

Asentí en silencio, escarmentada.

—Siento haberte hecho sentir de ese modo. Pero ya te he dicho antes que no nos conocemos… Y me dio la sensación de que lo único que querías era llevarme a la cama para poder fanfarronear delante de tus amigos diciendo que te habías acostado con una periodista.

—Pues no es así. Me da rabia dar esa imagen, pero no es así. Claro que me he acostado con mujeres, y claro que he fanfarroneado con mis amigos, pero si insistí tanto contigo es porque de verdad deseo conocerte.

— ¿Entonces, si al final aceptara salir contigo, no te cansarías pronto de mí por haberme conseguido después de todo? —eso también me daba algo de miedo. Quizá Jasper estaba acostumbrado a que todas las mujeres se echaran a sus brazos sin excepción, y como yo se lo estaba poniendo difícil, me encontraba más interesante que a las demás. Y yo no quería ser el juguete de nadie.

—Sinceramente, no lo sé. Eso es lo que me gustaría averiguar.

Su franqueza me gustó y me hizo ver que en el fondo no era una persona sin escrúpulos como había pensado al principio. Pero aun así…

— ¿Significa eso que vas a salir conmigo? —volvió a insistir Jasper con una sonrisa.

Me pasé una mano por el cabello y respiré hondo.

—Deja que me lo piense.

—Solo es una cena. Te recojo donde quieras, cenamos y te llevo de vuelta a casa. Sin compromisos. No te tocaré si no quieres y no intentaré propasarme, te lo prometo.

Me di cuenta de que ya habíamos llegado a Central Park y de que Jasper estaba buscando un lugar donde aparcar.

—Temo que si te digo que no volverás a llamar a la revista —bromeé para aligerar un poco el ambiente, y aunque Jasper sonrió me di cuenta de que no fue una sonrisa sincera.

—Me gustaría que me dijeras que sí porque de verdad quieres salir conmigo, no porque estoy siendo un pesado —aparcó el coche frente a la entrada del parque y, quitándose el cinturón de seguridad, se dio la vuelta en el asiento hasta que pudo mirarme de frente—. No había pensado en que quizá ya tienes novio y es por eso que siempre te niegas a salir conmigo y por lo que me dejaste plantado.

—No tengo novio —le aclaré sintiendo que me ardían las mejillas—. Te lo habría dicho de ser así.

—Vale. ¿Crees que soy un pesado egoísta que solo busca llevarte a la cama?

—Al principio, sí —respondí sinceramente.

— ¿Y ahora?

—Ahora no… tanto.

Jasper se rio entre dientes al escuchar esa respuesta y se encogió de hombros.

—Al menos es un paso adelante. Ahora en serio, ¿te apetece salir conmigo este sábado? Solo te robaré unas cuantas horas, y si no congeniamos te prometo que no te molestaré más. Tú por tu lado y yo por el mío.

No era no congeniar con él lo que me daba miedo; lo que realmente me aterraba era hacerlo.

— ¿Y… si congeniamos? —pregunté con un hilo de voz, nerviosa por lo que estaba a punto de decirle.

—Entonces ya veremos lo que hacemos. Vayamos paso a paso; lo demás vendrá solo.

Tragué saliva y asentí lentamente.

—Vale.

— ¿Vale? ¿Eso es un sí?

—Sí.

Jasper sonrió, esa vez de verdad, y volvió a colocarse cara al volante.

—Espero que no me dejes plantado esta vez.

—No lo haré —le aseguré—. Pero a veces me llaman de la revista por la noche porque necesitan que escriba algún artículo o que vaya a cubrir algún evento, así que si esta semana sucede algo…

—Avísame, por favor. Te daré el número de teléfono de mi casa —me dijo mientras sacaba un papel y un bolígrafo del salpicadero del coche y garabateaba deprisa.

— ¿No tienes miedo de que lo publique en la revista? —bromeé cuando me guardé el papel en el bolso.

—Para que veas que confío en ti. Si esta noche empiezan a llamarme fans histéricas te echaré la culpa de todo.

Me reí sin poder evitarlo y me desabroché el cinturón de seguridad.

—Gracias por traerme.

—No hay de qué. ¿Quedamos donde la otra vez y a la misma hora?

—Sí.

—Muy bien. ¿Te ayudo a sacar las cosas del maletero?

—No hace falta, puedo sola. Gracias de nuevo —me despedí dedicándole una última mirada antes de bajarme del coche deprisa, sintiendo cómo me retumbaba el corazón en el pecho.

Cuando saqué todo mi equipo de la parte trasera del vehículo me despedí de nuevo de Jasper con la mano y esperé hasta que vi su coche desaparecer entre la multitud de automóviles, sin estar segura de haber hecho lo correcto. El sábado lo sabría.

Llegué a la revista dos horas más tarde, con un carrete de fotografías gastado y con el brazo derecho cansado por cargar con el trípode y todo el equipo durante tanto rato.

— ¿Cómo ha ido? —me preguntó Kate tras saludarme.

—Muy bien. Muy interesante.

— ¿Hay mucho movimiento en Central Park?

—Más de lo que me esperaba, en realidad. Hay mucha gente, y también policías. Pero parece que no va a haber ningún altercado, al menos por el momento.

— ¿Y las fotos qué tal?

—Creo que bien; en un rato veremos cómo han salido. ¿Y por aquí cómo ha ido todo?

—Bien, bien. Mucho jaleo y mucha gente estresada, pero no es novedad.

—Lo cierto es que no.

— ¿Te apetece que vayamos a comer o has comido por el camino? —me preguntó Kate poniéndose en pie y estirando sus músculos.

—No lo he hecho; vamos, si quieres. Por la tarde revelaré las fotos.

—Genial.

—Alice —me llamó James, que salió del despacho de Eleazar con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro. Daba la sensación de que la tenía incrustada en la cara.

—Dime.

— ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

—Claro.

—Yo voy un momento al cuarto de baño —se excusó Kate antes de darse la vuelta para dirigirse al lavabo a paso ligero.

Asentí para después devolver mi mirada a James, que continuaba con sus ojos fijos en mí.

— ¿Tienes planes para este fin de semana? —Parpadeé seguidamente, sorprendida por esa pregunta.

— ¿Por qué?

—Había pensado que podríamos ir al teatro el sábado por la tarde, a cenar y después terminar la noche en mi casa. ¿Te apetece? —me preguntó acercándose más a mí mientras yo retrocedía un paso.

Había cometido un error con James en el pasado y estaba casi segura de que por culpa de eso jamás podría quitármelo de encima. Y me arrepentía muchísimo.

—Lo siento, ya tengo planes.

— ¿Sí?

—Sí —le aseguré viendo en mi mente el rostro sonriente de Jasper, cosa que no me ayudaba nada en ese momento.

—Qué lástima. Aunque podemos ir el viernes, también.

—James, no creo que sea buena idea.

—La última vez que salimos juntos lo pasamos muy bien, ¿o no?

Apreté los dientes y respiré hondo.

—De eso hace ya más de dos años.

—Tendríamos que ponerle remedio cuanto antes, entonces.

—Ya estoy aquí —anunció Kate con una sonrisa, y yo estuve a punto de darle un beso a mi amiga por esa magnífica interrupción—. ¿Nos vamos?

—Sí. Lo siento, James. Ya nos veremos —me despedí de él antes de enroscar mi brazo alrededor del codo de Kate y empujarla suavemente para que captara que quería largarme de allí cuanto antes.

—Hasta luego —se despidió ella de James, recibiendo una mirada mosqueada por su parte—. ¿Y a este qué le pasa? —me susurró ella.

—Que tiene el ego demasiado subido; eso le pasa. Vamos a comer, anda.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Jijijiji, como veis al final Alice no ha podido escapar de nuestro Jasper aunque ha podido cantarle las cuarenta al fin, ajajajaja. Hoy tengo dos cositas que deciros, aunque la primera es más una pregunta.**

 **Mi amiga Ali-Lu Kuran Hale me comentó en un review que podría poner antes de cada nuevo punto de vista de quién es el POV, de manera aclaratoria. Sí que podría hacerlo, pero a mí me parece que una vez se empieza a leer ya se sabe de quién es y por eso decidí dejarlo como está. Sin embargo, vuestros deseos son órdenes para mí (más o menos xD), así que ¿preferís que lo ponga a partir de ahora o ya vais bien leyendo sin ningún titulo que ponga "TAL POV"?  
**

 **Y otra cosita es que en mi página de Tumblr he puesto un post dedicado de alguna manera a este fic, en el que añadí las canciones que nombro en la historia además de unas cuantas más de los años 60-70 (mis favoritas, personalmente) para que así entréis en modo sesentero/setentero, jejejeje. Os dejo el link en mi perfil por si os apetece daros una vuelta a chafardear ;)  
**

 **Y nada más, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y que me lo digáis con muuuchos revews :3 ¡Hasta el sábado! Xo**

 **EDITO : no funciona el link, no hay manera de que aparezca, así que si queréis ver la lista de canciones, mi Tumbrl está en mi perfil. Veré si lo arreglo de alguna manera y os diré algo el sábado ;)  
**


	8. Capítulo 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.**

* * *

 **-Capítulo 7-**

 **Mayo de 1969**

El resto de la semana pasó sin mucho alboroto a pesar de que había tenido que escribir artículos que me habían hecho hervir la sangre. Como el que escribí el 21 de mayo explicando lo que había pasado el día anterior en California, cuando unos cuantos helicópteros de la Guardia Nacional fumigaron con polvo dermicida sobre unos manifestantes que se habían reunido contra la guerra del Vietnam. Era vergonzoso que se tratara a las personas de esa forma, como si fueran animales o algo peor. Aparte de eso había sido una semana algo aburrida aunque había estado la mayor parte de los días nerviosa por mi cena con Jasper a pesar de que intentaba asegurarme a mí misma que no lo estaba.

No sabía dónde íbamos a ir ni lo que debía ponerme, pero al final me decidí por un vestido de tirantes anchos sin escote, de cuello redondo, con un estampado floral en tonos azules y adornado con un cinturón de cuero de hebilla redonda. Al maniquí en el que lo había visto expuesto le quedaba por medio muslo, pero al ser bajita como era a mí me quedaba un poco por encima de las rodillas, así que perfecto. Lo acompañé de unos zapatos color crema con un poco de tacón y me puse unos brazaletes que sonaban cada vez que movía el brazo, después me maquillé un poco y estuve más que lista.

Miré el reloj y vi que eran las ocho y cuarto, por lo que sin prisa me puse una chaqueta de punto de color blanco, quité el tocadiscos en el que había estado sonando el último álbum de Bob Dylan, _Nashville Skyline_ , mientras me arreglaba, cogí el bolso y me marché cerrando la puerta con llave. Caminé por las calles de Nueva York dándome cuenta de que la gente empezaba a animarse a salir más de noche. Era comprensible, pues aunque todavía faltaba un mes para la llegada del verano, la temperatura era más que ideal y apetecía mucho pasear al aire libre. Llegué cinco minutos antes a la avenida en la que había quedado con Jasper y sonreí, sorprendida, cuando lo vi en su coche ya esperándome. Me acerqué por el lado del conductor y golpeé con los nudillos el cristal, sobresaltándole un poco. Sin embargo sonrió y bajó la ventanilla para sacar un poco la cabeza por ella.

—Me alegro de que hayas decidido venir esta noche —fue su saludo.

—Supongo que te lo debía.

—Supongo que sí. Sube —me pidió estirándose en el asiento para abrirme la puerta del copiloto desde dentro, y yo me apresuré a sentarme a su lado.

— ¿Adónde vamos?

—A mi restaurante favorito. Al Daniel's Restaurant.

Se me abrieron mucho los ojos al escucharle, pues conocía ese restaurante y, como no podía ser de otra forma, era de los más caros de la ciudad. Obviamente su chef principal era uno de los mejores del país, pero… Yo no tenía tanto dinero para gastar en una cena. Y en nada, sinceramente.

Jasper desvió su mirada de la carretera un segundo para mirarme y frunció el ceño.

— ¿No te gusta? Te has quedado muda.

—No es que no me guste, nunca he ido porque se sale de mi presupuesto —me daba vergüenza decírselo, pero pensé que era mejor admitirlo en ese momento que no cuando tuviera que pagar mi parte de la cena y no pudiera hacerlo.

—Pues esta noche probarás su comida y, siendo poco modesto, te encantará.

—Jasper… no creo que me llegue el dinero —insistí, apurada y nerviosa.

— ¿Dinero? No tienes que pagar nada, Alice. Yo invito.

— ¿Qué? —Me volteé en el asiento hasta que pude mirarle, aunque solo vi su perfil—. No, por favor. Me sabe mal que…

—Nada —me interrumpió él suavemente—. Fui yo quien insistió en que saliéramos a cenar, así que yo invito. Siéntete libre de tomar lo que te apetezca y no te prives de nada, ¿vale?

—Pero te vas a gastar una fortuna.

—No te preocupes por eso, Alice, de verdad. Disfrutemos de la cena —me pidió mirándome fijamente y guiñándome un ojo, gesto que me hizo sonreír y sonrojarme a la vez.

—Está bien —accedí no muy convencida, pues no me gustaba que los hombres se sintieran obligados a invitarme cada vez que salíamos a cenar. Aunque no tuviera mucho dinero me consideraba una mujer independiente, pero en ese instante me sentía bastante vulnerable por el simple hecho que íbamos a ir a cenar a un restaurante que se salía totalmente de mi presupuesto, por lo que no me quedaba otra que dejarme invitar.

Llegamos al Daniel's al cabo de unos minutos, pero Jasper siguió conduciendo y aparcó en la calle de atrás, donde no había tanto movimiento de gente como en la puerta principal.

—Siento tener que hacer esto, pero debemos entrar por detrás.

Asentí, comprendiendo al instante. Había muchas personas en la entrada que lo reconocerían nada más verle y, supuse, no quería que nos relacionaran.

—No te preocupes, lo entiendo.

—Solo quiero que nos dejen cenar en paz.

Asentí de nuevo, intentando que no notara mi decepción, y salí del coche cuando estuve segura de que podía hacerlo. Tras cerrar el vehículo, Jasper se acercó a mí y me miró detenidamente, fijándose en mi ropa. Ya pensé que iba a decirme que no estaba vestida para el Daniel's Restaurant cuando sonrió.

—Estás preciosa; antes no he podido fijarme bien.

—Gracias —le respondí, nerviosa y halagada, después de todo. Él también iba muy guapo con sus pantalones negros, su camisa blanca y su americana. La ausencia de corbata le daba a su estilo un aire informal y, lejos de empeorar su imagen, la mejoraba.

— ¿Vamos allá? —me preguntó tendiéndome el brazo como si fuese un caballero y me reí sin poder evitarlo antes de aceptar el gesto.

—Vamos.

Durante un instante pensé que entraríamos por la cocina, pero Jasper me llevó hasta uno de los laterales del edificio, golpeó sus nudillos contra una puerta de madera que no tenía ni punto de comparación con la lujosa entrada principal y, al cabo de unos segundos, esta se abrió revelando a un hombre bajito y regordete con bigote que nos dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

—Buenas noches, señor Whitlock, señorita. Pasen, por favor —nos pidió haciéndose a un lado para dejarnos entrar, y lo hicimos sin prisa, sintiendo al instante el olor delicioso de la comida recién hecha—. Les hemos reservado una sala especial.

—Gracias.

Miré a Jasper con el ceño fruncido, sin entender qué significaba eso de "sala especial", pero no pregunté, pues mi acompañante me indicó en silencio que no tardaría en descubrirlo. Y así fue. Recorrimos un pasillo en el que se escuchaban sin descanso los sonidos típicos de una cocina (vasos y platos chocando, comida friéndose, cubertería fregándose…) hasta que llegamos al final, encontrándonos frente a dos puertas, una situada a la derecha y otra a la izquierda.

—Por aquí, por favor —nos indicó el hombre que nos había acompañado abriendo la puerta de la izquierda y, cuando Jasper y yo entramos en la sala, la boca se me abrió casi hasta el suelo.

Se trataba de una habitación enorme en la que solo había una mesa redonda para dos adornada con pequeñas velas cuadradas y con un centro de mesa repleto de rosas rojas y amarillas. El mantel era de un color entre el marrón y el dorado, haciendo juego con las paredes del lugar, en algunas de las cuales colgaban espejos verticales mientras que otras eran simplemente paneles de luz. Sin duda aquella sala estaba pensada para un príncipe o un rey, no para mí.

—Vamos —me indicó Jasper, divertido al ver mi rostro de asombro, ayudándome a sentarme en la silla. Él se acomodó frente a mí y continuó mirándome, pues ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que el hombre bajito había desaparecido—. Bueno, ¿qué te parece el lugar?

—Demasiado —fue lo único que atiné a decir, todavía sorprendida.

—Obviamente esta no es la sala principal. El lugar en el que nos encontramos está pensado para celebraciones de bodas y eventos así, pero el restaurante no tiene una sala privada más pequeña, así que pedí que nos reservaran esta.

Como si no me sintiera ya mal por tener que cenar en ese lugar que ya de por sí era caro, encima iba a hacerlo en una sala privada. Dios Santo.

— ¿Y pediste que quitaran todas las mesas excepto una?

—Sí.

Me rasqué la barbilla, pensativa, y respiré hondo.

— ¿No te gusta el sitio? —me preguntó Jasper al ver mi poca efusividad.

—No es eso. Es solo que…

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse me interrumpió, y de pronto apareció un maître muy repeinado y vestido de punta en blanco que nos entregó los menús y nos preguntó qué íbamos a beber. Le indiqué a Jasper que decidiera él y, algo desencantado, pidió el mejor vino del restaurante. Cuando volvimos a quedarnos solos sentí de nuevo su mirada fija en mí.

— ¿Qué sucede, Alice?

—Es que todo esto es demasiado para mí.

—No entiendo.

Decidí ser sincera con él porque no quería que continuara sintiéndose mal por culpa de mi actitud. Claramente no había reaccionado como él esperaba.

—Puede que esté exagerando, pero yo no soy así. Nunca he ido a cenar a un restaurante como este porque jamás me lo he podido permitir, y la verdad es que tampoco me ha importado no hacerlo. Soy una persona sencilla que disfruta de las cosas sencillas. Y este restaurante es precioso y seguro que la comida es una delicia, pero es carísimo, y encima estamos cenando en una sala privada… —me encogí de hombros, entristecida de repente—. Jamás voy a poder pagártelo.

—Es que no quiero que me lo pagues, ya te lo he dicho antes, Alice. Te estoy invitando, y lo último que quiero es que te pases la noche sintiéndote mal por ello. Te he traído aquí porque quería compartir contigo algo que me encanta, pero jamás pensé que te haría sentir tan mal. Y he reservado esta sala simplemente porque no puedo cenar en la sala principal sin que un centenar de seguidores se me acerquen para pedirme autógrafos o para charlar conmigo, cuando lo único que yo quiero hacer es estar contigo disfrutando tranquilamente de tu compañía.

Me mordí el labio inferior y asentí, entendiéndolo. Claro que comprendía que necesitara asegurar su intimidad, pero aun así…

—Lo siento, no quería ponerme así —me excusé sintiéndome imbécil—. Comprendo que tu vida es diferente a la mía.

—Solo porque soy un personaje público. No siempre vengo a cenar o a comer aquí, a veces voy a cualquier hamburguesería y no me importa estar en público, pero esta noche quería que estuviésemos solos.

—Claro. Gracias por pensar en eso —porque no sabía cómo hubiera reaccionado si a cada minuto un fan nos hubiese interrumpido para pedirle un autógrafo o una fotografía a Jasper.

—Prométeme que vas a dejar de sentirte mal porque te haya traído aquí. Otro día iremos a donde tú…

— ¿Otro día? —bromeé alzando una ceja, fingiendo que me molestaba su afirmación—. ¿Ya das por sentado que voy a querer salir contigo otra vez?

Jasper se rio.

—Cierto, perdona. Si tengo la suerte de que al final de la noche quieres volver a salir conmigo, te prometo que la próxima vez te dejaré escoger a ti.

—Eso me gusta más.

Cuando el camarero nos trajo el vino también aprovechó para anotar nuestros pedidos, y me dejé guiar y aconsejar por Jasper, que sabía más que yo del menú de aquel restaurante. Mientras esperábamos a que nos trajeran la cena, Jasper me preguntó cosas sobre mí:

—Bueno, ¿qué hay de ti?

— ¿De mí?

—Sí. ¿De dónde eres?

—Nací en Biloxi hace casi veintiséis años.

—Vaya, así que tampoco eres de Nueva York. Y tenemos la misma edad.

—Sí. Parece que tenemos más en común de lo que pensamos.

—Eso parece. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

—Desde los dieciocho. Siempre quise ser periodista, y quería estudiar en una buena universidad, así que con los pocos ahorros que tenía y con la ayuda de becas, pude hacer la carrera de Periodismo aquí, en Nueva York.

—Caray, una chica decidida.

—No lo sabes bien.

Jasper se rio y bebió un sorbo de su copa de vino.

— ¿Y tus padres?

—Mi madre no estaba para nada convencida de dejarme venir a Nueva York sola, y lo cierto es que mi padre tampoco, pero siempre habían sabido que terminaría haciendo lo que quisiera, así que al final se resignaron. Ellos y mi hermana pequeña viven aún en Biloxi, así que si no vienen ellos a verme, voy yo de vez en cuando. Y nos llevamos muy bien; nos queremos mucho.

—Eso es genial.

—Sí. Los primeros meses en la universidad fueron complicados porque aparte de estudiar tenía que trabajar para sobrevivir. Vivía en la residencia del campus, pero una vez terminara la carrera iba a tener que buscarme un piso, o bien compartido o bien sola, así que me puse las pilas desde el principio. Y encontré uno, que es donde vivo ahora, pequeño y algo viejo, pero perfecto para mí. Tardé un año y pico en encontrar trabajo en la Sunset Magazine, pero al final lo conseguí.

—Ya veo que al final has conseguido todo lo que te propusiste.

—Sí, no me puedo quejar. ¿Y tú?

— ¿Yo?

— ¿Has conseguido lo que te propusiste?

—Profesional y musicalmente, sí. Ni Edward, ni Emmett, ni yo éramos nadie al llegar aquí. Vinimos de Nueva Jersey gracias a Marcus, pero nos costó mucho despegar.

—Pero no os está costando mantener la fama.

—La fama viene y va, de eso somos muy conscientes, pero mientras dure la aprovecharemos.

Los entrantes llegaron en ese momento, y pensé en mi próxima pregunta mientras los camareros nos servían la comida que olía de maravilla.

— ¿Puedo preguntar si estáis pensando en sacar otro álbum?

—Tenemos algo pensado para dentro de muy poco, pero no puedo decir mucho más. Lo que sí te puedo adelantar es que el mes que viene saldremos de gira por Europa.

—Guau. Europa —musité, encantada.

—Sí, es como un sueño. Nunca hemos salido de Estados Unidos y nos hace mucha ilusión.

De repente recordé una pregunta que le hice el lunes pasado en su coche y que no respondió, por lo que me armé de valor y dije:

—El otro día te pregunté algo y no me respondiste.

— ¿Ah, sí? —inquirió él achicando los ojos, como si no recordara a qué me refería.

—Te dije que una persona como tú podría tener a todas las mujeres que quisiera. Entonces, ¿por qué te empeñaste en salir conmigo?

Sus ojos verdes clavados en los míos me ponían nerviosa, pero realmente quería escuchar su respuesta.

—Al principio, cuando nos conocimos en el hotel, me pareciste muy interesante. Ahora voy a sonar de nuevo como un arrogante, pero lo que te voy a decir es cierto —me avisó con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro—: Cuando nos hacen entrevistas o sesiones fotográficas y las entrevistadoras o fotógrafas son mujeres, se maquillan como puertas, se ponen sus mejores vestidos y nos besan en las mejillas a modo de saludo, inundándonos con el aroma de sus perfumes. Tú no hiciste nada de eso. Ibas vestida de manera informal, casi no te maquillaste y en ningún momento hiciste ningún gesto coqueto o seductor hacia nosotros.

Sí que se había fijado en mí, sí. Más de lo que me había parecido al principio.

—Así que te gusté porque no intenté llevarte a la cama —resumí su discurso entre risas.

—Exactamente. Eso fue al principio. Cuando me diste calabazas y me dejaste plantado después pensé en que quizá tenías novio y yo me estaba entrometiendo, y cuando me aclaraste que no era así supe que deseaba conocerte más que a nada. Porque te habías convertido en mi nuevo propósito.

De acuerdo. Esas palabras no las había esperado en absoluto.

— ¿Tu nuevo propósito es conocerme?

—Mi nuevo propósito eres tú, simplemente.

Volví a morderme el labio inferior y clavé la mirada en el plato que tenía delante, nerviosa. Se me estaba yendo todo de las manos y ni siquiera lo había visto venir.

—No sé qué decirte, Jasper —confesé en voz baja.

—No tienes que decir nada. Solo… quiero que dejemos que las cosas surjan sin más. Poco a poco.

Asentí en silencio tras respirar hondo y sonreí levemente, sintiéndome emocionada y feliz sin saber exactamente por qué. El resto de la cena pasó entre conversaciones sobre el trabajo, la música y los asuntos sociales que ocurrían diariamente en el mundo. Cuando terminamos, Jasper pagó con su tarjeta de crédito y salimos del restaurante por el mismo lugar por el que habíamos entrado, lejos de miradas entrometidas. Una vez en el coche, Jasper me pidió que le indicara dónde estaba mi piso para así no tener que dejarme en otra calle.

—Puedes dejarme donde me has recogido antes, no hay problema.

—Entonces te acompañaré andando. No quiero que te vayas sola a estas horas, Alice.

Quise decirle que no me iba a pasar nada, pero opté por darle mi dirección para que me llevara directamente en coche.

— ¿Qué tal has cenado? ¿Te ha gustado la comida? —me preguntó una vez arrancó.

—Muchísimo. Creo que nunca había cenado tan bien.

—Me alegro.

—Sí. Gracias por traerme aquí aunque al principio… haya parecido que no estaba conforme.

—No te preocupes. Debería haberte preguntado antes dónde querías cenar.

—La próxima vez decidiré yo, entonces —respondí intuyendo cuál sería su reacción. Y no me equivoqué.

Jasper me miró de reojo hasta que pudo ladear la cabeza aprovechando un semáforo en rojo y clavó sus ojos en mi rostro con fijeza.

— ¿La próxima vez? ¿Quieres que haya próxima vez?

—Bueno, si me vuelves a preguntar si quiero volver a salir contigo te diré que sí.

Su amplia sonrisa me hizo sonreír a mí.

—Te lo volveré a preguntar porque he pasado una gran noche. Hacía tiempo que no disfrutaba tanto con una mujer sin que hubiera sexo de por medio.

Aquel comentario me hizo reír a carcajadas.

—Pues sí que hablan poco tus acompañantes.

—Por desgracia a la mayoría solo les interesa una cosa de mí. Para mi suerte, tú eres diferente a ellas.

Me di cuenta de que ya habíamos llegado a mi calle y de que nos encontrábamos aparcados delante de mi edificio.

—Soy única en mi especie.

Jasper sonrió y le dio golpecitos al volante con sus dedos.

—Al final parece que hemos congeniado —musitó ladeando la cabeza para mirarme de nuevo.

—Sí, eso parece.

—Quiero conocerte más, Alice. Hoy he descubierto que, aunque te acabe consiguiendo más pronto o más tarde, por ahora no me voy a cansar de ti. Hay tanto de ti que quiero descubrir que me da la sensación de que necesitaría una vida entera para hacerlo.

Tragué saliva con dificultad, pues no estaba preparada para tales palabras. No aún, al menos.

—Jasper, no sabes lo que querrás mañana, ni pasado. Ni mucho menos el mes que viene.

—Ya, pero por ahora me gustaría que confiaras en mí, que me dieras la oportunidad de estar en tu vida. No como cantante, ni como músico, sino como persona. Como amigo al principio y luego… no sé. Ya veremos. Pero solo si tú quieres, claro. Si me dices que no, simplemente desapareceré y no te molestaré más. Ya lo he hecho bastante.

—No me has molestado, solo has sido… insistente.

—Mucho.

—Mucho —admití con una sonrisa—. Pero también me lo he pasado muy bien esta noche y… me gustaría repetir. No quiero que simplemente desaparezcas.

—Entonces no lo haré.

Asentí en silencio, agradecida, y me desabroché el cinturón de seguridad.

—Gracias por todo, de verdad. Ha sido una noche magnífica.

—No hay de qué —hizo el gesto de decir algo más, pero se calló en el último segundo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué ibas a decir? —pregunté cuando lo vi dudar.

—Nada, solo que… Solo me apetecía besarte, pero no quiero que vuelvas a malpensar de mí.

Se me entrecortó la respiración al escucharle y decidí armarme de valor.

—No hubiera… malpensado de ti.

Cuando Jasper se volteó en el asiento hasta que quedamos cara a cara se me detuvo el corazón en el pecho.

— ¿No?

—No.

En aquel instante solo era capaz de escuchar el frenético retumbar de mi corazón contra mis costillas y de ver los ojos verdes de Jasper clavados intensamente en los míos.

— ¿Me estás pidiendo que te bese?

—Supongo que sí.

Sentí que me ardían las mejillas cuando lo vi sonreír y se me encogió el estómago al ver cómo se acercaba lentamente a mí tras quitarse el cinturón de seguridad. Colocando una mano en mi mejilla me instó a aproximarme hasta que nuestros labios se encontraron y fui capaz de notar el sabor a chocolate y menta del helado que Jasper se había pedido de postre. Dejé que fuera él quien llevara el beso al principio, sintiendo sus labios cálidos contra los míos, hasta que decidí besarlo de la misma forma aunque con algo más de intensidad. Hacía tanto tiempo que nadie me besaba de esa manera que sentí que me mareaba, aunque también lo asocié al vino que había bebido, que me obnubilaba un poco la mente. Pero Jasper besaba muy bien, pidiendo y dando a cambio, recorriendo mi boca con la suya hasta que finalmente mis pulmones se quejaron demandando aire y nos separamos con la respiración entrecortada y los ojos brillantes.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que una de mis manos se había dirigido a su americana y que la aferraba con fuerza, como si no quisiera que se separara de mí. Por otro lado, su mano, la que había colocado antes en mi mejilla, se había deslizado hasta mi cintura, de modo que nos encontrábamos ambos semi tumbados en los asientos delanteros del coche.

—Buenas noches, Jasper —susurré antes de incorporarme en el asiento y arreglarme un poco el vestido arrugado. Y eso que solo nos habíamos besado.

—Buenas noches, Alice —se despidió de mí con una sonrisa—. ¿Te llamo la semana que viene?

—Sí. Te doy mi número.

Tras entregarle un papel con mi número de teléfono apuntado y dedicarle una última sonrisa, me bajé del coche y me apresuré a entrar en mi edificio, sintiendo cómo me temblaban las piernas y me golpeaba con fuerza el corazón en el pecho. Tenía la sensación de que me estaba metiendo en un terreno pantanoso del que me sería muy difícil salir si continuaba adentrándome en él pero, sinceramente, en ese instante, nada podía importarme menos.

* * *

 **¡Holaaaa! Como veis hoy os he traído un capítulo largo y sustancial, muy sustancial, jajajaja. Antes de nada os diré que este par no se anda con rodeos en esta historia (al menos al principio), solo para que lo tengáis claro ;) Pero bueno, ya veis que la cosa se está poniendo buena y por el momento no hará más que mejorar. Después ya vendrán los líos, jojojojo.  
**

 **Por cierto, tras batallar muchísimo con el tema del link de Tumblr y demás, decidí hacer otra cosa. Así que si vais a mi perfil encontraréis un link que os llevará a una lista de reproducción de YouTube donde encontraréis todas las canciones que puse en mi lista de Tumblr para que podáis escucharlas si os apetece :D**

 **Espero que os haya gustado muuuuuuuucho el cap y que me lo digáis en vuestros reviews. ¡Nos leemos el martes! Xo**


	9. Capítulo 8

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.**

* * *

 **-Capítulo 8-**

 **Verano de 2013**

Ben me sonrió mientras le daba vueltas a sus espaguetis con el tenedor y yo intentaba que la alegría, y también la tristeza, que me provocaba esos recuerdos no saliera demasiado a flote.

— ¿Tu primer beso con la abuela fue en un coche?

—Sí, en el mío.

— ¿Entonces empezasteis a salir?

—No. Pasaron varias cosas y algo de tiempo antes de que decidiéramos hacer oficial nuestra relación. No queríamos ir deprisa, y yo sabía que Alice necesitaba algo de espacio para pensar en lo que ella quería y en lo que supondría que saliéramos juntos.

—Pues qué complicado —se quejó Ben frunciendo el ceño, terminándose su comida.

—Sí, bastante —me reí entre dientes—. Así son las cosas a veces.

El sonido de un teléfono que no era el fijo de casa nos sobresaltó, y Ben se puso en pie al darse cuenta de que sonaba su teléfono móvil.

—Es papá —me dijo antes de responder, por lo que yo aproveché para quitar la mesa mientras el chico hablaba con su padre.

Al cabo de unos minutos Ben me pasó el teléfono y yo me sentí contento de volver a escuchar la voz de Liam a pesar de que le había visto el día anterior.

— ¿Cómo va todo por Boston, hijo? —le pregunté tras sentarme en mi sillón mientras Ben veía la televisión tumbado en el sofá.

— _Muy bien, la verdad. Todo en orden. ¿Cómo te va a ti con Ben?_

—De maravilla. Nos lo estamos pasando bien.

— _¿En serio?_ —inquirió Liam como si le sorprendiera que mi nieto pudiera divertirse conmigo.

—Sí. ¿Tanto te cuesta creerlo?

— _No, no es eso, papá. Es que… Ben no estaba convencido de quedarse contigo, y se me hace raro oír que os estáis divirtiendo. Solo eso._

—Pues es así. Ayer fuimos a la playa y esta tarde ya encontraremos algo divertido que hacer.

— _Claro. No quería hacerte sentir mal._

—No lo has hecho, pero ten algo más de confianza en mí. No soy tan aburrido como piensas.

— _Papá… no pienso que seas aburrido._

—No te preocupes, Liam. Espero que te vaya bien el trabajo.

— _Gracias. Mañana volveré a llamar._

—Como quieras. Hasta mañana.

Colgué y le entregué el móvil a Ben, que me había estado mirando detenidamente durante los últimos segundos.

— ¿Has discutido con mi padre?

— ¿Discutir? No.

—Parecía que estabais discutiendo.

—Nada de eso. Solo… le sorprende que tú y yo podamos pasarlo bien. Me ha dicho que le parece raro que nos divirtamos porque tú no estabas convencido de venirte a Montauk conmigo durante unos días.

Vi a mi nieto sonrojarse y desviar la mirada de nuevo hacia la televisión, como si no quisiera enfrentarme.

—No te culpo, Ben. Lo entiendo. Casi no me conoces aunque sea tu abuelo, y creo que te debo una disculpa por no haber existido para ti en estos últimos años. Si yo fuera tú estaría muy enfadado.

—Lo estaba. No sé si aún lo estoy —musitó sin mirarme.

—Lo comprendo. Pero intentaré ponerle remedio en estos días que nos quedan, te lo prometo.

Ben asintió en silencio y después apagó la televisión con el mando a distancia.

— ¿Qué pasó después? —me preguntó colocándose de lado en el sofá.

— ¿Después de qué?

—De que la abuela y tú os besarais en el coche. Me has dicho que no os hicisteis novios hasta tiempo después.

Me reí entre dientes, feliz de que Ben se interesara tanto por esa historia, y me acomodé en mi sillón, rememorando de nuevo aquellos días.

.

.

.

 **Mayo de 1969**

En un momento de descanso, mientras Emmett y Edward salían a fumar, aproveché para llamar por teléfono. En el estudio solo quedaban Marcus y los trabajadores de allí, que estaban hablando sobre cómo grabar cierta canción, por lo que no me iban a prestar casi atención. Además, había escogido una sala pequeña en la que no había más que un sofá y un teléfono, por lo que me venía perfecto para lo que tenía en mente. No me estaba escondiendo, claro; había hablado con mis compañeros sobre la noche del sábado sin entrar en demasiados detalles y ellos sabían que estaba interesado en Alice, pero tampoco me apetecía que escucharan mi conversación con ella.

Miré de nuevo el reloj. Las cinco y media de la tarde de un martes. Había esperado dos días y medio para llamarla; no estaba mal teniendo en cuenta que quise hacerlo el domingo, pero me dije que no, que esperara. No sabía si Alice ya habría salido de trabajar, por lo que probé suerte y marqué su número, deseando poder charlar con ella un rato.

— _¿Diga?_

Sonreí al escuchar su voz al tercer tono y me sentí tremendamente afortunado.

—Señorita Brandon, hola.

— _Así que eres tú_ —me dijo, y pude notar que sonreía. Otra buena señal.

—Pensaba que no me ibas a conocer.

— _Tengo buena memoria y recuerdo tu voz._

—Ya veo.

— _Has cumplido tu palabra y me has llamado._

—Siempre cumplo mi palabra —le aseguré—. ¿Cómo te ha ido el día?

— _Bien. Mucho ajetreo en la revista, así que estoy algo cansada. ¿Y a ti?_

—He pasado el día en el estudio, y todavía me quedan unas cuantas horas más aquí encerrado.

— _¿Ah, sí? Así que aún estás trabajando._

—Sí. Ahora estamos haciendo un descanso.

— _Y has aprovechado tu descanso para llamarme. ¿Debo sentirme halagada?_ —bromeó, y yo me eché a reír.

—Por supuesto; eso no lo hago con cualquiera —confesé—. Bueno, ¿nos vemos el sábado?

— _Claro._

—Me gustaría que fuera antes, pero va a ser una semana algo complicada para mí y…

— _Jasper, no te preocupes. Yo también voy a estar ocupada y el sábado me parece bien. Además… prefiero verte el fin de semana._

— ¿Y eso por qué?

— _Porque me pones nerviosa y me desconcentras. Y no puedo ir a trabajar estando tan descentrada._

Sonreí de nuevo sin poder evitarlo, contento de que lo aceptara con tanta facilidad.

—Bueno, tú también me pones nervioso a mí. Ahora no voy a poder cantar en lo que queda de tarde por tu culpa.

La escuché reír y la acompañé hasta que terminó de reírse con un suspiro.

— _No te lo creas demasiado, Whitlock; no vaya a ser que se te suba a la cabeza._

—No se preocupe, señorita Brandon. Lo tengo todo controlado.

— _Sí, ya. En fin, ¿nos vemos el sábado, entonces?_

—Sí. ¿Te paso a buscar?

— _De acuerdo. Esta vez elijo yo el sitio donde cenar._

—Por supuesto. Hasta el sábado, Alice.

— _Adiós, Jasper._

Colgué con una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro y salí de la sala casi chocándome con Emmett y Edward que estaban, al parecer, esperándome en el pasillo.

— ¿Ya has terminado de hablar con tu nueva conquista? —me preguntó Emmett moviendo las cejas de manera sugerente, a lo que yo rodé los ojos.

—No es de tu incumbencia.

—Venga ya, si me alegro por ti. Cuando nos dijiste que te había dejado plantado la primera vez pensé que ya no querría saber nada más de ti, y fíjate ahora. Parecéis dos adolescentes hablando a escondidas.

—Sí, espero que no intente hundir el grupo —musitó Edward caminando frente a mí en dirección a la sala de grabación.

— ¿Hundir el grupo? ¿De qué diantres hablas?

—Es una periodista, Jasper. Cuidado con lo que le cuentas.

—Alice no va a decir nada —la defendí con el ceño fruncido, cabreado por las palabras de mi amigo.

— ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? Estás idiotizado con ella; incluso le diste tu número de teléfono personal sin pensar en las consecuencias.

—No la conoces.

—Y tú tampoco. No hace ni un mes que nos hizo la sesión de fotos y tú no piensas más que en ella.

—Relajaos un poco, colegas —nos pidió Emmett poniendo paz, previendo que se avecinaba una discusión importante—. Tenemos que terminar de grabar las canciones y no va a haber manera de hacerlo si no zanjáis el asunto aquí.

—Yo confío en Alice, y si estoy idiotizado con ella es cosa mía, no tuya —le respondí a Edward de manera mordaz, obviando la intervención de Emmett, porque no me daba la gana de quedarme con la palabra en la boca.

—Entonces ten más cuidado con lo que haces y sé más cauto.

—Joder, ¿esa es tu palabra favorita o qué? Cauto, cauto, cauto. No quiero ser tan cauto como tú, que ni siquiera te atreves a traer a tu novia a Nueva York por lo que puedan publicar de ella en las revistas.

— ¿Y tú qué sabes de mis motivos? Solo quiero proteger a Bella, no tienes por qué inmiscuirte en mi relación con ella.

—Pues no te inmiscuyas tú en mis asuntos con Alice.

— ¡Tíos, ya vale, joder!—alzó la voz Emmett, consiguiendo que Marcus se percatara de nuestra disputa y se acercara a nosotros con un aviso en su rostro.

— ¿Se puede saber qué está pasando? —preguntó mirándonos a todos estupefacto.

—Nada, Marcus —le respondió Edward—. Nada.

—Pues a grabar, se ha terminado el descanso.

Le dediqué a Edward una mirada fulminante que fue ignorada y me dirigí a beber un vaso de agua antes de entrar en la sala de grabación. Las siguientes dos horas fueron un cúmulo de tensión casi inaguantable, no solo para Edward y para mí, sino también para Emmett y Marcus, que se percataron de que las cosas no iban del todo bien.

— ¿Podemos hacer otro descanso? —pedí pasándome la mano por el pelo, nervioso e incómodo. No había acertado a la primera ningún tono y tampoco ningún acorde desde el descanso anterior, y todo por culpa de la discusión con Edward.

—Veinte minutos, muchachos. Como mínimo tenemos que grabar dos canciones más hoy, así que ya podéis poneros las pilas —nos avisó Marcus, mosqueado.

Me fui de la sala de grabación agobiado y me dirigí fuera del edificio, al callejón trasero, para fumarme un cigarro. No llevaba en la calle ni dos minutos cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir y por ella apareció Edward. Me miró receloso durante unos segundos y después respiró hondo. Se acercó a mí, que estaba apoyado en la pared de ladrillo, y se colocó a mi lado.

—Lo siento. No tendría que haberme puesto así. Es tu vida, puedes hacer con ella lo que quieras —comenzó a hablar apoyándose también en el muro.

—Comprendo que casi toda mi vida gira en torno a Inequals, y el grupo es muy importante para mí aunque no lo parezca. Pero ha aparecido Alice de repente y… ha sido como un vendaval. Me lo ha puesto todo patas arriba.

Edward asintió en silencio.

—Apenas nos conocemos, pero tiene algo especial; algo que me llama y que me hace querer pasar tiempo con ella —proseguí—. No me había pasado nunca, ni siquiera con Lucy, así que supongo que sí estoy idiotizado.

—Solo quiero que tengas cuidado. Ya no lo digo por la imagen del grupo, sino por la tuya propia.

—Sé que Alice no va a vender lo que sea que pase entre nosotros a ninguna revista. Estoy seguro.

—Espero que tengas razón.

Respiré hondo.

—Siento haber metido a Bella en la discusión —murmuré—. Tienes tus motivos para no querer que venga a Nueva York.

—No es que no quiera que venga, es que si viene se verá envuelta en periodistas, entrevistas y gente entrometida, y no quiero eso para ella. La conozco, y lo pasaría muy mal siendo el foco de atención de todo el mundo. Por eso prefiero que se mantenga al margen de momento.

—Sí. Siento haber sido tan cabrón.

—Lo mismo digo.

Le di un puñetazo juguetón a mi amigo en el brazo y sonreí cuando se echó a reír.

—Vamos, anda, que si no grabamos esas dos canciones esta tarde a Marcus le va a dar un infarto.

—Vamos.

Tras desechar lo que quedaba de mi cigarro ambos entramos de nuevo en el edificio y en la sala de grabación, más despejados y más tranquilos después de esa conversación. Emmett y Marcus también lo notaron, por lo que se relajaron al instante en el que vieron que nuestra afinidad volvía a estar intacta.

Mis compañeros de grupo eran un pilar fundamental en mi vida aparte de mi familia, que continuaba viviendo en Nueva Jersey, y sin embargo algo me decía que Alice, tarde o temprano, también se terminaría convirtiendo en uno.

.

.

.

La tarde del sábado fue frenética para mí. Eleazar me llamó a las siete a casa y me recordó que debía terminar de escribir y corregir un reportaje que necesitaba sin falta el domingo, por lo que me horroricé al darme cuenta de que se me había olvidado por completo hacerlo. Lo había dejado en mi bolso y no había vuelto a echar cuenta de él, así que me iba a pasar lo que quedaba de tarde y, seguro, de noche, despierta escribiendo. Adiós a mi cita con Jasper.

Sin embargo, con las prisas y los nervios se me olvidó llamarle para avisarle de que tenía que cancelar nuestro encuentro, por lo que a las ocho y media, justo cuando estaba a punto de terminar de escribir el reportaje, sonó el timbre de mi piso. Corrí para ver quién podía ser y, al escuchar la voz de Jasper por el interfono, se me disparó el corazón. Le abrí la puerta para que subiera, sintiéndome fatal a causa de lo que tenía que hacer, y cuando llegó a mi piso le dediqué una mirada apesadumbrada.

—He tenido que llamar a dos pisos aleatorios hasta que algún buen vecino me ha dicho cuál era el tuyo —me comentó con una sonrisa que se le borró al ver mi cara—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Lo siento tantísimo… —me pasé una mano por el rostro, agobiada y cansada, sin pensar que llevaba los pantalones de pijama, una camiseta de manga corta blanca que me quedaba una talla grande y el cabello sin peinar—. Me ha surgido algo de repente y se me ha olvidado llamarte para decírtelo.

— ¿Tienes trabajo?

—Sí. Tengo que terminar de escribir y de corregir un reportaje para mañana, y suerte que me ha llamado mi jefe para recordármelo; si no, no lo habría podido entregar.

—Vaya.

—Siento mucho haberte hecho venir, pero…

—Estás ocupada, lo entiendo.

—Solo me queda corregirlo… No creo que tarde más de una hora. Si no te importa esperar, podemos salir más tarde —se me ocurrió. Al fin y al cabo lo más difícil ya lo había hecho.

—Por mí no hay problema.

—Genial —sonreí haciéndome a un lado para que entrara en mi piso. Ni siquiera lo había adecentado un poco, qué vergüenza—. No te horrorices con mi desorden.

—No te preocupes, yo también soy muy desordenado —me comentó entre risas.

—Puedes ver la televisión un rato mientras termino de corregir.

—Vale.

Jasper se sentó en mi sofá recubierto con una funda multicolor que había tejido yo misma años atrás y encendió la tele, bajando el volumen para que yo pudiera trabajar tranquila. Como mi piso solo tenía una habitación, que era donde yo dormía, aparte de la cocina y el cuarto de baño, tenía que trabajar en la mesa del salón, al lado de la televisión, pero no me molestaba. Era capaz de concentrarme con bastante facilidad, así que en menos de cinco segundos estuve enfrascada en el reportaje. O eso creí, porque al cabo de unos diez minutos fui capaz de notar la mirada de Jasper clavada en mí, observándome detenidamente, al detalle, aprovechando mi supuesta concentración.

—Para —le pedí sonriendo sin poder evitarlo, sin apartar los ojos del reportaje que tenía delante.

— ¿Qué?

—Que pares de mirarme.

— ¿No estás trabajando?

—Sí, pero noto cómo me miras y me pones nerviosa.

Lo escuché reírse entre dientes y, en silencio, devolvió la mirada a la televisión. Continué trabajando siendo muy consciente de su presencia a escasos metros de mí, y durante unos minutos pensé que tenía a un cantante de un grupo famoso sentado en mi sofá y viendo la televisión. No mucha gente podía añadir eso a los anales de su historia.

Treinta minutos después tuve el reportaje escrito y corregido, por lo que solté el lápiz y estiré mis brazos, contenta. Aún podíamos ir a cenar.

—Bueno, ya he terminado —le dije a Jasper poniéndome en pie—. ¿Te parece si…?

El sonido de un trueno me calló al instante, y en menos de diez segundos comenzó a diluviar como si no hubiera un mañana, dejándonos a Jasper y a mí estupefactos.

—Dios mío —musité yendo hacia la ventana, sorprendida por la fuerza de la naturaleza—. Si hace un minuto estaba todo tranquilo.

—Pues sí. Parece que el mundo no quiere que salgamos a cenar hoy —comentó Jasper colocándose a mi lado.

—Bueno… pues podemos no salir. No se me da mal del todo cocinar.

— ¿Me estás invitando a cenar aquí? —me preguntó achicando los ojos.

—Sí. No creo que tengamos muchas más opciones, sinceramente.

Jasper volvió a mirar la calle mojada y las gotas de lluvia cayendo furiosamente sobre el asfalto y sobre su coche aparcado frente a mi edificio, y dijo:

—Creo que no.

* * *

 **¡Holaaa! La cosa va viento en popa, y en el siguiente capítulo irán incluso a mejor (ya os dije yo que estos dos van directos como flechas ;P). Espero que os haya gustado mucho el cap de hoy y que me lo digáis en vuestros reviews. Me alegra muchísimo que os esté gustando el fic; he de confesar que me daba algo de miedo lanzarme con él por el tema de que está basado en una historia de hace 50 años y tal, pero por lo que veo está teniendo buena acogida, así que GRACIAS.  
**

 **¿Nos leemos el sábado? Espero que sí. Xo  
**


	10. Capítulo 9

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.**

* * *

 **-Capítulo 9-**

 **Mayo de 1969**

— ¿Qué te apetece cenar? —le pregunté mientras me dirigía a la cocina recogiendo a mi paso cualquier cosa que no estuviera en su sitio y colocándola donde debía estar. Como algunas prendas de ropa que tenía esparcidas por el pasillo, por ejemplo.

—Lo que tengas, cualquier cosa estará bien.

— ¿Ensalada y algo de carne irá bien?

—Más que perfecto. ¿Te ayudo?

Lo miré con una sonrisa sorprendida.

— ¿Sabes cocinar?

—Bueno, lo básico —se encogió de hombros con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

—Entonces tú puedes preparar la ensalada mientras yo hago la carne, ¿te parece?

—Desde luego.

Y así lo hicimos. Durante los siguientes tres cuartos de hora estuvimos en la cocina preparando nuestra cena, aún asombrados por la lluvia torrencial que estaba cayendo fuera. Una vez terminamos, pusimos la mesa y después nos sentamos a cenar.

—No era lo que teníamos en mente, pero al menos podremos cenar juntos —comenté tras beber un sorbo del refresco que me había servido, pues ni siquiera tenía vino o cervezas en casa. Se me había olvidado ir a comprar, así que suerte que me quedaba algo decente para comer en la nevera.

—A mí no me importa dónde estar mientras esté contigo, sinceramente.

Sin poder evitarlo me sonrojé ante sus palabras y carraspeé.

—Esta semana se me ha hecho muy larga. Solo tenía ganas de que llegara hoy —admití jugueteando con la comida de mi plato, dándole vueltas al tenedor.

— ¿De verdad?

—Sí.

—Yo también. Han sido unos días eternos de grabaciones, entrevistas, trayectos en coche, más entrevistas, más grabaciones…

—Suena agotador.

—Lo es.

— ¿Y compensa? —pregunté, sin estar segura de si me metía donde no me llamaban.

—Al principio, sí; todo era nuevo y nosotros éramos tres chavales muy impresionables. Pero después de tantos años estamos acostumbrados y también algo quemados, pero es lo que nos toca. Hacemos lo que siempre habíamos querido, así que no podemos quejarnos.

—Te entiendo. A mí me pasa lo mismo, pero adoro el periodismo y… no lo dejaría por nada del mundo.

Jasper sonrió y continuó comiéndose la ensalada.

—Por cierto… —comenté, dubitativa—. ¿Les has… contado algo a tus compañeros?

— ¿De lo nuestro?

—Bueno, de lo nuestro… —algo había, pero no sabía definirlo aún. Y "lo nuestro" me parecía algo desmesurado todavía—. De lo que sucedió la semana pasada.

—Saben que me gustas, si es eso a lo que te refieres. Saben que fuimos a cenar, pero no les conté nada con detalles.

—Vale.

— ¿Te preocupa que lo haga?

—No… No sé. No sé cómo debo sentirme.

—Tranquila. No voy a hablar de lo que pase entre nosotros con nadie. Edward y Emmett sabrán lo justo y necesario, y quizá ni siquiera eso.

Sonreí, agradecida, y continué cenando en un silencio que no duró ni tres segundos.

— ¿Y qué opinan de que te guste? Quiero decir, soy periodista, no una fan cualquiera…

Jasper pensó la respuesta durante unos segundos y eso me hizo suponer que algo malo sucedía.

—Emmett no tiene problema con ello, pero Edward es más quisquilloso.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

Jasper respiró hondo y se limpió los labios con la servilleta antes de responder.

—No le hace gracia que salga con una periodista.

Asentí, comprendiendo al instante por dónde iban los tiros.

—Tiene miedo de que lo publique todo, ¿no?

—Yo ya le he dejado claro que no vas a hacerlo, que no eres así.

—Jasper… no lo sabes. Apenas nos conocemos —repetí, algo dolida aunque comprendiendo la postura de Edward. Jasper se había arriesgado mucho conmigo casi sin conocerme.

—Pero sé que no lo vas a hacer —me aseguró mirándome con fijeza—. ¿No?

—Jamás se me habría pasado por la cabeza vender lo que sea que vaya a pasar entre nosotros solo para conseguir beneficios. La sola idea me da asco.

— ¿Lo ves? No creo que Edward y yo volvamos a discutir por eso nunca…

— ¿Discutisteis por ese motivo? —pregunté interrumpiéndole, sintiéndome aún peor.

—Alice, no fue nada. Edward es exasperante a veces y tuve que dejarle las cosas claras. Le dije que lo que tú y yo hiciéramos no es de su incumbencia.

—Y no lo es, pero solo está velando por el bien del grupo.

—Sí, ¿y? El grupo no se va a ver afectado porque tú y yo nos veamos y salgamos juntos.

Me mordí el labio inferior.

—No quiero que discutas con tus amigos por mí.

—Solo te estaba defendiendo. Y tanto Emmett como Edward ya saben lo que hay. Claro que podrías vender lo que yo te cuente o lo que hagamos a cualquier revista, pero simplemente no eres así.

—No, no lo soy —le aseguré—. Y no he buscado esto.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —me preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—No he buscado salir contigo, ni que me gustases como lo haces. Simplemente ha ocurrido, y ni tú ni yo hemos podido hacer nada por remediarlo.

—Exacto. Lo único que tengo claro de todo esto es que pretendo averiguar hacia dónde nos lleva.

Sonreí y asentí con timidez, levantándome cuando me di cuenta de que ya habíamos terminado de cenar. Llevé los platos a la cocina y volví al salón, viendo que Jasper también se había puesto de pie y que se había dirigido de nuevo a la ventana para mirar cómo continuaba diluviando.

— ¿Te apetece algo de postre? Tengo yogurt, fruta… Y poco más.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien —me aseguró guiñándome un ojo. Me puse a su lado y respiré hondo—. La que está cayendo.

—Sí. Parece que se va a acabar el mundo.

—Espero que no. Al menos, que se espere un poco; hay muchas cosas que quiero hacer antes.

— ¿Como terminar de grabar el álbum que me dijiste? —pregunté repasando con un dedo las gotas que resbalaban por el otro lado del cristal de mi ventana.

—No, nada de eso.

— ¿Entonces?

—Antes de que se acabe el mundo quiero volver a besarte, por ejemplo —comenzó a enumerar, consiguiendo que mi corazón se saltara un latido al escucharle—. Me gustó mucho hacerlo. También quiero volver a salir contigo, conocerte más. Hacerte reír, hacerte enfadar. Tener la oportunidad de despertarme a tu lado alguna vez…

Me estremecí a su lado y fui capaz de notar que me temblaban las manos, por lo que aparté la que tenía en la ventana, nerviosa, para que Jasper no lo viera.

— ¿Y tú qué quieres hacer antes de que se acabe el mundo? —me preguntó ladeando la cabeza para mirarme.

—Pues… —susurré—. Me gustaría que volvieras a besarme porque a mí también me gustó mucho… Y… me gustaría salir otra vez contigo, y que me hicieras reír aunque no enfadar —lo escuché reírse entre dientes ante ese último comentario y contener la respiración por lo que estaba a punto de decir—: Y también… me gustaría despertarme a tu lado… saber cómo se siente.

Al instante sentí la mano cálida de Jasper tocar la mía y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que jamás lo había hecho. La semana pasada nos habíamos besado en su coche, sí, pero nunca nos habíamos tocado, propiamente dicho. Sentí sus dedos deslizarse por mi palma hasta que nuestras manos estuvieron entrelazadas, y una especie de calidez se abrió paso en mi pecho y en mis mejillas. Un escalofrío me recorrió de la cabeza a los pies cuando Jasper se movió para colocarse frente a mí, y entonces me percaté de lo alto que era en comparación conmigo. Me sacaba casi una cabeza, y no me había dado cuenta de ello porque jamás habíamos estado tan cerca estando de pie.

Llevó la mano que le quedaba libre a mi barbilla y me la acarició con suavidad, deslizándola más tarde por mi mejilla y dejándola ahí. No me sentía capaz de alzar la cabeza porque me daba miedo encontrarme con sus ojos y que estos me dijeran algo para lo que no estaba preparada aún. Apoyé la mano que me quedaba libre en su pecho y respiré hondo, notando el frenético retumbar de su corazón contra mi palma, cosa que me hizo sonreír levemente. No era yo la única que estaba nerviosa. Jasper inclinó la cabeza hasta que su frente tocó la mía y el pulgar que tenía sobre mi mejilla me acarició el pómulo.

—Alice…

—Todo está pasando muy deprisa —susurré con la voz temblorosa—. No me da tiempo a acostumbrarme a un sentimiento porque de repente aparece otro nuevo que lo sustituye. No sé qué me estás haciendo.

—A mí me pasa lo mismo. Me has hipnotizado por completo.

Sacudí un poco la cabeza, reacia a creer en sus palabras simplemente porque tenía miedo de hacerlo. Miedo de acostumbrarme demasiado deprisa a esa felicidad y que después se disolviera de un plumazo.

—No hago más que pensar en ti, en querer que pasen los días para verte… —confesé sintiéndome perdida en un mar de emociones—. Yo no he pedido esto… No lo quería.

—Lo siento. Ya te dije que no quiero hacerte sentir mal…

—Es que no me haces sentir mal, al contrario —le aclaré alzando al fin la cabeza, atreviéndome a mirarle a los ojos. Brillaban, más verdes que nunca—. Me haces sentir viva. Y… quiero que sigas haciéndolo.

Sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba de forma muy leve, regalándome una sonrisa sincera que me aceleró el corazón ya de por sí acelerado.

—Tú me haces sentir lo mismo, Alice. Y no quiero perder ese sentimiento.

Sin ser muy consciente de lo que hacía me puse de puntillas, rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y lo besé, sintiendo su piel cálida contra la mía. Aquel beso no tenía punto de comparación con el que nos dimos en su coche, apresurado y nervioso, pues me estaba tomando mi tiempo para recorrer sus labios con los míos, feliz de poder hacerlo. Jasper conseguía que me temblara el cuerpo entero y quería que lo supiera y que sintiera lo mismo que yo, por lo que acaricié su lengua con la mía a la vez que enredaba mis dedos en su cabello ondulado. En menos de dos segundos sus brazos se enroscaron en torno a mi cintura, me apretaron contra su cuerpo y sus manos serpentearon bajo mi camiseta blanca, acariciándome la cintura y la parte baja de la espalda mientras nos besábamos con desaforada pasión.

Sin previo aviso Jasper se separó de mí y me miró fijamente a los ojos, tragando saliva y respirando de manera agitada. Me fijé en que sus pupilas se habían dilatado y que tenía las mejillas coloradas.

—Dios, Alice, no quiero que me malinterpretes.

Fruncí el ceño, sin comprender.

—Creo que no te estaba malinterpretando.

—Yo… Te deseo muchísimo, pero esperaré si crees que vamos muy deprisa.

Aquel gesto me enterneció a más no poder y supe que no habría momento más perfecto que el que estábamos viviendo para dejarle las cosas claras:

—Sí que vamos deprisa, pero también te deseo. Y deseo todo lo que tenga que pasar entre nosotros a partir de ahora.

Jasper se habría sacrificado si yo hubiera decidido decirle que no, pues era consciente de que me deseaba de verdad; sus ojos y su cuerpo me lo decían. Pero yo también le deseaba, le deseaba de una forma inexplicable, como jamás había deseado a ningún otro hombre antes.

— ¿Estás segura? No quiero ir deprisa contigo.

—Acabas de decir que quieres despertarte a mi lado… Si esta noche se acaba el mundo no vamos a tener ninguna otra oportunidad.

Se echó a reír ante mi broma y yo me sorprendí de haberla hecho en semejante momento, pero necesitaba que comprendiera que yo sí quería pasar la noche con él.

—Mira que mañana no podrás echarle la culpa al alcohol… porque no hemos bebido —me siguió él el juego estrechándome todavía más contra su cuerpo.

—No iba a hacerlo. Te deseo, Jasper, muchísimo.

Respiró hondo justo antes de separarse de mí lentamente, asustándome. Sin embargo, tomó una de mis manos entre las suyas y depositó un beso en el dorso.

— ¿Vamos a tu habitación?

Sonreí, nerviosa, y asentí, tirando de su mano con la mía, incitándole a andar. Mi habitación era pequeña, por lo que la cama de matrimonio la ocupaba casi totalmente, pero aun así tenía espacio para un pequeño armario de madera y una mesita de noche del mismo material adornada con una pequeña lámpara hecha a mano. Una vez estuvimos en la habitación bajé la persiana y cerré las cortinas de la ventana lo justo para evitar miradas indiscretas, y volví a colocarme frente a Jasper.

Sus manos se posaron en mi cintura y me atrajeron hasta su cuerpo hasta que las puntas de nuestros pies se tocaron. Al notar que estaba nerviosa me besó la nariz, haciéndome sonreír, y después volvió a cubrir mis labios con los suyos sin detenerse en ellos, deslizándose por mi mandíbula y mi barbilla, y descendiendo por mi cuello. Mis ojos se cerraron por inercia a la vez que mis manos, como si tuvieran vida propia, comenzaron a desabrochar los botones de su camisa lentamente. Una vez la tuve completamente desabotonada se la quité, acariciándole los hombros y los brazos, y llevé sus manos hasta el borde de mi camiseta, indicándole lo que deseaba. Lo entendió a la primera, por lo que con un movimiento fluido se deshizo de esa prenda, deteniéndose a observarme fijamente. No obstante, no se detuvo ahí, por lo que colocando las manos en la cinturilla de mis pantalones me los bajó con lentitud, dejándome en ropa interior. Tarde me vine a dar cuenta de que mi sostén no combinaba con mis braguitas, pero supuse que a Jasper no le importó, porque sus ojos se deslizaron lentamente por mi cuerpo, aprobando lo que veían, estremeciéndome de la cabeza a los pies.

—Eres tan bonita —susurró sin apartar la mirada de mi piel, como si realmente le hubiese hipnotizado.

Con las mejillas sonrojadas y las manos temblorosas me decidí a quitarle también los pantalones, ansiosa por sentirle y turbada por su detallado escrutinio, por lo que sin detenerme a pensar lo despojé de esa prenda cuando él se hubo descalzado. Volví a abrazarle y hundí mi boca en su cuello, enredando mis dedos en su cabello y notando sus manos desesperadas deslizándose arriba y abajo por mi espalda, acariciando cada porción de piel que encontraba. En un movimiento sutil me desabrochó el sostén y yo lo ayudé a deshacerse de él deprisa, cada vez más anhelante. Había tanto de Jasper que quería ver, tanto que quería tocar y besar que no sabía por dónde empezar, por lo que dejé que fuera él quien me hiciera caminar de espaldas hacia la cama hasta que ambos estuvimos tumbados y acomodados.

Jasper se colocó sobre mí y me besó en la boca, acariciando con sus manos mis pechos desnudos, erizándome la piel. Le devolví el beso y mordisqueé sus labios mientras mis manos se deslizaban por toda su espalda y sus costados, disfrutando de la calidez de su piel y de la fuerza de sus músculos. Poco a poco, sus labios descendieron por mi cuello y se entretuvieron allí un rato, consiguiendo que gimiera y que mi cuerpo se arqueara en silenciosa demanda. Lo deseaba tanto que dolía, y él no hacía más que alargar la tortura. Como si hubiera escuchado mis pensamientos, sus labios descendieron aún más hasta mis pechos y los besó sin prisa, haciéndome cerrar los ojos con fuerza y clavar las uñas en su piel. Despacio, como si dispusiera de todo el tiempo del mundo, continuó bajando por mi esternón y mi estómago hasta el borde de mis braguitas, depositando suaves besos en la piel de mi abdomen.

Después me las bajó lentamente, como si temiera estar excediéndose, pero mi respiración agitada y temblorosa le indicó que iba por buen camino. Él también se despojó de los calzoncillos y los lanzó al suelo, sin importarle dónde cayeran. A continuación me acarició las piernas y los muslos, y poco a poco ascendió por mi cuerpo hasta que volvió a besarme. Era capaz de notar todo su cuerpo contra el mío y que también temblaba, ansioso por el mismo motivo que yo.

— ¿Tienes protección? —me preguntó cuando nuestros labios se separaron.

—Creo que hay algún preservativo en la mesita de noche.

Mi mente no funcionaba correctamente y no me acordaba de si me quedaba alguno, pues hacía mucho tiempo que no intimaba con ningún hombre. Tampoco había tenido ganas, sinceramente.

Jasper se separó de mí y yo noté al instante su ausencia, pues me estremecí de frío, en esa ocasión. Rebuscó en el cajón que le había indicado y, por suerte, dio con un preservativo, por lo que deprisa volvió a reunirse conmigo y yo lo insté a besarme rodeando su nuca con mis manos y sus caderas con mis piernas. Una de sus manos se deslizó por mi pecho, mi abdomen y más abajo, colándose entre mis muslos para comprobar si estaba preparada. Pero sí lo estaba, por lo que gemí al notar sus íntimas caricias y volví a arquearme contra sus dedos invasores. Mi respiración se aceleró, pues estaba al borde del abismo y ya era capaz de notar las intensas descargas de placer recorriéndome el cuerpo entero, por lo que Jasper se apresuró a colocarse el preservativo y, clavando sus ojos en los míos, comenzó a entrar en mí.

Sentí que mi sangre se convertía en lava cuando Jasper entrelazó sus manos con las mías y las colocó por encima de mi cabeza a medida que empujaba contra mi cuerpo. Mis caderas fueron al encuentro de las suyas y afiancé el agarre de mis piernas en torno a su cintura, necesitando sentirle más cerca, más profundo. Nada había sido nunca igual, ni por asomo, y esa sorpresa fue el aliciente que necesité para llegar al orgasmo tras la última embestida de Jasper, quien se desplomó sobre mí agotado y sudoroso. Yo, por mi parte, no era capaz de llenar mis pulmones de aire, y lo único que me veía capaz de hacer era acariciarle el cabello a la espera de que la cabeza dejara de darme vueltas.

* * *

 **¡Holiiii! Como os dije, este par no se anda con tonterías ni mucho menos con rodeos, así que ¿para qué esperar, verdad? Pues eso. Espero que os haya gustado mucho el capítulo de hoy y que me contéis vuestras sensaciones en vuestros reviews, a ver si vamos por buen camino ;)  
**

 **¡Nos leemos el martes! Xo**


	11. Capítulo 10

**Disclaimer: Los personajes con propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.**

* * *

 **-Capítulo 10-**

 **Mayo de 1969**

Era consciente de que estaba aplastando a Alice, pero también era consciente de que no podía moverme. No aún. La sentía acariciando mi cabello distraídamente, relajándome hasta el punto en el que pensé que me iba a quedar dormido sobre ella. Y todavía dentro de ella.

Me moví con dificultad y me apoyé en mis brazos, usando toda mi fuerza de voluntad para separarme de Alice, quien me miraba con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

— ¿He acabado contigo solo en una ronda? —bromeó estirando sus músculos y haciendo una mueca de dolor—. Auch.

— ¿Te duele algo?

—Solo algunos músculos que hacía tiempo que no usaba, tranquilo.

Me eché a reír y me levanté de la cama para dirigirme al cuarto de baño a deshacerme del preservativo y echarme agua fría en la cara. Volví a la habitación un par de minutos después y me percaté de que Alice había deshecho la cama y me había dejado un hueco a su lado para que me tumbara.

—No has acabado conmigo en una ronda, solo me has dejado KO temporalmente —le aclaré haciéndola reír. Me acomodé a su lado y respiré hondo, gratamente sorprendido tanto por su reacción como por la mía.

—Me alegro de oírlo —se colocó de lado y me miró con fijeza, tapada con la colcha aunque con los brazos fuera—. Ha sido increíble.

—Sí. Creo que nunca había sentido nada igual.

—Exagerado. Con la de mujeres que se habrán echado a tus brazos a lo largo de estos años.

—Pensé que ya habíamos aclarado que tú eres diferente a ellas —murmuré ladeando la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos, aunque Alice desvió su mirada.

— ¿También en ese sentido?

—En todo, parece.

La vi morderse el labio inferior, aún hinchado por mis besos, y pensé en lo preciosa que era incluso despeinada y con el rostro marcado por el cansancio. No me extrañaría que no pudiera separarme de ella en lo que quedaba de noche y, a ese paso, en lo que quedaba de semana. Entonces recordé algo que no había tenido en mente durante la velada y maldije para mis adentros mi mala suerte.

—Tendríamos que haber esperado —musité de mal humor de repente.

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó Alice con el ceño fruncido.

—Que tendríamos que haber esperado.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque el sábado que viene los chicos y yo salimos de gira durante un mes.

—Es cierto —murmuró Alice en voz baja, pensativa, entendiendo a qué me refería—. A Europa.

—Después de lo de esta noche no sé si podré pasar un mes sin verte, sin sentirte… Por eso tendríamos que haber esperado.

Alice suspiró, acurrucándose más en la cama y sin atreverse a mirarme.

—Ha surgido así, Jasper. Lo deseábamos y ha pasado. Ahora ya es tarde para lamentarse.

—No me lamento de haber hecho el amor contigo, lo único que pasa es que va a ser un mes muy largo y… —se me encendió una bombilla en el cerebro y una idea descabellada comenzó a tomar forma en él—. Vente conmigo.

En ese instante Alice sí que clavó sus ojos en los míos, estupefacta.

— ¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio?

—Sí. No es un mal plan.

Alice se incorporó en la cama hasta que quedó sentada, flexionó sus rodillas y se las rodeó con los brazos, pegándolas a su pecho; todo eso sin dejar de fruncir el ceño.

—Yo… no puedo. No puedo simplemente coger e irme un mes así como así. No puedo dejar mi trabajo, ni mi vida. Es muy precipitado.

Me humedecí los labios resecos y me senté a su lado, apoyando la espalda en el cabecero de la cama. Comprendía su postura, pues le acababa de proponer algo absurdo y repentino. Mi vida se concentraba en esa gira, la de Alice no tenía nada que ver con ella; no podía pretender que lo dejara todo para seguirme a mí.

—Te voy a echar mucho de menos en estas semanas.

—Jasper, por favor —me pidió, aunque no entendí exactamente qué me pedía—. Cuando vuelvas seguiré aquí, igual que siempre. Nada habrá cambiado.

Eso esperaba, por lo que inclinándome hacia ella besé su hombro y Alice ladeó la cabeza, dedicándome una sonrisa que no me indicaba si estaba feliz o triste.

—Un mes no es nada —musitó—. Además, yo también estaré fuera unos días, así que si tú hubieras estado aquí tampoco nos habríamos visto.

— ¿Te vas?

—Sí, a Biloxi. Me voy del trece al quince de junio, porque el catorce es mi cumpleaños y quiero celebrarlo con mi familia. Ya he pedido esos días libres en el trabajo.

—Así que en dos semanas es tu cumpleaños…

—Sí.

—Bueno, cuando vuelva en julio lo celebraremos juntos.

—No es necesario. Con que te acuerdes de llamarme ese día tengo suficiente... Aunque tendría que darte el número de casa de mis padres... —reflexionó no muy convencida.

—Te llamaré cada día —le aseguré rodeando su cuerpo con mis brazos, colocándola entre mis piernas, apoyando su espalda en mi pecho y entrelazando nuestras manos.

—Estarás trabajando, Jasper. No quiero que te distraigas por mí —me pidió jugueteando con nuestras manos unidas mientras yo apoyaba la barbilla en su hombro.

—Bueno, entonces cada dos o tres días.

La escuché suspirar y me reí entre dientes mientras la notaba acomodarse contra mi cuerpo.

—No sé qué vamos a hacer con esto —susurró.

—Disfrutar.

—Sí, pero… Si seguimos adelante, tarde o temprano la gente lo sabrá. Los periodistas querrán la primicia y…

—Yo ya he pasado por eso antes y estoy acostumbrado. Comprendo que para ti es nuevo y que puede asustar al principio, pero es cuestión de saber llevarlo.

—No les tengo miedo a los periodistas, soy una de ellos. Lo que me da miedo es no ser capaz de poder con ello. No quiero meter a los Inequals en ningún aprieto.

Me eché a reír de nuevo contra su piel y le besé el lateral del cuello, sintiendo que mi cuerpo volvía a despertarse a causa de su cercanía.

—No te preocupes por eso, Alice. Lo soportaremos juntos, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió, no muy convencida, y noté que su piel se erizaba con mis atenciones, por lo que sonreí, triunfante.

— ¿Ya te has recuperado del primer asalto? —me preguntó ladeando la cabeza, dedicándome una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Estoy al cien por cien.

Aprovechando la postura, Alice se dio la vuelta y se colocó a horcajadas sobre mí, besándome sin darme tiempo a pensar. Pero no lo necesitaba, porque lo único que me apetecía hacer estando con ella era sentir.

Después de un asalto más nos quedamos dormidos escuchando el sonido de la lluvia incesante que caía en el exterior. A pesar de que estaba muy cómodo en la cama de Alice me desperté un par de veces sin motivo, y a la segunda me costó volver a dormirme, por lo que me apoyé en un codo y me aseguré de que Alice sí dormía. Estaba de espaldas a mí y respiraba de forma acompasada, indicándome que estaba dormida, por lo que estiré un poco el brazo y le acaricié el hombro suavemente, intentando comprender lo que nos estaba sucediendo. No necesitaba ser un cerebrito para saberlo, claro, pero me costaba aceptar que hubiese pasado de esa forma tan sencilla.

No podía negar que desde que los Inequals nos hicimos famosos había disfrutado de las atenciones de muchas mujeres y de ir de flor en flor casi cada fin de semana, pero en ese instante todo aquello me parecía lejano y poco apetecible. En aquel momento solo deseaba estar con Alice, conocerla, compartir mi tiempo con ella. Y por el momento parecía que así iba a ser.

Tras respirar hondo le tapé el hombro descubierto con la colcha para que no cogiera frío y, acercándome a ella e intentando no molestarla, rodeé su cintura con mi brazo y pegué mi pecho a su espalda, sintiéndome tranquilo. Cerré los ojos notando la calidez de su cuerpo contra el mío y en menos de cinco minutos volví a quedarme dormido.

.

.

.

Nos despertamos tarde por la mañana y tuvimos que hacerlo todo deprisa. Jasper había quedado con sus compañeros de grupo después de comer, por lo que antes tenía que irse a su piso, ducharse y adecentarse; mientras que yo por la tarde había quedado con Eleazar para entregarle el reportaje. Desayunamos juntos con el tiempo justo y después nos despedimos con un largo beso que pareció que no iba a terminarse nunca.

—Esta semana voy a estar muy liado preparando la gira y todo… —se excusó Jasper, apenado.

—No te preocupes.

—Encontraré un hueco para que nos veamos antes de que me vaya.

—No te quiero hacer ir mal —le dije cuando abrió la puerta de mi piso para marcharse.

—Nada de eso. Quiero verte antes de irme, aunque sean cinco minutos. Lo arreglaré, ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí en silencio antes de ponerme de puntillas para darle otro beso, uno más corto esa vez.

—Gracias por esta noche —susurró contra mis labios cuando nos separamos.

—Anda, vete ya —le pedí dándole un pequeño empujón, tras lo que me despedí de él con la mano y con una sonrisa coqueta.

—Hasta pronto —se despidió él guiñándome un ojo, y yo me apresuré a cerrar la puerta antes de que volviera a liarme.

La semana empezó muy despacio, pero como tuve bastante trabajo y estuve liada la mayoría de los días apenas lo noté. Kate estaba radiante, pues su novio Garrett había vuelto al fin de una expedición a África (era arqueólogo) y no se veían desde hacía dos meses, hecho que me hizo entender que si ellos lo soportaban, Jasper y yo también podríamos hacerlo. Aunque la situación no era la misma, desde luego.

El jueves día cinco por la mañana, justo antes de que me fuera a trabajar, recibí una llamada de Jasper. Me contó que sobre las dos y cuarto tendría cuarenta y cinco minutos libres y que se pasaría por la revista para despedirse de mí. Me aseguró que se quedaría abajo, que no entraría para no alertar a nadie de su presencia, y yo le di las gracias con algo de tristeza por su marcha inminente. Me sentía estúpida, pero no podía hacer más. Se marchaba el sábado día siete, en dos días, y no nos veríamos en un largo mes que se me haría interminable. Me mosqueaba pensar que hacía apenas unas semanas me vanagloriaba de lo a gusto que estaba sola, sin necesitar a ningún hombre a mi lado, pero había aparecido Jasper y de repente lo había puesto todo patas arriba. No tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

Salí hacia la revista contenta porque en unas horas le vería por fin, aunque fuera durante cinco minutos, y no se me borró la sonrisa del rostro en toda la mañana. A eso de las dos y cuarto mis compañeros empezaron a recoger para irse a comer, y como Eleazar ese día tenía una reunión en Manhattan y no acudiría a la revista en todo el día, alargarían un rato su tiempo de comida.

— ¿Comemos juntas? —me preguntó Kate recogiendo sus carpetas y poniéndose en pie.

—Hoy no, quiero terminar de redactar el artículo e iré a comer un poco más tarde —me excusé.

—Como quieras. Nos vemos después, entonces.

—Claro —le sonreí antes de que se marchara, y poco después me percaté de que no me había quedado sola, sino que James todavía pululaba por ahí.

— ¿No te vas a comer? —me preguntó extrañado, saliendo del cuarto de baño.

—Iré un poco más tarde.

—El sábado es tu cumpleaños, ¿verdad?

—Sí —respondí, lacónica. Me asqueaba que se acordara.

— ¿Te apetece que salgamos a celebrarlo? —volvió a probar suerte, apoyando la cadera en mi mesa en una postura que pretendía ser seductora.

—Me voy a Biloxi con mis padres, así que no va a poder ser —le respondí sin dejar de escribir; cualquier cosa con tal de no tener que mirarle.

—Podemos dejarlo para la próxima semana. Me debes una noche, Alice —me aclaró estirando la mano para acariciarme el cabello, pero yo me aparté al instante, molesta por su insistencia.

—No te debo nada.

—Venga ya, lo pasamos muy bien aquella noche.

—Tú lo pasaste bien, yo estaba borracha.

—Pero disfrutaste como nunca, admítelo.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi que ya eran las dos y media, por lo que me puse en pie deprisa y me eché mi bolso de tela al hombro.

—Mira, James, siento tener que decírtelo así, pero no voy a volver a salir contigo. Búscate a otra, ¿de acuerdo?

Sin dejar que me respondiera pasé por su lado con rapidez y me apresuré a salir de la revista, nerviosa por la conversación que acababa de mantener y emocionada porque iba a ver a Jasper. Nada más poner un pie en la calle lo vi apoyado en su Chevrolet azul con sus ojos cubiertos por las gafas de sol, igual que aquel lunes que vino a buscarme por sorpresa a la revista. El día en que empezó todo.

Me acerqué a Jasper con una sonrisa, asegurándome de que no había mucha gente en la calle que pudiera reconocerle, y me coloqué delante de él, ansiosa.

—Señorita Brandon, qué guapa está hoy —me saludó con una sonrisa que me encantó, y después me puso las manos en la cintura para acercarme a él. Iba a protestar, pero el tacto de sus manos me tranquilizaba y me atontaba sin que pudiera remediarlo.

—Gracias. Podrías haber aparcado un poco más abajo.

—No tengo mucho tiempo. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, muy bien. ¿Y tú? ¿Ya lo tenéis todo preparado? —pregunté pasando mis manos por sus antebrazos con suavidad.

—Casi. Marcus está estresadísimo y nos estresa a nosotros, pero eso tampoco es novedad.

Me eché a reír y le acaricié la barbilla con un dedo. Después le quité las gafas para verle los ojos y le sonreí con timidez.

—Tú también estás muy guapo hoy.

Se rio entre dientes justo antes de darme un beso muy suave en los labios.

—Te he echado de menos en estos días. Y te voy a echar mucho de menos en los siguientes —confesó acariciándome la espalda de arriba abajo, haciéndome suspirar.

—Estarás ocupado y el tiempo pasará volando, ya lo verás.

—Eso espero. Por cierto, que no se me olvide; te he traído un regalo.

Fruncí el ceño.

— ¿Un regalo? ¿Por qué?

—Mi regalo de cumpleaños para ti. Te lo tengo que dar por adelantado.

—Pero Jasper… no hacía falta que…

—Ya es tarde para que me reproches nada porque ya lo he comprado —me interrumpió. Se separó un momento de mí para abrir el coche y coger una caja que había en el asiento del copiloto. Me la entregó con una sonrisa de emoción, como si fuese un niño pequeño, que me hizo reír sin poder evitarlo.

—Te lo agradezco, pero de verdad que no hacía falta que te gastaras el dinero en mí.

—Bueno, ya está hecho, así que ábrelo, a ver qué te parece.

Mordiéndome el labio inferior llena de curiosidad comencé a romper el papel que envolvía aquella caja que pesaba considerablemente, sin tener ni idea de qué podría ser. Los ojos se me abrieron a más no poder cuando vi la cámara nueva que había dentro de la caja de cartón que tenía en las manos.

—Jasper… esto es…

—Una Hasselblad 500 EL/70 nueva.

No me di cuenta de que se me había abierto también la boca hasta que intenté que saliera de ella alguna palabra coherente.

—Pero… son carísimas. Y encima nueva, ¡Jasper!

— ¿Qué?

—Dios, no puedo aceptarla. Es demasiado.

—Alice, por favor. Quería regalarte algo que te gustara, y como me dijiste que tu Nikon ya tenía unos años y que encima era de segunda mano, pensé que te vendría bien renovar tu cámara. Además, me fijé en tu casa que tienes enmarcadas varias fotografías hechas por ti… Con esta podrás hacer más y mejores fotos, y podremos crear nuevos recuerdos juntos cuando vuelva de gira.

Me mordí el labio inferior, conmovida y emocionada por aquel regalo tan magnífico pero que me estaba costando tanto aceptar. Amaba la fotografía y todo lo que tuviera que ver con ella, y sí, mi habitación estaba empapelada con pósteres de fotografías hechas por célebres fotógrafos como Henri Cartier-Bresson o Susan Sontag además de algunas hechas por mí, pero esa cámara era…

—Me encanta, de verdad, pero… Te has pasado.

—Solo es un regalo. Acéptalo, por favor —me pidió en voz baja, algo desilusionado.

Sin embargo le dediqué una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y, dejando la cámara en el techo del coche, rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y lo besé. Él me abrazó por la cintura y correspondió a mi beso con ganas, contento de que hubiera aceptado su regalo.

—Muchas gracias, de verdad. Me encanta —repetí cuando nos separamos, azorada y animada.

— ¿Sí? Si quieres puedes cambiarla por otro modelo si no te gusta esta.

—Nada de eso, es perfecta. Gracias.

Jasper respiró hondo, tranquilo, y me acarició suavemente las mejillas con sus manos.

—Tengo que irme ya. Aún nos queda mucho por hacer antes de irnos a Europa.

Fruncí los labios y asentí en silencio, comprendiéndole, aunque eso no significaba que mi tristeza fuera menor. Di un paso hacia él y apoyé la frente en su cuello, envolviendo después su cintura con mis brazos. Jasper hizo lo propio, rodeando mis hombros y estrechándome contra su cuerpo.

—Te llamaré, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí. Pasáoslo bien y disfrutad mucho.

—Lo haremos. Y tú cuídate y haz muchas fotos con la cámara nueva.

—Desde luego. Cuando vuelvas te las enseñaré todas.

—Te tomo la palabra.

Me separé un poco de él para mirarle a los ojos y volví a ponerme de puntillas para besarle de nuevo. Esta vez el beso se alargó bastante más que el anterior porque iba a ser el último que nos daríamos hasta dentro de un mes. Quería que el sabor de Jasper permaneciera en mis labios durante esas semanas, por lo que prolongué el beso hasta que mis pulmones no dieron más de sí, y después nos separamos con la respiración agitada. Volvió a acariciarme las mejillas y me besó en la frente antes de decirme:

—Hasta pronto, preciosa.

—Hasta pronto, Jasper.

Se separó de mi cuerpo con reticencia y, volviendo a ponerse las gafas de sol, se subió a su coche y arrancó esperando a que yo quitara la cámara del techo. Me sonrió y me dijo adiós con la mano, por lo que lo imité, intentando que la tristeza que comenzaba a invadirme no se notara. Cuando el Chevrolet se perdió en la lejanía respiré hondo, deseando que el tiempo pasara deprisa y, con mi nueva cámara entre las manos, me fui a comer.

* * *

 **¡Hellooo! Bueno, ya podemos arremangarnos porque a partir del siguiente capítulo la cosa se va a poner movida. Y a modo aclaratorio (aunque es algo que explico unos cuantos capítulos más adelante), el abuelo Jasper no le cuenta a Ben con todo lujo de detalles sus aventuras sexuales con la abuela Alice, claro que no, digamos que le dice que en resumen pasaron una noche muy interesante. Pero yo sí lo explico con detalles porque así es más especial que simplemente decir: "se acostaron". ¿O no?  
**

 **En fin, espero que os haya gustado mucho este capítulo tan tierno (la escena del regalo me tiene enamoradita, modestia aparte xD) y que me lo contéis en vuestros reviews.**

 **¡Hasta el sábado! Xo**


	12. Capítulo 11

**Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.**

* * *

 **-Capítulo 11-**

 **Verano de 2013**

—Lo que no sabíamos entonces era que a partir de ese momento nos tocaría pasar una gran prueba que a punto estuvo de separarnos para siempre —continuó explicándome mi abuelo.

— ¿Por qué?

—Pues porque…

El sonido del timbre le interrumpió, y él se puso en pie despacio para ir a abrir la puerta. Al hacerlo saludó a alguien con alegría e hizo pasar dentro a la persona que se encontraba fuera. Para mi sorpresa, se trataba de Annie, la chica que había conocido por la mañana en el pueblo.

—Mira quién ha venido, Ben —me dijo mi abuelo indicándole a Annie que pasara al salón.

—Hola —me saludó ella con algo de timidez—. Espero no molestar.

—Hola, no, no molestas. Estábamos hablando —le dije, aunque lo cierto era que el único que había hablado durante las últimas horas había sido mi abuelo, contándome su historia con la abuela.

Por algún motivo ese relato me tenía lleno de curiosidad y me apetecía saber qué más había pasado con ellos a lo largo del tiempo.

— ¿Os apetece merendar algo? —nos preguntó el abuelo al vernos cohibidos—. ¿O preferís ir un rato a la playa?

—Sí, a mí me apetece ir a la playa un rato. ¿Y a ti? —le pregunté a Annie.

—También.

—De acuerdo. Yo me sentaré a leer un rato en el porche, por si me necesitáis —nos comentó mi abuelo, dejándonos claro que no nos quitaría un ojo de encima, por lo que resoplé.

Sin embargo subí a ponerme el bañador y bajé deprisa, sin querer hacer esperar a Annie. Una vez estuve listo, salimos los dos por la puerta de atrás y corrimos hasta la playa, sintiendo la arena ardiente contra nuestros pies y los graznidos de las gaviotas en el horizonte.

—Tu abuelo es muy simpático —me dijo Annie metiéndose poco a poco en el agua fría.

—Sí. Aunque no le conozco mucho.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque nunca hemos tenido mucho contacto.

— ¿No se lleva bien con la familia?

—No es eso. Le cuesta salir de Montauk y no suele venir a visitarnos a Nueva York.

— ¿Entonces por qué no vienes tú más a menudo?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Me he quedado con él esta semana porque mis padres están ocupados, si no, no habría venido.

—Pues es una pena.

—Ya. ¿Y tú cómo es que vienes cada año?

—Ya te lo he dicho. Me gusta venir aquí; además, me lo paso muy bien con mis tíos.

— ¿Y tus padres?

—Mis padres están en Philadelphia. Mi madre no está demasiado bien.

— ¿Qué le pasa? —le pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

—Está enferma desde hace años. No puede cuidarme tanto como le gustaría, y cuando estoy en el instituto no se tiene que hacer cargo de mí, pero ahora en verano sí y se le hace difícil. Yo siempre le digo que no me importa cuidarla a ella, pero no quiere —se encogió Annie de hombros haciendo figuras abstractas en el agua con sus manos.

—Jo… Por eso te cuidan tus tíos.

—Sí. Pero bueno, ¿tienes hermanos?

—No. ¿Y tú?

—Tampoco.

Una ola enorme nos mojó a los dos por entero y gritamos ante el frío repentino que nos invadió, pero luego nos echamos a reír a carcajadas y comenzamos a mojarnos, a nadar y a bucear sin descanso. Un rato después, cuando el sol comenzó a ocultarse en el horizonte, Annie y yo salimos del agua corriendo y nos cubrimos con las toallas para no coger frío.

—He de irme ya a casa. ¿Nos vemos otro día?

—Claro. ¿Pero te vas a ir mojada?

—La casa de mis tíos no está lejos, no te preocupes. Hasta pronto, Ben.

—Hasta pronto, Annie.

Echó a correr sin dejar de cubrirse con la toalla y yo hice lo mismo en dirección a la casa de mi abuelo. Él se encontraba, tal y como nos había dicho, en el porche leyendo y sonrió al verme llegar.

— ¿Qué tal con tu amiga?

—Bien. Hemos nadado y buceado un rato.

—Qué bien. Parece muy agradable.

—Sí. Me ha contado que su madre está enferma.

—Pobrecita… —el abuelo sacudió la cabeza con pesar y se levantó de la silla—. Bueno, más vale que entres y te duches para quitarte toda la sal y la arena de encima, muchacho. Mientras tanto pondré a lavar la toalla y el bañador.

—Vale.

Hice lo que me pidió y me metí en la ducha para después salir con el pijama ya puesto. El abuelo había preparado sándwiches vegetales para los dos y cenamos viendo la televisión mientras charlábamos de temas banales.

—Abuelo —lo llamé, sintiéndome algo avergonzado con mi insistencia.

—Dime, Ben.

— ¿Qué más pasó? No quiero ser pesado, pero tengo curiosidad por saber qué pasó para que la abuela y tú estuvierais a punto de separaros… Cuando parecía que os empezabais a enamorar.

Mi abuelo se echó a reír y se acomodó en la silla, dispuesto a contarme el resto de la historia.

.

.

.

 **Junio de 1969**

El lunes nueve de junio fue uno de los peores días de mi vida hasta la fecha, y si lo hubiera sabido jamás me habría levantado de la cama. Sin embargo, me levanté como solía hacerlo diariamente, me duché, me vestí, desayuné y me fui a trabajar. Nada más llegar a la revista noté que todos me miraban más de la cuenta, algunos cuchicheaban sin quitarme un ojo de encima y otros soltaban risitas tontas que me crisparon los nervios.

—Qué callado te lo tenías, ¿no? —me comentó uno de mis compañeros al pasar por mi lado, haciéndome fruncir el ceño sin comprender.

Llegué a mi mesa, descorazonada cuando me percaté de que Kate me miraba también asombrada.

— ¿Se puede saber qué le pasa a todo el mundo? —le pregunté, nerviosa, dejando mi bolso y mi carpeta sobre mi escritorio.

— ¿De verdad no lo sabes?

— ¿Qué es lo que tengo que saber?

Kate carraspeó, respiró hondo y sacó de uno de los cajones de su mesa una revista del corazón llamada SweetHeart en la que aparecía, en portada, una fotografía enorme de Jasper y yo besándonos. El corazón comenzó a palpitarme furioso y empezaron a temblarme las manos mientras los ojos se me abrían de par en par.

— ¿Qué…? —musité leyendo el titular en mayúsculas que acompañaba la fotografía. Citaba: _"¿La nueva conquista de Jasper Whitlock?_ "

—Dentro hay más… —musitó Kate azorada al ver mi estado, y lo primero que hice antes de nada fue sentarme, pues no estaba segura de si mis piernas me sostendrían mucho más.

Tras un vano intento de respirar hondo abrí la revista y busqué las otras fotos de las que me había hablado Kate, y a punto estuve de morir de un infarto cuando vi cuatro páginas dedicadas exclusivamente a nosotros. Miré las imágenes una por una y se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas de impotencia, ira y vergüenza. Reconocí que eran del último día que nos vimos, cuando Jasper me trajo la cámara nueva y vino a despedirse de mí. Había una fotografía en la que aparecía yo quitándole las gafas mientras él sonreía, otra en la que había apoyado mi frente en su cuello y él me rodeaba los hombros, unas cuantas en las que aparecíamos besándonos apasionadamente, abrazados, e incluso una de cuando me besó la frente antes de irse. ¿Qué diantres…?

Mi nombre aparecía repetidas veces en el artículo, por lo que quienquiera que hubiera hecho las fotos me conocía y me había vendido a esa maldita revista centrada en cotilleos.

Entonces me di cuenta. En las imágenes yo no aparecía de cara, sino que la persona que nos había fotografiado lo había hecho captando solo una parte de mi rostro, un poco de perfil. Y así fue como lo comprendí. Nos habían fotografiado desde el edificio de la Sunset Magazine, desde la ventana que, en ese momento, quedaba justo frente a mí. Alcé la mirada, intentando recordar, y solo un nombre me vino a la mente: James.

— ¿Dónde está James? —pregunté con el corazón desbocado y las manos temblorosas.

—Aún no ha llegado. Alice… ¿qué está pasando? —me preguntó Kate, preocupada al ver mis ojos anegados en lágrimas y mi rostro enrojecido por la vergüenza—. Ahí está.

Me di la vuelta al escucharla y me topé de lleno con el individuo que acababa de destrozarme la vida. Me acerqué a él furibunda y, sin detenerme a pensar en nada, le lancé la revista a la cara; a esa cara arrogante que tanto asco me daba.

— ¿¡Cómo has podido!? —Grité, rabiosa, importándome poco que todos mis compañeros estuvieran atentos a la escena—. ¿¡Cómo te has atrevido a hacerme esto!?

James me miró entre enfadado y sorprendido, dejando de malas maneras la revista en su escritorio.

— ¿Se puede saber de qué hablas?

—Lo sabes muy bien. ¡Hablo de esas fotos que TÚ hiciste y que TÚ vendiste a esa revista de mierda!

Se echó a reír, molestándome todavía más, y se cruzó de brazos en su típica postura altiva.

—Estás loca.

—Esas fotos están hechas desde aquí. Y tú eras el único que quedaba en la revista el jueves pasado.

—No tienes ninguna prueba contra mí, Alice. Además, si no quieres aparecer en la portada de una revista de mierda, como tú dices, tendrías que tener más cuidado con lo que haces. No creo que besuquearse en medio de la calle, a plena luz del día, con el cantante de un grupillo de música sea lo más correcto para mantener tu identidad en secreto.

Apreté mis manos en puños y sentí cómo una lágrima traicionera descendía por mi mejilla. Noté a Kate detrás de mí, quien colocó sus manos en mis hombros en un gesto de apoyo, pero no me sirvió de nada.

—Eres un bastardo miserable, James. No mereces ni que te mire a la cara.

La revista se sumió en un silencio sepulcral que se rompió cuando Eleazar salió de su despacho y con un movimiento de su mano me indicó que me acercara. Cerré los ojos, sabiéndome despedida, y con la cabeza muy alta a pesar de la vergüenza me dirigí al despacho de mi jefe. Tragué saliva con dificultad cuando estuve sentada frente a él e intenté que no se notara lo mucho que me temblaban las manos.

—Eleazar, yo…

Alzó la mano pidiendo silencio y yo cerré la boca, sin atreverme casi ni a mirarle por la incomodidad que me invadía.

—Sinceramente, no sé qué decirte, Alice.

—Lo siento mucho. Yo… jamás pensé que esto llegaría tan lejos.

— ¿No pensaste que si te besabas en medio de la calle con el vocalista de los Inequals habría alguien que os vería y que tarde o temprano saldría a la luz? Y, desde luego, ha sido más pronto que tarde.

Sí, porque aún no hacía ni un mes que había conocido a Jasper en aquella sesión fotográfica. Dios, ¿en qué estaba pensando?

—Estoy tan avergonzada… —admití, secándome las lágrimas traicioneras que no decidían abandonarme.

—Alice, por mucho que sea tu jefe, no soy quién para decirte qué hacer y con qué persona, pero esto es demasiado porque nos afecta a todos en la Sunset Magazine.

—Lo sé. Ahora todos conocerán esta revista como el sitio en el que trabaja la nueva conquista de Jasper Whitlock —mascullé, enfadada y tremendamente dolida. Y eso que todavía no había leído el artículo.

Eleazar suspiró y entrelazó sus manos en su escritorio.

—La verdad es que jamás esperé que esta revista se hiciera famosa por algo así, pero si tenemos que buscarle el lado bueno a la cosa, quizá ahora tengamos más ventas.

—Lo siento, pero eso no me hace sentir mejor. James ha violado mi intimidad, y…

— ¿James? ¿James Lewitt? —preguntó mi jefe con el ceño fruncido.

—Él hizo esas fotos el jueves pasado.

— ¿Estás segura?

—Sí. Yo me marché a las dos y media para… bueno, para ver a Jasper —admití en voz baja—. Y James se quedó aquí solo. Supongo que se asomó a la ventana y nos vio, y como hacía apenas cinco minutos que le había dado calabazas, quiso vengarse de mí, así que hizo las fotos y las vendió a esa revista dándoles toda la información sobre mí.

¿Por qué tenía que sonar todo a telenovela? Como si no estuviera ya lo bastante avergonzada.

—Sé que tengo casi toda la culpa, yo me puse en su punto de mira, pero él no tenía ningún derecho a hacer esas fotos y venderlas.

—Alice, es una acusación muy grave. ¿Tienes alguna prueba?

Negué con la cabeza en silencio, abatida, y me mordí el labio inferior.

—Tú el jueves no viniste en todo el día, así que no le viste, y Kate se marchó un cuarto de hora antes que yo. Me quedé sola con James, así que no hay testigos que puedan corroborar mi historia.

Así que ese desgraciado nunca recibiría su merecido por lo que me había hecho. Podría ir a la revistucha esa que se había hecho eco de la primicia sobre lo mío con Jasper, pero James era un tipo adinerado y seguramente habría comprado el silencio de los demás periodistas, por lo que no serviría de nada. Y lo cierto era que en ese instante tampoco me apetecía discutir con nadie.

—Lo siento mucho, Alice, pero sin pruebas que lo condenen…

—Lo sé —me encogí de hombros, resignada—. Recogeré mis cosas ahora mismo.

— ¿Cómo?

—Estoy despedida, ¿no?

—Alice, por favor. Te conozco desde hace unos cuantos años y te aprecio mucho como periodista; jamás te despediría por algo así —abrí mucho los ojos, sorprendida y agradecida a la vez—. Pero debes saber que no pienso tolerar que se manche el buen nombre de la Sunset Magazine por noticias como esa.

—Lo entiendo, Eleazar, y estoy de acuerdo contigo. A partir de ahora tendré mucho más cuidado, te lo prometo.

—Eso espero. Si es cierto que el tal Whitlock y tú estáis juntos, intentad ser más discretos; te lo pido como un favor.

—Por supuesto. Descuida, Eleazar.

—Puedes marcharte.

—Sí. Gracias por todo.

Salí del despacho sin mirar a nadie, y cuando pasé por el escritorio de James cogí la revista sin mirarle y me dirigí al cuarto de baño. Me encerré en uno de los cubículos y, sentándome sobre la tapa bajada del váter, abrí la revista, dispuesta a leer el artículo completo para saber a qué tendría que enfrentarme:

" _Cuando ya pensábamos que el vocalista del grupo Inequals, Jasper Whitlock (26), había decidido abrazar la soltería y dedicarse de manera exclusiva a su música, nos hemos topado con unas imágenes que dan una gran vuelta de tuerca a su vida amorosa. Tras su ruptura a finales del año pasado con Lucy Winter (25), hija del célebre productor de cine Alan Winter (49), después de casi dos años de relación, habíamos dado por sentado que el corazón del músico permanecería desocupado durante un largo tiempo a pesar de que por todos es sabida su afición por las mujeres hermosas. Al parecer, y para la desgracia de sus admiradoras, su época de escarceos de fin de semana ha llegado a su desenlace de la mano de Mary Alice Brandon (25), redactora y fotógrafa de la revista Sunset Magazine._

 _¿Qué sabemos de ella? Poco, pero al parecer está tan enamorada de él como lo está él de ella; las fotografías hablan por sí mismas. Tiernas miradas, delicadas caricias, dulces abrazos y apasionados besos fue lo que se dedicó la pareja el jueves día 5 de junio tras entregarle Jasper un costoso regalo a su nueva compañera: nada más y nada menos que una cámara fotográfica sin estrenar. Bonito, ¿verdad?_

 _Jasper y Alice se conocieron hace menos de un mes en una sesión fotográfica del grupo Inequals organizada por la Sunset Magazine y, visto lo visto, saltaron chispas entre nuestros protagonistas, quienes no dudaron en apostar por su amor sin pensárselo siquiera. Intuimos que se han estado viendo durante las últimas semanas, y podemos entrever que esta relación va para largo; solo hay que ver el amor que destilan las fotografías que les adjuntamos en nuestras páginas. Pero, ¿quién sabe? La relación entre la señorita Winter y Jasper parecía idílica: románticos paseos a la luz de la luna, asistencias a fiestas que se alargaban hasta el amanecer, manos entrelazadas y amplias sonrisas era todo lo que nos mostraban cada vez que aparecían en público, pero no duró mucho._

 _¿Tendrá Mary Alice Brandon la fórmula mágica para domar al imprevisible Jasper Whitlock? ¿Habrá encontrado al fin el músico la horma de su zapato? El tiempo lo dirá. Por lo pronto, nosotros continuaremos ojo avizor dispuestos a traerles las más frescas noticias del corazón._

 _Victoria Walker"_

Cerré la revista de malas maneras y la lancé al suelo, temblorosa y enfadada. Me tapé el rostro con las manos y, al final, les di rienda suelta a las lágrimas que llevaban largo rato pugnando por salir y que me quemaban la garganta.

* * *

 **¡Holaaaa! Ya os dije yo que iban a empezar los líos y que la cosa se iba a poner buena; y aunque me encantaría, por desgracia las cosas no siempre son de color de rosa, y a mí me parece que algún que otro conflicto de vez en cuando es necesario para que la historia avance, ¿o no?**

 **Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, que odiéis tanto a James como lo hago yo y que me lo contéis en vuestros reviews. ¡Ah! Y antes de irme os notifico que estoy escribiendo un OS (bastante largo) que posiblemente publique mañana o, seguramente, el lunes. Ya veréis ;)**

 **¡Nos leemos el martes en esta historia! Xo**


	13. Capítulo 12

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.**

* * *

 **-Capítulo 12-**

 **Junio de 1969**

El sonido de la puerta del cuarto de baño al abrirse no me molestó, pues apenas lo escuché a causa de mis sollozos. A continuación, unos nudillos golpearon la puerta del cubículo en el que me encontraba y la suave voz de Kate llenó el silencio:

—Alice, soy Kate. Sal, por favor.

Sorbí por la nariz y, intentando secarme las mejillas húmedas, me puse en pie y descorrí el cerrojo para encontrarme con el rostro preocupado de mi amiga.

—Ay, Alice… —se acercó a mí y me abrazó con fuerza mientras yo descargaba mi pena y mi rabia en forma de llanto, pues en ese instante no podía pensar en otra forma mejor de hacerlo—. Tranquila. Todo saldrá bien.

— ¿Ah, sí? Me he convertido en la comidilla de toda la ciudad —sollocé.

—Bueno, yo creo que te has convertido en la envidia de muchas mujeres de esta ciudad, sinceramente.

—Kate…

Mi amiga se separó de mí y me secó de nuevo las mejillas con un poco de papel de lavabo.

—Yo jamás quise que pasara esto.

—Ya me lo imagino. Pero ha pasado, y lo único que puedes hacer es enfrentarlo.

—Ha sido James, Kate. James hizo las fotos.

—Te creo, pero… ¿qué motivos tendría para hacerlo?

Suspiré y volví a sorber por la nariz.

—El jueves, justo cuando tú te fuiste, me preguntó si quería salir con él, y yo le respondí que no. Insistió y al final le dije que no volvería a salir con él y que se buscase a otra.

—Así que lo ha hecho para vengarse de ti porque está celoso.

—Supongo que sí. Y porque es un cerdo asqueroso.

—El problema es que no tenemos pruebas que lo incriminen.

—Ya… Dios, cuando mis padres vean las fotos —me volví a tapar el rostro e intenté respirar hondo, sin querer pensar en lo que diría mi padre cuando llegara a Biloxi el viernes siguiente.

—Bueno, no estás haciendo nada malo. Solo te estás besando con un chico, no acostándote con él en plena calle.

—Sí, con el vocalista de uno de los grupos musicales más famosos de los últimos años, Kate.

—Menos mal que hace un mes era un grupillo de tres al cuarto—me pinchó ella haciéndome sonreír al fin y al cabo—. ¡OH! —exclamó de repente.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté, preocupada ante esa exclamación.

— ¿Así que aquella llamada tan extraña que recibiste la semana siguiente de hacerles las fotos a Inequals…?

—Sí —confesé, avergonzada—. Era Jasper.

—Dios mío, ¡qué fuerte! Tienes que contármelo todo.

—Sí, pero ahora no, Kate. Tenemos que trabajar.

Mi amiga asintió y me pasó un brazo por los hombros en un gesto de apoyo.

— ¿Estás mejor?

—Sí. Aunque no sé qué voy a hacer.

—Dejar que pase el tiempo. Pronto saldrá una nueva moda estúpida y se olvidarán de ti.

—Tampoco sé qué voy a hacer con Jasper.

—Hablar con él. Seguro que podrá ayudarte con esto mejor que nadie.

—Está en Europa de gira y no volverá hasta el mes que viene.

—Ah… ¿Puedes llamarle? ¿O esperar a que te llame él?

—Sí, supongo que sí —sacudí la cabeza justo antes de recoger la revista del suelo y lanzarla a la basura—. Vamos a trabajar.

El resto del día fue una tortura. Tener a James al lado me asqueaba, y a pesar de que mis compañeros de trabajo eran buenas personas, era consciente de que estaban hablando de mí a mis espaldas. Kate me dedicaba sonrisas tranquilizadoras, y aunque se lo agradecía de corazón, me sentía fatal. No me concentraba en nada de lo que leía ni escribía, y por la tarde empezó a taladrarme la cabeza una migraña horrible, por lo que recogí mis cosas veinte minutos antes de mi hora y me marché de la revista desanimada.

Me subí a mi destartalado Giulia Sprint GT del 64 y conduje sin prisa hasta mi casa, deseando darme una ducha templada, meterme en mi cama y no salir de ella hasta que todos hubiesen olvidado las dichosas fotografías. Pero nada salió como esperé, pues nada más aparcar frente a mi edificio vi a un cúmulo de gente con cámaras y micrófonos esperando algo. A alguien.

En cuanto puse un pie fuera del coche todos corrieron para acercarse a mí, plantándome delante de la boca un montón de micrófonos mientras me hacían preguntas estúpidas y alguna que otra fotografía. Nerviosa, intenté abrirme camino a través de ellos sintiendo las miradas acusadoras de los vecinos que estaban asomados a sus balcones (claro, en ese barrio nunca sucedía nada interesante), y escuchando los gritos y las preguntas incesantes y absurdas de esos parásitos que se hacían llamar periodistas.

— ¿Es cierto que se va a casar con Jasper Whitlock?

— ¿Confirma su embarazo?

— ¿Está preparada para mudarse con él?

— ¿Cuánto hace que están juntos?

— ¿Ha conocido ya a su familia?

— ¿Por qué no se ha marchado de gira con los Inequals?

Saqué como pude las llaves de mi bolso y, corriendo, me dirigí a la puerta de mi edificio, la abrí y me alejé de ellos temblando. Subí a mi casa y cerré la puerta con llave, nerviosa perdida y también algo asustada. Jamás había vivido nada parecido, y no quería volver a vivirlo jamás. Con cautela me asomé de nuevo a la ventana y volví a verles ahí apostillados, esperando sin duda que volviera a salir. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y me senté en el sofá, sin saber qué hacer. No podía vivir así. No quería vivir así. Y eso que solo era el primer día.

Pensé que aquella noche podría irme a dormir a casa de Kate. Podría hablar con ella largo y tendido sobre el tema, y por lo menos estaría más tranquila. Miré mi reloj y me fijé en que, si tenía suerte, aún no habría salido de trabajar. Cogí el teléfono, marqué el número de la revista deseando que fuera ella quien contestara y casi lloré de felicidad cuando así lo hizo.

— _Sunset Magazine, ¿dígame?_

—Kate, soy Alice.

— _¿Alice? ¿Qué sucede?_

—Te va a sonar raro, pero… ¿puedo quedarme a dormir en tu casa esta noche?

— _Claro que sí, no tienes ni que preguntar. Pero, ¿qué ha pasado?_

—Hay un montón de periodistas apostillados en la puerta de mi edificio.

— _¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio?_ —preguntó anonadada.

—Sí. Cuando he bajado de mi coche se han casi abalanzado sobre mí, haciéndome preguntas estúpidas.

— _Dios mío… Esto va a ser más sonado de lo que había pensado._

—Kate, por favor, no me pongas más nerviosa.

— _Lo siento. Escucha, termino de redactar un artículo y paso a recogerte a tu casa, ¿de acuerdo? Dentro de unos veinte minutos._

—De acuerdo. Muchísimas gracias, Kate.

— _De nada. Hasta ahora._

—Hasta ahora.

Colgué y fui directamente a mi habitación para prepararme una maleta con todo lo que iba a necesitar para el día siguiente. Estaba intentando ordenar todo lo que iba a llevarme cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar, y durante un segundo temí que fuera otro periodista. Me dirigí al salón y contesté con temor, sin estar segura de si sería capaz de enfrentarme de nuevo a ellos.

— ¿Diga?

— _¿Acepta una llamada desde Alemania?_

Fruncí el ceño, sin comprender nada de nada.

—Eh… Sí.

Al cabo de unos segundos escuché una voz familiar que a pesar de todo consiguió tranquilizarme.

— _¿Alice? ¿Alice?_ —era Jasper, y percatarme de ello solo hizo que las lágrimas acudieran por enésima vez a mis ojos en ese día.

—Sí, estoy aquí.

— _Dios, menos mal que he podido contactar contigo al fin. Supongo que ya te habrás enterado._

—Ya he visto las fotos, si es eso a lo que te refieres.

— _¿Cómo estás?_

— ¿Que cómo estoy? Ha sido un día asqueroso, Jasper. He sido la comidilla de la revista, todos mis compañeros cuchicheaban sobre nosotros y para colmo he llegado a mi casa y me he encontrado con un montón de periodistas esperándome para preguntarme cosas como si estoy embarazada o si me voy a mudar contigo —y entonces caí en la cuenta de algo que se me había pasado por alto—. ¿Tú… también has visto las fotos?

— _Están en todas las revistas._

— ¿También en Europa? —casi exclamé, horrorizada.

— _Eso me temo._

—Dios mío, es peor de lo que me imaginaba… —musité tapándome la boca con la mano para que no se me escapara un sollozo.

— _Alice, no llores. Escucha, mañana tomaré un avión y volveré a Estados Unidos para…_

— ¡No! —grité.

— _¿No?_

—Que tú no estés aquí lo hace todo un poco más sencillo. Al cabo de un tiempo se olvidarán de nosotros y… —respiré hondo, pues no sabía si lo que le estaba diciendo tenía sentido. Me estaba volviendo loca—. No quiero que vuelvas solo por esto. Estáis de gira, estáis trabajando… No vas a echarlo todo por la borda por mí.

— _Lo haría._

— ¡Pero no quiero que lo hagas! ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Eso solo echaría más leña al fuego!

El silencio nos invadió durante unos segundos en los que me permití serenarme.

— _Voy a denunciar a la revista que ha publicado esas fotos. No se van a quedar tan tranquilos_ —me aclaró Jasper.

—No va a servir de nada. El daño ya está hecho, de todas formas.

— _Pero esto no puede quedar así._

El sonido de un claxon me hizo asomarme a la ventana, y vi a Kate saludarme desde su vehículo. Le pedí que esperara unos minutos y ella asintió.

—Tengo que colgar, Jasper. Ya hablaremos, ¿de acuerdo?

— _Espera, Alice. Alice._

—Ahora no puedo hablar contigo, lo siento.

— _¡Alice!_

Colgué sin más miramientos y al instante me sentí fatal, pero me dije que en aquel instante tomar distancia con él era lo mejor para ambos. Tarde o temprano así sería.

.

.

.

— ¡Alice! ¡Alice! —exclamé por cuarta y quinta vez, pero el sonido que me indicaba que me había colgado no dejaba lugar a dudas—. ¡Joder!

Colgué el teléfono con un golpe seco y le arreé un puñetazo a la mesa, enfurecido.

—Por tu reacción diría que no hay buenas noticias —comentó Emmett entrando en la habitación. Nos encontrábamos en uno de los mejores hoteles de Berlín porque esa misma noche teníamos una actuación en un programa de televisión alemán, pero yo no tenía ganas de nada. Por suerte había encontrado un rato libre para poder llamar a Alice contando siempre las horas que nos separaban.

—Un grupo de periodistas se ha apostillado en la puerta de su edificio —le expliqué con la mirada perdida, sin saber qué hacer exactamente con aquella situación.

—No jodas.

—Sí. Y ha sido la comidilla de la revista. Por mi culpa.

—Jasper, tenéis la culpa los dos —le dediqué a mi amigo una mirada fulminante hasta que Emmett alzó los brazos en un gesto conciliador—. No me malinterpretes; esto nos ha pasado muchas veces. A Edward no, por supuesto, pero no es la primera vez para ti.

—Pero sí para ella. Alice no está acostumbrada a la prensa… a ser ella el centro de atención de un puñado de parásitos con ganas de conseguir exclusivas.

Emmett se sentó a mi lado y me palmeó el hombro.

—Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás.

—Averiguaré quién ha hecho esas fotos y lo hundiré.

—Si te soy sincero, me tienes pasmado.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Nunca te había visto de este modo, preocupándote como un loco por una mujer; ni siquiera con Lucy.

Resoplé y me puse en pie, pasándome una mano por el rostro.

—Todo iba bien entre Alice y yo. Muy bien. Ambos estábamos un poco descolocados, pero… Parecía que iba viento en popa.

— ¿Por qué hablas en pasado? —preguntó Emmett con el ceño fruncido.

—Yo… creo que lo que ha pasado con las fotos va a complicar las cosas entre nosotros. Alice estaba distante, como si no quisiera hablar conmigo. Además, me ha colgado.

—Estará nerviosa y confundida, Jasper. Todo ha sido muy repentino.

—Espero que solo sea eso… Hay algo que no me huele bien.

Algo le sucedía a Alice y me reventaba no poder estar a su lado en esos momentos, pero no podía hacer otra cosa. Además, ella misma me había dicho que el hecho de que yo no estuviera en Nueva York hacía las cosas más sencillas… Pero no lo comprendía. Por lo pronto, lo único que podía hacer era esperar aunque terminara volviéndome loco en el intento.

.

.

.

Antes de bajar para reunirme con Kate me puse una chaqueta con capucha y unas gafas de sol. Me sentía ridícula y estúpida, y más con el calor que empezaba a hacer, pero quizá de esa manera podría burlar a los periodistas y no tendría que volver a pasar ese mal trago. Pero no funcionó, porque cuando puse un pie en la calle volvieron a abalanzarse sobre mí con las mismas preguntas absurdas de antes y al final tuve que correr para refugiarme en el coche de mi amiga.

—Arranca, Kate —le pedí hundiéndome todo lo posible en el asiento.

—Dios mío, y yo que pensaba que jamás viviría nada de esto.

Kate arrancó y aceleró casi al máximo durante unos minutos, hasta que estuvimos seguras en medio de las calles de Nueva York.

—Muchas gracias por venir a rescatarme. No creo que hubiera podido dormir sabiendo que tenía a toda esa gente esperándome abajo.

—No hay por qué darlas. Para eso están las amigas.

Sonreí a pesar de la tristeza que me invadía y asentí en silencio. Llegamos al piso de Kate en unos veinte minutos, y una vez dentro me sentí como en mi casa, pues a lo largo de esos años había pasado muchos buenos momentos allí.

— ¿Qué te apetece cenar? —me preguntó ella tras quitarse la chaqueta y colgarla en el perchero.

—Lo cierto es que no tengo mucha hambre. Tengo el estómago revuelto.

—Alice, tienes que comer. No puedes dejar que esas fotos te hundan.

—Ya no son solo las fotos, es todo lo que traen consigo. Los periodistas no me van a dejar en paz, buscarán carnaza como perros hambrientos y la sacarán de donde haga falta si yo no les doy lo que quieren. Empezarán rumores estúpidos que se irán haciendo más y más grandes… y yo no podré hacer nada.

Me senté en el sofá y me tapé el rostro con las manos, sintiéndome abatida a pesar de lo mucho que odiaba sentirme así. Kate se sentó a mi lado y me abrazó, reconfortándome.

—Escucha, ahora todo parece horrible, y sí que lo es, claro, pero con el paso de los días las cosas se irán relajando, y si no entras en el juego de los periodistas, se acabarán aburriendo.

—Supongo que ahora que Jasper está de gira también aprovecharán para preguntarle sobre ese tema. Y eso también me duele. Inequals está de gira promocionando su música, no nuestra supuesta relación, Kate. Y en este mes solo les preguntarán por mí. Dios.

Mi amiga me acarició la espalda y suspiró.

—Ya verás como no llegará a tanto. Será cuestión de días. Luego los periodistas se cansarán y se irán a perseguir a otro.

—Ojalá tengas razón.

—Pero bueno, aun a riesgo de que me envíes al cuerno, creo que me debes una pequeña explicación. Porque si no llega a pasar lo de las fotos tu mejor amiga no se entera de nada —fingió enfurruñarse, y yo me eché a reír mientras me acomodaba en el sofá.

—Es que ha ido todo muy deprisa.

—Tú dirás, aún no hace ni un mes que fuiste a hacerles la sesión de fotos.

—Han pasado muchas cosas en estas semanas. Cosas que no me esperaba en absoluto.

—Pues empieza a cantar, bonita. Al menos, lo que puedas contarme, claro.

—No sé… supongo que nos gustamos a primera vista. Jasper me miraba mucho y yo no hacía más que notar su mirada. Me invitó a cenar y le dije que no, que no iba a lanzarme a sus brazos por el simple hecho de que fuera famoso.

—Vaya con Alice, la guerrera.

Volví a reírme y asentí.

—Por eso me llamó a la revista y no me quedó más remedio que decirle que sí. Pero le dejé plantado.

Kate abrió mucho los ojos, estupefacta.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que dejaste plantado al vocalista de Inequals?

—Sí. Por una parte me sentí mal, pero por otra no me había gustado su método. No tenía derecho a inmiscuirse en mi trabajo para pedirme una cita.

—Bueno, si no tenía tu número de casa, de alguna manera tenía que contactar contigo.

—Tenía la esperanza de que captaría la indirecta de que, supuestamente, no quería nada con él, pero volvió a insistir y, el día que tuve que ir a Central Park a hacerle las fotos al asentamiento hippie, vino a buscarme a la revista. Estaba esperándome abajo.

— ¿En serio? Dios, estuvo tan cerca de mí y yo sin saberlo —intervino Kate haciendo un puchero.

—Me llevó en su coche a Central Park después de discutir, hablamos como personas civilizadas y al final acepté salir con él. Quedamos ese sábado y me llevo a cenar al Daniel's Restaurant.

— ¡DIOS MÍO! ¡Pero si sueño con celebrar el banquete de mi boda ahí cuando Garrett me pida matrimonio! ¡SUEÑO! Porque jamás podré permitírmelo, por Dios, Alice.

Las intervenciones de Kate me hacían partirme de risa, y sabía que era eso justamente lo que necesitaba.

—Pues sí, y reservó una de las salas privadas del restaurante para que pudiéramos tener intimidad.

—Cállate ya, me muero de envidia. Pero me alegro por ti, también —me aseguró ella entre risas tomando mi mano entre la suya.

—Luego me llevó a casa en su coche y… nos besamos. Y empecé a comprender que si no me alejaba pronto de él las cosas se desmadrarían, pero no lo hice. Al contrario. Volvimos a quedar para cenar el sábado siguiente, pero entre una cosa y otra terminamos cenando en mi casa y…

— ¿Y?

—Ya te puedes imaginar lo que sucedió.

—Me lo puedo imaginar. Y también me imagino que fue una pasada.

Me reí con algo de timidez y asentí.

—Lo fue. Fue muy tierno y muy apasionado. Le daba miedo que fuésemos tan deprisa por lo que podía pensar de él, pero lo cierto era que le deseaba muchísimo y no me arrepentí de lo que pasó. E jueves pasado vino a despedirse de mí y me regaló una cámara fotográfica nueva… Aunque eso ya lo has visto por las fotos. Y ahora estoy hecha un lío.

— ¿Pero estás enamorada de él?

Sacudí la cabeza, intentando ordenar mis pensamientos.

—No lo sé, Kate. Enamorada me parece una palabra demasiado fuerte para el poco tiempo que llevamos viéndonos.

—Ya, pero no tiene nada que ver una cosa con la otra.

—Lo sé, pero no creo que llegue a tanto. Me sentía muy bien con él, me hacía sentir muy especial, pero también me da miedo que lo haga con todas.

Kate asintió, comprendiendo al instante.

— ¿Y qué crees que siente él por ti?

—No lo sé. Dice que soy especial, que nunca se ha sentido con ninguna otra mujer de la manera que se siente conmigo. Y tenía pensado seguir viéndole, pero ahora…

— ¿Ahora qué?

—No sé qué voy a hacer.

—Si estabais bien y a gusto el uno con el otro no tenéis por qué dejar de veros.

El dolor de cabeza volvió a hacer acto de presencia y cerré los ojos con fuerza, necesitando relajarme.

—No sé, Kate. El tiempo lo dirá.

* * *

 **El tiempo lo dirá, sí. ¡Hola! ¿Cómo vamos? ¿Asesinamos ya a James o lo dejamos un poco más? Jajajaja. Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, y os diré que en los siguientes iremos viendo cómo sobrellevan la separación y el tema de las fotos. Esperaré ansiosamente vuestros reviews al respecto :3  
**

 **Por si os apetece, ayer subí un nuevo one-shot titulado _She Wolf_ (está en mi perfil) que espero que también os guste mucho mucho si os decidís a leerlo :D **

**Así que nada, ¡nos leemos el sábado! Xo**


	14. Capítulo 13

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.**

* * *

 **-Capítulo 13-**

 **Junio de 1969**

El viernes al mediodía tomé un avión desde Nueva York hasta Biloxi, y las horas que estuve volando las pasé leyendo en un vano intento por olvidar la horrible semana que había tenido. Al final me quedé todas esas noches en casa de Kate porque me aterraba volver a la mía y descubrir que los periodistas no se habían marchado aún. Por eso el martes hice un viaje relámpago a mi piso, me preparé una maleta más grande y regresé al piso de Kate, pidiéndole perdón por ser tan cargante. Pero ella se esforzó por demostrarme que no molestaba, al contrario, y por ese motivo siempre le estaría agradecida.

En la revista todo volvió más o menos a la normalidad, excepto por el hecho de que para mí James ya no existía. Si me hablaba le ignoraba, y si intentaba quedarse a solas conmigo me marchaba casi corriendo porque no quería tener nada que ver con él. Estaba convencida de que había sido él quien había hecho las fotos, y jamás se lo iba a perdonar. Por otra parte, no había vuelto a hablar con Jasper. Casi no había pisado mi casa, y él solo tenía ese número al que llamarme aparte del número de la revista. Y por lo que sabía, no había llamado, tampoco. Intenté no echarle de menos y decirme a mí misma que estaba muy ocupado con la gira como para pasarse los días y las horas preocupándose por mí, pero lo cierto era que me apetecía escuchar su voz diciéndome que todo iba a salir bien. Además, después de cómo le traté la última vez por teléfono le debía una disculpa.

Llegué a Biloxi sobre las seis de la tarde, y mis padres junto con mi hermana Cynthia vinieron a recogerme. Me llenaron de abrazos y besos, y yo me sentí reconfortada al poder devolvérselos tras haber pasado casi siete meses sin verles.

—Qué delgaducha estás, cielo —me dijo mi madre acariciándome las mejillas y dándome un sinfín de besos.

—Estoy bien. Aquí la que más ha crecido es Cynthia —quise desviar la atención de mí y depositarla en mi hermana porque sí, a sus dieciocho años había crecido muchísimo desde la última vez que la vi.

—Porque ya soy mayor de edad.

—Sí, pero sigues siendo una enana —la pinché como solía hacerlo cuando éramos pequeñas, y recibí un pellizco en el brazo por su parte—. ¡Au!

—Vamos, mujeres, no quiero pillar mucho tráfico —nos urgió mi padre a todas, por lo que nos dimos prisa en meter mi maleta en el maletero del coche y subirnos en el vehículo.

Durante el trayecto mi familia me puso al tanto de las novedades de la ciudad, las nuevas tiendas que habían abierto, los vecinos que se habían marchado y los que se había instalado allí... Cynthia me habló del curso de Arte que estaba haciendo porque la universidad le parecía demasiado complicada, mi padre me explicó que tenía un nuevo horario en la fábrica de papel y mi madre continuaba siendo ama de casa, como siempre.

Cuando llegamos al que había sido mi hogar desde que nací me emocioné tanto que se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. El olor era el mismo de siempre y los muebles continuaban en su sitio, como si jamás me hubiese marchado.

—Me gusta mucho tu corte de pelo —me comentó Cynthia mientras cenábamos, pues en enero me lo había cortado mucho más corto de lo que ya lo llevaba antes. Estilo _pixie_.

—A mí me parece demasiado masculino —musitó mi padre metiéndose en la boca grandes cantidades de puré de patata.

Era un hombre de pueblo, acostumbrado a sus tradiciones y normas, y por eso él y yo habíamos tenido más de un encontronazo cuando yo era adolescente. Sobre todo cuando le expliqué mi decisión de mudarme sola a Nueva York.

—Michael, le queda precioso. Realza su bonita cara —me defendió mi madre acariciándome la mejilla, haciéndome sonreír en agradecimiento. Siempre que me veía lo hacía; era como si necesitara asegurarse de que estaba allí con ellos de verdad.

—Esa es tu opinión. En mis tiempos las mujeres llevaban el cabello largo, se pasaban el día en casa cuidando a sus hijos y a sus maridos y no salían fotografiadas en revistas de cotilleos besuqueándose con cualquieras.

El corazón se me paró en el pecho al instante y el silencio reinó en el salón. Incluso se dejaron de oír los sonidos de los cubiertos chocando contra los platos.

—Michael… Dejamos claro que no íbamos a tocar ese tema —susurró mi madre, sofocada.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y apreté los labios.

—Siento no ser así, papá. Siento no ser una hija modelo según tus criterios, pero no creo haber fracasado en la vida por llevar el cabello corto, trabajar como periodista y… salir en una revista besándome con un chico, porque no es un cualquiera.

—Ah, no es un cualquiera.

—Es un cantante. Un músico.

—Un músico al que le importa un pimiento tu reputación, que se besa contigo en medio de la calle y permite que esas imágenes salgan en todas las revistas para que todo el mundo te vea como su nueva fulana.

— ¡Michael! —exclamó mi madre, no menos horrorizada que yo por sus palabras.

—Siento que lo veas así, papá —musité con la voz temblorosa—. No sabes… no sabes cómo lo he pasado yo esta semana, ni siquiera me has preguntado cómo me he sentido por esas fotos; has decidido juzgarme sin más. ¿Acaso crees que yo di mi consentimiento? Sí, sé que es culpa mía por andar haciendo cosas que no debo en la calle, pero han violado mi intimidad y la de ese músico al que, según tú, le importa un pimiento todo lo que tenga que ver conmigo. ¿Pues sabes qué, papá? Tú no eres mejor que él.

Me levanté de la mesa de malas maneras y subí a la que había sido mi habitación y la de Cynthia desde que éramos pequeñas. Siempre la habíamos compartido y nunca me había molestado; al contrario, me había gustado estar con ella. Me desvestí, me puse el pijama y me metí en la que había sido mi cama, tan pequeña en comparación a la que tenía en el piso de Nueva York, y liberé al fin las lágrimas. No quería pasarme el tiempo llorando, pero parecía que no me quedaba otra opción.

Unos minutos después sentí el golpe de unos nudillos contra la madera, y acto seguido la puerta se abrió, revelando el rostro preocupado de mi hermana.

— ¿Puedo pasar?

Me incorporé en la cama hasta que quedé sentada y le dediqué a Cynthia una sonrisa que fue más una mueca que otra cosa, fingiendo que estaba bien.

—Claro, es tu habitación.

—Sigue siendo la tuya también. Aunque ya no vivas aquí, eso no va a cambiar.

Me sequé los ojos con la sábana y respiré hondo.

—Menudo numerito —musité avergonzada.

—Papá se equivoca. En todo —me aclaró ella sentándose a mi lado—. No has hecho nada malo.

—No sé, Cyn…

—Mamá nos hizo prometer que no sacaríamos el tema a colación; nos dijo que seguramente tú ya lo estarías pasando mal con eso de las fotos y que si no nos habías dicho que estabas con ese chico, tus razones tendrías.

—Es que no es así. No se puede decir que esté con él.

— ¿No?

—No. Apenas hace un mes que le conozco, por si no fuera ya lo bastante malo todo.

Mi hermana abrió mucho los ojos y yo respiré hondo, dispuesta a contarle toda la historia.

— ¿Así que el que hizo las fotos es un compañero tuyo de trabajo y lo hizo para vengarse de ti? —preguntó Cynthia intentando ordenar sus pensamientos.

—Sí.

— ¿Y por qué no le denuncias?

—No tengo pruebas contra él. Y de nada serviría —mi hermana se quedó pensativa y yo aproveché para preguntar algo que me torturaba desde que las fotografías vieron la luz—. ¿Cómo os sentisteis al ver las fotos?

—Papá se puso como una fiera. Lo único que quería hacer era llamarte, pero mamá le quitó la idea de la cabeza diciéndole que era tu vida y tus cosas, que él no tenía por qué meterse. Pero sé que a mamá también le afectó… No podía creer que salieses en una revista por un escándalo de ese tipo, y muchas vecinas empezaron a murmurar. Pero ya sabes cómo son aquí.

—Sí… —ya lo sabía, eran todas una panda de cotillas aburridas—. ¿Y tú qué pensaste?

— ¿Yo? Que tenías mucha suerte. Mis amigas se quedaron asombradas cuando supieron que el vocalista de Inequals era mi cuñado.

—Cyn, no es tu cuñado —le aclaré, mortificada—. Porque no es mi novio.

—Pero en las fotos lo parecéis. Papá dijo que eran vergonzosas, pero a mí me parecieron súper románticas. La forma en que os miráis… Ojalá me mirara así algún chico alguna vez.

Respiré hondo, nerviosa, y apoyé la cabeza en el hombro de mi hermana.

—En menudo lío me he metido.

—Pero te has metido en un lío con el guapísimo cantante de Inequals. Si es que has tenido una suerte…

— ¿Los conoces? —inquirí alzando de nuevo la cabeza y mirándola con una ceja alzada.

— ¡Claro! Mis amigas y yo los escuchamos mucho últimamente. En cuanto te vi besándote con él… Buff, me emocioné un montón. Espero que me consigas un autógrafo y una entrada gratis para…

—Cyn, relájate. No sé cómo van a quedar las cosas entre nosotros, así que…

La puerta de la habitación volvió a abrirse, y en ese momento fue mi madre la que entró.

— ¿Cómo estás, cielo? —me preguntó, nerviosa.

—Bien.

—Perdona a tu padre; no ha querido ponerse así…

—Poco ha tardado en llamarme fulana y en decirme que soy una fracasada.

—No, Alice. No ha querido decir nada de eso… Es solo que las fotos le afectaron mucho. Jamás esperábamos verte en una revista del corazón, cariño.

—Yo tampoco. Y yo también lo pasé muy mal cuando las vi, pero eso nadie lo ha tenido en cuenta.

—Perdona, cariño, pero como no llamaste cuando se publicaron… Pensamos que…

—He estado muy ocupada esta semana, además de que ha sido horrorosa —no les dije nada de los periodistas apostillados en la puerta de mi edificio porque sabía que entonces no me dejarían regresar a Nueva York.

—Ya me imagino. Pero entonces… tú y ese chico… ¿estáis juntos?

—No lo sé —confesé—. No sé qué hay entre nosotros.

—Ay, Alice…

—Pero canta súper bien, mamá —intervino Cynthia, todavía emocionada—. ¿Verdad?

—No lo sé, hija, no le he escuchado.

— ¡Pero si el otro día te puse el álbum! Mira, es este —se puso en pie y empezó a rebuscar algo en su escritorio, hasta que volvió a acercarse a nosotras con un vinilo de Inequals entre las manos—. Este es Jasper —le indicó señalándole al rubio sentado entre sus dos compañeros, que estaban de pie—. Es muy guapo.

Cerré los ojos y respiré hondo, martirizada.

—Guapo sí que es, pero podría cortarse un poco el pelo. Lo lleva más largo que tú, Alice.

Me rasqué la frente cuando, de repente, pensé en lo mucho que me gustaba enredar los dedos en su cabello y acariciarlo, y me mordí el labio inferior con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Bueno, ya vale —le pedí a Cynthia entregándole de nuevo el vinilo—. Nos ha quedado claro quién es.

—Si te picas es porque realmente te gusta.

Puse los ojos en blanco y mi madre se rio entre dientes antes de inclinarse para darnos un beso en la frente a cada una.

—Buenas noches, mis niñas. Que descanséis.

—Sí, buenas noches, mamá.

—Hasta mañana.

Cuando se marchó volví a meterme en la cama y me acurruqué en ella a pesar de que no hacía mucho frío, pero era normal estando en junio.

—Todo saldrá bien, Alice. Ya lo verás —me aseguró mi hermana tras ponerse el pijama, justo antes de salir de la habitación para ir al cuarto de baño.

—Eso espero —susurré cerrando los ojos, dejando que el cansancio y los nervios de todo el día hicieran efecto hasta que me dormí al cabo de unos minutos.

Por la mañana me desperté a eso de las ocho, pues ya estaba acostumbrada a madrugar. Di varias vueltas en la cama, pero como no pude volver a dormirme me levanté sigilosamente para no molestar a Cynthia y bajé al primer piso. Mi madre estaba ya en la cocina, y se dio la vuelta con una amplia sonrisa cuando me vio.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, tesoro! —exclamó acercándose a mí para rodearme en un gran abrazo que me hizo sonreír de verdad.

—Gracias, mamá.

—Tenía la esperanza de que dormirías un poco más y no me pillarías haciéndote el pastel, pero me equivoqué.

—No te preocupes, fingiré que no lo he visto —bromeé cuando me dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

—Así me gusta. ¿Qué quieres desayunar?

—Yo me lo preparo, tranquila.

—No, no, déjame mimarte un poco, anda. No sabes lo mucho que te echo de menos, cariño.

—Está bien. Un café, por favor. Y yo también os echo de menos a vosotros —le respondí sentándome a la mesa, bostezando—. Pero estoy muy bien en Nueva York.

El sonido de pasos en la escalera me tensó, pues aún reconocía los sonidos que hacía mi padre al caminar, y cuando entró en la cocina apreté las manos en puños, nerviosa. No estaba preparada para volver a enfrentarme a él, y menos después de cómo terminamos la noche anterior.

—Buenos días.

—Buenos días, Michael —lo saludó mi madre.

—Buenos días, papá —susurré sin mirarle, temerosa por lo que pudiera decirme.

Sin embargo, noté sus cálidas manos en mis hombros y sus labios en mi coronilla, justo antes de que me rodeara con sus brazos desde atrás.

—Felicidades, hija.

Mi padre no era un hombre sentimental, y mucho menos le gustaba mostrar sus sentimientos frente a nadie, ni siquiera su propia familia, por lo que aquel gesto me embargó de una felicidad inmensa y me llenó los ojos de lágrimas.

—Gracias, papá.

Se sentó a mi lado, algo cohibido, y esperó a que mi madre le sirviera el café para después servirme el mío.

—Alice se nos hace mayor, Michael. Hace nada que gateaba por esta cocina y ahora mírala, toda una mujer.

—Mamá, no te pongas sentimental —le pedí entre risas.

—No puedo evitarlo. Por mucho que crezcas siempre serás mi niña, y lo mismo pasará con Cynthia.

—Entonces le advertiré de lo que va a tener que aguantar en cada cumpleaños a partir de ahora —bromeé.

—Tranquila, ya lo sé —comentó ella entrando en la cocina desperezándose—. Cuando cumplí los dieciocho también se puso así.

Me eché a reír cuando mi madre le arreó un golpe juguetón en el trasero a mi hermana mientras mi padre observaba la escena con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Cuánto había echado de menos a mi familia.

Al mediodía salimos a comer a un restaurante al que solíamos acudir cuando Cynthia y yo éramos pequeñas, para recordar viejos tiempos, y por la tarde fuimos a pasear por la ciudad. Me sentó muy bien hacerlo porque me sentí despejada de Nueva York y de todo lo que había sucedido en los últimos días. Antes de cenar me di una ducha, y cuando salí escuché que todos estaban viendo la televisión en el salón, por lo que me acerqué con el cabello húmedo y me quedé paralizada al ver a los Inequals en la pantalla.

—Están hablando de Inequals —me explicó mi hermana sin apartar los ojos de la televisión, y noté la mirada acusadora de mi padre.

—Y… ¿qué dicen?

—Escucha.

—… _a pesar de que están de gira por Europa, anoche un enviado especial de esta cadena tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con los tres integrantes del grupo norteamericano. Esto fue lo que dijeron._

Me tensé al verlos a los tres en pantalla, sentados frente a un entrevistador.

— _¿Qué les parecen las fans de Europa? ¿Son diferentes a las de Estados Unidos?_

— _Son algo más impulsivas que las norteamericanas_ —respondió Emmett.

— _¿Por qué dice eso?_

— _Gritan más._

Tanto él como sus compañeros, e incluso el entrevistador, se echaron a reír.

— _¿Qué ciudades han visitado en esta semana?_

— _Hemos estado en Berlín, en Düsseldorf y en Hamburgo. Después volamos hacia Inglaterra y estuvimos en Londres y en Liverpool. Anoche llegamos a Dublín y mañana actuaremos en Edimburgo_ —recitó Edward.

— _Esas son muchas horas de trayecto._

— _Y lo que nos queda_ —intervino Emmett de nuevo.

— _Sí, porque no regresarán a Estados Unidos hasta principios de julio, ¿cierto?_

— _Así es_ —respondió entonces Jasper, y a mí se me disparó el corazón en el pecho al verle. Maldita sea.

Cynthia me miró de reojo y me sonrió, pero yo estaba tan nerviosa que no pude devolverle el gesto.

— _¿Echan de menos su país?_

— _Yo diría que más que echarlo de menos es que estamos cansados de viajar. Pero son los gajes del oficio, el precio a pagar por hacer lo que nos gusta y nos llena_ —explicó él.

— _Desde luego. Aparte de eso, sus fans estarán deseando escuchar sus respuestas a la siguiente pregunta: ¿tienen alguna novia esperándoles en Norteamérica?_

— _No_ —respondió Emmett tranquilamente.

— _Sí_ —murmuró Edward, cohibido.

— _Prefiero no responder_ —comentó Jasper entrelazando sus manos, y yo no pude hacer más que morderme los labios por los nervios. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que caer esa dichosa pregunta?

— _Al inicio de esta semana se publicaron unas fotografías suyas con una señorita en actitud más que cariñosa. ¿Puede que ella sea una chica especial?_

— _Estamos de gira para promocionar nuestra música, no nuestra vida privada_ —respondió educadamente, y yo en parte le agradecí el gesto. No estaba preparada para más emociones negativas y sentía que la cabeza me iba a explotar por la tensión.

— _Por supuesto, disculpe. Para terminar, en la actuación de anoche cambiaron la lista de canciones que tenían prevista y finalizaron la velada cantando una versión más roquera del_ Cumpleaños feliz. _¿A qué se debió ese cambio?_

— _Una persona que conocemos cumple años y quisimos deseárselo de esa forma, nada más_ —contestó Jasper mirando a cámara, y a mí se me detuvo el corazón durante unos segundos. No podía ser.

— _Sin duda es una persona afortunada. Muchísimas gracias a los Inequals por su tiempo, y a ustedes, señores espectadores, les dejamos con un trocito de ese roquero_ Cumpleaños feliz. _Que pasen una buena noche._

La imagen cambió y aparecieron los Inequals en un pequeño escenario interpretando el _Cumpleaños feliz_ en un tono más animado y también más fuerte. Y era para mí. Solo para mí.

Tanto mis padres como mi hermana me miraron fijamente en silencio, anonadados, y, a pesar de la incomodidad por el momento que estábamos viviendo, no pude evitar sentirme estúpidamente feliz. Jasper se había acordado de mí aunque estábamos a miles y miles de quilómetros de distancia…

— ¿Vamos a cenar o qué? —preguntó mi padre poniéndose en pie de mal humor, y mi madre se apresuró a ir con él a la cocina.

—Qué suerte tienes, Alice —comentó mi hermana pasando por mi lado y guiñándome un ojo.

Y tenía razón.

* * *

 **Vamos, yo también quiero que Jazz me cante para desearme un feliz cumpleaños (¿y quién no? jajajaja). Estamos en esa etapa en la que muchas de vosotras empezáis a "enfadaros" o "molestaros" con los personajes (con Alice en concreto) y eso me encanta porque me entretiene mucho ver las luchas internas que os causa, jajaja. Pero no lo digo a malas, sino que me parece interesante ver como un mismo personaje hace sentir de manera diferente a varias personas, así que espero que me deis vuestra opinión respecto a nuestra Alice en este capítulo ;)  
**

 **Y de nuevo os agradezco infinitamente por todos vuestros comentarios, favoritos y alertas. Sois un amor :3 ¡Nos leemos el martes! Xo**


	15. Capítulo 14

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.**

* * *

 **-Capítulo 14-**

 **Verano de 2013**

—Así que le dedicasteis una canción a la abuela.

—Sí, le cantamos el _Cumpleaños feliz_ porque no pude ni llamarla. No tenía el teléfono de su casa en Biloxi.

—Ah, claro. ¿Y cómo se lo tomó?

—Bueno, yo creo que bien, pero su reacción no fue la que yo esperaba.

— ¿Por qué?

—Es muy tarde, Ben, ya tendrías que estar durmiendo —me reí al verle fruncir el ceño y le acaricié el cabello con mi mano—. Mañana te contaré más, si quieres.

—Sí —se levantó de la silla y estiró sus brazos—. Hoy mamá no me ha llamado.

—Habrá estado ocupada, no te preocupes. Seguro que de mañana no pasa.

—Sí… Buenas noches, abuelo.

—Que descanses.

Ben subió las escaleras y al poco rato lo escuché cerrar la puerta de su habitación, por lo que me puse en pie y me dirigí a la chimenea, a la estantería en la que tenía tantas fotografías. Tomé una que en la que aparecíamos Alice y yo en 1970 con las frentes unidas y las puntas de nuestras narices tocándose mientras nos sonreíamos con los ojos abiertos. Alice llevaba una delicada corona de pequeñas flores en el cabello y rodeaba mi cuello con sus brazos cariñosamente. La había tomado mi hermana Rosalie con la cámara de Alice en un día muy especial, un día que atesoraría para siempre en mi memoria y en mi corazón. Sonreí con tristeza y volví a dejar el marco de fotos en su sitio. Acto seguido recogí la mesa, apagué las luces y me fui a dormir con el recuerdo de la Alice de 1969 bullendo en mi memoria.

Por la mañana Ben y yo salimos a pescar. No era algo que hiciera a menudo, pero al chaval le gustaba y a mí me hacía feliz verle disfrutar. Caminamos hasta unas rocas situadas más o menos a un quilómetro de mi casa y allí plantamos dos sillas de plástico, dispuestos a esperar y esperar hasta que algún pescado incauto picara. Aquel día hacía sol y bastante calor, por lo que también me llevé una sombrilla y protección solar para que ninguno de los dos terminara quemado.

—Venga abuelo, cuéntame más.

—Ben, ¿seguro que no te estoy aburriendo con esa historia?

—No, quiero saber qué más pasó. A ver, sé que al final terminasteis juntos, pero quiero saber cómo.

Me eché a reír sin poder evitarlo y me acomodé en la silla mientras escuchaba el suave oleaje rompiendo contra las rocas.

.

.

.

 **Junio de 1969**

Aquella gira para mí estaba siendo un verdadero infierno. Llevaba sin saber nada de Alice desde que me colgó el teléfono hacía ya varias semanas y eso me ponía de los nervios. Cada vez que tenía un rato libre la llamaba contando las horas de diferencia que había entre el país en el que me encontraba y Nueva York para no llamarla a una hora intempestiva, pero jamás respondía. También, desesperado, había llamado a la Sunset Magazine, pero el tipo con el que había hablado me había dicho de malas maneras que no se encontraba allí, por lo que terminé llegando a la conclusión de que me evitaba. Y eso solo me cabreó más y me puso más nervioso.

Casi a finales de mes a Edward, a Emmett, a Marcus y a mí nos invitaron a una cena en la mansión del embajador de Estados Unidos en París, el señor Vincent Dulain. Llevábamos todo el mes viajando por Europa y ya estábamos rendidos de tanto viaje, pero aún nos quedaban dos semanas más de gira y teníamos que aguantar. Marcus estuvo encantado con aquella invitación, por lo que casi nos obligó a asistir alegando que haríamos muy feliz al señor embajador y sobre todo a su única hija que adoraba nuestra música.

Al final tuvimos que asistir a la dichosa cena vestidos de etiqueta, y todos los asistentes, entre los que se encontraban escritores, cineastas e incluso periodistas, nos recibieron con mucha cortesía y mucha amabilidad, principalmente la mencionada hija del embajador Dulain, Nettie Dulain. Se trataba de una joven de unos veinticuatro años con el cabello pelirrojo y rizado, de ojos azules y con el rostro salpicado de lunares. No podía negar que era una belleza, pero yo no estaba preparado para tenérmelas con más bellezas por el momento. Ya había tenido bastante.

—Me siento tan halagada de que decidieran aceptar la invitación de mi padre a cenar —me comentó ella, emocionada, mientras bebía delicadamente de su copa de champán.

—Nosotros estamos muy agradecidos por la invitación, señorita —le respondí fingiendo que lo que le decía era cierto.

Emmett y Edward se habían excusado y me habían dejado solo con ella, pues Marcus había insistido bastante en que yo era su integrante favorito del grupo y que debía mostrarme amable y caballeroso con ella. Por eso los muy miserables me habían dejado solo ante el peligro, a pesar de que en el fondo Nettie era una chica muy agradable e inteligente.

— ¿Sabe? Hace muchos años que escucho a Inequals y debo decir que me encantan sus canciones. ¿Las compone todas usted?

—No, lo hacemos entre los tres. Algunas son solo mías, pero hay otras que son solo de Emmett y otras que son solo de Edward.

—Pero usted es el vocalista principal.

—Sí, bueno, ellos hacen los coros.

—Le admiro mucho, señor Whitlock, y espero que podamos vernos antes de que se marchen del país.

—Sí… No sé, estamos bastante ocupados últimamente —y no era mentira, pues apenas teníamos tiempo para respirar con tantos conciertos, entrevistas, más conciertos, sesiones de fotos, actuaciones, y más entrevistas.

Durante la cena nos sirvieron una ensalada _niçoise_ proveniente de Niza y _magret de canard_ acompañado de patatas asadas, un plato típico francés que consistía en magro de pato horneado. De postre nos sirvieron _Clafoutis_ , una tarta de cerezas enteras deliciosa, y pensé que jamás había probado nada parecido, por lo que aproveché y comí todo lo que me pusieron por delante. Sin embargo, me sentí un poco incómodo durante toda la cena porque no pude evitar fijarme en que la señorita Dulain no dejaba de mirarme, y eso me costó más de un codazo por parte del idiota de Emmett. Al terminar me sentía cansado y lo único que me apetecía era marcharme al hotel, pero Marcus no nos lo permitió a ninguno de los tres. Decía que teníamos que socializar más. Como si no lo hiciéramos ya lo suficiente.

—Señor Whitlock, ¿le apetece acompañarme al jardín? Hay unas vistas maravillosas de toda la ciudad —me preguntó la señorita Dulain acercándose a nosotros con una sonrisa encantadora en su bello rostro.

—Eh… —miré a Marcus, que con un movimiento de cabeza me indicó que fuera con ella y no pude negarme. A veces me hacía sentir como si fuera un chiquillo malcriado—. Por supuesto.

Nettie rio y enrolló su brazo alrededor de mi codo, tirando de mí para hacerme caminar hacia el jardín. Paseamos durante unos minutos en silencio hasta que llegamos a un banco situado en una especie de balcón desde el que se veía, tal y como ella misma me había dicho, toda la ciudad. Podía ver la Torre Eiffel al fondo, la catedral de Notre Dame, la Basílica del Sagrado Corazón de Montmartre e incluso el Arco del Triunfo. París era una ciudad mágica.

— ¿Qué le parece París? —me preguntó Nettie de repente, sentándose a mi lado, muy cerca de mí.

—Ahora mismo pensaba que es mágica. Pero lo cierto es que no he tenido tiempo de verla como me hubiese gustado. Ni esta ni ninguna otra.

—En ese caso, tendrá que volver a París para recorrerla por entero, ¿no le parece?

—Sí, espero poder venir con algo más de tiempo.

—Me encanta la cultura francesa aunque soy norteamericana y por eso intento empaparme de todo lo que me rodea. Ha sido así desde que era niña. Por ese motivo, si decide regresar, me encantaría ser su guía turística.

La miré de reojo y respiré hondo. Me daba la sensación de que estaba sacando las cosas de contexto y de que se estaba haciendo demasiadas ilusiones, pero tenía que ser amable con ella. Además, por el momento no me había dado ninguna señal inequívoca.

—Sería un honor para mí.

Ella me sonrió, coqueta, y se mordió el labio inferior. De acuerdo, ahí estaba. Por algún motivo desconocido, al verla morderse el labio, recordé a Alice. Ella hacía ese gesto cuando estaba nerviosa o cuando se sentía tímida, no coqueta, como acababa de hacer Nettie. Y quizá por eso me gustaba tanto que lo hiciera Alice, porque no había ningún sentimiento oculto en ese gesto. Era transparente.

—Y… dígame, ¿qué tal está su corazón?

— ¿Cómo? —Fruncí el ceño, sin comprender a qué venía esa pregunta—. Creo que mi corazón funciona bien, gracias a Dios.

Nettie se echó a reír y aprovechó el momento para acercarse más, hasta que pudo colocar su mano en mi pecho. Intenté apartarme de manera disimulada, pero el banco no daba más de sí.

—No, no me refiero a eso. Me refiero a si tu corazón está ocupado en estos momentos —me aclaró acercando su rostro al mío, deslizando su mano hacia arriba, por mi cuello y hasta mi mejilla. Supuse que el hecho de que hubiera empezado a tutearme era una nimiedad en aquellos instantes.

—Pues…

—Dime que no. Dime que esta noche vas a ser solo mío —me pidió en voz baja, seductora, inclinándose hasta que pudo cubrir mis labios con los suyos en un beso apasionado. Casi al instante mis manos se colocaron en sus brazos y con un movimiento seco la aparté de mí, poniéndome en pie con rapidez—. ¿Qué te pasa? —me preguntó, molesta, levantándose también del banco.

—No puedo hacerlo. Lo siento, pero no.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Mi corazón está ocupado, Nettie —le expliqué sencillamente, y fue en ese instante cuando comprendí que era cierto. Pero en el fondo ya lo había sabido.

— ¿Por la periodista de Nueva York?

Al parecer ella también había visto las fotos de la revista. Ya ni siquiera me sorprendía, en realidad.

—Sí.

— ¿Es tu novia?

—No. No estoy seguro.

— ¿Entonces?

—No lo sé. Simplemente sé que no quiero estar con otra mujer que no sea ella. No llego a entender claramente por qué, pero… Espero que puedas entenderlo.

Se quedó pensativa durante unos segundos y después apretó los labios.

—Estás enamorado de ella.

—Tal vez. No lo sé con seguridad. Lo único que sé es que no hago más que pensar en ella y que deseo que termine pronto esta gira para volver a Nueva York.

—Para estar con ella.

—Sí —admití.

—Lo siento. Pensé que… tendría alguna oportunidad contigo, pero veo que no va a poder ser.

—No. Lo siento.

Nettie movió la cabeza y suspiró, algo avergonzada.

—De todas formas… ¿me acompañas dentro otra vez?

—Por supuesto —le tendí caballerosamente el brazo y ella lo tomó, algo más contenta, para dirigirnos juntos dentro de la mansión de nuevo. Me despedí de ella con un beso en la mejilla y una sonrisa.

—Aunque no haya nada entre nosotros, espero que si decides volver a París me permitas ser tu guía.

—Eso ni lo dudes. Gracias por todo, Nettie.

Mientras volvíamos al hotel en la limusina, me percaté de que Emmett me miraba demasiado y con una sonrisita interesante en su rostro petulante, y al final me harté.

— ¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada. Solo estaba pensando en la señorita Dulain y tú.

— ¿Y?

—Me ha dado la sensación de que se ha abalanzado sobre ti en el jardín.

— ¿Nos estabas espiando?

—No, pero yo estaba hablando con un tal Demetri Chardin, un periodista francés, al lado de la puerta del jardín y la he visto en actitud cariñosa contigo.

— ¿En serio, Jasper? Toda la puñetera gira molestando con Alice, ¿y ahora me vas a decir que te has rendido a los encantos de la hija del embajador? —me acusó Edward, molesto, e iba a soltarle alguna grosería cuando Emmett se me adelantó:

—Espera, Ed, que no te lo he contado todo. Me he dejado lo mejor para el final.

—Di lo que tengas que decir, Emmett, y déjate de chorradas —le pidió Marcus, quien al parecer también estaba escuchando la conversación a pesar de que parecía ajeno a nosotros.

—Nuestro Jazz se la ha quitado de encima como un caballero.

— ¿Has rechazado a la hija del embajador? —preguntó Marcus estupefacto.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? —mascullé cruzándome de brazos, cabreado con esa panda de cotillas.

—Nada, no es malo, solo es raro —comentó Emmett, divertido—. Antes te gustaba divertirte con las mujeres.

—Yo creo que ahora Jasper solo quiere divertirse con una —apostilló Marcus.

— ¿Queréis dejar de hablar de mí como si no estuviera presente?

—Así que al final has caído en las redes del amor —afirmó Edward, más que contento por, al parecer, no ser el único.

—Mirad, no tengo ni idea, ¿de acuerdo? Pero mientras estaba con Nettie en lo único en lo que pensaba era en Alice. En que no sé nada de ella. En que la echo de menos. Y en que era a ella a quien quería estar besando, no a Nettie.

— ¿Pues sabes qué tienes que hacer, muchacho? Decírselo —me aclaró Marcus cruzando las piernas.

—Lo haría si me contestara a las llamadas. Hace semanas que no hablamos. No sé cómo estará, no sé si los periodistas seguirán acosándola… No sé nada.

—Bueno, solo tienes que aguantar un par de semanas más. Dos semanas y estaremos en Nueva York otra vez.

—Sí, pues se me va a hacer muy largo.

—Lo único que te voy a pedir, Jasper, es que seas más discreto.

Puse los ojos en blanco escuchando las risas de Emmett y me hundí en el asiento de cuero pensando en lo poco que faltaba para que se terminara esa gira y lo largo que se me estaba haciendo.

* * *

 **¡Holaaa! Como veis Jasper ha decidido dejar atrás su etapa de mujeriego por Alice... y eso no lo hace cualquiera, ¿eh? ;) Lo único que os puedo adelantar del capítulo siguiente es que por fin vuelve Jasper a NY y tendremos al fin el reencuentro de nuestra parejita... Muahahahaha.**

 **En fin, espero que os haya gustado mucho el capítulo de hoy y que me lo comentéis en los reviews, que ya sabéis que me animáis los días. ¡Nos leemos el sábado! Xo**


	16. Capítulo 15

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.**

* * *

 **-Capítulo 15-**

 **Julio de 1969**

En la última semana de junio leí una noticia que me dejó helada en el sitio y que me hizo preguntarme si en algún momento de mi vida algo podría salirme bien. Desde que la revista SweetHeart publicó las fotografías en las que aparecíamos Jasper y yo había dejado de leer revistas del corazón (tampoco solía hacerlo con frecuencia), pero había acompañado a Kate al dentista y mientras aguardaba en la sala de espera a que saliera de la consulta, no me quedó otro remedio que leer una de ellas. Me llamó la atención percibir el nombre de Jasper en un pequeño artículo situado en la esquina inferior de una página en la que se anunciaban _Cotilleos Flash_ , y se me encogió el corazón al leerlo:

 _Parece que Jasper Whitlock, vocalista de Inequals, ha vuelto a las andadas. Habíamos llegado a creer que su relación con la periodista Mary Alice Brandon estaba yendo a buen puerto cuando, apenas tres semanas después de que se publicaran sus apasionadas fotografías, el periodista francés Demetri Chardin descubrió un posible romance entre Whitlock y la hija del embajador norteamericano en París, Nettie Dulain. Chardin asistió a la cena de gala que se celebró en la mansión del embajador, a la que también asistió el grupo Inequals, y nos ha contado en primicia que vio al cantante y a la señorita Dulain besándose desenfrenadamente bajo la luz de la luna. Por el momento ninguno de los dos se ha pronunciado al respecto, pero si es cierto que hay amor entre ellos, pronto lo descubriremos._

Al artículo lo acompañaba una pequeña fotografía en blanco y negro de Nettie Dulain, y ver su dulce rostro enmarcado por su hermoso cabello rizado no me hizo sentir mejor. Al contrario. Empezaron a temblarme los labios al instante y cerré la revista de malas maneras, intentando que nadie se percatara de mi repentina tristeza. Kate salió de la consulta diez minutos después, pues era una visita rutinaria, y en cuanto me vio con el rostro colorado y los ojos anegados en lágrimas me sacó casi corriendo de allí.

—Por Dios, ¿qué ha pasado? —me preguntó en la seguridad de su coche.

—Está con otra. Ha besado a otra —comencé a sollozar.

— ¿Qué? ¿Quién?

—Jasper.

—Pero… ¿qué? No entiendo nada, Alice.

—He leído un artículo en el que un periodista afirma que vio a Jasper besándose con la hija del embajador norteamericano en París.

Kate frunció el ceño.

—Pero… ¿había fotos?

—No. Eso no significa nada, Kate.

—Y lo que tú acabas de decirme tampoco. Un periodista afirma haberle visto besándola. ¿Qué base tiene eso? Yo puedo afirmar muchas cosas que no son ciertas, y por unos cuantos cientos de dólares lo haría si no fuera una persona decente.

— ¿Quieres decir que ese periodista solo lo ha hecho para conseguir dinero?

—Es lo más probable.

No me cabía en la cabeza. Como periodista que era me costaba entender que alguien de mi misma profesión pudiera hacer algo así.

—Pero… ¿por qué? Es que no tiene sentido. Algo tiene que haber visto entre ellos para afirmar tal cosa.

—Alice… ¿por qué estás empeñada en creer que Jasper es un mujeriego que se acuesta con una mujer diferente cada semana?

— ¡Yo no creo eso!

— ¿Entonces por qué a la mínima que lees algo así relacionado con él lo condenas como si fuera el mayor cabrón del mundo?

Permanecí en silencio, meditando las palabras de mi amiga. ¿Eso hacía?

—Kate…

—Él te dijo que eras especial, te trató como si fueras una princesa; tú misma me lo dijiste.

—Pero eso no significa que no haga lo mismo con las demás —susurré con la voz temblorosa, sin saber qué pensar—. Y lo peor de todo es que en el fondo le entendería.

— ¿Cómo?

—Es un cantante famoso, tiene dinero, poder e influencia. Todas las mujeres quieren echarse a sus brazos, ¿por qué va a evitarlo si se le ofrecen en bandeja?

—De verdad, Alice, no puedo creer lo que dices.

—Y yo no puedo creer que le defiendas de esa manera, ni siquiera le conoces.

—Pero después de lo bien que me has hablado de él me resulta raro que termine siendo un cerdo mujeriego.

—No has leído el artículo, Kate. Según el periodista, ambos se estaban besando desenfrenadamente bajo la luz de la luna —escupí las palabras cuando estas se me clavaron una por una en el pecho—. ¿Tú crees que alguien se inventaría algo así si no los hubiera visto besándose? ¿Qué sentido tendría inventar una mentira así?

—Quizá solo quiere manchar su nombre. Hay mucha gente envidiosa en el mundo.

—No, Kate… Algo de razón hay en lo que ha dicho ese periodista.

—Lo mejor que puedes hacer es preguntarle a Jasper cuando venga.

—Sí, ¿tú crees que lo primero que va a hacer cuando llegue a Nueva York será venir a buscarme? —me reí sin ganas, de mal humor de repente y sintiendo el corazón roto—. No, Kate. No lo hará.

Y me equivoqué. El día cinco de julio, a eso de las seis de la tarde, me encontraba en mi piso (había regresado una semana atrás porque al final, tal y como predijo Kate, los periodistas se aburrieron de esperarme y se marcharon) leyendo el borrador de un artículo que tenía que entregar en un par de días cuando llamaron al timbre. Kate había insistido en que saliera con ella y con Garrett el día anterior para celebrar el Día de la Independencia, pero no había tenido ganas y había preferido quedarme en casa, así que yo, al menos, no tenía resaca alguna. Estiré mis músculos, deseando que ese calor sofocante de julio desapareciera, y cuando a través del interfono escuché la voz contenida de Jasper se me paró el corazón. ¿Qué diablos…? Abrí la puerta lentamente y, cuando lo tuve frente a mí, sentí que el estómago se me ponía del revés. En realidad pensaba que no vendría a verme, que ni siquiera me llamaría, pero había venido y… Yo no sabía qué hacer. No había pensado en cómo iba a reaccionar, en cómo le iba a tratar. Pero sabía que tenía que pararle los pies antes de que las cosas terminaran desmadrándose más; era lo único que tenía claro.

—Hola —me saludó con las manos en los bolsillos, nervioso—. ¿Puedo pasar?

—Sí.

Abrí más la puerta y dejé que entrara para después dirigirme al salón, sin querer mirarle demasiado. Llevaba una camisa blanca de manga corta desabotonada en el primer botón, por lo que se le veía parte de la clavícula, y unos pantalones largos finos de color arena; además de que estaba algo bronceado. Aquella gira le había sentado muy bien.

— ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, ¿y tú? —pensé que mostrarme indiferente desde un primer momento iba a ser lo mejor—. ¿Qué tal la gira?

—Genial, pero estamos muy cansados. Acabamos de llegar a Nueva York hace apenas una hora.

—Vaya, ¿por qué no te has ido a descansar?

Frunció el ceño al ver que me cruzaba de brazos. Lo estaba descolocando y ya estaba empezando a sentirme mal por ello, pero me mantuve firme.

—Porque me estaba muriendo por verte —me respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, y en aquel instante la descolocada fui yo.

—Tendrías que haberte ido a descansar, Jasper.

—Veo que el sentimiento no es mutuo.

Me humedecí los labios resecos y esperé, nerviosa, a que sucediera algo. Cualquier cosa.

—Ya no hay periodistas apostillados en tu puerta —comentó al ver que no le contestaba.

—No. Se marcharon hará una o dos semanas. Se cansaron de no tener nada de donde sacar carnaza.

Jasper asintió en silencio.

—Te llamé muchas veces, pero jamás me respondiste.

—No he estado aquí —le expliqué moviéndome, recogiendo cualquier cosa que me encontrara solo para no tener que enfrentarle. Ya no me sentía tan valiente—. Me fui a casa de mi amiga Kate porque no habría podido dormir teniendo a los periodistas debajo de mi casa.

— ¿Te asustaron?

—El primer día sí. No me los esperaba, no me dejaban andar… Me preguntaban cosas estúpidas y pensé que no me dejarían vivir en paz. Pero al final se han terminado marchando.

—Como siempre. También te llamé a la revista, pero me dijeron que no estabas.

— ¿Que no estaba? —Pregunté con el ceño fruncido—. He ido a trabajar todos los días. ¿Quién te cogió el teléfono?

—No sé, un hombre. No me dijo su nombre.

Cerré los ojos.

—Oh, James… Joder —mascullé frotándome los ojos, cansada. ¿Es que no iba a dejarme nunca en paz?

— ¿James?

—Él fue quien hizo las fotos y las vendió.

—Espera, ¿qué fotos?

—Las nuestras.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que el tipo que hizo y vendió las fotos trabaja contigo? ¿En la revista?

—Sí —me rasqué la frente, nerviosa—. Él y yo salimos una vez, y bueno, pasó algo… Hace años ya de eso. La semana anterior a que se publicaran las fotos se empeñó en que volviéramos a salir y yo le dejé las cosas claras diciéndole que no quería volver a tener nada que ver con él y que se buscase a otra, y justamente ese día nos vio juntos. Se aprovechó, sacó las fotos y las vendió.

—Hijo de… ¿Por qué no le has denunciado, Alice?

—No tengo pruebas contra él. Ninguna. Así que no puedo hacerlo.

—Maldita sea… —Jasper se pasó una mano por el cabello y respiró hondo para después clavar sus ojos en mí—. ¿Qué pasó entre vosotros?

— ¿Y eso qué más da ahora?

— ¿Era tu novio?

—No. Yo tenía veintitrés años y hacía apenas un año que le conocía. Salimos una noche, bebimos demasiado y…

—Te acostaste con él.

—Estaba borracha. Ni siquiera lo recuerdo —y cada día daba gracias al cielo por ello—. Pero eso no tiene que importarte y mucho menos enfadarte. No tienes derecho.

— ¿No? Me he pasado un jodido mes viajando, preocupado porque no sabía nada de ti, porque no respondías a mis llamadas, ¿y me dices que no tengo derecho después de todo lo que pasó entre nosotros?

—Muy preocupado por mí no estarías cuando te estabas divirtiendo con Nettie Dulain —solté, encendida, sin poder evitar aquel arranque de celos, aunque después me hubiera gustado haberme mordido la lengua.

Jasper abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido, y supe en aquel instante que algo había sucedido. Que no me había equivocado del todo.

— ¿Cómo sabes…?

— ¿Que cómo sé que os besasteis? Solo tuve que leer una noticia en una revista del corazón. Parece que eres un habitual de ese tipo de publicaciones, Jasper.

—Yo no la besé. Fue todo un malentendido.

—Según un periodista francés os besasteis desenfrenadamente bajo la luz de la luna. Qué romántico, ¿verdad? —fui irónica adrede y supe que acababa de hacerle daño.

— ¿Ni siquiera me vas a dar un voto de confianza? Leíste que besé a una mujer y ya das por hecho que así fue.

—Mira, Jasper, eres un cantante famoso y…

— ¿Volvemos a eso? —exclamó sobresaltándome—. Ya hemos tenido esta conversación antes y pensé que te lo había dejado claro.

— ¿El qué?

—Que me importas. Que no hago más que pensar en ti como un imbécil mientras tú te pasas los días creyendo que soy un cabrón.

Tragué saliva cuando el corazón me retumbó con fuerza contra las costillas.

—Jasper, lo que pasó entre nosotros…

— ¿Qué? ¿Me vas a dar las gracias y me vas a echar de tu vida así como así? ¿Eso es lo que tienes pensado hacer? Porque no va a colar.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Puede que tú no creas lo que siento por ti, pero yo sí sé que tú también sientes algo por mí.

—Te equivocas —afirmé fingiendo una seguridad que no sentía.

— ¿Ah, sí? Veamos si me equivoco —en un par de zancadas llegó hasta mí, me colocó una mano en la nuca, con la otra me rodeó la cintura y me besó sin darme opción a moverme, sin dejar que me alejara. Mis manos se dirigieron a su pecho para apartarlo de un empujón, pero durante un segundo se aferraron con fuerza al cuello de su camisa, ansiosas por tocarle. Sentía sus labios cálidos y fieros contra los míos, pidiendo que reaccionara y que le devolviera el beso, pero en un momento de lucidez conseguí apartarme de él con la respiración agitada y el cuerpo tembloroso.

—No quiero esto, Jasper.

—Y un cuerno que no.

—Yo… no estoy preparada. No quiero llevar la vida que tú llevas, ¿entiendes? —alcé la voz, deseando que creyera mis palabras y se marchara cuanto antes—. Después de lo que sucedió con las fotos entendí que no quiero ser el centro de los periodistas, no quiero que me sigan, no quiero que me acosen como lo hicieron y que todo el mundo hable de mí a mis espaldas. No quiero ese tipo de vida. No quiero… sufrir cada vez que leo un artículo que dice que te has besado con otra mujer; que quizá tienes un romance con ella, no quiero tener que pasar por nada de eso —le dije con la voz entrecortada—. Lo pasamos bien al principio, no te lo voy a negar. Congeniamos cuando nada era demasiado complicado, pero después… me he terminado dando cuenta de que no es eso lo que quiero. Lo siento, Jasper, pero no lo… no te quiero.

Durante un instante, mientras lo tenía frente a mí, pensé que volvería a replicar, pero simplemente permaneció en silencio durante unos segundos que se me hicieron eternos.

—Así que no me quieres —dijo en un hilo de voz.

—No quiero llevar la vida que tú llevas. No está hecha para mí.

—Entonces lo que sentí… lo que sentimos antes de que me marchara… ¿nada de eso importa? ¿O es que me vas a decir que tampoco sentiste nada?

—Ya te lo he dicho, lo pasamos bien, pero nos hicimos ilusiones demasiado rápido. Lo mejor será que lo dejemos todo como está; vuelve a tu música, a lo que realmente amas, que yo haré lo mismo por un camino distinto.

—Como si jamás hubiese pasado nada entre nosotros.

—Será lo mejor.

Respiró hondo y se pasó una mano por el cabello, resignado y abatido.

—No te voy a insistir, Alice. Al poco de conocernos te aseguré que me alejaría de ti si me lo pedías, así que eso es lo que voy a hacer ahora. No te preocupes, no te molestaré más.

Jasper volvió a meterse las manos en los bolsillos y se dio la vuelta para marcharse. Pero entonces recordé algo importante:

— ¡Espera!

Se volteó lentamente, y lo que vi en sus ojos estuvo a punto de destrozarme el corazón. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

—Espera un segundo —le pedí, insegura, al ver su rostro desencajado. Pero tenía que hacerlo, no podía echarme atrás en aquel instante.

Me dirigí deprisa a mi habitación y cogí la caja de cartón que contenía la cámara que me regaló antes de irse. Una vez en el salón se la entregué.

—No la he usado, así que si quieres puedes devolverla… Seguro que aún pueden reembolsarte el dinero.

—No quiero el dinero. Fue un regalo para ti.

—No puedo aceptarla. No es justo —continué diciéndome a mí misma que a la larga sería lo mejor para los dos.

—Como quieras.

—Ah, y gracias por… lo del _Cumpleaños feliz_. Vi un trozo de la actuación en las noticias. Me gustó mucho la canción y… ver que te acordaste de mí en ese día.

Jasper sonrió con una tristeza inmensa llenándole los ojos, tan grande que incluso evitó mirarme.

—No te haces una idea de lo mucho que me he acordado de ti este mes, pero supongo que tampoco te importa —masculló en voz baja—. Adiós, Alice.

Se marchó cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas y yo me senté en el sofá cuando, poco a poco, la angustia empezó a invadirme. Jamás había visto tanto dolor en sus ojos, jamás lo había percibido en sus palabras. Y yo acababa de echarle de mi vida como a un perro, casi a patadas. Me pasé las manos por el rostro y fue entonces cuando me percaté de que tenía las mejillas húmedas.

Dios… ¿Qué había hecho?

* * *

 **¡NO MATÉIS A LA AUTORA AÚN! ¡Pido misericordia! Imagino que probablemente a estas alturas del fic me estáis odiando y la única excusa que tengo es que esto tenía que pasar. Algún día escribiré una historia en la que todo sean corazoncitos, romance por doquier y felicidad cursi, pero por ahora, meter más drama me encanta (soy malvada, no lo puedo evitar).  
**

 **De todas formas espero que os haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y que me lo digáis con vuestros reviews, a ver si podemos hacer alguna tregua xD**

 **¡Hasta el martes! Xo**


	17. Capítulo 16

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.**

* * *

 **-Capítulo 16-**

 **Verano de 2013**

Ben se quedó pensativo mirando el horizonte, atento al movimiento de las olas y al sonido del mar.

— ¿La abuela te dijo que no te quería?

—Sí —le respondí con una sonrisa—. Y me rompió el corazón.

—Sí que os gustaba complicaros la vida.

Me eché a reír sin poder evitarlo.

—La verdad es que sí.

—Pero si os queríais… no entiendo por qué disteis tantos rodeos.

—Nos queríamos, pero a tu abuela le costó un poco más que a mí darse cuenta de ello. Pero al final lo hizo, claro.

— ¿Cuánto tardó?

—Casi un mes.

— ¿Qué? —Exclamó Ben—. ¿Tanto?

—Bueno, hay parejas que no se dan cuenta nunca; nosotros tuvimos suerte.

Ben frunció los labios y asintió.

—No pican —murmuró levantándose y viendo que las cañas no se habían movido ni un ápice. No éramos grandes pescadores y parecía que los peces lo notaban.

—Pues no. Llevamos aquí casi dos horas y vamos a terminar aburriéndonos nosotros antes que los peces. Anda, vamos a comer, ya probaremos suerte en otro momento —le dije a mi nieto poniéndome en pie.

—Cuéntame más.

Lo miré achicando los ojos cuando el sol me dio de lleno en el rostro y sonreí.

—No te cansas, ¿eh?

—Es que siempre te quedas en lo mejor, abuelo.

Volví a reírme y, cuando terminamos de recoger todos los bártulos, rodeé el hombro de mi nieto con mi brazo y caminamos juntos por la playa, yo hablando y él escuchando atentamente lo que le contaba.

.

.

.

 **Julio de 1969**

—Jasper. Jasper. ¡Jasper! —exclamó por tercera vez Edward, sacándome de la ensoñación que me acompañaba desde hacía tres días.

— ¿Qué?

—No has escuchado nada de lo que te hemos dicho, ¿verdad?

Negué con la cabeza sin más, pues no iba a mentirles. No estaba en condiciones de terminar de grabar ningún álbum, y eso que solo nos faltaba grabar dos canciones. Pero en una semana se haría público el primer single y en dos sacaríamos a la venta el nuevo álbum, por lo que no podíamos permitirnos el dormirnos en los laureles.

—Te preguntábamos si ya tienes claros los acordes del principio de _Miss_.

—No vamos a grabar esa canción —ni siquiera quería volver a leer la letra, y eso que la había compuesto yo.

— ¿Cómo que no? —Preguntó molesto Emmett—. Si es una pasada, de lo mejorcito que has compuesto nunca.

—No quiero volver a saber nada de ella —respondí cortante.

—Jasper, en una semana tenemos que haber grabado el single, así que… —empezó a hablar Edward, pero yo le interrumpí de malas maneras:

—Pues cambiemos el single. Escojamos cualquier otra canción y ya está.

—Pero es que ya acordamos que el single sería _Miss._ A todos les encanta, incluso a Marcus.

— ¿No entendéis que no la voy a cantar? ¿O es que simplemente no recordáis quién narices me inspiró para componerla?

Mis amigos se miraron de reojo, preocupados, y yo resoplé, dejando la guitarra que llevaba minutos afinando para sentarme en el sofá. Durante la gira me había sentido inspirado y escribí _Miss_ en apenas una noche. Me había gustado jugar con el término _miss_ porque como sustantivo podía significar "señorita" y como verbo "echar de menos", y eso era lo que me sucedía entonces con la señorita Brandon, que la echaba terriblemente de menos. Pero ya no me encontraba en condiciones de declararle mis sentimientos con una canción, simplemente porque a ella no le importaría.

—Jazz, la canción es una pasada… No puedes dejar que lo que ha sucedido con Alice te impida cantarla —me explicó Emmett sentándose a mi lado—. Si no ha sabido valorar lo que sientes por ella es problema suyo.

—No me veo con fuerzas para cantarla. Lo siento, chicos.

Edward se sentó a mi otro lado y me palmeó la rodilla con su mano.

—Podemos dejarla para el final. Grabamos la otra que nos falta, y después…

—No saldrá bien.

—Jasper, por favor. Inténtalo al menos —me pidió Emmett dándome un puñetazo suave en el hombro—. Nunca te has dado por vencido con el grupo; tú fuiste quien más luchó por que llegáramos donde estamos hoy. Joder, no dejes que algo como un corazón roto te frene ahora. Sé que es duro y que parece que no hay nada peor en el mundo, pero eres un gran músico y una persona de puta madre, y podrás con esto igual que siempre has podido con todo.

Tanto Edward como yo lo miramos estupefactos ante ese discurso, no porque pensásemos que Emmett no podía decir cosas como esas, sino por la pasión con la que las había dicho.

—Ahora resultará que vas para poeta —bromeó Edward consiguiendo una colleja de parte de nuestro amigo, cosa que me hizo reír entre dientes—. Pero Emmett tiene razón. En todo.

Jamás me sentí tan afortunado por tener a esos dos como amigos como en ese instante, por lo que después de palmearles los hombros a ambos, me puse en pie. Obviamente no iba a dejar de sentirme dolido por cantar la canción, pero me dije que al menos podría sacarme de dentro todo lo que no había podido decirle a Alice personalmente, y quizá así me sentiría más aliviado.

—Aunque la mayor parte del tiempo piense que sois un par de idiotas, en el fondo sabéis que os considero mis hermanos. Y os gradezco que siempre hayáis estado ahí.

—Seguiremos estándolo, no te vas a librar de nosotros tan fácilmente.

—Bueno, después de este momento emocional creo que es hora de grabar alguna canción. ¿Os parece?

—Al final… ¿Cantarás _Miss_? —preguntó Edward inseguro.

—Sí. Es una gran canción, siendo poco modesto, y creo que nuestros fans no merecen quedarse sin escucharla.

— ¡Así se habla! —exclamó Emmett excitado—. Vamos allá.

En media hora estuvimos en el estudio, con un Marcus nervioso por el poco tiempo que teníamos para grabar las dos canciones que nos faltaban pero siempre optimista. Los chicos y yo nos metimos en la pecera tras ponernos de acuerdos con los acordes, los tempos y los tonos, y después me puse los auriculares y me coloqué tras el micro principal.

—Uno, dos, y un, dos tres.

 _Miss_ era una balada, algo arriesgado para convertirse en el primer single del nuevo álbum de un grupo de rock como Inequals, pero todos habían coincidido en que tanto la letra como el ritmo eran perfectos y que podría funcionar, por lo que decidimos arriesgarnos a hacerlo. La canción empezaba con la batería de Emmett, seguía con unos acordes de guitarra y después empezaba a cantar yo, manteniendo un ritmo constante a base del sonido de la guitarra, del bajo de Edward y de alguna breve intervención de la batería.

Claro que en ningún momento mencionaba en ella el nombre de Alice, pero hablaba de la sorpresa inicial que suponía el saber que habías encontrado a esa persona especial, las ganas de pasar tiempo y de compartir tu mundo con ella, y de lo afortunado que te sentías cuando eras correspondido. Era una canción que hablaba sobre la esperanza, sobre no rendirse nunca en el amor, y el hecho de que yo había perdido la primera y había terminado haciendo lo contrario a lo que me refería en lo segundo, hizo que tuviera que secarme una lágrima acusadora que a punto estuvo de delatarme mientras terminaba de cantar la canción con esa última frase que decía: _But now I know I love you_.

Cuando se hizo el silencio en la pecera miré a Marcus, que me observaba estupefacto al igual que mis compañeros.

—A la primera —musitó, sorprendido, y yo me alegré de que así fuera, porque no me veía con ánimos de repetirla.

Ya tendría bastante con tener que hacerlo en los conciertos que estaban por venir, pero confiaba en que para entonces ya me habría recuperado un poco de lo sucedido con Alice y al final podría tomar distancia con la canción sin que me afectara demasiado.

—Si es que eres un genio, Jasper —aplaudió Emmett riéndose, y yo no pude hacer más que seguirle, aliviado.

 _Miss_ se hizo pública en todas las emisoras de radio el 14 de julio por la mañana. No podía negar que estaba nervioso, al igual que mis compañeros y Marcus, pero tenía la esperanza de que funcionaría como single y de que cuando la gente la escuchara se decidiría a comprar el álbum que saldría a la venta el 21 de ese mismo mes. Como no podía ser de otra manera, tuvimos que ir a presentar la canción a la WNYW ( _Radio New York Worldwide_ ) el mismo día que se popularizó, por lo que nos iba a tocar pasarnos la mañana encerrados en la emisora y sabía que no me libraría de tener que explicar su significado.

.

.

.

El 14 de julio Eleazar nos pidió a Kate y a mí que saliéramos a cubrir una manifestación que se estaba llevando a cabo en Manhattan a favor de los derechos de la mujer. Kate iba a ir en calidad de entrevistadora y yo como fotógrafa, pues Maggie estaba muy atareada viajando a Florida para captar todo lo que tuviera que ver con el despegue de la nave que llevaría a los astronautas Neil Armstrong, Edwin Aldrin y Michael Collins a la Luna en apenas un par de días. Todos estábamos emocionados por ese gran avance, pero también temerosos por si llegaba a fallar.

Yo me había refugiado en el trabajo, en mis fotografías y en escribir artículos solo para no tener que pensar en Jasper y en su rostro lleno de dolor. Me costaba dormir por las noches porque me sentía fatal, pero sabía que tarde o temprano las cosas volverían a la normalidad. Solo deseaba que no tardaran demasiado.

Kate se empeñó en llevarse su coche, por lo que tras guardar todo el equipo que íbamos a necesitar en su maletero, nos subimos en el vehículo y pusimos rumbo a Manhattan. Como llevaba días más mustia que una planta seca, Kate me miró de reojo y suspiró. Por encima le había contado la última conversación que tuve con Jasper; no entré en detalles porque no soportaría revivir todo lo que sentí ese día, pero le dije que lo mío con el vocalista de Inequals había llegado a su fin y, aunque a ella no le pareció nada bien, terminó respetando mi decisión.

— ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?

—Perfectamente.

—Ya. ¿Te importa si pongo la radio?

—No. Ponla —me sabía mal no ser una gran compañía en esos momentos, pero sentía que una pequeña parte de mí se estaba marchitando por culpa de la ausencia de Jasper. Pero estaba decidida a no darle crédito a ese pensamiento.

Kate toqueteó el transistor hasta que encontró una emisora que le gustó, en la que ponían música actual, y empezó a tararear mientras le daba golpecitos con sus manos al volante. En aquel instante sonaba la canción _A salty dog_ de Procol Harum, quienes habían publicado su nuevo álbum hacía apenas un mes, y cuando terminó, la voz del locutor llenó el vehículo.

— _Acabamos de escuchar lo último del grupo británico Procol Harum, y ahora, como les prometimos al principio de esta emisión, les presentamos a los tres integrantes de Inequals a pesar de que no necesitan ningún tipo de presentación._

El corazón me golpeó con fuerza en el pecho y me mordí el labio inferior con fuerza, nerviosa. ¿Por qué tenían que pasarme a mí esas cosas?

— ¿Quieres que cambie de emisora? —me preguntó Kate, preocupada.

—No, tranquila. Estoy bien —le aseguré fingiendo una amplia sonrisa que mi amiga no se creyó, ni yo tampoco, por lo que continuó conduciendo en silencio. Y lo peor de todo era que estábamos a punto de meternos en un atasco de los grandes.

— _Ellos son Jasper Whitlock, Edward Masen y Emmett McCarthy, fundadores del grupo Inequals, quienes han venido hoy a la WNYW para presentar su nuevo single. ¿Qué nos pueden decir de él?_

— _Antes de nada queríamos agradecer que nos hayan invitado a hablar de nuestra nueva canción en directo_ —escuchamos la voz de Edward.

— _Siempre es un placer recibirles aquí._

— _Lo que podemos decir de la canción es que fue Jasper quien la compuso, así que consideramos que debe ser él quien la presente._

Cerré los ojos y respiré hondo, sin saber si aguantaría mucho más sin apagar la radio a golpes.

— _¿Qué nos puede decir de_ Miss _, señor Whitlock?_

— _Es una canción especial, la compuse durante nuestra gira por Europa el mes pasado_.

Dios, no podía ser cierto. Que no lo fuera.

— _Es una balada, y aunque hemos escuchado varias baladas de Inequals a lo largo de sus álbumes, jamás habían decidido que una de ellas se convirtiera en el single de presentación de su nuevo álbum. ¿Por qué_ Miss _sí?_ —se interesó el locutor.

— _Consideramos que tiene mucha fuerza interior; no es tan importante el ritmo como la letra. Ni siquiera es una canción lenta para bailar, es una canción para escuchar, para meditar. Para sentir._

La voz de Jasper continuaba poniéndome los pelos de punta, y saber que estaba hablando de una canción que quizá tenía algo que ver conmigo me helaba la sangre y me llenaba de una calidez abrasadora al mismo tiempo.

— _He tenido la oportunidad de escucharla antes y es prácticamente un himno al amor._

— _Sí,_ Miss _habla de la ilusión que se siente al conocer a esa persona especial, de las ganas de dárselo todo, de compartir mucho más con ella. De la certeza de que te has enamorado sin haberlo buscado y de la felicidad que te llena cuando te sientes correspondido._

Sentí la mirada fija de Kate en mí y supe que estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo que yo. Sin embargo, sentía que se me revolvía el estómago por los nervios y la emoción contenida, por no poder creer lo que estaba oyendo.

— _Es una canción muy personal_ —afirmó el locutor.

— _Lo es._

— _Bueno,_ _ha llegado el momento de que nuestros oyentes la escuchen en primicia, y después pasaremos a responder las preguntas que hemos recibido durante esta semana a través de cartas por parte de los seguidores de Inequals. Sin más dilación, les dejamos con_ Miss. _Disfruten._

El sonido de una batería acompañada segundos después por una guitarra y la cálida voz de Jasper me estremeció de la cabeza a los pies, y mientras escuchaba la letra sentí que no podía ser más infeliz. Tal y como Jasper había explicado poco antes, _Miss_ hablaba del amor sin más, de la esperanza y de no rendirse jamás con la persona amada. En una estrofa decía lo sorprendido que había estado al conocer a esa persona, hablaba del momento exacto en el que supo que era especial, y en las siguientes de las repentinas ganas que le entraron de pasar el tiempo y de compartirlo todo con ella. Y sin que pudiera evitarlo, solo fui capaz de escuchar su voz llamándome cariñosamente señorita Brandon, diciéndome lo mucho que me había echado de menos. Y yo me había comportado como una auténtica zorra, desechándolo de mi vida como si fuera solo una molestia.

Mis labios se curvaron hacia abajo en el mismo instante en el que empezaron a rodarme lágrimas por las mejillas, y sin que pudiera hacer nada comencé a llorar desconsolada, asustando a Kate.

—Alice… —aprovechando que estábamos paradas, y que a causa del atasco lo estaríamos durante un rato, mi amiga se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y me rodeó con sus brazos, dejándome llorar en su hombro.

—Soy una persona horriblemente egoísta.

—No digas eso.

—Le he hecho tanto daño… Dios.

—En esa canción… habla de ti, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Tú eres esa _miss._

—Sí —susurré separándome de ella y secándome los ojos de los que no cesaron de caer lágrimas—. Le traté fatal. No viste su cara cuando le dije que no le quería.

Kate suspiró y se mordió el labio inferior.

—Tal vez te precipitaste al decirle todas esas cosas.

—Estaba asustada… Asustada por lo que había pasado con los periodistas, pero también por lo que sentía. Cuando le vi en mi casa después de un mes solo quise abrazarle y besarle, y la parte racional y estúpida de mi cabeza me aseguró que no debía ser tan débil frente a él; que lo que tenía que hacer era alejarle para siempre porque lo nuestro no funcionaría.

—Es que en el amor no tienes que hacerle caso a la cabeza, sino al corazón.

Asentí en silencio, sintiéndome miserable.

—Pues yo lo hice al revés. No estaba preparada para afrontarle y… me asusté. Por eso decidí herirle antes que dejar que viera lo que realmente sentía. Como una cobarde.

—Tal vez aún no sea tarde. Tal vez aún podáis…

—No, Kate —la interrumpí antes de que me diera falsas esperanzas—. Le herí profundamente, jamás había visto tanto dolor en el rostro de una persona.

La última frase de la canción, ese " _But now I know I love you"_ hizo que volviera a estremecerme sin poder entender cómo había podido ser tan egoísta con Jasper. La voz del locutor de radio volvió a aparecer, pero apagué el transistor antes de que volviera a echarme a llorar. Ya había tenido bastante.

—No querrá volver a saber nada de mí, y es comprensible.

Mi amiga resopló y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

—La verdad es que es un gran músico. Esa canción… es una pasada.

—Sí. Pero no voy a atreverme a escucharla nunca más —admití con las mejillas todavía húmedas y la garganta dolorida por el llanto.

Kate apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro y suspiró.

—Me parece que nos vamos a pasar aquí la mañana entera —comentó viendo el atasco en el que llevábamos paradas algo más de veinte minutos.

—Bueno, pero no vuelvas a poner la radio, ¿de acuerdo?

Mi amiga se echó a reír entre dientes y yo la seguí sin muchas ganas. Pero en aquellos instantes prefería reír a llorar.

* * *

 **Esta Alice y sus decisiones precipitadas. ¿Qué vamos a hacer con ella, verdad? Y nuestro Jazz como un alma en pena por la vida. En fin, lo único que os puedo decir es que no tardarán mucho en arreglar las cosas, solo os pido un poquitito más de paciencia. Solo un pelín más ;)**

 **Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y que me contéis vuestras impresiones en los reviews :3 ¡Nos leemos el sábado! Xo**


	18. Capítulo 17

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.**

* * *

 **-Capítulo 17-**

 **Julio de 1969**

El sábado 26 de julio los Inequals celebramos una fiesta en honor a la publicación de nuestro nuevo álbum que había visto la luz cinco días antes. Se trataba de una cena y de un encuentro entre amigos y gente muy importante del gremio musical, aunque no faltaron actores, escritores ni humoristas conocidos que no quisieron perderse la ocasión. Esa celebración tuvo lugar en una de las salas privadas del hotel W New York – Times Square donde se congregaron más de cuarenta personas entre las que nos encontrábamos nosotros tres junto a Marcus. Nuestros amigos nos felicitaron por ese nuevo álbum que por el momento parecía venderse bien y tener buenas críticas, y la gente que no nos conocía se acercó para hacerlo, también elogiándonos por lo que habíamos conseguido en esos años.

En el ambiente todavía se podía notar la emoción vivida cuando el astronauta Neil Amstrong pisó la luna hacía ya seis días, pues se trataba de un tema que parecía no acabarse nunca; siempre había alguien que lo recordaba, y a partir de ahí la conversación giraba en torno al Apolo XI, a Amstrong y a las imágenes que todos habíamos visto ya por la televisión en repetidas ocasiones.

Mi ánimo había mejorado un poco desde el rechazo de Alice, pero cada vez que escuchaba _Miss_ (lo había hecho demasiado últimamente) no podía evitar entristecerme y acordarme de ella. Pero me decía que Alice no quería tener nada que ver conmigo, así que lo mejor y más saludable que podía hacer era pensar en otra cosa y despejarme. Por eso decidí que conocer gente nueva y empaparme de la música de los Inequals iba a ser lo mejor, así que me tomé con ganas esa fiesta y hablé animadamente con todos los presentes.

Esa noche conocimos a Michael Lang, Artie Kornfeld y Joel Rosenman, tres jóvenes que se consideraban promotores de giras y que nos hablaron de un festival que iba a celebrarse en una granja de Bethel, en Sullivan Country, en agosto. Necesitaban recaudar dinero para financiar un estudio de grabación de discos en Woodstock y habían decidido producir un festival que duraría casi cuatro días invitando a músicos de la talla de The Who, Joe Cocker o Jimmy Hendrix entre muchos otros. Estaban seguros de que iba a ser todo un éxito, pero se sintieron mal al no habernos propuesto antes participar en el festival, pues ya habían cerrado el contrato y no se les permitía incluir a ningún artista o grupo más.

—No os preocupéis, en agosto seguramente estaremos viajando por el país presentando el nuevo álbum, así que tampoco habríamos podido aceptar vuestra oferta —les comentó Edward apesadumbrado.

—Bueno, de todas maneras esperamos que sepáis que estáis invitados a asistir al festival de Woodstock —insistió Michael estrechando nuestras manos.

—Por supuesto, muchas gracias.

Me parecía una gran idea, pues todo lo que tuviera que ver con fomentar la música me atraía, pero lo que había dicho Edward era cierto. En los próximos meses los Inequals íbamos a estar recorriendo el país ofreciendo conciertos y actuaciones para presentar el nuevo álbum, por lo que apenas tendríamos tiempo para divertirnos ni para pensar en otra cosa.

Más tarde, esa misma noche, conocí a María de Santiago, una actriz mexicana que llevaba cinco años viviendo en Los Ángeles y que se había desplazado a Nueva York porque había escuchado nuestra música desde nuestros inicios. Había estado a las órdenes de directores como John Huston y había compartido escenas junto a actores de la talla de Paul Newman o Gregory Peck, aunque siempre en papeles secundarios.

—Sin embargo no me siento mal. Sé que mi gran momento llegará pronto —me comentó mientras se pasaba una mano por su largo y bonito cabello negro.

Llevaba un vestido que se ajustaba perfectamente a su figura, de color marfil y adornado con pequeñas y delicadas estampas de flores, de tirantes muy finos y escotado en el pecho. Muy sensual y provocativo, sin duda.

—Seguro, nunca se sabe cuándo llegará el éxito.

— ¿Habla por experiencia, señor Whitlock?

—Sí. Nosotros también tardamos años en publicar nuestro primer álbum y no fue tan bien como esperábamos. Pero años después… aquí estamos.

—En uno de los hoteles más caros de Nueva York, tomando champán y codeándose con la alta sociedad cultural; todo un éxito, sin duda.

—Desde luego.

María era una mujer hermosa, no podía negarlo, pues tenía unos ojos negros penetrantes que no se apartaron de mí en ningún momento de la velada y que me hicieron incluso sentir incómodo. Su cabello oscuro recogido en un elegante moño invitaba a deshacerlo y a que un hombre se perdiera en él, acariciándolo durante toda la noche. Su atrayente rostro me indicaba lo que deseaba, y su sonrisa seductora me incitaba en silencio a acompañarla a una delirante noche de pasión, pero no estaba interesado en ella. Pues no eran esos ojos en los que quería perderme. Echaba de menos unos ojos grises traviesos y seguros, un dulce rostro que se ruborizaba preso de la timidez y del ardor al que habíamos sucumbido aquella noche de tormenta, un cabello corto y rebelde que me encantaba acariciar y una sonrisa sincera que adoraba besar. Pero todo aquello había terminado para siempre.

—Señor Whitlock, ¿se encuentra bien? —me preguntó María colocando una mano en mi brazo.

—Sí, sí, no se preocupe. Me he distraído durante un segundo —me excusé sintiéndome imbécil.

—Espero no estar aburriéndole.

—No, por favor, nada de eso. Es simplemente que estoy algo abrumado y cansado; esta semana ha sido dura y no he descansado como es debido.

—Vaya… ¿Sabe lo que necesita? Un buen masaje —se acercó un poco más a mí y, acercando sus labios a mi oreja, susurró—: Soy experta en darlos. Si le apetece, puedo demostrárselo esta misma noche.

Apreté los labios y la copa de champán que tenía en las manos y, dando un paso atrás, me alejé de ella.

—Lo siento mucho, señorita de Santiago, pero me temo que esta noche no soy muy buena compañía para nadie.

Frunció sus turgentes labios pintados de un tono coral muy atractivo y se encogió de hombros con simulado desánimo.

—Es una lástima. Quizá en otro momento.

—Sí, quizá.

—Gracias por la conversación, señor Whitlock, y enhorabuena por su nuevo disco.

—Muchísimas gracias. Espero que tenga mucha suerte.

Con una sonrisa algo artificial en el rostro María se alejó y se fue a hablar con otra persona, dejándome solo en una de las esquinas de la sala. Emmett, al verme desacompañado, se acercó a mí con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué haces aquí arrinconado?

—Estaba hablando con María de Santiago.

— ¿La actriz?

—Sí.

—Está buenísima. Tal vez vaya a hacerme amigo suyo más tarde.

Me eché a reír sin poder evitarlo, pensando que Emmett no tenía remedio.

—Creo que necesita algo de compañía porque acabo de rechazarla.

La mirada fulminante de mi amigo me hizo sonreír.

— ¿Estás majara o qué? ¿Tú le has visto la delantera?

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—También le he visto la trasera y aun así la he rechazado.

Emmett se apoyó en la pared que teníamos detrás y bebió un largo trago de su copa de champán.

—Tendrías que hacer algo con Alice.

Apreté los dientes y esperé unos segundos para responderle porque no quería ser grosero con él. No tenía la culpa de nada.

— ¿Algo como qué?

—O hablar con ella u olvidarla de una maldita vez. Antes de conocerla te llevabas a las mujeres de calle, y ahora…

—Ahora no tengo ni ganas.

—Eso mismo. Tendrías que pasar página.

—No me veo con fuerzas. Seguro que para ti es una gilipollez, pero no se me va de la cabeza. Joder, me duermo pensando en ella, sueño con ella y me despierto con su rostro en la cabeza. Parezco un imbécil.

—Lo pareces.

—Gracias.

—Un imbécil muerto de amor, si me permites especificar—no le respondí—. De veras me sabe mal verte así, compañero.

—Acabará pasando, no te preocupes —le aseguré con una débil sonrisa—. No permitiré que afecte al grupo.

—No es el grupo lo que me preocupa; eres tú. El grupo ha sufrido malas épocas y siempre hemos terminado solucionando cualquier problema. Pero no quiero que te vengas abajo, porque tarde o temprano conocerás a una mujer que te complementará y que te querrá lo suficiente como para aceptar la vida que llevas.

Asentí en silencio aunque en aquel instante me parecía imposible lo que Emmett me decía.

—Supongo que el problema es que yo ya me había hecho a la idea de que esa mujer era Alice.

—Si quieres que te sea sincero… yo también.

Respiré hondo, pues que Emmett también lo pensara me indicaba que no me lo había imaginado, que lo que pasé con Alice realmente sucedió y que no era el único que le había visto futuro a nuestra relación.

.

.

.

Me encontraba medio tendida en el sofá tomándome un zumo de naranja fresquito mientras veía la televisión. Acababa de llegar de trabajar y lo único que me apetecía era relajarme hasta el día siguiente, pues el calor y la tristeza que se empeñaba en no abandonarme no me dejaban descansar como era debido, así que pensé que me merecía un respiro después de todo.

James llevaba todo aquel mes intentando hablar conmigo, pero yo no se lo había permitido. Tenía pensado no volver a dirigirle la palabra, pues ya que no podía darle su merecido por la vía legal porque me era imposible denunciarle sin pruebas, había decidido ignorarle para lo que me quedaba de vida. Y nunca me había sentido tan bien con su ausencia.

A punto estaba de quedarme dormida cuando el sonido del timbre me sobresaltó, por lo que me levanté deprisa y corrí para responder por el interfono.

— ¿Diga?

— _Hola… ¿Alice Brandon?_ —se trataba de una voz masculina que me sonaba, pero no sabía de qué.

—Sí, soy yo.

— _Ah, soy Emmett Mccarthy, de los Inequals._ _¿Puedo subir?_

Fruncí el ceño y permanecí unos segundos en silencio, sin entender nada de nada.

—Eh… Sí.

Le abrí la puerta tanto de abajo como la de mi piso y esperé hasta que estuvo parado en medio de mi salón. Era un hombre enorme, alto y corpulento, y me sorprendió tanto porque ya ni siquiera me acordaba de su tamaño. Me estrechó la mano con una sonrisa amable.

— ¿Puede decirme cómo ha sabido dónde vivo? —le pregunté, nerviosa, sin saber a qué debía atenerme.

—Si no te importa, tutéame; que me traten de usted me hace sentir viejo. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, te diré que soy un hombre de recursos y al ser el batería de Inequals las cosas son algo más sencillas para mí.

Genial, no había entendido nada.

— ¿Te ha enviado Jasper?

—No. Ni siquiera sabe que he venido, así que no ha sido él quien me ha dado tu dirección.

Me mordí el labio inferior, sin comprender nada de nada.

— ¿Te apetece beber algo? —le ofrecí, recordando al instante cómo ser cortés.

—No, gracias, solo he venido a charlar contigo un segundo.

—De acuerdo. Tú dirás.

—Ya sé que no soy nadie para meterme en tu relación con Jasper, pero es mi amigo, casi mi hermano, y me duele ver por lo que está pasando —Desvié la mirada, queriendo decirle por una parte que, efectivamente, él no tenía por qué inmiscuirse en aquel asunto, aunque por la otra deseando escuchar lo que me tenía que decir—. No sé exactamente por qué decidiste dejar de verle, Jasper apenas nos ha hablado de vosotros, pero si fue por el tema de Nettie Dulain, puedo asegurarte que entre ellos no hay nada.

Me humedecí los labios resecos y me crucé de brazos, sintiéndome indefensa, aunque decidida a ser sincera.

—Fue por muchas cosas… Pero una de ellas es que fui una estúpida y no le di ningún voto de confianza. Solo me hizo falta leer que se había besado con esa mujer para condenarle.

—No se besaron, ella le besó a él.

Miré a Emmett detenidamente, sorprendida por esa nueva información.

— ¿Qué?

—Nettie había estado toda la noche detrás de Jasper, pero él no tenía ningún interés en ella. Después de cenar le pidió que la acompañara al jardín, y justamente yo me encontraba hablando con un periodista francés…

— ¿Demetri Chardin? —lo interrumpí, nerviosa.

—Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes?

—Porque fue él quien aseguró que se estaban besando apasionadamente.

—Será cerdo —lo maldijo Emmett con los puños apretados—. No fue así. Chardin y yo estábamos hablando junto a la puerta del jardín y vimos claramente que fue Nettie quien besó a Jasper, pero él no tardó ni dos segundos en apartarla —me aseguró de manera exaltada—. Y si necesitas más pruebas de que está enamorado de ti como un loco, te voy a explicar algo que sucedió hace dos días. Antes de ayer asistimos a una fiesta en la que celebramos la publicación de nuestro nuevo álbum, y Jasper conoció a María de Santiago.

— ¿La actriz? —pregunté. No sabía mucho de ella, pero últimamente aparecía en todas las revistas y periódicos pues se rumoreaba que iba a terminar convirtiéndose en una gran estrella de Hollywood.

—La misma. Es una mujer preciosa, muy sensual y atractiva, y te puedo asegurar que el Jasper de hace tres meses no habría dudado en pasar con ella una desenfrenada noche de pasión. Pero el Jasper actual apenas la miró, ni se fijó en ella, y no porque María no pusiera empeño, créeme —me aseguró con fiereza—. No hace más que pensar en ti, Alice. Durante la gira europea compuso _Miss_ para ti, nunca había hecho nada parecido por ninguna mujer.

Respiré entrecortadamente, sintiendo cómo me temblaban los labios, sin saber qué debía hacer.

—Yo… estuve muy afectada cuando se publicaron nuestras fotos.

—Jasper también, pero porque no sabía cómo te estabas sintiendo tú. Estaba medio loco, nervioso y exasperado. Enfadado porque se hubiera destapado vuestra relación y molesto con los periodistas por no dejarte en paz. Pero el tener que lidiar con la prensa es nuestro pan de cada día; nosotros ya estamos acostumbrados a ello. Tú no.

Asentí en silencio, sobrecogida por todo lo que acababa de decirme Emmett.

—Pero si realmente le quieres, me parece que poner como excusa a la prensa para dejarle fue algo… cobarde.

—Sí —concordé con él, avergonzada y dolida—. Fui una cobarde. Es cierto que lo pasé muy mal con las fotografías; no solo me afectaron a mí sino también a mi familia, y me enfadé por eso aunque Jasper no tuvo la culpa. Bueno, podríamos haber sido más discretos, pero eso ahora ya no importa —le quité importancia al asunto—. Después leí la noticia de Chardin y… lo único que pensé fue que todo lo que Jasper me había dicho era mentira, que poco había tardado en echarse a los brazos de otra.

—Ahora sabes la verdad.

—Sí, ahora que ya no tengo manera de remediar el daño que le hice —susurré intentando que no se desbordaran las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en mis ojos—. No quise ser tan cruel… Me precipité diciéndole todas aquellas cosas, y…

—Alice —me interrumpió Emmett—. Sí que puedes remediarlo. Aún no es tarde porque Jasper sigue queriéndote.

—Pero le hice mucho daño.

—Sí, pero si le dices a él lo que me estás diciendo a mí, no creo que tarde en perdonarte. Se está muriendo por tenerte cerca, por estar contigo. Creo que al menos deberías intentar hablar con él.

Volví a morderme el labio inferior y me sequé los ojos con las manos, pensando en las palabras de Emmett.

— ¿Realmente crees que debo intentarlo?

—Si le quieres de verdad, sí. En cambio, si lo que le dijiste es cierto y no estás dispuesta a aceptar que su vida privada no lo es siempre y que los periodistas son una parte fundamental de su día a día, deberías dejarle estar.

—No era cierto. Solo estaba aterrada por lo que sentía… por lo que siento por él.

Emmett me sonrió, agradecido, y me colocó una mano en el hombro.

—Entonces no lo dudes —sacó de su bolsillo las llaves de un coche y me las mostró—. Yo te llevo.

* * *

 **¡EMMETT AL RESCATE, SEÑORES Y SEÑORAS! Ahora sí que la cosa se va a poner buena y vais a dejar de "odiarme" tanto, jajajajaja. Pero no digo ni adelanto nada, que luego siempre la termino liando xD**

 **Espero que os haya gustado mucho el capítulo de hoy y que me digáis qué creéis que va a pasar en el siguiente. ¡Nos leemos el martes! Xo**


	19. Capítulo 18

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.**

* * *

 **-Capítulo 18-**

 **Julio de 1969**

Insegura le pedí a Emmett que esperara y me dirigí a mi habitación para ponerme algo más adecuado que el pijama, pero tampoco tardé demasiado en elegir: una camisa blanca sin mangas con botones que se anudaba al final con un lazo, unos pantalones vaqueros que me llegaban a la mitad de las pantorrillas y unas sandalias. Estaba muy nerviosa por lo que iba a hacer, pero necesitaba pedirle perdón a Jasper y sabía que no me bastaría con una llamada telefónica. Tenía que ser en persona.

Cuando estuve lista acompañé a Emmett hasta su coche, un Aston Martin V8 de color borgoña muy elegante a pesar de que apenas me fijé en él, y me senté en el asiento del copiloto sintiendo el olor a cuero del interior del vehículo.

—No sé qué voy a decirle —admití con las manos entrelazadas, sintiendo el estómago revuelto.

—La verdad —me aclaró Emmett arrancando.

—Sí, pero… Jamás me había sentido tan mal por hacer sentir mal a una persona. Entendería que me odiara.

—No te odia, al contrario. Por eso lo está pasando tan mal, y ni Edward, ni Marcus, ni yo soportamos verle así. Jasper es un gran tipo y se merece ser feliz.

Lo miré de reojo y respiré hondo, asintiendo.

—Tú eres un gran amigo. Has sido muy valiente al venir a mi casa.

Emmett se encogió de hombros con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

—Tenía que intentarlo y no me iba a quedar tranquilo hasta que lo hiciera. Jazz es uno de mis mejores amigos y me preocupo por él.

—Ya se ve.

—Tú no me pareces mala chica, y si has conseguido atrapar su corazón en tan poco tiempo… Algo especial tienes que tener.

Sonreí un poco, pero los nervios que me invadían en aquel momento eran demasiado intensos.

—Supongo que gracias.

En quince minutos Emmett aparcó el coche frente a un edificio blanco en uno de los barrios más caros y exclusivos de Nueva York. Me dijo cuál era el piso en el que vivía Jasper y me deseó mucha suerte.

—Gracias por todo, Emmett.

—No se merecen. Ve y hazle feliz, anda.

Asentí en silencio, llenándome de valor para bajar del vehículo, y cuando estuve sola en la calle alcé la cabeza para ver el edificio. Era tan alto y parecía tan nuevo que miedo me daba saber cuánto costaría el alquiler en aquella zona, pero supuse que poco importaba porque jamás tendría que preocuparme de tal cosa. Subí los escalones que separaban la puerta principal de la calle y repasé los timbres hasta que di con el de Jasper. Lo pulsé durante unos segundos y apreté los puños después, sin saber qué iba a decirle.

— _¿Diga?_

Su voz amortiguada por el interfono me hizo respirar agitadamente, pero me obligué a hablar.

—H-hola —musité como una tonta.

— _¿Quién es?_

—Soy… Alice.

El silencio fue lo único que escuché en los siguientes segundos hasta que llegué a pensar que me había colgado, pero el sonido que indicaba que me estaba abriendo la puerta me señaló que no era así. Entré en el edificio y me sobresalté al ver a un portero muy bien vestido que me miró de arriba abajo sentado en una especie de garita.

—Buenas tardes.

—Buenas. Yo… vengo a ver a…

—Suba —me interrumpió—. Si le han abierto la puerta significa que alguien la está esperando.

Asentí de nuevo en silencio y me apresuré a llegar hasta el ascensor, pues Jasper vivía en un octavo piso y no me apetecía subir todas esas escaleras a pie. El interior de aquel edificio era impresionante, luminoso, con el suelo de mármol y las paredes laminadas con el mismo material. Todo muy elegante. Hasta el ascensor era casi más amplio que mi cuarto de baño, e incluso tenía un pequeño banco para que la gente se sentara. Jamás había visto tal cosa, pero estaba tan preocupada que casi ni me percaté de aquellos detalles. Lo que sí vi fue mi reflejo en el espejo que había dentro del ascensor. Vi mis mejillas sonrojadas por los nervios, mis labios trémulos y mi pecho ascendiendo y descendiendo con rapidez a causa de mi respiración agitada.

En cuanto las puertas se abrieron salí del ascensor y busqué con la mirada la puerta de Jasper, pero no me hizo falta encontrarla porque él estaba allí, expectante, con los brazos cruzados.

—Pensaba que se trataba de alguien que me estaba gastando una broma —fue lo primero que me dijo con una seriedad que jamás había mostrado ante mí.

—No —le respondí sencillamente.

—Pasa, aquí fuera no tendremos mucha intimidad.

Se dio la vuelta y entró por la puerta que quedaba justo frente al ascensor y yo lo seguí deprisa, impresionada por la amplitud y la elegancia de su piso. El vestíbulo era un encanto, todo blanco y muy ordenado, pero el salón era una maravilla. Un ventanal enorme mostraba todo el horizonte de Nueva York y se podían apreciar todos los edificios y rascacielos que ya empezaban a iluminarse con la llegada del crepúsculo. El suelo estaba revestido de parqué y las paredes color crema llenas de cuadros célebres (supuse que réplicas), algunos de Klimt, otros de Van Gogh e incluso de Cézanne. En algunos detalles se notaba que era el piso de un hombre, pero no por eso dejaba de ser bonito. Tenía también un sofá de varias plazas recubierto con muchos cojines de colores neutros, situado frente a un televisor el triple de veces más grande que el mío.

—Tú dirás —murmuró Jasper apoyándose en una de las sillas colocadas detrás de una barra americana. Aparte de eso, en el centro de la estancia también había una mesa de madera con cuatro sillas alrededor—. Pero antes me gustaría que me dijeras cómo has averiguado dónde vivo. No recuerdo que te diera mi dirección.

—No lo hiciste—tragué saliva y respiré hondo cuando me tembló la voz—. Ha sido Emmett quien me ha dado tu dirección y quien me ha traído.

— ¿Emmett?

—Sí. Ha venido a mi piso para hablar conmigo.

Jasper se rio sin ganas y se pasó una mano por el cabello. Llevaba una camiseta de manga corta de color gris claro, unos pantalones anchos y negros que parecían de algodón e iba descalzo.

—Mañana lo mataré.

—Lo ha hecho con la mejor intención —sentí la necesidad de defenderle.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué te ha dicho? ¿Que me voy arrastrando por mi casa como si fuera un gusano, llorando todo el día?

—No. Me ha contado lo que sucedió con Nettie Dulain.

—Vaya, ¿a él sí le has creído a la primera? —me preguntó sarcásticamente—. Y eso que le conoces menos que a mí.

—Tú no me dijiste toda la verdad. No me contaste que fue ella quien te besó a ti.

—Porque me habría gustado que cuando te expliqué que todo fue un malentendido, me hubieras creído sin más. Pero claro, como la señorita Brandon había leído en una revista que el mujeriego Jasper Whitlock se había besado con otra mujer, se lo creyó con los ojos cerrados.

—Deja de tratarme así —le pedí con los puños apretados—. Sé que me comporté como una imbécil, y por eso estoy aquí.

— ¿Y no has pensado que quizá yo ya no quiero tener nada contigo? ¿Que ya tuve bastante aquel día en tu casa cuando me dejaste claro que no me querías?

El corazón me rebotó en el pecho ante sus palabras.

—Sí que lo he pensado, y si es así lo entenderé. Pero solo he venido a pedirte perdón.

Sus ojos verdes estaban clavados en mí de tal forma que era capaz de sentir su fuerza por todo mi cuerpo.

— ¿Perdón por qué?

—Por haberte tratado como lo hice. Por haberte colgado el primer día que me llamaste cuando estabas de gira, por haberte preocupado. Por haberte herido con mis palabras y por haberte echado de mi vida como si fueras un perro.

Jasper se cruzó de brazos y asintió en silencio.

—Te perdono. Te perdono por todo. Ahora podrás continuar tranquilamente con tu vida.

Me mordí el labio inferior y cerré los ojos cuando una lágrima acusadora se deslizó por mi mejilla. Era normal que no quisiera saber nada de mí después de cómo me porté con él.

—También quiero pedirte perdón por haberte mentido —susurré sin mirarle, pues tras lo que me quedaba por decirle me alejaría para siempre de él, pero por lo menos lo haría sintiéndome algo mejor conmigo misma—. Te mentí cuando te dije que no te quería. Pero estaba asustada. Me aterraba sentir lo que sentía por ti en tan poco tiempo y… se mezcló todo, y en aquel momento me pareció lo más correcto mentirte para alejarte de mí. Le hice caso a mi cabeza cuando debí hacerle caso a mi corazón, pero… me equivoqué. Así que lo siento. Espero que… alguna vez puedas perdonarme.

Sin esperar respuesta, aunque en realidad me había dejado claro que ya no sentía nada por mí, me di la vuelta y me dirigí deprisa a la puerta de su piso secándome las lágrimas con los dedos. En cuanto la abrí una mano masculina apareció por encima de mi cabeza y la cerró con fuerza. Sentí a mis espaldas el cuerpo de Jasper y supe que me encontraba acorralada entre él y la puerta, por lo que empecé a temblar sin entender lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Ese último día me mentiste mucho —escuché su voz baja detrás de mí y fui capaz de notar su aliento en mi nuca. Tenía la cabeza agachada y mi mano aún reposaba en el pomo de la puerta, pero asentí en silencio, temerosa—. Tendría que estar muy enfadado contigo.

—Ya… Yo…

—Silencio —me pidió, y yo me callé al instante, sin comprender—. Realmente debería estar muy cabreado contigo, Alice. Pero acabas de hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Alcé un poco la cabeza, confundida, cuando noté una de sus manos en mi cintura. La otra, la que aguantaba la puerta, se deslizó por mi brazo hasta posarse en el mismo lugar que la primera, y al poco noté la frente de Jasper en mi cabello. Me estaba abrazando desde atrás, pegando su pecho a mi espalda y estrechándome entre sus brazos.

—Dios, Alice, gracias por mentirme —susurró apoyando los labios en mi nuca, consiguiendo que todo mi cuerpo se estremeciera. Con temor coloqué mis manos sobre las suyas y sus dedos se entrelazaron con los míos casi al instante, como si estuviera deseando tocarme.

Poco a poco me fui dando la vuelta hasta que pude apoyar mi espalda contra la puerta y lo miré a los ojos. Brillaban tan verdes como aquella noche de tormenta en mi casa, aquella primera y única noche que pasamos juntos.

—Nunca me había sentido tan feliz porque una mujer me hubiera mentido —me aclaró secándome la mejilla con su pulgar al percatarse de que continuaba llorando.

—Pero… te hice mucho daño —le dije en voz baja, como si temiera romper la burbuja de intimidad que nos rodeaba.

—Sí, es cierto. Pero me hiciste daño porque me hiciste creer que no me querías, y acabas de decir que era mentira.

—Lo era. Lo es. Yo… estaba aterrada por todo lo que sentía por ti cuando no hacía ni un mes que nos conocíamos. Me hacías tan feliz que pensé que no podía ser tan fácil y preferí herirte antes que dejar que conocieras mis verdaderos sentimientos. Fui una egoísta —volví a agachar la cabeza, pero Jasper colocó su mano bajo mi barbilla y me hizo volver a alzarla.

—Yo también tenía miedo, pero estoy tan enamorado de ti que ya no me importa. Siempre he sido sincero, Alice, y lo único que quiero es compartir mi vida contigo. Fue así desde que aceptaste salir conmigo aquel día que te llevé a Central Park.

Sonreí, temblorosa, y le acaricié la mejilla con una de mis manos, notando que hacía días que no se afeitaba.

Estaba enamorado de mí.

—También fue así para mí. Pero ya no quiero tener más miedo. Ahora solo quiero… estar contigo, y que pase lo que tenga que pasar —por él estaba dispuesta a lanzarme al vacío sin mirar, porque sabía que él iba a estar allí para sostenerme.

— ¿Lo dices en serio?

—Sí. Nunca he hablado tan en serio como ahora.

Jasper desvió su mirada de la mía durante un segundo y después suspiró.

—Alice… ya sabes cómo es mi vida. Pasaré muchos días en el estudio, apenas podremos salir sin que los periodistas nos sigan, y… —coloqué una de mis manos en sus labios y sonreí.

—Estoy dispuesta a pagar ese precio solo para poder despertarme a tu lado cada día.

Con suavidad, Jasper apartó mi mano de su boca y sonrió ampliamente, haciendo que sus ojos brillaran todavía más. Sin embargo, aún no se lo había dicho todo:

—Te quiero, Jasper. Te quiero todos los días de mi vida, todas las noches y todas las horas. Todo lo demás me da igual.

Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia que antes y acto seguido inclinó la cabeza para besarme, consiguiendo que un millón de sacudidas reverberaran en mi estómago de manera alocada. Enredé mis dedos en sus cabellos, como había deseado hacer desde que lo vi en la televisión el día de mi cumpleaños y lo besé con ansia, deseando perderme en su sabor y no volver a encontrarme jamás. Sus brazos apretaron la caricia que tenían alrededor de mi cintura y, alzándome por los glúteos, me hizo rodear sus caderas con mis piernas. Sin separarse ni un segundo de mis labios me llevó por su piso hasta, supuse, su habitación y, una vez allí, me dejó de nuevo en el suelo.

—Yo también te quiero, señorita Brandon. Como jamás he querido ni querré a ninguna otra mujer —susurró sobre mis labios, poniéndome los pelos de punta.

Lentamente recorrió mi boca con la suya, dándome suaves besos y juguetones mordiscos que hicieron que mi cabeza diera vueltas, pero le devolví todas y cada una de las caricias en un intento por demostrarle que lo que le había dicho era cierto.

Se separó de mí poco a poco, deslizando sus ojos por todo mi rostro, y después apartó mis manos de su cabello. Las besó una a una con suavidad y a continuación las colocó a mis costados. Sin ninguna prisa deshizo el lazo que anudaba mi camisa y, en un movimiento ascendente, desabrochó todos los pequeños botones hasta que la tuvo abierta y la hizo resbalar por mis brazos. En seguida soltó el botón de mis vaqueros y, tras bajar la cremallera, los deslizó por mis piernas hasta que salí de ellos, quedándome en ropa interior frente a él, nerviosa y turbada.

Respirando hondo se sentó en la gran cama de matrimonio que tenía detrás y, colocando sus manos en mis caderas, apoyó la frente en mi estómago, justo encima de mi ombligo. Aquel gesto me pareció tan tierno y mostraba tanta vulnerabilidad que lo único que pude hacer fue colocar mis manos en su cabello y acariciarlo suavemente. Me estaba diciendo sin palabras lo mucho que significaba para él.

Poco a poco fue alzando la cabeza hasta que posó sus labios en mi vientre, haciéndome cosquillas y erizándome la piel, en una caricia ascendente. Después sus ojos se clavaron en los míos y yo sentí la imperiosa necesidad de acercarme más a él, de sentirle, por lo que me coloqué a horcajadas sobre sus muslos y volví a besarle, entregándole en ese beso todo el amor que había mantenido escondido en esas semanas por temor a dejarlo salir. Pero en aquel momento nada importaba, solo el hombre al que besaba y que me rodeaba con fuerza con sus brazos, indicándome en silencio que no me dejaría ir jamás.

Minutos más tarde me tendió en la cama y, despojándose de la ropa que lo cubría para después hacer lo mismo conmigo, se colocó sobre mí hasta que nuestras pieles se tocaron finalmente. Fue como si en aquel instante todo el dolor hubiese desaparecido porque al fin todo estaba en su lugar. Nos besamos durante mucho tiempo, sintiéndonos como si fuera la primera vez, redescubriéndonos y dejando que nuestros cuerpos se recordasen de nuevo. Las manos de Jasper recorrieron mi piel por entero y yo hice lo propio sin ninguna prisa, pues me encantaba sentir que teníamos todo el tiempo del mundo para querernos sin que nada se interpusiera entre nosotros. Sus labios buscaron lunares, huecos y recovecos nuevos que no hubiera saboreado antes, consiguiendo que me arqueara y que gimiera, deseando más y más. Los míos no se quedaron atrás, pues aproveché un momento de distracción por su parte y conseguí colocarme encima, dedicándole una sonrisa llena de amor cuando se dio por vencido.

Besé su cuerpo hasta que ninguno de los dos pudo más, hasta que nuestras ansias fueron más grandes que nuestras intenciones, y volviendo a colocarse sobre mí, Jasper entró en mi cuerpo con cuidado, despacio y asegurándose de que estaba bien. Pero jamás en la vida había estado mejor. Nos movimos juntos, muy lentamente, disfrutando el uno del otro como jamás lo habíamos hecho hasta ese instante en el que éramos plenamente conscientes de que nos queríamos, de que lo nuestro iba mucho más allá de lo físico. Y llegué al orgasmo casi sin darme cuenta, cuando mi corazón se aceleró al mismo tiempo que sus empujes y sentí que mi cuerpo se deshacía en un millón de fragmentos. Lo mismo le sucedió a Jasper, que terminó desplomándose sobre mí, agotado y empapado en sudor, susurrando en mi oído:

—Te quiero, Alice.

Una lágrima de felicidad se deslizó por mi mejilla, silenciosa, porque en aquel instante todo estaba como debía estar.

* * *

 **¿Ya no merezco la muerte, verdad? ¿Verdad? *Pone los ojitos del Gato con botas de Shrek*. Bueeeeeeeeeeno, al final se han perdonado, pero porque estaban ya que estallaban, jajajaja.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que me contéis vuestras sensaciones, pensamientos, sentimientos en los reviews, así sé si vamos por buen camino. Y desde luego espero que os haya gustado mucho el capítulo y que lo hayáis disfrutado tanto como disfruté yo escribiéndolo :3  
**

 **¡Nos leemos el sábado! Xo**


	20. Capítulo 19

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.**

* * *

 **-Capítulo 19-**

 **Verano de 2013**

No había entrado en detalles con Ben, más que nada porque no me parecía adecuado hablarle de aquel tema a mi nieto. Simplemente le comenté que su abuela había venido a mi piso para hablar conmigo y terminamos solucionando las cosas.

— ¿Así que os hicisteis novios al fin? —me preguntó una vez terminamos de comer.

—Sí. Al fin.

— ¿Y entonces os casasteis?

—No aún, tardamos un poco. No tanto como era lo habitual, pero esperamos. Pasaron muchas más cosas en los meses siguientes.

— ¿Cómo qué? —me preguntó mi nieto con el ceño fruncido.

—Pues…

El sonido del teléfono móvil de Ben me interrumpió, y el chico se apresuró ponerse en pie para contestar.

—Hola, mamá. Sí, muy bien.

Mientras él hablaba yo aproveché para quitar la mesa y comencé a fregar los platos sin prisa. A pesar de que me entristecía recordar el pasado simplemente porque Alice ya no estaba conmigo, también me hacía bien. Me llenaba de ganas por seguir viviendo, por todo lo que mi esposa y yo fuimos capaces de superar con el tiempo.

—Abuelo, mamá quiere hablar contigo —me dijo Ben entrando en la cocina y esperando a que me secara las manos con un trapo.

—Hola, Emm —saludé a mi nuera cuando respondí al teléfono.

— _Hola, Jasper, ¿cómo vais?_

—Muy bien. Nos lo estamos pasando bien.

Ben me dedicó una sonrisa cohibida y salió de la cocina para irse a ver la televisión.

— _Eso me ha dicho Ben. Se le nota contento._

—Sí, eso parece. Nos estamos conociendo.

— _Eso es una maravilla. Me alegro mucho de que os llevéis tan bien._

—Yo también, hija. ¿Cómo está tu madre?

— _Pues va haciendo. Los médicos dicen que está estable, pero tampoco podemos fiarnos demasiado._

—Seguro que se pondrá bien pronto, no te preocupes.

— _Gracias, Jasper, y gracias por cuidar de Ben_ —me agradeció con la voz algo compungida. Supuse que el tema de su madre la estaba afectando, y estar lejos de su hijo y su marido también, con lo buena mujer que era.

—Es mi único nieto. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo?

Emm se rio.

— _¿Has hablado con Liam?_

—Sí, llamó ayer para ver cómo iban las cosas por aquí.

— _Perfecto. Bueno, he de irme de nuevo con mi madre. Gracias por todo otra vez, Jasper._

—No hay de qué. Hasta pronto, Emmeline.

Colgué y dejé el móvil de Ben en la estantería de la cocina mientras terminaba de fregar los platos, pero él vino a buscarlo al cabo de unos minutos.

— ¿Qué te ha dicho mi madre?

—Que tu abuela está estable.

—Eso me ha dicho a mí también. ¿No te ha dicho nada de cuándo vendrán a buscarme?

—Pues no, pero tu padre dijo que vendría el viernes, ¿no?

—Sí.

— ¿Es que ya quieres marcharte? —le pregunté con algo de tristeza, pues aunque Ben no era un niño nervioso ni muy movido, me hacía mucha compañía y me recordaba que no estaba tan solo en la vida.

—No es eso. Es porque quizá no me dará tiempo a escuchar toda tu historia con la abuela.

Me eché a reír entre dientes y lo miré por encima de mi hombro.

—Descuida, Ben. Intentaré contártelo todo antes de que te marches el viernes.

—Vale.

— ¿Quieres escuchar un poco más?

—Sí.

Volví a sonreír mientras intentaba extraer la grasa que había quedado en el plato que tenía en aquel instante entre las manos y escuché que Ben se sentaba en una de las sillas de madera que tenía en la cocina. Cuando estuvo acomodado repasé el momento exacto en el que nos habíamos quedado y musité:

—A ver, por dónde iba…

.

.

.

 **Julio de 1969**

Nos quedamos largos minutos quietos, en silencio, disfrutando del contacto de nuestros cuerpos sobrecalentados. Jasper continuaba sobre mí, rodeando mi cuerpo con sus brazos y con su cabeza apoyada sobre mi pecho, respirando acompasadamente como si estuviera dormido, pero no lo estaba. Poco a poco alzó la cabeza y me miró con una sonrisa lánguida y satisfecha, y yo le devolví el gesto, sintiéndome más feliz que nunca.

—No puedo creer que estés aquí. Durante un segundo he pensado que solo era un sueño.

—Estoy aquí —le aclaré acariciándole el cabello húmedo—. Y no me voy a ir.

—Desde luego que no.

Se incorporó y salió de la cama para, supuse, deshacerse del preservativo en el cuarto de baño contiguo a la habitación y después regresó para tumbarse a mi lado, de costado, y abrazarme como si no quisiera romper el contacto conmigo.

—Ya me había hecho a la idea de que no volveríamos a estar así nunca más.

—Yo también —le respondí volteándome hasta que estuvimos cara a cara. Extendí el brazo y le acaricié el hombro y la barbilla, asegurándome de que todo era real—. Me porté tan mal contigo que…

—Alice, ya está—me interrumpió—. Ya no tiene importancia.

—Sí la tiene. Quiero explicarte por qué me comporté como lo hice. Necesito hacerlo.

—Está bien.

Me mordí el labio inferior y pensé detenidamente en cómo expresarme, en cómo ordenar mis ideas.

—Mis padres… sobre todo mi padre, se tomó muy mal las fotografías. Cuando fui a Biloxi discutimos y empecé a sentirme mal. Más mal de lo que ya me sentía antes. Pero cuando os vi en la televisión y vi que habíais cambiado vuestra lista de canciones para incluir el _Cumpleaños feliz_ …

—Los chicos se mosquearon conmigo, pero yo tenía claro que quería hacerlo —me explicó Jasper con una sonrisa de culpabilidad en el rostro—. Te dije que te felicitaría de alguna forma.

—Sí. Y lo hiciste. Y me hiciste muy feliz. Mis padres no se lo podían creer, y mi hermana, que por cierto es seguidora vuestra, estuvo a punto de morirse de envidia. Entonces comencé a creer que te importaba de verdad, que si me habías cantado el _Cumpleaños feliz_ delante de todas esas personas que os estaban viendo… Algo tenía que significar. Pero semanas después, cuando leí ese dichoso artículo de Demetri Chardin… me vine abajo. Comencé a pensar que era imposible que alguien como tú estuviera realmente enamorado de alguien como yo, todo se hizo una bola enorme de pensamientos negativos… y te condené a la primera sin darte ni un mínimo de confianza.

Jasper me acarició la mejilla suavemente, intentando confortarme porque sabía lo mucho que me afectaba ese tema.

—Ya está solucionado, Alice.

—Sí, pero eso no era todo. Me di cuenta de que, a pesar de lo que había leído, seguía sintiendo algo muy fuerte por ti, así que preferí fingir que no te quería, que no me importabas, para no demostrarte de ninguna forma lo que realmente sentía por ti. Por eso me comporté como una auténtica zorra, y…

—Alice, de verdad, ya está bien.

—Y luego, el día 14 de julio os escuché en la emisora _WNYW_ —proseguí.

— ¿Nos escuchaste?

—Sí. Escuché _Miss_ por primera vez en el coche de mi amiga Kate y me puse a llorar como una magdalena. Te escuché explicando lo que significaba y pensé que… que realmente me querías.

—Sí. Porque así es —me aseguró él de nuevo—. Durante unos días no quise cantarla, no quería que se convirtiera en el single porque me dolía cantar la letra. Pero al final Emmett y Edward me convencieron.

—Es una canción preciosa.

—Gracias, pero lo es por ti. Porque tú me inspiraste mientras estábamos en Europa.

Sonreí, cansada, y me acurruqué más contra su cuerpo, feliz por estar a su lado.

—Si no llega a ser por Emmett…

—Al final tendré que darle las gracias al muy idiota.

Me eché a reír y asentí.

—Sí. Tenía demasiado miedo de venir a buscarte porque estaba convencida de que no querrías volver a saber nada de mí, pero Emmett me aseguró que seguías queriéndome y que estabas siendo tan infeliz como yo. Por eso al final me decidí y pensé que… al menos tenía que intentarlo.

—E intentándolo me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo. Porque ahora ya no te voy a dejar escapar, Alice. Nunca más.

—Tranquilo, no me escaparé.

Jasper sonrió pero después se puso serio al instante, inquietándome.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Tarde o temprano los periodistas sabrán lo nuestro.

—Ya te he dicho antes que no me importa. Estoy dispuesta a vivir con eso y con todo lo demás.

Él asintió y volvió a sonreír, estrechando su abrazo en torno a mi cuerpo.

—En ese caso la prensa estará muy feliz de saber que volvemos a estar juntos. Tendrán algo de lo que hablar en los próximos meses.

Me eché a reír y después suspiré.

—Tendremos que decírselo a nuestros padres. A los tuyos y a los míos.

—Sí. Con los míos no habrá problema, en parte estarán contentos de que asiente la cabeza —me dijo con una sonrisa algo triste.

—Los míos… no sé. El mayor problema será mi padre.

— ¿Aún está molesto por las fotos?

—Supongo. Y… no creo que te tenga en mucha estima. Cree que arruinaste mi reputación y que soy solo un juguete para ti.

No dije la palabra "fulana" porque no me apetecía que Jasper se enfadara y que él y mi padre empezaran con mal pie.

—En ese caso lo mejor que puedo hacer es demostrarle a tu padre lo mucho que te quiero.

—Eso mismo.

Me acerqué y le di un beso suave en los labios, pero Jasper se apartó bruscamente.

—Acabo de recordar algo —apuntó levantándose casi corriendo de la cama para ir a buscar algo en el armario.

No me había fijado demasiado, pero su habitación era casi más grande que mi piso entero. Con las paredes en un tono crema, también, la enorme cama de matrimonio ocupaba el centro de la espaciosa estancia y a cada lado tenía una mesita de noche de madera. A la derecha del lecho había una puerta que conducía al cuarto de baño donde antes había ido Jasper, el armario empotrado quedaba justo enfrente de la cama, y en ese momento me di cuenta de que en el centro del mueble había una televisión. A la izquierda, como no podía ser de otra forma, había un ventanal desde el que se divisaba una vista preciosa de Nueva York que hizo que me diera un vuelco el corazón.

—Me encanta tu piso. Y tu habitación. Y tu cama —le dije a Jasper sentándome, cubriéndome un poco con la sábana.

—Siendo poco modesto, a mí también. Y también me encanta la señorita que está ahora mismo en ella.

Sonreí, juguetona, y le pedí con unos golpecitos en el colchón que volviera conmigo. Lo hizo segundos más tarde con una caja de cartón en las manos que ya había visto antes.

—No la pude devolver —me aclaró entregándome de nuevo la cámara que me regaló por mi cumpleaños—. Siempre ha sido tuya.

Me mordí el labio inferior y la saqué de la caja, admirándola.

—Lo siento —repetí en voz baja, estremeciéndome cuando sentí la mano de Jasper acariciándome la espalda desnuda.

—Ya no tienes que disculparte por nada. La cámara es tuya. Y yo también.

Sonreí dejando la cámara de nuevo en su caja y me incliné para besar otra vez a Jasper, sintiéndome muy, muy feliz. El resto vino solo. Continuamos besándonos hasta que él me rodeó con los brazos y, colocándome sobre su cuerpo, me indicó que aquello era todo lo que tenía planeado durante el resto de la noche.

.

.

.

Me sentí algo desorientado por la mañana, pero cuando vi que Alice dormía parcialmente sobre mí con la mejilla apoyada en mi hombro sonreí recordando todo lo sucedido la tarde y noche anterior. Había vuelto conmigo gracias a Emmett y jamás podría agradecérselo suficiente. Se había acabado el sufrimiento y el mal humor, y a partir de ese día iba a disfrutar de mi novia y de mi grupo de música como jamás lo había hecho. Por desgracia yo tenía que ir al estudio y ella a trabajar, así que la desperté con suavidad y me reí al ver su cara de sueño y su puchero porque quería seguir durmiendo. La convencí de salir de la cama prometiéndole una ducha fresquita los dos juntos y un desayuno a base de bollitos con mantequilla, zumo y un café bien cargado para recuperar energías.

La ducha se nos fue de las manos, como no podía ser de otra manera, y el desayuno nos sentó de maravilla, pues ni siquiera habíamos cenado nada la noche anterior. Alice entraba en la revista a las nueve y yo a las diez, por lo que la llevaría a su casa para que se cambiara de ropa y recogiera lo que necesitara para trabajar y la llevaría al trabajo. Total, éramos conscientes de que tarde o temprano alguien descubriría nuestra relación, por lo que habíamos acordado no esconderla en ningún momento. Cuanto antes pasásemos por aquel trago, mejor.

Cuando ambos estuvimos listos salimos de mi edificio tomados de la mano (Will, el portero, me guiñó un ojo y yo le devolví el gesto con una sonrisa) y nos subimos a mi coche. Alice tardó apenas quince minutos en cambiarse de ropa en su piso y después nos dirigimos a la revista.

— ¿Quieres quedarte esta noche en mi casa otra vez? —le pregunté, esperanzado, pues era consciente de que ya no querría volver a pasar las noches solo.

—Me gustaría mucho. Pero tendré que trabajar, seguramente, y no sé si podré hacerlo contigo a mi alrededor.

Sonreí al escuchar esa frase aunque no aparté la mirada de la carretera.

—Si quieres, quedamos a una hora en concreto… sobre las ocho y media o las nueve, así tendrás un rato para trabajar tranquila en tu piso.

—Me parece bien.

—Podrías traerte una maleta con ropa, así no tendrás que preocuparte de volver mañana a tu piso a cambiarte.

Alice sonrió, entendiendo el trasfondo de mis palabras, y respiró hondo.

—Es una buena idea.

—Todas mis ideas son buenas.

La vi poner los ojos en blanco y me eché a reír. Llegamos a la revista cinco minutos antes de lo previsto y, cuando aparqué, me incliné hacia Alice para darle un beso largo e intenso en los labios.

—Entonces luego te espero en casa, ¿sí?

—Sí. Oh, mierda —musitó mirando hacia la calle, y yo seguí su mirada para toparme con el rostro serio de un hombre alto y de cabello castaño que caminaba hacia la revista y que no se molestó en dejar de observarnos.

— ¿Es tu jefe?

—No, es James.

— ¿James? ¿El de las fotos?

—Sí.

Sin pensármelo dos veces me quité el cinturón de seguridad deprisa y abrí la puerta de mi vehículo para, a continuación, salir de él.

—Jasper, espera.

Alice me siguió, nerviosa, y se colocó a mi lado cuando intercepté al desgraciado.

— ¿Es usted James?

—Sí. No voy a preguntar quién me busca porque tengo la mala suerte de conocerle —me soltó de malas maneras mirándonos a mí y a Alice con asco.

—No creo que me conozca lo suficiente, pues si lo hiciera no se habría arriesgado a tomar aquellas fotos.

—No sé de qué me habla —me aclaró James intentando caminar, pero yo no se lo permití.

—Lo sabe muy bien. Y espero que también sepa que puede ir despidiéndose de su trabajo como periodista porque pronto recibirá noticias de mis abogados.

—No tiene ninguna prueba contra mí, ni usted ni ella —masculló señalando a Alice—. Además, no sé qué clase de hombre es usted que tiene que amenazarme escudándose tras sus abogados.

—Si quiere le demuestro ahora mismo qué clase de hombre soy.

—Jasper, por favor —me pidió Alice tomándome de la mano, exigiéndome en silencio que me apartara de James—. No vale la pena.

—Hágale caso a su noviecita y déjeme en paz.

Le dediqué a James una mirada fulminante.

—Esto no va a quedar así. Pronto se dará cuenta de ello.

El aludido entró en la revista sin decir nada más y yo respiré hondo, intentando calmar mi repentino mal humor.

—No tendrías que haberte enfrentado a él —me dijo Alice.

—Si realmente lo hubiera hecho ahora tendría un par de dientes menos —le aclaré apretando su mano con la mía—. Pero esto solo acaba de empezar, Alice. No me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

—Te lo cuento luego, vas a llegar tarde —la acerqué a mi cuerpo y volví a besarla, intentando entregarle en ese beso todo lo que sentía por ella. Me sentí muy afortunado cuando me correspondió enredando la mano que le quedaba libre en mi cabello y nos separamos segundos después con la respiración entrecortada—. Si seguimos así volveremos a ser portada de otra revista del corazón en menos que canta un gallo.

Alice se rio y asintió en silencio justo antes de ponerse de puntillas para besarme la mejilla.

—Gracias por traerme, señor Whitlock. Luego nos vemos.

—Desde luego, señorita Brandon.

Le guiñé un ojo cuando se volteó para despedirse de mí con la mano y respiré hondo, satisfecho, cuando la vi entrar en la revista. Por mi parte volví a subirme a mi coche y puse rumbo hacia el estudio de grabación con una muy buena noticia que explicarles a mis compañeros.

* * *

 **¡Hola! De nuevo os traigo otro cap de esta historia que espero que os esté gustando mucho. Ya se nos han puesto tiernos y ya estamos todos contentos, o eso espero, al menos jajajaja). Por el momento no se volverán a enfadar, si no me falla la memoria, pero seguirán teniendo algún que otro conflicto que resolver (como todas las parejas normales, vaya).**

 **Antes de irme quiero responder a algunos reviews que me preguntaron si se sabe de qué murió Alice. Sí se sabe y se explica más adelante, así que tranquilos, por ese tema no os preocupéis. Además de eso, quiero hacer una mención especial a Elianna Cullen quien se ha graduado recientemente de la universidad. ¡Muchísimas felicidades, nena! **

**Ahora sí, deseando que os haya encantado este capítuo me marcho. ¡Nos leemos el martes! Xo**


	21. Capítulo 20

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.**

* * *

 **-Capítulo 20-**

 **Julio de 1969**

Llegué a mi mesa cinco minutos después ignorando a James y su mirada fulminante. El muy imbécil. Pero aquella mañana tenía varios artículos que corregir y algunos más que redactar, así que no iba a tener tiempo para sus estupideces.

—Buenos días —saludó Kate al llegar a su mesa al lado de la mía, y me miró con una sonrisa extraña.

Tenía tanto que contarle…

—Buenos días. ¿Y esa cara? —le pregunté cuando me di cuenta de que parecía preocupada.

—Ah, nada… Solo me ha parecido ver algo… a alguien abajo cuando he llegado.

— ¿A quién?

—Nada, nada, habrá sido mi imaginación —le quitó hierro al asunto con la mano, sacando varios papeles de su carpeta.

Fruncí el ceño con una sonrisa.

— ¿A quién te ha parecido ver abajo, Kate? No me dejes con la duda.

Se acercó a mi mesa despacio y, tras asegurarse de que nadie nos estaba escuchando, susurró:

—A Jasper.

Solté una risita que la sorprendió y la dejó completamente descolocada.

— ¿De qué te ríes? Ya te he dicho que ha sido mi imaginación.

—No lo ha sido. Jasper estaba abajo. Me ha traído a trabajar.

Kate arrugó la frente y achicó los ojos.

— ¿Cómo?

—Es muy largo de explicar, pero… he pasado la noche en su casa —le expliqué en voz baja y con algo de timidez—. Hemos solucionado las cosas.

— ¿EN SERIO? —exclamó mi amiga tapándose la boca cuando se percató de que había alzado demasiado la voz.

—Shhhh, Kate —le pedí, azorada—. Pero sí, en serio. Después te cuento con detalles.

—Sí, por favor, todos los detalles —me exigió señalándome con un dedo antes de inclinarse para abrazarme, feliz—. Dios, qué contenta estoy. Por eso tienes esas ojeras que te llegan al suelo.

—Podríais dejar de cotorrear como dos gallinas y poneros a trabajar de una vez —masculló James sin alzar la mirada del artículo que fingía leer. Porque desde luego no lo estaba haciendo.

—No estamos cotorreando, James, estamos celebrando —le respondió Kate, petulante.

—Luego, Alice, no te quejes si apareces en todas las revistas del corazón del mundo; no eres nada discreta dejando que tu novio de pacotilla te traiga a trabajar.

—No es asunto tuyo lo que yo haga con mi novio, y no te atrevas a insultarle porque no eres mejor que él —le solté de malas maneras, queriendo dejarle las cosas claras.

— ¿Seguro? Yo te metí en mi cama mucho antes que él —me recordó con saña, queriendo hacerme daño. Pero no lo consiguió.

Aunque Kate ya lo sabía ahogó un jadeo al escucharle, pero yo encontré la respuesta perfecta a su comentario, por lo que sonreí, satisfecha:

—Es cierto, pero al menos no necesito estar borracha para acostarme con él. Y, ¿sabes qué? Jasper sí me hace disfrutar como nunca.

Kate me miró con los ojos muy abiertos y yo me limité a sonreírle a James, que se levantó de su mesa furibundo y salió de la sala, consiguiendo que todos nuestros compañeros le miraran atónitos.

—Dios Santo, Alice…

—No sabes lo a gusto que acabo de quedarme.

Kate se echó a reír con ganas mientras se sentaba en su escritorio y yo la seguí, dispuesta a ponerme a trabajar cuando antes.

.

.

.

Llegué al estudio temprano, pero para mi sorpresa Emmett y Edward ya estaban allí, el primero haciendo algunas pruebas con la batería y el segundo afinando su bajo. Emmett, al verme, me miró con detenimiento y yo le dediqué una sonrisa sincera.

—Tengo algo que contaros —les comenté acercándome a ellos, a pesar de que Emmett ya imaginaba por dónde iba.

—Yo también, pero dilo tú primero, ya que has empezado —dijo Edward, atento.

—Vale. Pues… he vuelto con Alice.

La risotada de Emmett no me sorprendió, y tampoco cuando se acercó a mí para palmearme el hombro con ganas.

— ¡Qué buena noticia! No sabes cuánto me alegro, colega.

—Supongo que tengo que darte las gracias.

— ¿A él? ¿Por qué? —preguntó Edward sin entender nada.

—Ayer fue a casa de Alice y la convenció de que seguía queriéndola. Al final ella vino a mi piso, hablamos y… —me encogí de hombros—. Pasó lo que tenía que pasar.

—Que se pasaron la noche retozando en la cama —apuntó Emmett con sonrisa pícara, haciéndome rodar los ojos.

—Eso no os incumbe.

Edward se acercó también a mí y me colocó su mano en el hombro.

—Yo también me alegro mucho.

—Gracias. No sé cómo vamos a llevarlo, pero… lo conseguiremos.

—Claro que sí. Lo importante es que os queréis.

— ¿Y tú qué tenías que decirnos? —le preguntó Emmet a Edward, expectante.

—Bella se va a venir a vivir conmigo.

— ¿Va a venir a Nueva York al final? —exclamé, sorprendido.

—Sí. El otro día discutimos por teléfono porque decía que no me importaba tenerla lejos, y bueno… Tomé una decisión y le propuse que se viniera a vivir aquí. Yo solo quería alejarla de la vida pública, pero…

—Edward, hay cosas que no se pueden evitar —expliqué—, y esos carroñeros siempre van a estar buscando alguna exclusiva, así que no te tortures. Pero es genial que al final se lo hayas propuesto a Bella.

—Sí. Lo cierto es que echo de menos tenerla cerca.

Emmett resopló y volvió a sentarse de cualquier manera el en el sofá.

—Vaya par de blandos estáis hechos.

— ¿Tú no tienes ninguna buena noticia que contarnos o qué? —lo pinché colocándome a su lado.

—Lo único bueno que os voy a decir es que sigo siendo el miembro más interesante de Inequals porque no he caído en las redes del amor.

—Aún —dije yo.

—Aún —me siguió Edward.

—Eso no va a pasar jamás. Soy demasiado feliz disfrutando de una mujer diferente casi cada semana, o repitiendo con alguna si me apetece. No creo que el amor esté hecho para mí.

Me eché a reír y le arreé un golpe en la pierna que apenas le dolió.

—Eso pensaba yo y mírame ahora.

—Porque eres un cursi, en el fondo. Yo sigo siendo un macho.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco y después comenzamos a carcajearnos sin poder evitarlo. Cinco minutos más tarde Marcus hizo acto de presencia y casi nos exigió que comenzásemos a ensayar, pues las actuaciones que íbamos a ofrecer en agosto estaban a la vuelta de la esquina.

.

.

.

Comí con Kate en un restaurante que se encontraba en la calle de enfrente de la revista, pues aquel día estábamos bastante atareadas y no queríamos tardar mucho en volver al trabajo. Mientras comíamos le expliqué la visita de Emmett y la conversación que tuve con él la tarde anterior, los nervios que pasé mientras nos dirigíamos a casa de Jasper y la angustia por la que me hizo pasar al principio. Pero no pude evitar sonreír al contarle casi todo lo que sucedió después, los abrazos, los besos, las caricias… Y Kate me escuchó embobada y tremendamente feliz por mí.

Durante el resto del día ignoré a James a pesar de que él hizo lo propio conmigo, y a eso de las seis Kate se ofreció a llevarme a casa, por lo que no me negué. Allí continué trabajando hasta que el reloj marcó las ocho, y entonces llamé a Jasper para ver si ya estaba en casa. Como me dijo que podía ir a su piso cuando quisiera, me cambié de ropa y me puse un vestido vaporoso de color amarillo claro con un estampado de flores rojas y amarillas oscuro, preparé una maleta pequeña en la que metí ropa, un pijama y un neceser con todo lo necesario. A continuación me marché, me subí a mi coche y conduje en dirección al piso de Jasper. Una vez llegué a su edificio saludé al portero con una sonrisa más segura que la del día anterior y Jasper me recibió con un beso arrebatador que consiguió que me diera vueltas la cabeza.

— ¿Cómo te ha ido el día? —me preguntó tirando de mi mano, instándome a entrar en su casa.

—Bien, como siempre. He estado ocupada, así que no se me ha hecho muy largo. ¿Y el tuyo?

Dejé la maleta en su habitación y después me permití acomodarme en ese sofá del salón que parecía tan mullido después de quitarme las sandalias. Jasper se sentó a mi lado y colocó mis piernas (aprovechando que las había estirado) sobre las suyas.

—También. Los chicos están muy contentos de saber que hemos arreglado las cosas.

— ¿Incluso Edward? —inquirí alzando una ceja, pues recordaba perfectamente que al principio no le parecía demasiado bien que Jasper y yo nos viéramos.

—Incluso él. Ahora está contento porque su novia de toda la vida se va a venir a vivir a Nueva York.

Fruncí el ceño al escucharle.

— ¿Su novia de toda la vida no vive aquí?

—No. Sigue viviendo en Nueva Jersey.

No lo entendía.

—Pero… ¿cómo soportan estar lejos el uno del otro?

—Ni idea; es algo que yo tampoco entiendo, ahora menos que antes —me aseguró él—. Yo no soportaría estar tan lejos de ti.

Sonreí, coqueta, y después me reí.

—Yo tampoco. Pero… ¿no será que Edward…? Ya sabes —me encogí de hombros—. ¿Se ve con otras mujeres?

—Uy, qué va. Para nada. Edward no es así. Le ha sido siempre fiel a Bella y ni siquiera se le ha pasado por la cabeza el hecho de acostarse con otra. Y mira que oportunidades no le han faltado.

—Entonces no lo entiendo.

Jasper se rio y aprovechó el momento para colocar una de sus manos bajo mi vestido, sobre mi muslo, de forma traviesa. Por mi parte le dediqué una mirada de advertencia aderezada con una sonrisa interesante.

—Deje esa mano quieta ahí, señor Whitlock. Esta noche no quiero quedarme sin cenar.

—Entendido, señorita Brandon —me aseguró con una expresión que me dio a entender claramente que no iba a portarse bien—. Pero el caso es que al final Bella se ha cansado de la situación y le ha dado una especie de ultimátum. Por eso Edward le ha pedido que se venga a vivir aquí.

—Eso está muy bien. Ha tardado en darle el ultimátum, eso sí, porque se ha pasado… ¿cuánto? ¿Ocho años en Nueva Jersey sola?

—Sí, más o menos. Fíjate, en estos ocho años yo apenas he visto a mi familia porque casi no hemos podido viajar a Nueva Jersey, imagínate si hubiera dejado allí a mi novia.

Jamás habíamos hablado de los padres de Jasper, por lo que esa mención me hizo tener curiosidad.

—Pero… ¿te llevas bien con ellos?

—Con mi madre y mi hermana sí, solemos hablar a menudo por teléfono. Con mi padre… es diferente.

— ¿Por qué?

—Considera que le defraudé como hijo. Él jamás quiso que me dedicara a la música, y yo lo dejé todo para convertirme en músico. No me lo ha perdonado y no creo que vaya a hacerlo jamás.

Me entristecí al ver la desolación en sus ojos y al sentirla en su voz.

—Pero… ahora eres un cantante famoso; conseguiste lo que te propusiste.

—Sí, pero él lo sigue viendo como una humillación. No cree que dedicarse al mundo del espectáculo sea algo digno, y desde luego no es algo que él hubiera querido para ninguno de sus hijos.

Le acaricié la mano y entrelacé sus dedos con los míos, intentando animarle.

— ¿Y tu hermana? ¿Cuántos años tiene? Nunca me has hablado de ella —quise cambiar de tema porque no quería que se terminara sintiendo mal.

—Es cierto. Tiene mi misma edad porque somos mellizos, y se llama Rosalie.

—Así que es una versión femenina de ti.

—Eso mismo. Nos parecemos bastante, solo que ella tiene más mal humor que yo. Pero nos queremos mucho y nos echamos mucho de menos.

—Eso es genial. Con mi hermana nos pasa lo mismo. Ojalá estuviéramos más cerca.

—Podríamos invitarles un fin de semana.

— ¿A quiénes?

—Pues un fin de semana invitamos a tu familia, y otro fin de semana a la mía. Y dentro de un tiempo a las dos juntas para que se vayan conociendo.

Me eché a reír ante aquella idea y asentí.

—Me parece genial. Pero de todas maneras sería mejor avisarles por teléfono de que estamos saliendo antes de que terminen enterándose por las revistas.

—Tienes razón. Y eso me recuerda algo que tengo que contarte —apuntó acariciándome el muslo por debajo del vestido con la punta de sus dedos, desconcentrándome un poco.

— ¿Sí? ¿Sobre qué? —pregunté deteniéndole antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

—Sobre lo que tengo pensado para hundir a James.

Me mordí el labio inferior y suspiré.

—Tal vez deberíamos dejarle estar.

—Alice, te hizo daño, y a tu familia también. No pienso dejar que se quede tan tranquilo.

Asentí en silencio, queriendo pensar pero siendo incapaz porque la mano de Jasper no dejaba de juguetear bajo mi vestido.

—Estate quieto ya —le pedí riéndome sin poder evitarlo.

— ¿O si no qué? —me retó moviéndose hasta que quedamos los dos tendidos en el sofá entre risas, con Jasper sobre mí.

—O si no, no vas a poder moverte de lo cansado que te voy a dejar —me habría gustado que sonara a amenaza, pero la diversión en mi voz me delataba.

Movió sus cejas de manera sugerente, haciéndome reír a carcajadas, mientras sus manos deslizaban hacia arriba la tela de mi vestido.

—Estoy dispuesto a correr ese riesgo, señorita Brandon.

Una hora más tarde nos levantamos del sofá, saciados, volvimos a vestirnos y comenzamos a hacer la cena sin dejar de juguetear. Me encantaba estar de esa forma con Jasper, tan relajada, tan feliz y tan… enamorada. Me daba algo de miedo aceptarlo tan deprisa, pero había sufrido mucho en esas últimas semanas y consideraba que ya estaba bien de negarme cosas que me hicieran feliz. Cenamos en la mesita del café que había frente al sofá, sentados en el suelo, pues no nos apetecía preparar la mesa grande.

—Bueno, ¿me vas a contar lo de James o no?

—Iba a contártelo antes pero no me has dejado —me respondió Jasper mojando un trozo de pan en la salsa picante que había preparado mientras intentaba evitar una sonrisa traviesa.

— ¿Que no te he dejado? Si has sido tú el pervertido que no me ha quitado las manos de encima —le reproché riéndome.

—Pero porque tú me lo has permitido.

Rodé los ojos sin poder creer lo que oía y después suspiré.

—Bueno, cuéntamelo ya.

—Está bien. He pensado que podemos ir a la revista que publicó primero las fotos. La revista a la que James vendió las imágenes, vaya.

— ¿A la SweetHeart?

—Sí.

— ¿Para qué?

—Para hablar personalmente con la persona que escribió el artículo. Seguro que fue ella quien habló con James y podremos… coaccionarla para que nos lo confirme y nos dé pruebas de ello.

— ¿La quieres chantajear? —pregunté con los ojos muy abiertos, sin saber exactamente cómo me hacía sentir eso.

—No, quiero amenazarla, y si no es suficiente con eso, podríamos llegar a un acuerdo con ella.

— ¿Qué especie de acuerdo?

—Aquí es donde entras tú. ¿Qué es lo que buscan, básicamente, las revistas del corazón?

Fruncí el ceño, sin estar segura de adónde quería llegar.

— ¿Noticias suculentas?

—Primicias. Y nosotros podemos darles una, si nos ayudan.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que quieres darles la primicia de lo nuestro a cambio de pruebas contra James?

—No es que quiera, es que no veo otro modo de proceder. Por mucho que envíe a mis abogados, sin pruebas no haremos nada. Pero si la idea no te parece bien, lo dejaremos estar. No voy a actuar a tus espaldas de ninguna manera, Alice, y mucho menos te voy a poner de nuevo en el punto de mira de los periodistas. Y menos sin tu consentimiento.

Tragué saliva lentamente, pensando en todo lo que Jasper me acababa de proponer. Visto de otra forma, tarde o temprano se descubriría nuestra relación, así que adelantar un poco los acontecimientos no iba a suponer ningún cambio, pero… Aun así no estaba segura.

—Es que no sé… James no actuó bien haciendo y vendiendo las fotos, pero no sé si nosotros vamos a actuar bien amenazando a la revista.

—Es la única opción que tenemos, Alice. Yo no quiero que ese desgraciado se salga con la suya, porque por su culpa estuve a punto de perderte. Y no se lo voy a perdonar jamás.

Me mordí el labio inferior y jugueteé con el tenedor en mi plato.

—No me parece mala idea, pero si no sale bien podrían tener la exclusiva de que estamos juntos igual. Quiero decir, si vamos a la revista los dos ya darán por sentado que hay algo entre nosotros.

—Si nuestro plan no sale bien y dan la exclusiva sin nuestro consentimiento tendré un motivo para denunciarles de verdad. Es como el pez que se muerde la cola.

—Lo tienes todo pensado, ¿eh?

—No tienes ni idea.

Resoplé y me froté los ojos con la mano.

—Está bien. Vayamos —acepté finalmente.

— ¿Seguro? No quiero que te sientas obligada a nada.

—No me siento obligada, yo en su día también quise que James recibiera su merecido. Y lo cierto es que aún lo deseo. Solo espero que nadie más salga perjudicado.

Jasper sonrió con algo parecido a la ternura y gateó por el suelo hasta que estuvo a mi lado, rodeándome con uno de sus brazos.

—Esa enorme bondad que te caracteriza solo hace que me enamore más de ti.

Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro, dejándome mimar, y me reí en voz baja.

—A mí me enamora que me digas que estás enamorado de mí.

—Entonces conseguiré que estés loca por mí porque te lo diré cada día.

Sonreí ampliamente y volví a alzar la cabeza para darle un beso corto en los labios.

—Eso espero, señor Whitlock.

* * *

 **Ñaaaaaa, qué bonitos son cuando son felices, ¿verdad? (No es que no lo sean cuando están tristes, pero son más bonitos ahora, jajajaja). He de deciros que con el tema de James no os tenéis que preocupar; me refiero a que no se van a enfrentar a él con espadas y pistolas, sino de manera legal, pero porque simplemente no quise darle "más importancia" y porque había muchas más cosas que quería explicar en el fic y que no se hiciera interminable. Me entenderéis mejor más adelante, en los próximos caps ;)**

 **Y respecto a Emmett y sus aventuras amorosas no os diré demasiado, solo que él también encontrará la horma de su zapato aunque tardará un poquito más ;P Espero que os haya gustado mucho el capítulo de hoy y que me lo digáis con esos reviews que me ponen tan contenta.  
**

 **¡Hasta el sábado! Xo**


	22. Capítulo 21

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.**

* * *

 **-Capítulo 21-**

 **Agosto de 1969**

Llamé a la revista SweetHeart el miércoles y me cité con la señorita Victoria Walker el viernes al mediodía, a eso de las doce. Ese día por la noche teníamos una actuación en un programa de televisión que se grababa en Manhattan y teníamos que ensayar, pero le pedí a Marcus un par de horas libres para poder entrevistarme con la periodista. Alice hizo lo propio con su jefe prometiéndole que esa tarde se quedaría más tiempo, y sobre las once y media fui a buscarla al trabajo.

Alice estaba nerviosa por esa entrevista, pero yo estaba dispuesto a llegar al final de aquel asunto para dejarlo cerrado de una vez, por lo que no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados. Al llegar al edificio donde se llevaba a cabo la redacción de la SweetHeart Alice respiró hondo y frunció los labios mientras se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad.

—Todo irá bien —le aseguré dándole un apretón en la mano con la mía.

—Eso espero.

Salimos del coche, entramos en el edificio de ladrillo que teníamos delante y todas las personas que había allí se detuvieron a mirarme, intentando asegurarse de que realmente el vocalista de Inequals se encontraba allí dentro. Sin embargo las ignoré y caminamos hasta que nos topamos con un mostrador en el cual había una mujer morena tecleando deprisa en una máquina de escribir.

—Buenos días —la saludé, consiguiendo que levantara la cabeza y se sonrojara al percatarse de a quién tenía delante.

—Buenos días. Usted es… Jasper Whitlock, ¿verdad? —preguntó con un indicio de sonrisa coqueta en el rostro.

—Así es. Hemos quedado con la señorita Victoria Walker.

—Sí, les está esperando —asintió indicándonos hacia dónde debíamos ir—. Disculpe, pero… ¿le importaría firmarme un autógrafo? Me encantan las canciones de Inequals.

Sonreí, mirando a Alice de reojo.

—Por supuesto.

La chica me tendió un papel y un bolígrafo y yo estampé una dedicatoria breve y concisa acompañada de mi firma. Se los devolví y ella me miró con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

—Muchísimas gracias. Que tengan un buen día.

—A usted. Buenos días.

Volví a entrelazar mi mano con la de Alice, quien había permanecido en silencio observando la escena y que sonreía divertida.

—Ya he sido testigo de lo buena persona que eres con tus fans —me comentó mientras nos dirigíamos donde la secretaria nos había indicado.

—Hay veces que no puedo serlo, así que cuando sí puedo me gusta ser amable con ellos.

—Eso sí, si yo no hubiera estado delante seguramente te habría dado una notita con su número de teléfono.

Rodé los ojos.

—No todas lo hacen.

—A esta por poco se le cae la baba cuando te ha visto.

Me reí entre dientes y apreté su mano con la mía.

— ¿Pero sabes qué pasa? Que a mí solo se me cae la baba contigo, así que no habría tenido éxito.

Por el rabillo del ojo la vi sonreír, satisfecha, y a continuación llegamos a una puerta en la que había un pequeño cartel de metal que rezaba: Victoria Walker.

—Bueno, vamos allá —musité justo antes de golpear con mis nudillos la puerta. Escuchamos un seco "adelante" proveniente del interior del despacho, por lo que abrí la puerta con lentitud y de la misma manera entramos. Una mujer pelirroja de cabello rizado, delgada y de rostro serio nos recibió sentada desde su escritorio, pero después se puso en pie para tendernos la mano.

—Señor Whitlock y señorita Brandon, ¿cierto?

—Así es —le respondí yo estrechando su mano, y después Alice hizo lo propio.

—Siéntense, por favor —nos pidió señalando las dos sillas que tenía frente a la mesa de madera para después sentarse ella en la que había detrás—. ¿Les apetece tomar algo?

—Yo no, gracias —respondió Alice mientras colgaba su bolso en el respaldo de la silla.

—Para mí tampoco.

—Está bien —la señorita Walker juntó las palmas de sus manos y nos miró a los dos con detenimiento—. Imagino por qué están aquí.

—No estoy tan seguro.

— ¿No han venido por el artículo que escribí sobre ustedes hace un mes?

—Sí y no. Necesitamos que nos dé información sobre la persona que vendió a la revista las fotografías que acompañaron a ese artículo—fui al grano porque no me apetecía andarme por las ramas.

—Me temo, señor Whitlock, que esa información es confidencial.

— ¿El señor Lewitt les hizo firmar un contrato de confidencialidad para asegurar su seguridad?

Las cejas de Victoria se alzaron en un gesto de sorpresa.

—Sabemos que fue él quien tomó las imágenes y quien se las vendió, además de quien les proporcionó información sobre mí —le explicó Alice con seriedad.

— ¿Y si lo saben por qué están aquí?

—Porque no tenemos ninguna prueba contra él y estamos decididos a denunciarle.

—Señor Whitlock, como personaje público que es usted debe estar acostumbrado a que publiquen fotografías suyas constantemente.

—Sí, pero no lo hago por mí, a mí me da igual. Lo hago por Alice, porque el señor Lewitt tomó esas fotografías para hundir a Alice en venganza, y eso no lo pienso consentir.

Victoria se humedeció los labios y clavó sus ojos claros en mí.

—No voy a testificar contra el señor Lewitt.

—Muy bien, entonces me ocuparé personalmente de que esta revista acabe cesada.

Alice me miró con los ojos muy abiertos mientras que Victoria me fulminó con la mirada.

—No tiene ningún derecho.

—James tampoco tenía derecho a venderles la intimidad de Alice.

— ¿Qué intimidad? Estaban en medio de la calle.

Apreté los puños, nervioso y de mal humor, pero me dije que no estaba todo perdido, que hablando se entendía la gente.

—Señorita Walker, no quiero que haya ninguna disputa entre nosotros, solo quiero que el señor Lewitt pague por lo que hizo. Nada más.

—No puedo hacer nada por ustedes.

—Nosotros podemos hacer algo por esta revista —le aclaré.

— ¿Algo como qué? —preguntó ella alzando una ceja.

Miré a Alice para asegurarme de que nuestra idea seguía estando en pie y cuando me dedicó un asentimiento de cabeza volví a tomarla de la mano.

—Estamos dispuestos a darle la primicia sobre nuestra relación a SweetHeart.

El rostro de Victoria cambió, pasó de escéptico a sorprendido y después volvió a ser receloso.

— ¿A cambio de que les dé pruebas contra el señor Lewitt?

—Sí.

—Eso es chantaje, señor Whitlock.

—Yo lo veo más como un intercambio.

Victoria cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa.

—Supongo que saben que puedo dar la primicia de su relación en cuanto salgan de aquí, ¿no?

—Sí, pero tenga en cuenta que si lo hace recibirá una denuncia, no solo la revista, sino también usted personalmente por calumnias y difamación. Haga lo que le convenga, señorita Walker.

Victoria suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

— ¿Qué sucedió con el señor Lewitt? ¿Por qué dicen que vendió las fotos en venganza? Necesito conocer la historia completa para poder decidir, ¿o tampoco puedo?

—Claro que puede, pero debe ser Alice quien se decida a contárselo.

La vi morderse el labio inferior, pensativa, y después clavó sus ojos en Victoria.

—Estaba celoso —comenzó Alice, y yo noté cómo apretaba el agarre que tenía sobre mi mano—. Salimos juntos una noche hace casi tres años y desde entonces insistía en que volviéramos a salir, pero yo siempre le decía que no. Pasó lo mismo el día que nos fotografió. Yo había quedado con Jasper al mediodía, y justo antes James me propuso salir y evidentemente me negué. Luego supongo que debió de asomarse por la ventana, nos vio a mí y a Jasper y... tomó las fotos.

—Ahora entiendo a qué se refería con lo de vengarse de usted. Pero no pueden negar que ustedes tampoco fueron los más discretos del mundo.

—No lo fuimos, y si esas imágenes hubieran sido tomadas por cualquier otro periodista que estuviera haciendo su trabajo quizá no habríamos armado tanto revuelo. Pero no pienso consentir que Lewitt se vaya de rositas, y menos cuando lo hizo con toda su mala intención —aclaré yo.

Victoria volvió a suspirar y después se levantó de su escritorio. Se dirigió a un armario y de allí sacó unos papeles. Nos los mostró y vimos una especie de contrato firmado por ella y por James el día seis de junio en el que Victoria aseguraba no revelar jamás la identidad de quien le había vendido las fotos a la revista.

—Aparte de la primicia de su relación quiero algo más —nos dijo sin mirarnos apenas—. Necesito que me aseguren que ni yo ni la revista sufriremos ninguna denuncia. Quiero estar protegida de James y de su ira.

Durante un instante me dio la sensación de que hablaba de James como si le conociera de algo más, como si tuviera miedo de él por algún motivo.

—Si rompo el contrato con él vendrá a buscarme y se ocupará de hundirme también—prosiguió, nerviosa.

—Señorita Walker, si nos entrega ese contrato le aseguro que me ocuparé personalmente de que esté protegida contra él, usted y esta revista. Sabe que puedo hacerlo —le aseguré mirándola con fijeza, queriendo que creyera en mis palabras.

—Me estoy arriesgando mucho al hacer esto. Y no solo yo, sino todo lo que me importa.

Fruncí el ceño, sin entenderla.

— ¿Se refiere a la revista? —le preguntó Alice, tan o más confundida que yo.

—No solo a ella —respiró entrecortadamente—. También a mi hija.

Tanto Alice como yo parpadeamos sin entender nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

—No solo usted ha recibido el desprecio y la humillación por parte de James, señorita Brandon —musitó Victoria con los ojos clavados en su escritorio.

—Quiere decir que… ¿lo conoce? —preguntó Alice.

—Más de lo que me gustaría, sí.

—Disculpe, pero ¿por qué ha nombrado a su hija? —inquirí yo sin querer perderme en la conversación.

—Porque también es hija de James.

Se me heló la sangre al escucharla y supe que a Alice le sucedió lo mismo cuando se puso rígida a mi lado.

—James… ¿tiene una hija?

—Una hija a la que repudió desde que supo de su existencia y por la que jamás se ha preocupado, sí —Victoria nos tendió un marco de fotos en el que aparecía la imagen de una niña de no más de cuatro años sentada sobre la hierba de un parque. Su cabello era pelirrojo y rizado como el de su madre y, desde luego, en el rostro compartía las facciones de su padre—. Se llama Eliza.

— ¿James y usted fueron pareja? —pregunté anonadado.

—No. Nos conocimos en un congreso de periodismo en Philadelphia y dio la casualidad de que ambos vivíamos aquí. Fue cosa de una noche, pero me quedé en estado… y aunque sabía que era muy probable que James no quisiera responsabilizarse de su hija, jamás pensé que me trataría como lo hizo. Me trató de mentirosa, me dijo que esa niña sería de cualquier fulano muerto de hambre y que había encontrado la oportunidad de mi vida al intentar encasquetarle la paternidad. Me hizo sentir como una golfa.

—Qué miserable desgraciado —susurró Alice casi en estado de shock.

—Pero… ¿por qué aceptó publicar nuestras imágenes después de que la trató tan mal? —eso no encajaba demasiado en la historia.

—No le había vuelto a ver desde ese día, y cuando lo vi aparecer por aquí… tuve la estúpida idea de que había cambiado de opinión y de que querría conocer a Eliza. Pero nada más lejos de la realidad. James es un hombre astuto y sabe cómo jugar sus cartas. Me obligó a comprar las fotos, escribir el artículo y publicarlas a menos que quisiera verme en la calle con mi hija.

— ¿La amenazó?

—Sí.

—Ahora puede darle su merecido —la animó Alice—. No puede permitir que tenga esa influencia sobre usted.

—No me importa lo que me pase a mí, pero no pienso tolerar que le suceda nada malo a Eliza.

—Señorita Walker, eso es lo que yo mismo quiero. Usted vela por la seguridad de su hija y yo por la de Alice —apunté—. Por ese motivo estamos aquí, y si nos da ese contrato le aseguro que hundiremos a James y no volverá a ejercer como periodista en su vida. Le juro que no le sucederá nada ni a usted ni a su hija. Le doy mi palabra.

Victoria se mordió el labio inferior y, suspirando temblorosamente, nos tendió el papel.

—Espero que así sea.

Alice lo tomó y se lo guardó en el bolso, también nerviosa.

—Muchísimas gracias, nos ha ayudado mucho.

Victoria asintió en silencio y con el rostro lívido. Quedamos con ella la semana próxima para que pudiera preparar la entrevista que nos iba a hacer dando la primicia de nuestra relación, y poco después Alice y yo estuvimos de nuevo en mi coche.

—Ha sido muy valiente —murmuró ella leyendo detenidamente el contrato que tenía en las manos.

—Sí. Y James es un cabrón con todas las letras.

—Lo es. ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

—Por lo pronto haremos copias de ese contrato. Le entregaré una a Marcus y tú otra a tu jefe. Después todo vendrá solo.

Alice asintió en silencio.

—Espero que hayamos hecho lo correcto.

—James no volverá a molestarnos, ya lo verás. Se le van a quitar las ganas de amenazar a la gente y de creerse superior a todo el mundo.

Llegamos a la Sunset Magazine y Alice me miró antes de respirar hondo.

—Que os vaya muy bien en la actuación de hoy. Os veré por la televisión.

—Gracias —me incliné para besarla en los labios—. Te voy a echar de menos esta noche.

—Solo será una noche. Además, me vendrá bien volver a mi piso aunque sea por un día.

—Sí. Nos vemos mañana.

Alice asintió y, tras darme otro beso más corto, salió del coche. Se despidió de mí con la mano antes de entrar en la revista y yo le sonreí hasta que la perdí de vista.

* * *

 **Uhhh, James y su vida oculta. Lo único que os diré es que os podéis ir relajando con el tema ;) Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y que me lo digáis en vuestros reviews.**

 **¡Hasta el martes! Xo**


	23. Capítulo 22

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.**

* * *

 **-Capítulo 22-**

 **Verano de 2013**

Por la tarde el abuelo y yo volvimos a ir al pueblo para pasear un rato aunque en apenas una hora lo podíamos recorrer entero. Me estaba gustando mucho su historia de juventud con la abuela y temía que en los pocos días que me quedaban no pudiera contarme el resto.

— ¿Pudisteis denunciar a James? —le pregunté mientras caminábamos tranquilamente por las calles de Montauk.

—Sí. El jefe de Alice lo despidió cuando vio el contrato que ella le mostró y por parte de mis abogados recibió una multa bastante cuantiosa por haber tratado a Victoria y a su hija como lo hizo. Y por las fotografías, claro.

—Así que recibió su merecido.

—Como tenía que ser.

— ¿Y no quiso vengarse?

—Supimos que intentó ponerse en contacto con Victoria, pero ella lo ignoró y al final James terminó desistiendo. Lo último que supimos de él fue que se marchó de la ciudad meses después.

—Al final se acobardó.

—Se dio cuenta de que no se iba a salir siempre con la suya y de que se había metido donde no debía.

Me metí las manos en los bolsillos de mis pantalones cortos tras secarme el sudor de la frente con mi antebrazo.

— ¿Y la entrevista?

— ¿Qué entrevista?

—La que la abuela y tú hicisteis para dar la primicia de vuestra relación.

El abuelo se echó a reír a mi lado.

—Ah, esa. La hicimos una semana después de ir a hablar con Victoria. Nos hizo las preguntas típicas: que dónde nos habíamos conocido, que si llevábamos saliendo mucho tiempo, que si tu abuela alguna vez había pensado en salir con un cantante… Nada nuevo.

— ¿La tienes en casa?

—Sí. Tengo la revista.

—Me gustaría leerla.

—Cuando lleguemos te la enseñaré.

—Vale. ¿Y después? ¿Os casasteis?

El abuelo volvió a reírse, esta vez con más ganas.

—Aún no. No íbamos tan deprisa.

— ¿Entonces?

—Entonces yo conocí a su familia, Alice conoció a la mía, fuimos a Woodstock ese mes…

— ¿Woodstock? ¿Aquel festival al que os invitaron a ir?

—Sí. Uno de los más importantes de la historia.

— ¿Pero no ibais a hacer una gira en agosto? —pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

—La hicimos, pero Marcus nos dejó asistir al festival durante un par de días. Se celebró del 15 al 18 de julio y nosotros fuimos del sábado 16 hasta el domingo 17.

— ¿Os quedasteis allí a dormir?

—Sí. En tiendas de campaña. Vimos a Santana, Janis Joplin, Credence Clearwater Revival… A muchísimos cantantes.

—Qué pasada.

—Lo cierto es que fue memorable…

Miré al abuelo y me fijé en que, de nuevo, estaba metido en sus recuerdos y sabía que, tarde o temprano, me haría partícipe de ellos.

.

.

.

 **Agosto 1969**

Fue memorable. Fuimos nosotros dos con Kate y Garrett; ese día los conocí de manera oficial. Invité a Edward para que viniera con Bella, quien ya finalmente se había instalado en la ciudad, pero dijeron que no porque preferían recuperar el tiempo perdido y que eso de los festivales no era cosa de ellos, y también invité a Emmett, pero tenía planes con alguna de sus amigas, por lo que también se negó. Sin embargo, como a mí me habían invitado personalmente los organizadores, no les molestó regalarme tres entradas más para mis acompañantes, por lo que decidimos no desaprovecharlas. En aquella granja de Bethel se congregaron unas cuatrocientas quinientas mil personas a pesar de que en un principio iban a ser sesenta mil, pero la cosa se desmadró y aquel festival se terminó convirtiendo en todo un icono para millones de jóvenes que pregonaban la paz y el amor.

A pesar de que, como era de esperar, por allí corría mucha droga y mucho alcohol, yo me limité a disfrutar de la música, de Alice y de nuestros amigos, por lo que gozamos bailando y cantando a grito pelado. Además, la gente que nos rodeaba estaba tan metida en su mundo psicodélico que apenas nadie se percató de que yo era el vocalista de Inequals, cosa que agradecí. También vimos a mucha gente desnuda, revolcándose en el barro y disfrutando de su desnudez, pero pensamos que aquello era ya demasiado para nosotros, por eso estuvimos casi siempre en la zona de los conciertos bailando y pasando el rato.

Alice vestía un vestido étnico largo que casi le tapaba los pies por lo bajita que era, de cuello halter, por lo que llevaba la espalda al descubierto, y de escote en pico, acompañado de unas sandalias y un collar largo con un colgante de madera que formaba el símbolo de la paz. Aparte de eso, alrededor de la frente llevaba una tira de tela fina con el mismo estampado que el vestido y en el pómulo derecho se había pegado unas pequeñas pegatinas brillantes con forma de estrella. Kate, por su parte, llevaba una especie de top marrón con flecos que dejaba al descubierto su abdomen, unos vaqueros acampanados y una corona de flores en su cabello rubio, por lo que apenas destacaban allí en medio entre toda esa gente semidesnuda y semiinconsciente.

Alice estaba preciosa y casi no pude apartar la mirada de ella en esos días. La primera noche, después de cenar, volvimos a la zona del escenario y vimos actuar a Grateful Dead. A esas horas el alcohol ya nos nublaba bastante la mente y yo sentía que lo único que podía hacer era abrazar a Alice sin dejar de sonreír. Ella tenía sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y nos movíamos lentamente de un lado a otro sin dejar de besarnos, sin ser demasiado conscientes de lo que nos rodeaba. De vez en cuando nos separábamos y nos sonreíamos, pero íbamos tan tocados que solo éramos capaces de volver a unir nuestros labios. Kate y Garrett se encontraban a nuestro lado y daba la sensación de que solo podían devorarse el uno al otro, por lo que minutos después se excusaron y se marcharon a su tienda de campaña, recibiendo sendas sonrisitas sugerentes por nuestra parte.

—Nosotros también tendríamos que irnos a nuestra tienda —murmuré contra los labios de Alice en una de esas ocasiones en las que nos separamos.

—No, quiero bailar —arrastró ella las palabras y después se echó a reír sin motivo, por lo que solo pude reírme yo también.

—Yo también quiero bailar, bailar contigo toda la noche.

—Entonces nos quedamos aquí.

—No, quiero bailar contigo en la intimidad de nuestra tienda.

Los ojos de Alice brillaban alegremente por el alcohol y supe que los míos estaban igual.

—Es muy temprano. Me gusta estar aquí contigo, bailar contigo, besarte, tocarte, escuchar la música.

Yo apenas era capaz de escucharla, solo oía zumbidos y retazos de canciones que me sonaban, pero mi concentración en aquellos instantes era bastante precaria.

—Vale —fue lo único que dije, por lo que volví a besarla y nos quedamos allí un rato más.

Una hora después tomé a Alice de la mano y la insté a marcharnos a nuestra tienda a pesar de que los conciertos continuaban en el escenario. Sin embargo, mis pies me estaban matando y lo único que quería era quedarme a solas con Alice porque tenía que decirle algo muy importante, algo que no podía esperar. O al menos eso creía mi mente ebria. Al llegar a nuestra tienda escuchamos unos sonidos muy sugerentes provenientes de la tienda de nuestros amigos, por lo que nos echamos a reír como dos tontos y entramos en la nuestra.

Alice se tumbó sobre el saco de dormir que había dentro y tiró de mi camisa hasta que logró colocarme sobre ella. Me besó casi sin esperar y rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos con fuerza. No era la única ansiosa.

—Espera, hay algo que tienes que saber —le pedí intentando apoyarme sobre mis antebrazos.

— ¿Ahora?

—Sí.

— ¿Qué?

Sentía mi respiración acelerada y las manos de Alice apartándome con suavidad el cabello húmedo de la cara.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —repitió al ver que no le respondía, y yo me armé de valor y dije:

—Que te quiero.

Alice se rio entre dientes y me acarició las mejillas.

—Eso ya lo sé, tonto.

—No, pero te quiero de verdad. De verdad —recalqué para que me entendiera aunque una parte de mí me estuviera diciendo lo estúpido que estaba siendo—. Para siempre.

Alice sonrió con ternura.

—Yo también te quiero de verdad y para siempre.

Sonreí y me sentí tremendamente feliz entre las capas y capas de alcohol que me obnubilaban la mente. Me incliné poco a poco, notando cómo todo lo que me rodeaba daba vueltas, y volví a besar a Alice.

.

.

.

Me desperté cuando los martillazos en mi cabeza se hicieron insoportables. Tuve dificultades para abrir los ojos porque pensé que me iba a estallar el cerebro, y cuando finalmente estuve más o menos consciente me percaté de que estaba enredada en una maraña de brazos y piernas, pues Jasper se encontraba casi sobre mí rodeándome con todo su cuerpo. Me pasé una mano por los ojos e intenté incorporarme notando al instante la boca pastosa y la lengua seca como si acabara de arrastrarla por el barro. Jasper se movió sobre mí y yo le di un empujoncito para que se quitara de encima, consiguiendo despertarle. Me miró con un ojo abierto y supe que se encontraba en tan mal estado como yo. Llevaba la camisa a medio quitar, los pantalones a medio bajar y el cabello revuelto. Me quedé sentada sobre el saco de dormir y me percaté de que ni siquiera me había quitado el vestido la noche anterior, lo tenía hecho un gurruño alrededor de mi cintura, por lo que me lo subí por el torso, volví a atármelo en la nuca y me lo bajé por los muslos.

—No voy a volver a beber en la vida —mascullé al notar que me gruñía el estómago y que la boca me sabía a óxido.

—Lo mismo digo —escuché que farfullaba Jasper todavía tumbado boca abajo.

Cuando recobré poco a poco los sentidos percibí que afuera seguían con la fiesta; seguía sonando música, la gente gritaba, se reía y fui capaz de notar el olor de la comida que, supuse, algunos estaban cocinando.

Moviéndome despacio abrí la cremallera de la tienda y saqué la cabeza, cerrando los ojos al instante cuando el sol me dio de lleno en el rostro.

—Buenas tardes —me saludó Kate con una sonrisa divertida y lo único que pude hacer fue imitarla cuando la vi totalmente despeinada y con el maquillaje del día anterior corrido.

Garrett, a su lado, se estaba comiendo un bocadillo de tortilla que olía de maravilla y me hizo la boca agua, y después me sonrió igual que su novia.

— ¿Jasper está vivo? —me preguntó tras tragar.

—Creo que sí.

—No lo estoy —alzó la voz el aludido desde dentro de la tienda, haciéndonos reír a todos.

Salí de la tienda y me senté al lado de Kate, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

—Dios, ¿qué hicimos ayer? —me preguntó ella sin poder evitar reírse—. Me va a estallar la cabeza.

—Júntate conmigo, entonces.

Jasper salió de la tienda con los pantalones bien puestos y la camisa abierta, amasándose el cabello en un intento de arreglarlo, pero sin éxito. Se sentó con nosotros.

—Se nos fue un poco de las manos.

—Emborracharse de vez en cuando es sano —apuntó Garrett dándole un trago a su refresco y entregándonos a mí y a Jasper un par para que aplacáramos la sed.

—Lo de ayer fue demasiado —comentó Kate entre risas.

—Sí, pues todavía nos queda esta tarde.

Miré a Jasper de reojo, quien me miró de la misma forma, y resoplamos a la vez. Sin embargo, una vez que nos aseamos mínimamente, nos cambiamos de ropa y estuvimos de nuevo en la zona de los conciertos nos volvimos a animar. No obstante, lo único que bebimos fueron refrescos y agua porque al día siguiente todos teníamos que ir a trabajar y no era plan de que la resaca nos durara hasta entonces.

Kate y yo bailamos juntas cogidas de las manos, nos abrazamos y nos reímos como si tuviéramos quince años y aproveché aquel día para tomar fotografías con la cámara que Jasper me había regalado, pues todavía no la había estrenado. Dimos el cierre a aquel festival con muchas risas y grabando a fuego en nuestra mente aquellos buenos recuerdos. Sobre las cinco empezamos a recoger y nos marchamos de la granja de Bethel en parejas, Kate y Garrett por una parte, y Jasper y yo por la otra. Al llegar a su apartamento nos duchamos y, tras cenar, nos metimos en la cama, quedándonos dormidos en apenas diez minutos.

* * *

 **Ya me sabe mal haber ahondado tan poco en el tema de la venganza con James pero había muchas más cosas que quería explicar como para estar perdiendo tiempo en él. Espero que no os haya molestado que lo haya pasado tan deprisa y también espero que os haya gustado este capítulo algo transitorio, pero es que me moría por ecribir algo sobre Woodstock, jajajaja.**

 **¿Me contáis en los reviews qué os ha parecido el capítulo de hoy? ¡Hasta el sábado! Xo**


	24. Capítulo 23

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.**

* * *

 **-Capítulo 23-**

 **Agosto 1969**

Jasper y yo viajamos a Biloxi la última semana de agosto. Mi familia ya sabía que estaba manteniendo una relación con él porque se lo había notificado por teléfono, pero a ambos nos parecía adecuado que se presentara en persona, sobre todo a mi padre, por lo que nos escapamos un fin de semana para hacerles una visita. Solo íbamos a estar fuera una noche porque Jasper tenía que terminar la gira con Inequals, así que nos subimos en el avión el sábado por la mañana y regresamos a Nueva York el domingo al mediodía.

Tanto mis padres como mi hermana vinieron a buscarnos al aeropuerto, tan nerviosos como yo por aquel encuentro, mientras que Jasper se mostró fresco y sereno. El reencuentro fue algo extraño, pues mi padre no dejó de lanzarle miradas fulminantes a Jasper por mucho que este se comportó como todo un caballero. Mi madre fue amable con él aunque cauta, y mi hermana se comportó como toda una fan emocionada. De camino a casa, en el coche, le contó que tenía casi todos los álbumes que había sacado con Inequals y le preguntó si sería mucha molestia que se los firmara.

—Cyn, por favor —le pedí yo dedicándole una mirada significativa con las cejas alzadas.

Jasper, que estaba sentado entre ambas, se echó a reír.

—No te preocupes. Te los firmaré, Cynthia.

— ¡Oh, gracias! Ya sabía yo que eras muy simpático.

Puse los ojos en blanco y noté cómo la mano de Jasper me acariciaba los dedos de forma muy sutil para infundirme ánimos. Se lo agradecí devolviéndole la caricia y dedicándole una sonrisa cariñosa cuando le miré.

La hora de la comida fue bastante tensa, al menos para mí, pues mi padre apenas abrió la boca solo para responder con monosílabos mientras continuaba mirando a Jasper como si fuera un insecto. Mi madre desistió de intentar incluirle en la conversación y yo me sentí mal por hacerles sentir de ese modo, pero consideraba que no estaba haciendo nada malo y que no tenía por qué lamentarme.

—…Y ahora la semana siguiente nos vamos a la costa oeste, ya para terminar la gira —estaba explicándole Jasper a Cynthia, la única que lo trataba de forma adecuada.

— ¿Y mientras tú te vas de gira dejas a mi hija sola? —preguntó mordazmente mi padre, haciéndome apretar los puños alrededor de los cubiertos que tenía en las manos.

—Pues… ella se queda en su piso —le contó Jasper con tranquilidad.

—Papá, yo sigo trabajando en la revista y sigo manteniendo mi piso —intervine para aclarar las cosas.

— ¿Así que pasáis mucho tiempo separados?

—Solo cuando tengo giras. Si no, estamos casi siempre juntos.

—Pues menuda relación. ¿Ni siquiera tenéis pensado casaros?

—De momento, no —respondí yo, y noté la mirada preocupada de mi madre.

No iba a mentirle a mi padre, y era consciente de que no le gustaba mi relación con Jasper porque simplemente, para él, no teníamos una relación formal. Seguramente creía que nos acostábamos con otras personas mientras tanto y por eso nos censuraba de esa forma.

— ¿Entonces qué planes de vida tenéis?

Jasper me miró de reojo, sin estar seguro de qué responder a eso.

—No hemos planeado nada, papá.

— ¿Y así sois felices?

—Sí.

—Qué vergüenza. En mis tiempos un hombre se comportaba de otra forma; antes de acercarse a una mujer hablaba con su padre para pedirle permiso para cortejarla.

—Dios Santo, papá, ni que hubieras nacido en el siglo pasado —me quejé con el ceño fruncido, empezando a mosquearme.

—Michael, las cosas ahora son diferentes —quiso poner paz mi madre.

—Ahora las cosas son vergonzosas. Decís que estáis juntos, pero pasáis la mayoría del tiempo separados. No tenéis planes de futuro, no planeáis casaros… ¿qué tenéis en la cabeza? —nos sermoneó mi padre.

—Papá, es cosa de Jasper y mía, ¿de acuerdo? Somos nosotros los que estamos juntos y nos queremos, y eso es lo único que nos importa.

—Así que os queréis.

—Sí.

—Pues menuda forma de quereros. Seguro que ni siquiera sabéis lo que eso significa—apreté los labios y cerré los ojos sin querer ser grosera con mi padre, pero no me estaba poniendo las cosas nada fáciles—. Ahora las parejas se juntan y se separan en cuestión de semanas, se quieren durante unos días y después se odian. Es lo más ridículo que…

— ¡Ya basta! —Exclamé golpeando la mesa con uno de mis puños—. No sabes nada de nosotros. No sabes lo que sentimos ni lo que supone para nosotros estar juntos.

—Alice, por favor —me pidió mi madre en voz baja.

—Ni por favor ni nada, mamá. Puede que a ti, papá, no te guste mi relación con Jasper, pero es mía, es nuestra, y no tienes por qué inmiscuirte. Yo le quiero y él me quiere, y eso debería bastarte.

Mi padre me miró en silencio con los ojos llenos de incomprensión para, a continuación, ponerse en pie y salir del comedor.

—Michael —lo llamó mi madre yendo tras él.

Respiré hondo e intenté sonreír cuando noté la mano de Jasper en mi espalda, intentando confortarme.

—Ya se le pasará, Ali —me aseguró Chyntia, que se encontraba justo frente a mí en la mesa.

— ¿Tú crees? Parece que no hago más que decepcionarle.

—Ya sabes que papá es un hombre muy chapado a la antigua. Pero en el fondo lo hace con buena intención.

Asentí en silencio y después miré a Jasper.

—Lo siento. Siento que hayas tenido que presenciar una escenita de las nuestras.

Sonriendo de forma sincera me acarició la mejilla con los nudillos antes de sacudir la cabeza.

—No te preocupes. Cuando vayamos a Nueva Jersey a conocer a mi familia, la comida será más o menos igual.

Sonreí con algo de tristeza y continuamos comiendo en silencio, intentando olvidar la tensión que se había generado en los últimos minutos.

.

.

.

Después de comer Alice quiso enseñarme su barrio, y salimos a pasear junto con Cynthia mientras me explicaban anécdotas de cuando eran pequeñas y también algunos cotilleos que tuvieran que ver con algún vecino. No tardamos más de una hora, por lo que cuando llegamos de nuevo a su casa, nos encontramos a sus padres sentados en el salón viendo la televisión. Su padre se marchó en cuanto hicimos acto de presencia, consiguiendo que Alice respirara hondo y se entristeciera, y después ella y su hermana se sentaron en el otro sofá, al lado de su madre.

Me fijé en que el señor Brandon estaba en el porche fumando, por lo que me excusé con las mujeres y salí de la casa dispuesto a intentar poner remedio entre él y su hija mayor. Una vez estuve fuera, Michael me dedicó una mirada sombría pero no me dijo nada. Estaba sentado en un pequeño banco de madera empotrado contra la valla del porche y le señalé el lugar vacío que había a su lado.

— ¿Puedo sentarme? —pregunté con una sonrisa, deseando que no me enviara al cuerno.

—Haz lo que quieras —gruñó. Como no me había dicho que no me senté a su lado y al respirar sentí el olor y el gusto a tabaco en el aire—. Si has venido para sermonearme sobre el amor libre y las parejas modernas puedes ahorrártelo.

—No he venido a eso, solo quiero hablar con usted. Alice le quiere mucho y le duele que estén enfadados.

—Pues que empiece a madurar de una vez y deje de comportarse como una niña.

Fruncí el ceño.

— ¿Cree que por salir conmigo se está comportando de forma inmadura?

—Mira, hijo, no es por ofender —se giró para mirarme y después lanzó al suelo la colilla del cigarro antes de aplastarla con el pie—. Pero no sé qué tipo de futuro esperáis tener siendo tú un cantante que se pasa la mayor parte del tiempo grabando y de gira.

—Pero eso no es incompatible con tener pareja —le expliqué—. Es cierto que hay días que solo nos vemos por la mañana y por la noche, o solo por la noche, e incluso hemos pasado más de una semana separados, pero nos queremos. Nos queremos de verdad.

—Ni siquiera sabéis de qué habláis cuando decís que os queréis "de verdad" —dibujó las comillas con sus dedos y yo respiré hondo. ¿Por qué se le hacía tan difícil comprenderlo?

—Señor Brandon, creo en el amor, y creo en él gracias a Alice, porque ha sido ella quien me ha mostrado lo que es… amar a una persona.

—Apenas os conocéis. Eso por no hablar de esas fotos que se publicaron en todas las revistas… No sé cómo no se os cae la cara de vergüenza.

—Siento que vea las cosas de ese modo. Y sí, puede que haga poco que Alice y yo nos conocemos, pero realmente nos queremos. Supongo que con el tiempo terminará dándose cuenta de ello —decreté, resignado, poniéndome en pie.

—Muchacho —me llamó él, y yo me volteé justo a tiempo para verle levantarse del banco—. No estoy muy conforme con vuestra relación, pero si es verdad que os queréis y todo eso, terminaréis haciendo las cosas bien.

No comprendí sus palabras, pero aun así respondí:

—Que ahora no estemos pensando en casarnos no significa que no vayamos a hacerlo más adelante. Yo quiero pasar con Alice toda mi vida, jamás la he considerado una relación pasajera. Eso fue lo que me hizo darme cuenta de que realmente estoy enamorado de ella.

Los ojos de Michael escrutaron los míos con detenimiento, buscando en ellos el indicio de una mentira.

—Ella parece sentir lo mismo por ti.

—Sí.

Respiró hondo y después sacó otro cigarro del bolsillo de sus pantalones.

—En ese caso, espero que la hagas feliz, porque si me entero de lo contrario…

—Descuide, ni se me pasaría por la cabeza.

Asintió en silencio y después volvió a sentarse en el banco, dando por finalizada aquella conversación. Cuando entré de nuevo en el salón las tres mujeres que allí había me miraron fijamente y yo fingí no haberme percatado de su escrutinio sentándome al lado de Alice.

— ¿Has hablado con mi padre? —me preguntó en voz baja a pesar de que tanto su hermana como su madre nos estaban escuchando.

—Solo le he aclarado un par de cosas. No te preocupes —continuó mirándome, nerviosa—. No he sido grosero con él, si es eso lo que te da miedo.

—Ya me imagino que no lo has sido, pero…

—Alice, tranquila, ¿de acuerdo?

No se relajó, simplemente devolvió la mirada a la televisión y fingió que la miraba, pero yo sabía que no lo estaba haciendo. Justo antes de cenar Cynthia me dio sus álbumes para que se los firmara a pesar de que Alice la fulminó con la mirada varias veces. Pero lo cierto era que no me molestaba, además, Cynthia era una jovencita muy simpática y con mucha personalidad, y me cayó bien desde el primer momento.

—Gracias, Jasper —me agradeció ella cuando le entregué el último álbum firmado—. Mis amigas no se lo van a creer.

—No vayas aireando nada, Cythia —la reprendió Alice con el ceño fruncido.

—Pero si todo el mundo sabe que estáis juntos, disteis la primicia a aquella revista neoyorquina.

—Sí, pero ese no es motivo para andar diciéndoles a tus amigas que Jasper ha estado en tu casa. Si lo haces, no podremos volver porque todos los vecinos se aglomerarán en la puerta para verle la próxima vez.

Me reí entre dientes ante el rostro serio de Alice y la cara de mofa de su hermana.

—Exagerada.

Alice le sacó la lengua, y justo después la señora Brandon nos avisó de que la cena estaba lista. Michael estaba ya sentado a la mesa, y le dedicó a su hija mayor una mirada que ninguno de nosotros entendió. Empezamos a cenar en silencio a pesar de que Cynthia no lo soportó demasiado y comenzó a explicarnos los planes que tenía para después del verano. Durante los postres, Michael me miró durante un segundo y después clavó su mirada en Alice.

—Hija —la llamó, y cuando tuvo no solo su atención, sino la de todos los demás, prosiguió—: No quiero que estemos enfadados. Solemos discutir porque en el fondo somos iguales, un par de cabezotas. Y a pesar de que sigo pensando que os equivocáis, estaré encantado de que me demostréis que el equivocado soy yo.

Alice sonrió levemente y asintió, respirando hondo después. Al parecer la conversación que había tenido antes con él le había hecho reflexionar.

—Te lo demostraremos.

—Solo quiero que seas feliz —le aclaró mirando atentamente la mandarina que estaba pelando.

—Lo soy con él —le aseguró Alice antes de dedicarme una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

—En ese caso… no hay mucho más que yo pueda decir.

La señora Brandon le acarició el brazo a su marido de manera cariñosa y Cynthia me guiñó un ojo, dándome a entender que al final me había ganado a su padre.

—Eso sí, como estáis en mi casa, esta noche vais a dormir separados. No me importa lo que hagáis en Nueva York, pero en esta casa no dormiréis juntos hasta que os caséis —decretó Michael con tranquilidad.

Tuve que aguantarme la risa cuando vi que Alice ponía los ojos en blanco, pero no rebatió la decisión de su padre. Más valía no tentar a la suerte.

—Estaré encantado de dormir en ese sofá tan… duro —comenté, consiguiendo que Alice soltara una risita y me diera un beso en la mejilla.

Al día siguiente regresamos a Nueva York, Alice feliz de que en el fondo su familia no se hubiera tomado tan mal nuestra decisión de estar juntos y yo aliviado de que todo hubiera salido bien. Sin embargo, no teníamos ni idea de lo que todavía nos quedaba por vivir.

* * *

 **¡Holaaa! ¿Cómo vais? Espero que muy bien y que hayáis disfrutado del capítulo un montón. He de decir que adoro a Cynthia porque básicamente es como yo; si tuviera a Jasper delante le estaría pidiendo autógrafos cada dos por tres xD  
**

 **Y nada, que espero que os esté gustando mucho la historia y que me lo digáis en los comentarios :3 ¡Hasta el martes! Xo**

 **PD: ¡Ya hemos llegado (y sobrepasado) a los 100 reviews y no sabéis lo feliz que eso me hace! ¡MILLONES DE GRACIAS!**


	25. Capítulo 24

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.**

* * *

 **-Capítulo 24-**

 **Setiembre de 1969**

La gira de Inequals terminó la segunda semana de septiembre, por lo que cuando regresamos a casa lo único que me apetecía hacer era descansar y desconectar un poco de mis compañeros. Marcus nos dio un par de semanas libres a todos, pero de todas formas Alice trabajaba, así que aproveché ese tiempo libre para retocar la letra de alguna de mis últimas canciones y para ponerme al día con algunas lecturas que tenía a medias. Mientras nosotros estábamos de gira, Alice había trabado amistad con Bella aprovechando que ambas estaban solas, así que se dedicaron a salir juntas y a conocerse, y al final habían terminado congeniando muy bien. Incluso de vez en cuando habían incluido a Kate en sus planes y habían salido las tres como verdaderas amigas.

Por eso, el sábado 20 de septiembre habíamos quedado todos para cenar en mi casa y hacer una especie de reunión entre amigos aprovechando los pocos días de vacaciones que nos quedaban. Iban a venir Bella, Edward, Kate, Garrett y Emmett, que para no estar desparejado se iba a traer a una de sus últimas "amistades" a pesar de que a mí no me hacía ninguna gracia que trajera a una desconocida a mi apartamento. Sin embargo, estábamos dispuestos a divertirnos, por lo que no iba a empezar la noche mosqueado.

Al mediodía Alice recibió una llamada de Eleazar y este casi le suplicó si podía pasarse unas horas por la revista para cubrir una manifestación que se estaba llevando a cabo en el Bronx, por lo que Alice se marchó pidiéndome que me ocupara yo de adecentar un poco el apartamento y de preparar, al menos, la mesa. Me pasé la tarde limpiando y ordenando, y sobre las seis escuché que llamaban al timbre. Me extrañó porque Alice tenía llaves y solía llevarlas siempre en el bolso, por lo que cuando abrí la puerta y me encontré de frente con el rostro serio de mi hermana por poco se me salió el corazón el pecho.

— ¿Rosalie?

—Vaya, por lo menos te acuerdas de cómo me llamo —comentó cruzándose de brazos.

La miré de arriba abajo y me fijé en que en el suelo, a su lado, había una maleta de cuero marrón. Había cambiado mucho desde que la vi por última vez hacía… unos dos o tres años. Era vergonzoso, pero hacía años que no regresaba a Nueva Jersey a pesar de que solía hablar a menudo con mi familia por teléfono, pero últimamente había tenido tantas cosas en la cabeza que se me había olvidado.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté estupefacto.

— ¿Me vas a tener todo el día aquí fuera?

—No, claro, perdona. Pasa.

Me hice a un lado y dejé que entrara en mi apartamento que, por lo menos, en aquel instante estaba casi reluciente.

—Menuda vidorra te estás dando, hermano —dijo dando una vuelta sobre sí misma, admirando los grandes ventanales del apartamento.

Vestía una camisa blanca de botones y una falda de color lila ceñida de arriba y vaporosa en el final que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas, acompañada por unas sandalias blancas. Su cabello rubio, del mismo tono que el mío y más largo de lo que lo recordaba, le caía suelto en ondas hasta la mitad de la espalda.

—No me puedo quejar. Oye… ¿puedes decirme qué haces aquí?

— ¿Tanto te molesta mi presencia?

—No es eso, Rose, pero no te esperaba. Aún no me creo que estés frente a mí.

—Por eso no me has abrazado siquiera al verme.

Puse los ojos en blanco y acto seguido di los pocos pasos que nos separaban para rodearla con fuerza con mis brazos y estrecharla contra mí. No era mucho más alta que Alice, pero por lo menos le sacaba quince centímetros. Mi hermana me devolvió el abrazo y permanecimos unidos durante unos segundos, yo haciéndome a la idea de que realmente estaba Rosalie en mi casa.

—Estás muy guapa —la alabé después de darle un beso en la coronilla.

—Eso siempre ha sido así.

—Y veo que tu modestia continúa intacta.

Ella sonrió, coqueta, y tirando de mi mano me instó a caminar hasta el sofá más cercano. Se sentó en él olvidando su maleta en el vestíbulo y después clavó sus ojos azules en mí.

—He venido porque eres un idiota.

—Gracias, ahora ya lo entiendo todo —le respondí de manera sarcástica.

— ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo hace que no sabemos nada de ti? MESES. La última vez que te dignaste a llamar a casa fue hace tres meses.

— ¿Tanto?

—Sí. Debería darte vergüenza. Mamá ha estado que se subía por las paredes y papá ni te cuento. Menos mal que eres famoso y sales en muchas revistas, porque si no ni nos acordaríamos de tu horrible cara.

Fruncí el ceño, sintiéndome atacado.

—Bueno, ahora estás viendo mi horrible cara en directo y ya ves que estoy bien. Además, tenéis mi número, podríais haberme llamado vosotros.

—Qué egoísta eres, Jazz.

Resoplé y me crucé de brazos.

—Así que has venido a insultarme.

—No, he venido a pasar aquí unos días. ¿Puedo?

—No me dejas muchas más opciones, hermanita. Ya estás aquí.

—Y como eres tan buen hermano no me vas a dejar en la calle, ¿verdad? ¡Ah por cierto! —exclamó sobresaltándome—. Hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar muy seriamente porque ni siquiera para eso te has dignado a llamar a tu familia. Así que tienes novia formal.

—Sí.

—Desde hace meses.

—La conocí en mayo, pero estamos juntos formalmente desde julio.

Rosalie me miró fijamente y supe al instante que se avecinaba tormenta.

—Leí la primicia que disteis y pensé que estabas loco. Ahora me he dado cuenta de que solo eres imbécil.

—Bueno, ¿quieres dejar de insultarme? Quiero a Alice, ¿de acuerdo? Y estoy harto de que todo el mundo me diga lo que debo hacer. Nuestra relación es cosa nuestra, de nadie más, ni siquiera tuya, Rose.

—Vaya, al menos parece que tienes algo claro. Pero no nos dijiste nada. Tuvimos que enterarnos por una revista.

—Ahí sí que debo disculparme. He estado muy ocupado, y Alice y yo pasamos unas semanas terribles…

—Pero somos tu familia. Seguimos siéndolo.

—Ya lo sé, y de veras que me sabe fatal. Mañana llamaré a mamá sin falta, ¿de acuerdo?

—Más te vale —Rosalie volvió a pasear su mirada por mi apartamento—. Bueno, ¿y dónde está tu Alice?

—Trabajando. No tardará en venir.

— ¿Ya vivís juntos?

—Más o menos. No de manera oficial, pero ella duerme aquí casi todas las noches.

—En ese caso me buscaré alguna pensión o algo…

—No, nada de eso. Tengo una habitación libre y puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras… —fruncí el ceño—. Por cierto, ¿no tienes trabajo?

—Sí, pero me han dado unos días de vacaciones en los grandes almacenes. Y pensé, ¿por qué no te vas con tu hermano a la gran ciudad?

—Claro, lo pensaste pero ni se te pasó por la cabeza avisarme.

—Pensé que así sería más divertido.

En ese momento recordé que la última vez que hablé con ella me comentó algo de que estaba saliendo con un tipo que trabajaba en la sección de ropa de caballero del centro comercial en el que trabajaba.

— ¿Aún te ves con aquel tío…? ¿Aquel que trabaja contigo?

—Ah, ¿con Royce? No. Es un inmaduro y un niño de papá. No duramos más de dos semanas.

—Vaya —recordé entonces que aquella noche iba a tener visita—. Por cierto, Rose, esta noche van a venir unos amigos a cenar.

— ¿Ah, sí? Parece que he venido el día justo, entonces. ¿Quiénes son?

—Bueno, a Edward, a Bella y a Emmett ya los conoces —le expliqué, pues prácticamente habíamos crecido juntos—. Y después vendrán Kate y Garrett, amigos de Alice, y una tal… Irina, acompañante de Emmett.

— ¿Su novia?

—Creo que no.

—Claro que no. Si sigue tan imbécil como antes dudo que vaya a sentar nunca la cabeza.

Recordé en aquel momento que mi hermana y Emmett jamás se habían llevado bien, nunca supe por qué, pero desde pequeños no hacían más que molestarse mutuamente.

—Podrás comprobarlo por ti misma esta noche.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose nos hizo voltearnos.

—Ya estoy aquí —anunció la voz cantarina de Alice—. ¿Y esta maleta? —preguntó haciendo acto de presencia. Se quedó muda al ver a mi hermana en el sofá y después sonrió—. Anda, hola.

Rosalie se puso en pie y se acercó a ella tendiéndole la mano.

—Soy Rosalie, la hermana de Jasper.

— ¡Oh! Me alegro mucho de conocerte al fin. Yo soy Alice, su novia —le dijo estrechando su mano—. Pero no sabía que ibas a venir.

—Yo tampoco —intervine sonriendo divertido.

—Sí… decidí venir de improviso. Pero si molesto puedo buscarme otro sitio donde quedarme.

—No, no, ni pensarlo. Puedes quedarte aquí sin problema —le aseguró Alice—. Me va a gustar conocerte.

—A mí también. Le estaba echando la bronca a mi hermano por no haber llamado a casa en tres meses.

Alice me fulminó con la mirada y yo me rasqué la cabeza, nervioso.

—Ya le he dicho a Rose que mañana llamaré a nuestra madre.

—Deberías hacerlo ahora mismo en vez de alargar el momento —decretó Alice cruzándose de brazos, haciendo sonreír a mi hermana.

Yo achiqué los ojos y, tras hundir los hombros, arrastré los pies hasta nuestra habitación como un niño escarmentado. Llamé a mi madre, que me tuvo como media hora al teléfono (regañándome también, claro) y que intentó hacerme hablar con mi padre, pero él no estaba por la labor de hacerle caso a su esposa. Me dolió que no quisiera hablar conmigo, pero también comprendía que yo no había sido un hijo ejemplar últimamente. Colgué asegurándole a mi madre que Rose estaba bien, prometiéndole que no tardaría tanto en llamarla y que incluso Alice y yo pasaríamos a verles pronto para que finalmente la conocieran en persona.

A eso de las ocho y media ya estaban todos nuestros amigos en casa. Los primeros en llegar fueron Kate y Garret, que trajeron un par de botellas de vino y que se mostraron la mar de simpáticos con mi hermana. Diez minutos después llegaron los que faltaban, y yo me alegré en silencio cuando Emmett se disculpó porque su cita al final no había podido asistir a la cena. No me apetecía tener a una extraña en mi apartamento. Después mi hermana saludó a Bella y a mis compañeros de grupo, a uno con más alegría que al otro.

—Hacía mucho que no nos veíamos, Rose —la saludó Emmett con una amplia sonrisa intentando acercarse para abrazarla como había hecho Edward, pero ella se mantuvo alejada y se limitó a tenderle la mano.

— ¿Sí? Ni siquiera recordaba tu existencia —mintió descaradamente, dejándome anonadado.

Todos los presentes nos quedamos en silencio, de repente interesados en ese intercambio verbal.

—Por lo visto no se te han bajado los humos en estos años —respondió él estrechando su mano algo desencantado.

—Por lo visto, no.

Al ver que nadie más decía nada sonreí notando una gran tensión emanando de mi hermana. ¿Qué le pasaba?

—Bueno, ¿tenéis hambre? La cena ya está lista.

Nuestros amigos asintieron y, entre risas, nos sentamos a la mesa. Cenamos hablando del futuro de Inequals, de la revista donde trabajaban Alice y Kate, del trabajo que Bella había encontrado en una farmacia y de la vida de Rose en Nueva Jersey.

— ¿Sabes? —Empezó a hablar Emmett—. Yo te tenía ya por una mujer casada y con hijos.

Mi hermana le dedicó una mirada fulminante.

—Eso demuestra lo poco que me conoces.

—Bueno, estabas saliendo con aquel tal Royce —intervine yo.

—Royce era un inmaduro. No pienso dedicar mi vida a alguien así.

—Por desgracia muchos hombres son así hoy en día —comentó Kate de manera despreocupada.

—Oye, ¿no lo dirás por mí? —preguntó Garrett con el ceño fruncido.

—No lo digo por ti individualmente, pero es verdad que cuando os juntáis unos cuantos amigotes os ponéis insoportables.

— ¿Tú también lo piensas? —le pregunté a Alice, a lo que ella se encogió de hombros con una sonrisita culpable en el rostro.

—De vez en cuando.

Le di un golpecito con el hombro y ella sonrió sacándome la lengua.

—Venga ya, como que las mujeres no os ponéis a hablar y a cotorrear en cuanto se os presenta la ocasión —se indignó Emmett.

—Pero lo hacemos de forma madura, no como vosotros, que os lo tomáis todo a risa —contestó Rosalie—. Y tú seguro que más, siendo el batería de un grupo famoso, que estás soltero y que no te importa salir en las revistas cada día con una mujer distinta.

Parpadeé, sorprendido. Sabía que mi hermana le tenía una especie de tirria crónica a Emmett, pero no imaginaba que fuera tan grande y ni siquiera sabía por qué.

— ¿Así que has seguido mi vida amorosa estos últimos años, eh?

Rose puso los ojos en blanco.

—Por desgracia formas parte del mismo grupo que mi hermano, si leo esas estúpidas revistas es por él, no por ti.

—Ya. Sigues siendo muy transparente, Rose.

Ella volvió a fulminarle con la mirada pero continuó cenando en silencio, dejando que la conversación regresara a los temas banales y sin importancia de antes. A eso de las dos y media nuestros amigos empezaron a irse, pues al final habíamos terminado con las reservas de vino y alcohol que tenía guardadas. Rosalie se despidió de todos excepto de Emmett y después se encerró en la habitación de invitados alegando que estaba muy cansada por el viaje.

Una vez mi apartamento volvió a quedarse vacío a excepción de nosotros tres, fui al cuarto de baño y después me metí en la cama. Alice se acostó cinco minutos después y se acurrucó a mi lado, abrazándome y apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho.

— ¿Te ha molestado encontrarte aquí a mi hermana? —le pregunté mientras le acariciaba el hombro de manera distraída.

—Claro que no. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

—Como ha venido así de improviso…

—Tú tampoco sabías que vendría.

—Ya, por eso lo digo.

—Pero claro que no me ha molestado; al contrario. Me ha caído muy bien.

— ¿De verdad? Ya has visto el humor tan especial que tiene.

—A mí me ha parecido muy simpática con todos menos con Emmett.

No era el único que se había dado cuenta, al parecer.

—Sí… no sé por qué siempre se han llevado mal.

— ¿No te has fijado?

— ¿En qué? —inquirí con el ceño fruncido.

—En cómo la miraba Emmett.

—No me digas que ya le ha echado el ojo.

—Parece ser que sí —respondió Alice con una risita.

—Pues no va a conseguir nada. Rose le odia.

—No sé yo qué decirte.

— ¿No la has visto? En la cena le ha dicho de todo menos guapo.

—A mí me ha parecido que su hostilidad hacia él no ha sido a causa de que le odie. Más bien al contrario.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que a mi hermana le gusta Emmett? —me reí, incrédulo.

—No sé. Me da la sensación de que sí.

Miré a Alice achicando los ojos.

— ¿Esto tiene que ver con ese sexto sentido que tenéis las mujeres para detectar si otra mujer está enamorada?

—Tiene que ver con que tengo ojos en la cara.

—Bueno, yo también los tengo.

—Pero visto está que no los sabes usar —me pinchó ella con una sonrisa, y yo le arreé un pellizco en el trasero que la hizo gritar.

— ¡Ay! —me dio un manotazo en la mano para después echarse a reír—. Ha dolido.

—Eso por decirme que estoy ciego.

—La próxima vez fíjate más.

— ¿Pero de verdad crees que a mi hermana le gusta Emmett?

—A ver, no sé qué ha pasado entre ellos, pero me ha dado la sensación de que Rosalie está tan enfadada con él por algo. Entiendo que de niños se molestaran, pero ahora son adultos, y una persona racional y madura no trata así a otra sin motivo.

Me quedé pensativo durante unos segundos y después respiré hondo.

—Tienes razón. Pero Rosalie no me va a decir nada sobre el tema. Quizá a ti sí.

—Jazz, apenas me conoce. ¿Realmente crees que va a querer hablar conmigo sobre Emmett?

—La verdad es que no.

—Lo mejor será que dejemos que hagan las cosas a su manera. Si tiene que pasar algo entre ellos, pasará.

—No sé si esa idea me gusta demasiado.

Alice se rio y se acurrucó más a mi lado, dándome un beso en el hombro.

—Hermanito sobre protector.

—No te haces una idea.

Le dediqué una sonrisa justo antes de besarle la frente, y después la abracé cerrando los ojos, dejando que el sueño me venciera.

* * *

 **¡Hola, hola! Ya tenemos al grupo completo y parece que Rosalie le va a dar caña de la buena a Emmett ;P Espero que os haya gustado verla aparecer así de sopetón y que os haya gustado mucho el cap de hoy. Desde luego espero que me dejéis vuestras opiniones/sensaciones/sugerencias en los reviews :D  
**

 **¡Hasta el sábado! Xo**


	26. Capítulo 25

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.**

* * *

 **-Capítulo 25-**

 **Verano de 2013**

Después de desayunar el abuelo me propuso que fuéramos otra vez a la playa, y como no teníamos nada mejor que hacer porque ya teníamos la compra hecha, acepté. Me costaba admitirlo, pero me gustaba estar en Montauk con él, y si a principios de semana alguien me hubiera dicho que iba a terminar sintiéndome así, no le habría creído. Incluso me iba a dar pena despedirme de mi abuelo al día siguiente, pero insistiría en que viniera alguna vez a visitarnos a Nueva York porque no quería volver a perder el contacto con él.

Una vez en la playa el abuelo volvió a sentarse en su silla de plástico tras mojarse los pies y las manos en el mar, y sacó un libro de la mochila que se había llevado. Yo me senté a su lado en mi toalla, bajo la sombrilla, y lo miré fijamente. Al percatarse de mi escrutinio frunció el entrecejo.

— ¿No te vas a bañar?

—Aún no has terminado de contarme la historia —le recordé.

—Ben, no tienes por qué escucharla entera. Ya sabes cómo terminó.

—Pero no sé los detalles.

—Realmente te está gustando conocer la historia de tu familia paterna, ¿eh?

Agaché la cabeza, algo avergonzado, y me aparté el cabello de la cara.

—Sí.

—Pero también me sabe mal que estés todo el día escuchándome hablar. A mí también me gustaría que me contaras algo de ti.

—Yo no tengo nada guay que explicar.

—Seguro que eres un muchacho muy interesante. Háblame de tus amigos, de lo que haces día a día… no sé.

—Pues… tengo muchos amigos en el instituto. Casi toda la clase.

—Vaya, eso está muy bien.

—Sí. A veces papá me lleva a jugar al baloncesto, pero ahora no tanto porque casi siempre está trabajando. Y también vamos al cine y a cenar hamburguesas aunque a mamá no le gustan demasiado.

El abuelo se rio y después me colocó la mano en el cabello, gesto que había empezado a apreciar aunque seguía sin gustarme demasiado.

—Los echas de menos, ¿verdad? A tus padres.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Un poco. Pero también me gusta estar aquí.

— ¿De verdad? —me preguntó el abuelo con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Sí. Al principio no quería venir porque pensaba que sería aburrido, pero después… —volví a mover los hombros—. No ha sido tan malo.

—Me alegro de oírte decir eso, Ben. ¿Qué te dijo ayer tu padre cuando te llamó?

—Que vendrá mañana al mediodía, seguramente.

—Bueno, entonces aún tenemos tiempo. Mira quién viene por allí.

Me volteé y vi a Annie acompañada de una mujer de unos cuarenta años dirigiéndose también a la playa. Cuando la primera me vio me saludó efusivamente con la mano y tras decirle algo a su acompañante echó a correr hacia nosotros.

—Hola —nos saludó con una sonrisa. Aquel día llevaba el cabello largo recogido en dos trenzas.

—Hola, Annie.

— ¿Has venido con tu tía? —le preguntó el abuelo saludando con la mano a la mujer que se asentó unos metros a la derecha de donde nos encontrábamos nosotros y que después le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa.

—Sí, me prometió que hoy vendríamos un rato a la playa. ¿Vamos a bañarnos, Ben?

Miré al abuelo y este me indicó con la cabeza que fuera con ella, que no me preocupara por la historia.

—Vale.

Me levanté y nos fuimos los dos corriendo al agua, salpicándonos en cuanto entramos en contacto con ella. Hicimos carreras durante un rato y cuando estuvimos cansados de nadar, de bucear y de chapotear, nos sentamos en la orilla y empezamos a hacer figuras con la arena mojada.

—Me voy mañana —le dije a Annie.

— ¿Ya? ¿Tan pronto?

—Sí. Mi padre vendrá a recogerme.

— ¿Así que ya no nos vamos a ver más?

Me encogí de hombros, sin querer pensar demasiado en eso.

—A lo mejor vuelvo el verano que viene.

Annie sonrió y asintió.

—Ojalá. Podríamos… escribirnos cartas.

Fruncí el ceño, pensando que esa forma de comunicación estaba muy pasada de moda.

— ¿No tienes móvil? —le pregunté.

—No. Mis padres no quieren que lo tenga aún, dicen que soy muy pequeña.

—Bueno… podríamos escribirnos cartas, entonces. Aunque no me gusta mucho escribir.

—Al menos envíame una, aunque sea una postal de Nueva York, y yo te enviaré otra.

—Vale.

—Te daré mi dirección y tú me das la tuya, ¿vale?

—Sí.

—Ven, mi tía tiene papel —se levantó y corriendo se acercó a su tía, que estaba leyendo una revista—. ¿Nos dejas papel y un boli? —le preguntó secándose las manos en la toalla.

— ¿No me vas a presentar a tu amigo?

—Sí, se llama Ben y mañana se marcha de Montauk.

—Vaya. Me alegro de conocerte, Ben, yo soy Adeline.

Asentí con la cabeza, algo cohibido, y esperé hasta que la tía de Annie nos dio un trozo de papel a cada uno.

—Nos vamos a dar las direcciones y así nos escribiremos cartas —le explicó ella a su tía.

—Eso es genial, chicos.

Annie me tendió su trozo de papel y cuando yo terminé de escribir mi dirección también se lo di.

—Tendríamos que irnos ya, cariño, tu tío estará a punto de llegar —le comentó su tía poniéndose en pie.

—Vale.

Annie se dio la vuelta y me sonrió justo antes de entrelazar su mano con la mía, consiguiendo ponerme nervioso.

—Ojalá me escribas.

—Lo haré. Supongo.

Annie se rio y negó con la cabeza, seguramente pensando que no tenía remedio.

—Me ha gustado mucho conocerte, me has caído muy bien.

—Tú a mí también —y era cierto. Llegué a Montauk pensando que iba a ser un infierno y lo cierto era que me iba a ir de allí con una nueva amiga.

—Vamos, cariño —la urgió su tía tras despedirse de mi abuelo con la mano—. Que te vaya todo muy bien, Ben.

—Gracias.

Soltando mi mano, Annie se acercó a mí y me dio un beso rápido en la mejilla. El rostro y las orejas empezaron a arderme al instante.

—Hasta el año que viene, Ben.

—Sí. Adiós, Annie.

Se fue correteando hasta que estuvo al nivel de su tía y se volteó una última vez para despedirse de mí con la mano. Cuando al final las perdí de vista, me di la vuelta y me encaminé hasta el lugar en el que estaba mi abuelo, quien había devuelto el libro que había estado leyendo a la mochila.

—Ya he visto que te has despedido de tu amiguita.

—Sí. Hemos intercambiado nuestras direcciones para escribirnos cartas. No sé si lo haré.

—Si se lo has prometido deberás hacerlo, si no la pondrás muy triste.

Me encogí de hombros otra vez y me senté en mi toalla, bajo la sombrilla de mi abuelo.

— ¿Me sigues contando la historia? —no entendía muy bien por qué, pero notaba una especie de nudo en la garganta y me sentía desanimado, por lo que pensé que seguir escuchando hablar a mi abuelo me ayudaría a recuperar el ánimo.

—Claro. Pero como no nos queda mucho tiempo, intentaré hacerte un resumen de los siguientes meses que tu abuela y yo pasamos juntos, ¿te parece?

—Vale.

El abuelo permaneció en silencio durante unos segundos y después comenzó a relatar de nuevo su historia.

.

.

.

 **Septiembre 1969**

Rosalie se quedó en mi apartamento durante una semana, y cuando decidió regresar a Nueva Jersey, Alice y yo lo hicimos con ella. Íbamos a estar en casa de mis padres unos días, para presentársela personalmente al fin, a pesar de que yo estaba muy nervioso por ver sobre todo a mi padre. Desde que me marché con los chicos a Nueva York hacía ya tantos años nuestra relación se había deteriorado de tal manera que pendía de un hilo, y nuestra visita bien podía fortalecerla o romperla para siempre.

Mi madre nos recibió con mucho cariño, incluso se echó a llorar al verme después de tanto tiempo, y acogió a Alice como si fuera también su hija, haciéndola sentir como en casa en todo momento. Mi padre la trató casi del mismo modo aunque a mí apenas me miró. Se limitó a saludarme con un movimiento seco de cabeza y durante los primeros días que estuvimos allí ni me habló. Alice estaba preocupada por mí, por cómo me afectaba su actitud, pero en parte ya me la había temido, aunque eso no significaba que doliera menos.

No obstante, una noche en la que mi madre y Rosalie estaban haciendo la cena en la cocina, yo bajé al primer piso después de haberme dado una ducha. Iba a entrar en el salón cuando escuché que Alice estaba hablando con mi padre, y supe casi por inercia que estaba intentando devolverme el favor. Sabía que no era correcto escuchar a escondidas, pero no pude evitarlo:

—Su hijo le quiere mucho, señor Whitlock, y le duele su indiferencia —intentaba hacerle ella entrar en razón.

—Me desobedeció. Siempre ha hecho lo que le ha dado la gana, y se marchó siendo menor de edad a Nueva York con una mano delante y la otra detrás, sin nada. Yo no le eduqué para que se comportara de ese modo.

—Pero al final logró lo que se proponía. Ahora es un cantante muy conocido y de mucho éxito.

—Eso nunca me importó. Tendría que haberse quedado aquí, como hice yo, cuidando de su familia.

Apreté los puños y cerré los ojos, frustrado. Jamás cambiaría de parecer.

—Pero su sueño era marcharse, ser músico. Y lo ha conseguido; pocas personas pueden presumir de ello, señor Whitlock —insistió Alice.

—Se nota que le quieres mucho, hija, y me alegro por ello, pero en estos años Jasper ha sido un egoísta. Apenas ha llamado, casi no nos ha visitado. Ha tenido a su madre sufriendo y no le ha importado.

En aquel momento no pude continuar en las sombras, por lo que entré en el salón y me encaré con mi padre.

—Eso no es verdad —aclaré con los puños todavía apretados. Alice se puso en pie con los ojos muy abiertos y se colocó a mi lado, acariciándome el brazo en un intento por tranquilizarme.

—Si no es verdad, no lo has demostrado bien —respondió mi padre sin apenas mirarme.

—Sé que no me he comportado bien, que te desobedecí y que os he preocupado en muchas ocasiones, y por eso os pido perdón. Pero no puedo arrepentirme de cumplir mi sueño.

—Eso es lo único que siempre te ha importado. Tu sueño.

—Sabes que no es así, papá.

—Sé lo que sé. No me hace falta más.

Se levantó en silencio de su asiento e iba a pasar por mi lado sin mirarme cuando le detuve sujetándolo del brazo.

— ¿Tanto te he decepcionado que ni siquiera puedes mirarme? —le pregunté en voz baja, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Había llegado el momento de arreglar las cosas al fin o de que todo se fuera al traste para siempre.

Sin decir nada, Alice se dio la vuelta y salió del salón cuando se percató de que aquella conversación debía ser privada. Mi padre, por su parte, permaneció unos segundos callado e inmóvil, y después poco a poco levantó la cabeza y clavó sus ojos azules, iguales a los de Rosalie, en los míos. No me había dado cuenta antes, pero en esos años había envejecido bastante, pues su rostro estaba comenzando a llenarse de arrugas y de líneas de expresión, y su cabello, antes rubio oscuro, empezaba a tener canas.

—Sé que no he sido un hijo modélico en estos últimos años, pero jamás he dejado de pensar en vosotros, ni por un momento —proseguí al ver que no hablaba—. Nunca he dejado de enviaros parte del dinero que gano y no pienso dejar de hacerlo.

—No necesitamos tu dinero.

—Pero yo quiero dároslo.

—No soy un viejo inútil, siempre he mantenido a esta familia dignamente y…

— ¡Basta ya! —alcé la voz sin poder evitarlo, dejando a mi padre en silencio—. Ya sé que siempre has mantenido a nuestra familia, y lo has hecho muy bien, pero yo quiero ayudaros. Por más que te pese, sigo siendo tu hijo y un miembro de esta familia. Lo único que he querido siempre es que estuvieseis bien.

—Lo hemos estado siempre, contigo y sin ti, Jasper.

El dolor que me provocaron sus palabras no me impidió asentir en silencio, entendiendo a qué se refería.

—Así que… si cuando me marche de aquí decido no volver jamás, no te va a importar. ¿Eso es lo que quieres decir?

—Le partirías el corazón a tu madre…

—No hablo de mamá —volví a interrumpirle con los dientes apretados—. Te lo pregunto a ti. Si decido no volver… ¿me echarías de menos? ¿O por el contrario te sentirías liberado por no tener que volver a verme nunca más?

Esperé con ansia su respuesta mientras le miraba, sin saber exactamente qué esperaba que me dijera.

—Eres mi hijo. Seguirás siéndolo si decides no volver, pero jamás te lo perdonaría.

— ¿Como jamás vas a perdonarme el que me fuera a Nueva York siendo un crío y desobedeciéndote?

Mi padre respiró hondo y después desvió su mirada de nuevo.

—Aunque no lo haya parecido, eso está olvidado —musitó tan bajo que me costó oírle.

—Pues no has dejado de reprochármelo, así que entonces no entiendo qué es lo que tanto odias de mí.

—Por Dios, no te odio. Yo… —se pasó la mano por el cabello, nervioso, y resopló—. No te odio.

Sabía que le estaba poniendo en un aprieto, que odiaba mostrar sus sentimientos de forma abierta, pero necesitaba que las cosas entre él y yo se arreglaran de una vez por todas.

—Papá… sé que no me porté bien, que te desobedecí y que te he decepcionado. Pero no quiero marcharme de nuevo y que continuemos con esta estúpida disputa. Solo dime qué puedo hacer para que todo sea como antes y lo haré.

Me miró de reojo, inseguro, y después soltó el aire muy lentamente por la nariz.

—Todo es culpa mía. Soy un viejo malhumorado.

—No eres tan viejo.

—Ya no soy tan joven. Pero… desde que te marchaste a Nueva York he intentado estar enfadado contigo, fingir que no me importaba lo que hacías con tu música. Pero lo cierto es que… te has convertido en un hombre hecho y derecho. En un buen hombre, que es lo más importante, y fue eso lo que siempre quise para ti desde que naciste. Tú no has fracasado como hijo, en todo caso lo he hecho yo como padre.

Aquel discurso me dejó estupefacto, y necesité unos segundos extras para asimilar todo lo que me acababa de decir.

—Papá, si soy un buen hombre es gracias a ti y a mamá. Y si he conseguido alcanzar mi sueño es porque me enseñasteis que jamás debía rendirme, que no debía tomar el camino fácil. Soy como soy por vosotros, por ti. Jamás se me ha pasado por la cabeza que hayas fracasado como padre.

Me fijé en que el rostro de mi padre estaba rojo y sus ojos húmedos, por lo que supuse que estábamos llegando al final de aquel asunto.

—Siento haberme comportado tan mal contigo en estos últimos años, hijo —farfulló de manera casi inaudible.

Sin pensármelo dos veces me coloqué frente él y rodeé sus hombros con mis brazos, apretándolo contra mi cuerpo, feliz de poder hacerlo después de pasar tanto tiempo pensando que nuestra relación no tenía arreglo.

—No hay nada que perdonar. Lo único que quiero que hagamos es que continuemos hacia delante olvidando los errores del pasado. Mamá, Rosalie, Alice y tú sois lo más importante en mi vida, y no quiero perderos a ninguno —le recordé para que quedara claro.

Mi padre me palmeó la espalda varias veces y después de separarse de mí me dedicó algo parecido a una sonrisa. Sin decir nada más se dio la vuelta y salió del salón, por lo que tras suspirar me senté en el sofá y me froté los ojos cansados con los dedos. Alice se asomó por la puerta y cuando me vio sonriendo me imitó y correteó para sentarse a mi lado.

— ¿Habéis arreglado las cosas?

—Creo que se puede decir que sí.

—Me alegro mucho.

Entrelacé mi mano con la suya y volví a sonreírle.

—Supongo que tengo que darte las gracias por haber intentado hablar con él.

—Te lo debía porque tú hiciste lo mismo por mí en Biloxi.

Acerqué mi rostro al suyo y apoyé mi frente en la de ella, sintiéndome tremendamente feliz.

—No te haces una idea de lo mucho que te quiero —susurré con los ojos cerrados. Me sentía tan afortunado por tenerla a mi lado que me daba miedo incluso pensarlo.

—Creo que tanto como yo a ti —me respondió ella del mismo modo justo antes de darme un beso en los labios.

Escuchamos que alguien carraspeaba y me separé de Alice un segundo antes de abrir los ojos para encontrarme a mi madre colocando los platos en la mesa.

—Vamos a cenar ya —comentó con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, y supe que ya estaba al tanto de lo que había sucedido con mi padre.

—Sí, deje que la ayude —se apresuró Alice a ponerse en pie, algo avergonzada de que mi madre nos hubiera pillado en un momento cariñoso.

Mi madre, por su parte, me guiñó un ojo con diversión antes de salir del salón y yo volví a sonreír, preguntándome si dejaría de hacerlo en algún momento.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Me vais a decir que Ben y Annie no son una ternurita enorme, jajajaja. Y por lo menos Jasper ya ha podido arreglar las cosas con su padre después de tantos años :) He estado mirando y la historia tiene 32 capítulos contando con el epílogo, así que nos estamos acercando poco a poco al final.  
**

 **Espero que os haya gustado mucho este capítulo y que me lo digáis en vuestros reviews. ¡Hasta el martes! Xo**


	27. Capítulo 26

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.**

* * *

 **-Capítulo 26-**

 **Junio 1970**

Los meses siguientes los pasamos consolidando nuestra relación, dándonos cuenta realmente de que ambos queríamos permanecer el uno junto al otro para siempre, aunque eso ya lo sabíamos. Alice venía a casi todos nuestros conciertos (siempre que su trabajo se lo permitiera, claro) y finalmente se mudó a mi piso de manera oficial a pesar de que continuó manteniendo el suyo para cuando necesitara encerrarse a trabajar como una loca. Poco a poco aprendimos a lidiar con los paparazzi y los periodistas como la pareja formal que éramos y nos dedicamos a vivir nuestro día a día disfrutando al máximo de nuestra compañía mutua.

Pasamos las Navidades juntos con nuestras respectivas familias, que se conocieron en esa ocasión, y el fin de año con nuestros amigos. Los padres de Alice dejaron que Cynthia se quedara esa noche en Nueva York y mi hermana decidió hacer lo propio, así que fue una noche inolvidable a pesar de que Rosalie continuaba con su acritud hacia Emmett, quien se tomaba su mal humor con diversión, como siempre.

En mayo de 1970 me llevé a Alice a hacer un pequeño tour por Italia para celebrar nuestro primer aniversario, y terminó enamorándose del país hasta el punto que casi tuve que llevármela a rastras. Sin embargo, nada nos preparó para lo que la vida nos tenía dispuesto en apenas unas semanas. A principios de junio Alice empezó a encontrarse mal cada día, sintiéndose muy cansada y teniendo fiebre de forma intermitente. Insistí mil veces para que fuera al médico, y como era tan testaruda y no quería hacerme caso, terminé pidiéndole cita con mi médico de confianza. Para que no pudiera negarse ni escabullirse le pedí al doctor Cullen que viniera a mi apartamento para hacerle las pruebas, así también nos ahorrábamos los cotilleos y las elucubraciones que supondrían que alguien viera a Alice en una consulta médica.

Quedamos con el doctor la mañana de un martes, por lo que llamé personalmente a Kate y le pedí que le dijera a Eleazar que Alice entraría un par de horas más tarde a la revista a pesar de que mi novia se enfurruñó conmigo por ello.

—No me voy a quedar tranquilo hasta que te vea el doctor, así que puedes enfadarte todo lo que quieras —decreté mientras desayunaba, mirando el reloj del salón. Faltaban veinte minutos para que llegara el doctor Cullen.

—No será nada, estoy fuerte como un roble —se cruzó Alice de brazos mientras palidecía al ver la leche y las tostadas que tenía delante.

—Más vale prevenir que curar.

En cuestión de segundos se puso en pie y, corriendo, se encerró en el cuarto de baño. Acto seguido la escuché vomitar y tras suspirar, preocupado, me levanté para asegurarme de que estaba bien. La encontré inclinada sobre la taza del váter rodeándose el estómago con un brazo y aguantando la postura con el otro. Me coloqué tras ella y le puse una mano en la frente para evitar que se hiciera daño a causa de las arcadas, y con la otra le acaricié la espalda intentando relajarla. Poco después tiró de la cadena y se sentó en el suelo, agotada y temblorosa.

—Estarás fuerte como un roble, pero da la sensación de que lo que tienes te está comiendo por dentro —le dije sentándome frente a ella y colocando mis manos en sus mejillas. Volvía a tener fiebre, y una punzada de temor se instaló en mi interior.

—Será solo un virus —me respondió con la voz rasposa y los ojos llenos de lágrimas a causa de las náuseas.

—Ojalá. Vamos, el doctor tiene que estar al venir.

Me puse en pie y le tendí la mano, ayudándola a levantarse. Me dijo que se iba a lavar los dientes y a adecentarse un poco, por lo que salí del cuarto de baño y me terminé el desayuno a pesar de que los nervios me atenazaban el estómago. El doctor Cullen llegó puntual, tan eficiente y atento como siempre y, tras presentarse a Alice, le pidió que lo acompañara a la habitación donde podría hacerle las pruebas con más comodidad. Casi me ordenó que esperara fuera, y aunque no me parecía bien le hice caso porque no quería retrasar más el diagnóstico de Alice. Tardaron más o menos un cuarto de hora que se me hizo eterno, y cuando ambos salieron de la habitación Alice había palidecido aún más que antes e incluso parecía que evitaba mirarme. Aquello solo consiguió preocuparme más.

—Quiere ser ella quien te dé su diagnóstico —me informó el doctor Cullen entregándome unos papeles que acordaban una cita en ginecología para el día siguiente y una receta de vitaminas—. Sin embargo, es preciso que tome las vitaminas que le he recetado.

No le había prescrito ni antibióticos ni medicamentos extraños, por lo que supuse que lo que tenía Alice no era tan grave después de todo.

—De acuerdo, pero… ¿está todo bien? —quise asegurarme, nervioso, y el doctor sonrió con amabilidad en un intento por tranquilizarme.

—Todo bien. Enhorabuena —me tendió la mano, dejándome más confundido que antes, y después se giró para mirar a Alice—. Cuídese, señorita Brandon, y no descuide su cita de mañana.

—No se preocupe. Gracias, doctor —le respondió ella en voz baja antes de acompañarle a la puerta.

—Que tengan un buen día.

Cuando nos quedamos solos el silencio nos invadió, y yo comencé a ponerme más nervioso todavía porque no estaba entendiendo nada.

—Bueno, ¿qué sucede? ¿Por qué tanto secretismo? —pregunté acercándome a Alice, que se había quedado inmóvil en el vestíbulo—. Alice, puedes contármelo. ¿Y por qué tienes que ir mañana al ginecólogo?

—No estoy enferma, no es ningún virus ni ninguna enfermedad.

—Pero eso es genial, aunque… si no estás enferma ¿a qué se deben esos vómitos y la fiebre?

Alice me miró fijamente y con algo de temor, como si no supiera qué esperar de mi reacción cuando dijo:

—A que estoy embarazada.

Al principio no fui del todo consciente de lo que acababa de decirme, pero una vez entendí el significado de sus palabras sentí que un sudor frío me recorría la columna y me atenazaba el cuerpo entero.

— ¿Embarazada?

Alice se pasó una mano por el rostro y se dirigió al salón pasando por mi lado sin apenas mirarme. Se sentó en el sofá con la mirada perdida y cuando reaccioné la seguí, colocándome a su lado.

—Todo encaja. No sé cómo no pude darme cuenta antes de los síntomas. Dios.

Abrí la boca para decir algo pero la tenía seca, por lo que la volví a cerrar al instante sintiéndome imbécil. Sin embargo, algo importante me cruzó por la mente en apenas un segundo.

—Pero estás tomando la píldora. Quiero decir que se supone que no tendría que haber sucedido.

Había empezado a tomarla a finales del año pasado para que se le regulara el período y para que no tuviéramos que estar preocupándonos siempre por los preservativos. Sin embargo, no había sido suficiente.

—Eso le he dicho al doctor, pero me ha explicado que las anticonceptivas no son cien por cien efectivas. Lo siento —murmuró ella todavía con la mirada perdida y más pálida que antes, si cabía.

Fruncí el ceño.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque no habíamos planeado nada de esto.

No lo habíamos planeado, jamás habíamos hablado de tener hijos, ni siquiera de casarnos. Éramos conscientes de que todo llegaría a su debido tiempo pero nunca pensamos que sucedería tan deprisa. No obstante no era culpa de Alice, sino de los dos. O, en todo caso, de la no total efectividad de la píldora.

—No lo habíamos hecho pero… ahora es una realidad. Vamos a tener un bebé—decreté comprendiendo en ese momento la enormidad de mis palabras.

Entonces Alice me miró y me fijé en que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero no parecían de felicidad.

— ¿Quieres tenerlo? —me preguntó con un hilo de voz—. Un bebé no es un juguete, es una personita. Es mucha responsabilidad y no sé si… estamos preparados para afrontarla.

Algo de razón tenía, pero yo no quería ni siquiera pensar en la palabra aborto. Alice no se había quedado embarazada por un descuido, no habíamos sido irresponsables, sino que las probabilidades se habían puesto en nuestra contra, nada más. El bebé que crecía en su interior no tenía culpa de nada y aunque todavía me encontrara estupefacto con la noticia, una parte de mí estaba llena de alegría porque iba a convertirme en padre.

—Alice, no seremos los primeros padres que pasan por esto. Los padres primerizos siempre tienen miedo, y…

—No me refiero a eso —me interrumpió—. Inequals está a punto de sacar su próximo álbum y yo estoy inmersa en mi trabajo. No vamos a poder cuidar de un bebé… O en todo caso, si decidimos tenerlo, tendremos que renunciar a muchas de las cosas que queremos para cuidarle.

Volví a fruncir el ceño y pensé muy cuidadosamente en mis próximas palabras. Claro que en nuestra situación actual íbamos a tener que renunciar a algunas cosas, pero ser padre implicaba justamente anteponer las necesidades de tu hijo a las tuyas propias. Así que respiré hondo, tomé sus manos, ahora heladas, entre las mías y la miré fijamente.

—Te quiero. Sabes que te quiero muchísimo y sé que tú me quieres a mí. Precisamente porque te quiero deseo pasar todo lo que me queda de vida a tu lado, y eso me lleva a pensar que lo más probable es que en unos años te hubiera pedido matrimonio, y después de eso habríamos planeado tener hijos. Ahora estás embarazada, y aunque aún estoy sorprendido con la noticia, también estoy muy feliz. Eres la persona que más quiero en el mundo, y que lleves dentro un hijo mío solo puede ser motivo de felicidad para mí a pesar de que haya sucedido tan deprisa. Así que sí, quiero tenerlo. Y quiero tenerlo contigo, que tú también seas feliz con la noticia.

Alice desvió su mirada de la mía y respiró hondo.

—Tengo que pensarlo, Jasper. Yo también quiero formar una familia contigo y pasar toda mi vida a tu lado, pero esto es… demasiado repentino. Necesito pensar en muchas cosas y tengo que ir a trabajar.

Sin decir nada más se puso en pie y, secándose los ojos con el antebrazo, se dirigió a nuestra habitación. La seguí porque yo también tenía que ir al estudio con los chicos y nos vestimos en silencio.

Temía su decisión, porque si al final decidía que no quería tener al bebé las cosas cambiarían mucho entre nosotros. Sin querer darle vueltas al tema hasta que no supiera lo que Alice realmente quería, la llevé a la revista y yo me dirigí al estudio en silencio y meditabundo.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté cuando rodé por la cama y no me topé con el cuerpo de Alice como solía pasar cada día. Entreabrí los ojos y la busqué por la habitación pero no la encontré. Me desperecé y me estiré hasta que estuve satisfecho, y tras ir al cuarto de baño entré en el salón, encontrándome a Alice sentada de costado en una silla al lado de una ventana y mirando con rostro ausente el exterior. Aún llevaba puesto su pijama, una de mis camisetas de Inequals blanca, de manga corta y que le llegaba un poco por encima de las rodillas. Aquella visión se me hizo tan interesante que lo único que pude hacer fue, intentando no hacer ruido, coger la cámara que le había regalado el año anterior y tomarle una fotografía. Se sobresaltó con el ruido que profirió la máquina y ladeó la cabeza para mirarme con el ceño fruncido.

—No he podido evitar fotografiarte.

— ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé. Solo… he sentido que tenía que hacerlo.

Alice sonrió levemente y se puso en pie poco a poco para después acercarse a mí. Sin que lo viera venir rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos y hundió el rostro en mi pecho, abrazándome con fuerza. Sorprendido ante ese gesto dejé la cámara de fotos sobre la mesa y la abracé, dándole un beso en la coronilla.

—Tengo mucho miedo, Jasper —admitió con la voz entrecortada y amortiguada por mi cuerpo—. Miedo de no hacer lo correcto, de hacerlo y no saber cómo lidiar con ello. De que algo salga mal, de que le suceda algo al bebé…

La separé un poco de mi cuerpo para poder mirarla y sonreírle.

—Alice, estamos juntos en esto. Tomaremos la decisión juntos.

Sorbió por la nariz y clavó sus brillantes ojos en los míos.

—Pero si tomo una decisión con la que no estés conforme te haré tanto daño que jamás querrás volver a verme.

Sabía a qué se refería porque tenía el mismo temor que ella, pero me negaba a pensar en esa posibilidad. Acariciándole la mejilla húmeda le sonreí intentando infundirle ánimos.

—Escucha, vayamos al ginecólogo y cuando salgamos hablaremos con tranquilidad de esto, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió en silencio y poniéndose de puntillas me besó con intensidad, como si tuviera miedo de que aquel fuera nuestro último beso. Pero no permitiría que fuera así.

Salimos para la consulta del ginecólogo una hora más tarde, y una vez allí fui capaz de notar cómo le temblaban las manos a Alice mientras esperábamos en la sala de espera. Aquel día no me iba a quedar fuera, por lo que cuando la doctora llamó a Alice me puse en pie casi más deprisa que ella. La doctora me miró sorprendida cuando me reconoció como el vocalista de Inequals pero no dijo nada, como la profesional que era, y nos hizo pasar dentro de la consulta. Una vez allí le pidió a Alice que se tumbara en una camilla y le alzó la blusa, dejando al descubierto su vientre todavía plano. Le hizo unas cuantas preguntas, le palpó el abdomen y con un aparato que jamás había visto le hizo algo parecido a una ecografía. Observó detenidamente una pequeña pantalla situada a su lado, y en ese instante me pidió que me acercara, pues me había mantenido al margen en todo momento para no estorbarla.

—Todavía no se ve claramente, por supuesto, pero aquí está su hijo —nos comentó señalando con su dedo meñique una parte de color blanca sobre un fondo negro muy pequeña y poco definida—. Calculo que está usted de ocho semanas, más o menos.

—De dos meses —susurré sin apartar la mirada del monitor, entusiasmado a pesar de que no era capaz de distinguir nada parecido a un bebé, sino que solo veía una mancha.

—Así es. Si todo va bien a finales de año tendrán un gran regalo de Navidad —bromeó la doctora con una sonrisita—. El latido del corazón es más que correcto, y por el momento todo parece estar perfecto; no tienen de qué preocuparse.

Miré a Alice, quien también observaba casi sin parpadear el apenas visible movimiento que se veía en la pantalla, y entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos. Nuestro bebé crecía sano en su interior, no era posible que quisiera… deshacerse de él después de estar viéndolo en ese mismo instante.

Salimos de la consulta de la ginecóloga en silencio, caminando el uno junto al otro como si fuésemos dos extraños. Al subirnos al coche me dirigí a la revista de Alice, pues de nuevo había pedido un par de horas libres que al final tendría que recuperar. Eso sin contar que tanto Kate como Eleazar estaban preocupados por sus faltas al trabajo, pero tarde o temprano terminaríamos explicándoles el motivo. Miré de reojo a mi acompañante y la vi contemplándose las manos entrelazadas en el regazo con mucha atención.

—Alice, es nuestro bebé —murmuré al darme cuenta de que no tenía intención de abrir la boca—. Está vivo, le late el corazón.

—Lo sé.

—Estamos en una posición difícil, y entiendo que lo que yo pueda querer no es lo mismo que puedas querer tú, pero ahora ya no somos solo dos personas. Hay alguien entre ambos…

—Jasper, por favor —me pidió con la voz entrecortada—. Dame algo de tiempo. Solo te pido eso.

— ¿De verdad necesitas tiempo para saber si quieres que nuestro hijo viva? —alcé la voz sin poder evitarlo, consiguiendo que Alice levantara la cabeza y me mirara fijamente.

—No es tan sencillo.

—Para mí sí lo es. Te has quedado embarazada sin que lo hubiéramos planeado, y sí, quizá a mí también me habría gustado esperar para tener hijos, pero no ha sido así. Creo que debemos afrontar lo que venga y ya encontraremos la manera de amoldarnos, yo con el grupo y tú con la revista —al ver que se limitaba a no responderme maldije en silencio—. Dios santo, Alice, acabamos de verle. ¿De verdad vas a poder deshacerte de él?

— ¿Ahora hablas en singular? —me reprochó—. Antes me has dicho que estaríamos juntos en esto, que tomaríamos la decisión juntos.

Me humedecí los labios resecos y aparqué frente a la Sunset Magazine, pensando muy bien mis siguientes palabras porque tranquilamente podrían ser el motivo de nuestra ruptura.

—Si decides abortar no tomaré parte en ello, Alice. No podría volver a dormir tranquilo por las noches.

Asintiendo en silencio tomó su bolso y salió del coche sin decir nada, cerrando la puerta con suavidad. Supe entonces que las cosas no serían tan sencillas entre nosotros.

* * *

 **Tan tan taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan... ¿Os lo esperabais? Imagino que sí porque sabemos cómo terminó su historia, pero ¿os imaginabais que fuera tan pronto? Decidme que no aunque sea mentira xD No, en serio, espero que os haya gustado mucho este capítulo y que me contéis vuestras sensaciones en los reviews.**

 **¡Nos leemos el sábado! Xo**


	28. Capítulo 27

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.**

* * *

 **-Capítulo 27-**

 **Verano de 2013**

— ¿La abuela no quería tener al bebé? —me preguntó Ben mientras me ayudaba a preparar la última cena que íbamos a tomar juntos después de aquellos días.

—No lo tenía claro. Fueron unos días difíciles para ambos.

— ¿Discutisteis mucho?

—Creo que fue peor que eso. No nos hablamos durante unos cuantos días.

—Pero… quizá se habría solucionado antes si hubierais hablado.

—Tal vez sí, pero en esos momentos no teníamos nada que decirnos.

Ben frunció los labios y estuvo varios segundos en silencio, pensativo.

— ¿Ese bebé era papá?

Sonreí y asentí en silencio mientras llevaba los platos a la mesa.

—Sí.

— ¿Cómo decidisteis tenerlo?

—Al final fue cosa de tu abuela. Yo tenía claro que quería tenerlo, pero a ella le costó un poco más darse cuenta.

—Y… si hubiera decidido abortar, ¿hubieras continuado con ella?

Respiré hondo y me sacudí las manos en los pantalones mientras meditaba mi respuesta.

— ¿Sabes? Me he hecho esa pregunta a lo largo de los años y nunca he sabido responderla. Amaba a tu abuela… la sigo amando, y si hubiera decidido deshacerse del bebé jamás la habría perdonado, eso lo sé. Pero también es cierto que si me hubiera separado de ella la habría echado terriblemente de menos a la larga. Sin embargo, no sé si habría podido vivir con alguien que se hubiera deshecho del bebé de ambos por mucho que lo amara. Son esas pruebas que nos presenta la vida de vez en cuando.

—Es muy difícil —meditó Ben mientras se sentaba a la mesa.

—Lo es. Pero gracias al cielo no tuve que plantearme esa situación porque vino todo solo.

Sonreí recordando aquel domingo, aquel momento en el que Alice me notificó que no iba a ser capaz de deshacerse de nuestro bebé.

.

.

.

 **Junio 1970**

Era de madrugada y me encontraba de costado en la cama dándole la espalda a Alice. Ella se había acostado en la misma postura pero a la inversa, por lo que nuestras espaldas casi se tocaban. Hacía casi cuatro días que apenas nos hablábamos, y aunque era consciente de que así no solucionaríamos nada, tampoco me veía con ánimos de hablarle. Y sabía que ella se encontraba en la misma tesitura que yo.

Me dolía su actitud porque para mí era demasiado fácil tomar la decisión. Íbamos a tener un bebé que a la larga nos alegraría la vida, pero me daba la sensación de que para Alice solo era un estorbo. Claro que había pensado en Inequals y en lo que supondría tener que cuidar de un bebé, pero me veía capaz de hacerlo igual que todos los padres del mundo compaginaban el cuidado de sus hijos con su trabajo. Tendríamos que hacer esfuerzos y sacrificios, sí, pero estaba seguro de que todo se vería compensado cuando al fin tuviera a mi hijo en brazos. No obstante, si Alice se cerraba en banda y decidía abortar… no solo perdería a mi hijo, sino también a ella, y saberlo con tanta certeza me aterraba.

Resoplé, cansado, y miré el reloj alzando un poco la cabeza. Las tres y veinte. Estaba claro que aquella noche tampoco pegaría ojo, igual que las tres noches anteriores. Me sobresalté cuando noté que Alice se movía intranquila a mi lado y se sentaba en la cama de golpe, por lo que me di la vuelta y me incorporé después de encender la luz con rapidez.

— ¿Qué sucede? —le pregunté con el ceño fruncido al verla respirando de manera agitada con las manos en su abdomen. Hizo una mueca extraña y después me miró de una forma que no supe entender. Preocupado miré sus manos, temeroso de encontrar sangre en la cama o algo por el estilo, pero no vi nada—. ¿Te duele?

—No. Yo… —parpadeó seguidamente y después se me detuvo el corazón cuando vi cómo en su rostro se formaba una lenta sonrisa—. He sentido algo.

Solté el aire que había estado conteniendo cuando la vi acariciarse el vientre con suavidad, como si finalmente se estuviera creando un vínculo invisible entre ella y el bebé.

— ¿Qué has sentido?

—No sabría explicarlo, ha sido como un… aleteo. Quizá es una tontería, y quizá es aún muy pronto para sentir nada, pero me ha parecido que se movía. Mira.

Me cogió la mano y la llevó a su abdomen, presionándola contra su piel. Dejé de respirar al instante, deseando con todas mis fuerzas llegar a notar lo que ella había notado. Me dio la sensación de que algo se movía en su interior, pero no estaba seguro de si así era realmente o si solo se trataba de mi mente jugándome malas pasadas. Sin embargo, no me pudo importar menos. Alice me sonrió y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos sin dejar de presionar nuestras manos juntas contra su abdomen.

—Sí. Ahí está —susurré emocionado y nervioso a la vez.

—Creo que la decisión está tomada, entonces —rompió Alice el silencio unos segundos más tarde—. No creo que haya nada que pensar.

— ¿Entonces…?

—Jamás podría deshacerme de él. Solo un monstruo sería capaz de hacerlo, y más después de haberlo sentido —decretó con seguridad, pero después su rostro volvió a enternecerse—. Nunca había sentido nada tan bonito.

Respiré hondo, con tranquilidad, cuando comprendí que finalmente todo se había puesto en su lugar. Me acerqué a Alice y la abracé, rodeándola con firmeza entre mis brazos y sintiendo los suyos a mi alrededor, feliz de volver a tenerla. Al cabo de unos segundos noté que sus hombros se sacudían y me preocupé cuando me di cuenta de que estaba llorando. Intenté alejarla de mi cuerpo para poder mirarla, pero se mantuvo inmóvil contra mí mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

— ¿Qué pasa, Alice?

—No sé cómo pude siquiera pensar en abortar —sollozó.

Le acaricié la espalda con suavidad, intentando tranquilizarla.

—Olvídate de eso. Vamos a tener a nuestro bebé y eso es lo único que importa.

—Seguro que en estos días habrás pensado que soy una persona horrible e incluso has llegado a odiarme, y…

—Alice, basta ya —le pedí sujetándola por los hombros y consiguiendo que me mirara—. Jamás podría odiarte, ¿entiendes? Sí que he pensado que estabas equivocándote, pero al final tú misma te has dado cuenta de lo que realmente deseas. Y por eso solo te amo más.

Vi cómo le temblaban los labios al mismo tiempo que intentaba serenarse, por lo que volví a atraerla hasta mi cuerpo y le besé la frente sin dejar de abrazarla.

—Lo siento. Creo que son las hormonas —musitó haciéndome reír entre dientes.

—Pues menuda fiesta vamos a tener estos meses, ¿eh?

Conseguí que se riera al fin, por lo que suspiré y nos tumbé a los dos en la cama sin dejar de perder el contacto con ella. Coloqué mi mano bajo su pijama, en su abdomen, y ella puso la suya encima de la mía.

—No me va a ser tan fácil olvidar lo que he estado pensando en estos días —susurró ladeando la cabeza para mirarme, y yo le acaricié la mejilla intentando confortarla.

—Una cosa es lo que piensas y otra lo que haces. Y tú has tomado la decisión correcta, así que olvídate de esos pensamientos porque a partir de ahora podrás crear nuevos. A finales de año tendremos a nuestro bebé en brazos y le veremos crecer, aprender a hablar y a andar. Vamos a ser una familia.

Alice asintió en silencio.

—Aun así tengo miedo.

—Yo también lo tengo —admití—. Pero lo superaremos juntos, ya lo verás. Solo tenemos que acostumbrarnos a la situación.

—Y decírselo a todo el mundo. Dios mío —dijo exaltada—, mi padre nos va a matar.

En ningún momento había pensado en la reacción de nadie al saber la noticia porque primero quería asegurarme de que íbamos a tener al bebé, pero ahora que era una certeza no pude evitar encogerme en la cama al darme cuenta de que Alice tenía razón.

—Bueno… tendríamos que decirle la verdad, quizá así lo comprenda —quise creer antes de empezar a entrar en pánico.

—Me he quedado embarazada sin estar casada —apostilló Alice—. Me parece que cuando se entere comprará billetes simplemente para venir a Nueva York a cortarte lo justo y necesario para evitar que vuelvas a reproducirte.

Fruncí el ceño ante sus palabras y me encogí todavía más. No quería ni pensarlo.

—Oye, que ha sido cosa de los dos. A ver si ahora el único culpable voy a ser yo.

Alice se echó a reír y, rodando por la cama, se colocó sobre mí.

—Yo te defenderé de él, no te preocupes.

—Ahora mismo eso no me tranquiliza —sin embargo, se me encendió una bombillita y sin ni siquiera pensar en las consecuencias musité—: Siempre podemos casarnos.

Alice alzó la cabeza como si de un muelle se tratase y me miró fijamente, no supe si sorprendida o aterrada.

— ¿En serio?

—A ver, si queremos que tu padre piense que te has quedado embarazada dentro del matrimonio tendríamos que casarnos en un mes, más o menos…

—Pero no colaría. Ya estoy de dos meses, Jasper. Si nos casáramos en julio y me quedara embarazada en agosto, nuestro bebé tendría que nacer en mayo del año que viene, no en diciembre de este año.

Me pasé una mano por el rostro, cansado, y suspiré.

—Entonces vamos a tener que aguantar la ira de tu padre.

—O… podemos casarnos de todas formas —meditó apoyando sus manos planas en mi pecho y su barbilla en ellas—. Creo que si le decimos primero que nos vamos a casar y después que estoy embarazada no se lo tomará tan mal.

—Así creerá que nos casamos solo porque estás embarazada.

— ¿Y no es así?

—No —le aclaré con rotundidad—. Yo querría casarme contigo aunque no estuvieras embarazada.

— ¿Pero tan pronto?

—Me daría igual. Me da igual casarme contigo mañana, pasado, en un mes o en veinte años siempre y cuando tenga la certeza de que nos vamos a casar.

Alice volvió a sonreír con lentitud.

—En eso somos iguales. Ahora con lo del bebé me da la sensación de que todo se ha desbordado un poco… Así que creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es casarnos. ¿Crees que en dos meses se puede planear una boda?

—Bueno… yo no sé mucho de bodas, pero…

—Es que me gustaría casarme en verano, y como el mes que viene lo veo demasiado justo, ¿qué mejor que en agosto?

—Me encantaría poder ofrecerte una boda por todo lo alto, pero me temo que si lo hacemos tan deprisa… No será posible.

—Jazz, quiero una ceremonia sencilla e íntima con nuestros más allegados, no el evento del año —me aclaró con una sonrisa cariñosa—. Además, contigo me casaría incluso en pijama.

Me eché a reír ante aquella ocurrencia y alcé la cabeza para darle un beso en los labios.

—En ese caso, señorita Brandon, ¿le gustaría casarse conmigo en dos meses? Prometo serle fiel, amarla durante todos los días de mi vida y entregarle mi corazón por entero, aunque lo tiene desde la primera vez que la vi.

Alice sonrió con los ojos húmedos y, tras morderse el labio inferior, dijo:

—Señor Whitlock, me casaré con usted en dos meses. Y prometo que le seré fiel, le amaré durante todos los días de mi vida y le entregaré mi corazón para que lo cuide, aunque es suyo desde que nos conocimos.

Sellamos aquel pacto con un beso al que le siguieron muchos otros acompañados de incontables caricias, y con la promesa de que en apenas dos meses nos convertiríamos en marido y mujer.

Nuestros amigos se quedaron estupefactos cuando se enteraron de las dos noticias que les dimos en los siguientes días, pues decidimos notificar el embarazo de Alice y nuestra boda a la vez. Según me contó mi prometida, Kate se echó casi a llorar de felicidad, y Emmett, Edward y Marcus se pasaron la semana siguiente felicitándome y burlándose de mí porque al final iba a ser el primero en casarme y en ser padre. Mi familia recibió las noticias con muchísima felicidad, por lo que Rosalie me comentó que volvería a hacer las maletas para instalarse esos meses en la ciudad y así poder ayudar a Alice y a las chicas con los preparativos de la boda. La familia de Alice, al menos su madre y su hermana, se puso contentísima al enterarse de su embarazo y de nuestro enlace inminente, pero a su padre le costó más aceptar que su niña iba a ser madre y a contraer matrimonio. Sin embargo no me dio ningún motivo para temer cuando casi le exigió a Alice que me pusiera al teléfono para hablar conmigo. Se limitó a felicitarme y a recordarme que tratara bien a su hija y a su futuro nieto si no quería tener problemas, por lo que consideré esa prueba aprobada con nota.

No tardé demasiado en comprarle a Alice un anillo de compromiso propio, pues ya que habíamos tomado la decisión de casarnos un poco a lo loco, lo más natural era continuar haciendo las cosas correctamente. Como sabía que ella no quería nada demasiado ostentoso le regalé un anillo de oro blanco muy fino con una pequeña piedra en forma de corazón incrustada en el centro rodeada de pequeñas gemas. Se lo entregué una noche de sábado en la intimidad de nuestro apartamento justo después de cenar, y se echó a llorar de tal manera que me preocupé, pero ella lo achacó simplemente a las hormonas. No obstante, no solo la hacían llorar cada dos por tres, sino que por las noches la embargaban de un deseo casi explosivo, por lo que apenas me dejaba dormir. Y no me quejaba en absoluto, claro que no, pero me encontraba entre anonadado y extasiado con esa nueva faceta de Alice.

Lo que quedaba de junio y todo el mes de julio fue una especie de torbellino dedicado única y exclusivamente a nuestro enlace. Fue mi hermana quien se ocupó de buscarme un esmoquin y de obligarme a probármelo, por lo que la dejé hacer y yo me encargué, junto a Alice, de buscar el lugar perfecto en el que casarnos. Mi prometida se pasó esas semanas muy atareada con su vestido, con los preparativos y preocupándose de que todo estuviera perfecto, a pesar de que yo intentaba calmarla asegurándole que todo saldría maravillosamente bien.

La noche anterior a la boda, las mujeres (incluidas mi madre y la de Alice), casi me echaron del apartamento alegando que, ya que aquella iba a ser la última noche de soltera de Alice, era necesario que celebraran una especie de fiesta de pijamas (algo así como una despedida de soltera), así que me tocó irme a un hotel acompañado de Emmett, Edward y Garret. Antes de marcharme le di a Alice un sentido beso, siendo consciente de que no volvería a verla hasta el día siguiente en el que finalmente nos convertiríamos en marido y mujer.

—No me destrocéis el apartamento, por favor —le pedí medio en broma medio en serio.

—Descuida, nos portaremos muy bien, ¿verdad, chicas?

Todas las mujeres que había allí dentro gritaron y levantaron las botellas de vino y champán que habían llevado, por lo que en parte agradecí no tener que soportarlas.

—Nada de alcohol, ¿eh? —le recordé con seriedad, y ella se limitó a rodar los ojos.

—Sé cómo ser una buena madre, Jazz.

Sonreí y me acerqué para darle un beso en la frente.

—Nos vemos mañana, futura esposa.

—Quizá me lo repienso y me escapo antes de llegar al altar —bromeó ella guiñándome un ojo, haciéndome fruncir el ceño.

— ¡Lárgate ya, pesado! —me gritó mi hermana acercándose a la puerta y fulminándome con la mirada—. Deja que Alice disfrute de su última noche de soltera.

—Qué mala influencia eres, Rose.

—Que te calles —me dio un empujón para que saliera del piso y por el rabillo del ojo vi que Alice me soplaba un beso mientras sonreía con diversión—. Adiós, hermanito.

Me cerró la puerta en las narices y en ese instante escuché un montón de ruido dentro del apartamento como si acabara de escaparse de la selva una jauría de animales furiosos. Agradecí no tener que lidiar con nada de aquello y me di la vuelta, deseando que llegara pronto el día siguiente para poder decir con total seguridad que, finalmente, Alice era mi esposa.

* * *

 **...Y eso significa que la semana que viene... ¡Nos vamos de boda! Jajajaja, así que espero que os pongáis vuestras mejores galas porque estáis todas/os invitadas/os :D**

 **Ya sé que hoy no me tocaba subir capítulo, pero mañana no voy a estar en casa en todo el día y he decidido adelantároslo. Espero que os haya gustado mucho y que me lo contéis en vuestros reviews, que ya sabéis lo feliz que me hacen aunque me da la sensación de que últimamente han disminuido bastante :(**

 **¡Hasta el martes! Xo**


	29. Capítulo 28

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.**

 **RECOMENDACIÓN MUSICAL:** _ **Aeon**_ **de L'Orchestra Cinematique (al menos durante la primera mitad del capítulo).  
**

* * *

 **-Capítulo 28-**

 **Agosto de 1970**

Como Alice y yo no éramos religiosos en exceso pero sabíamos que nuestras madres se morirían si no nos casábamos en una iglesia, decidimos llevar a cabo nuestro enlace en una pequeña capilla situada en Brooklyn, bastante cerca del mar que tanto amaba Alice. Yo ya me encontraba en el altar, al lado de Emmett, mi padrino, quien no dejaba de sonreírme con burla a causa de mis nervios. Mi prometida ya llevaba veinte minutos de retraso y yo sentía que empezaba a temblar, una mezcla de nervios y emoción que no desaparecería hasta que ella llegara. Kate, la madrina de Alice, se encontraba al otro lado, y cada vez que la miraba me sonreía en un intento de darme ánimos. Todos nuestros seres queridos estaban allí, acompañándonos en ese momento tan especial, a pesar de que iba a ser una ceremonia de lo más sencilla e íntima. En ningún momento habíamos hablado de nuestro enlace con la prensa porque no queríamos que se amontonaran en la puerta de la capilla así que terminaría diciéndose que nos habíamos casado en secreto. Y más o menos así era.

Repasé con la mirada la capilla y le dediqué una sonrisa nerviosa a mis padres y a Rosalie, que estaban sentados en la primera fila. A su lado estaban Edward y Bella con las manos entrelazadas, seguramente soñando con el día que decidieran dar ellos ese gran paso. Detrás se encontraba Marcus con su esposa Didyme y algunos otros músicos conocidos con los que habíamos trabado amistad y que se habían mostrado encantados de venir al enlace. El doctor Cullen también había aceptado mi invitación y se encontraba en el tercer banco sentado junto a su esposa, Esme, a quien no había conocido hasta ese día. En el lado de Alice estaba su madre y su hermana, que se encontraban charlando animadamente aunque también nerviosas. Imaginaba que su padre estaba llevando en esos momentos a la novia a la capilla, y empezaron a temblarme las piernas sin que pudiera evitarlo. Garret se encontraba al lado de Cynthia guiñándole un ojo a Kate, que no dejaba de sonreírle desde el altar, y detrás de ellos había algunos de los compañeros de trabajo de Alice, así como Eleazar acompañado de su esposa Carmen.

No éramos muchas personas, pero todas las que me interesaban se encontraban allí deseando compartir con nosotros aquel momento tan mágico y tan especial, por lo que siempre les estaría agradecido.

Entonces se hizo el silencio en la capilla y a mí se me encogió el corazón cuando vi que entraban por la puerta el padre de Alice llevando a su hija del brazo. Como se encontraban a contraluz no la vi hasta que empezó a sonar la marcha nupcial y ambos comenzaron a caminar despacio hacia delante. Escuché que alguien sorbía por la nariz a mi lado y por el rabillo del ojo vi a Kate secarse una lágrima fugaz con la punta del dedo, pero cuando finalmente vi a Alice avanzando por el pasillo de la capilla solo fui capaz de prestarle atención a ella.

Llevaba un vestido blanco muy sencillo, largo, con un poco de cola, pero nada exagerado, y que tenía el escote en forma de pico. Las mangas eran largas y hacia la mitad de las mismas se estrechaban gracias a una pequeña porción de encaje transparente para después ampliarse hasta las muñecas. Aparte de eso, la zona del pecho estaba adornada con el mismo encaje que el de las mangas pero sin las transparencias, dándole un detalle precioso al vestido. Alice había escogido una tela muy vaporosa y suave que no se le pegaba al cuerpo, pues ya se le empezaba a notar el embarazo y no había querido llevar un vestido demasiado ceñido. Sin embargo, lo había escogido de maravilla, porque estaba preciosa con su cabello corto y oscuro que resaltaba por encima del blanco del vestido y con esa delicada corona de pequeñas flores blancas rodeándole la cabeza. No obstante, cuando llegó hasta mí y se volteó para entregarle el ramo de flores a Kate, me di cuenta de que el vestido dejaba una franja de su espalda al descubierto hasta la cintura para después terminar hasta abajo en una ristra de diminutos botones blancos.

Sentí que se me atoraba el aire en la garganta cuando finalmente estuvo frente a mí y me tendió sus manos para que las tomara y para que pudiera empezar así la ceremonia. La vi sonreír con ternura cuando se percató de que mis manos temblaban sin que pudiera controlarlas y se mordió el labio inferior justo antes de acercarse a mí para regalarme un beso muy suave en la comisura del labio.

—Te amo —me susurró antes de separarse, y fui capaz de escuchar las risitas y los suspiros de los invitados en la capilla.

—Y yo a ti —le respondí en voz muy baja, justo cuando el sacerdote empezó a hablar.

Lo cierto es que no escuché apenas nada de lo que dijo, solo era capaz de mirar a Alice y de admirar lo hermosa que estaba con esa sonrisa serena y sus ojos brillantes. La habían maquillado de manera muy natural, destacando sus ojos con un delineado muy fino y elegante que, a pesar de todo, dejaba paso al brillante de sus labios rosados. Mientras escuchábamos las palabras del sacerdote Alice me sonrió y apretó mis manos entre las suyas, dándome a entender lo feliz y emocionada que estaba. Le devolví la sonrisa y le guiñé un ojo haciéndola sonreír más ampliamente, hasta que el capellán nos dio paso para que dijéramos nuestros votos. Tomé aire, nervioso aunque feliz, y sin poder dejar de sonreír comencé a hablar:

—Desde este momento, yo, Jasper William Whitlock, me entrego a ti no solo como tu esposo, sino como tu amigo, tu amante y tu confidente. Prometo serte fiel y compartir y apoyar tus sueños y esperanzas. Cuando caigas te levantaré, cuando llores te confortaré, cuando rías compartiré contigo todo tu gozo. Todo lo que soy y todo lo que tengo es tuyo desde este momento hasta la eternidad.

A Alice se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas a medida que iba hablando, y cuando fue su turno para recitar sus votos lo hizo con la voz temblorosa y entrecortada:

—Yo, Mary Alice Brandon, me entrego a ti, sabiendo que la magia de nuestro amor es caminar juntos en la prosperidad y en la adversidad. Yo quiero ser tu compañera y que tú seas mi compañero todos los días de mi vida. Te elijo como la persona con la que compartir mi futuro.

Nos pusimos los anillos cuando Emmett nos los entregó y después respiramos hondo, sabiendo que ya casi estábamos. Que ya éramos marido y mujer.

—Que lo que el amor ha unido no lo separe el hombre —decretó el sacerdote para después mirarme—. Puedes besar a la novia, muchacho.

Sonriendo ampliamente me acerqué a Alice, quien se puso de puntillas sin pensárselo y me rodeó el cuello con los brazos para salir al encuentro de mis labios. En cuanto tocaron los suyos la capilla entera estalló en vítores y aplausos acompañados de lágrimas de felicidad y emoción. Yo solo era capaz de notar el cuerpo de Alice contra el mío, sus labios besándome y sus manos acariciándome el cabello. Era mi esposa y yo era su marido al fin.

Nuestros familiares y amigos se acercaron para felicitarnos, para abrazarnos y besarnos llenos de una inmensa alegría. Abracé a mis compañeros de grupo, a mis hermanos, agradeciéndoles en silencio que me hubieran acompañado todo el camino, y después vi a Alice rodeando a Kate del mismo modo, ambas hechas un mar de lágrimas. Tanto mi madre como la suya estaban igual, ambas con el pañuelo en la mano y con los ojos húmedos, pero dejé que me abrazaran y besaran todo lo que quisieron.

Cuando Alice y yo salimos de la capilla cogidos de la mano nos lanzaron pétalos de flores y todo el mundo se tomó su tiempo para tomarnos fotos. En un momento dado vi que Rosalie había tomado prestada la cámara que le regalé a Alice el año anterior y nos pidió que nos abrazáramos. Mi esposa se colocó frente a mí y, volviendo a ponerse de puntillas, dejó que su nariz tocara la mía mientras me dedicaba una amplia y preciosa sonrisa que no pude más que imitar. Mi hermana tomó la fotografía en ese instante, y yo aproveché para robarle un beso a Alice.

El banquete se llevó a cabo en una carpa que se había dispuesto para nosotros cerca del mar. Tras comer, Alice y yo abrimos el baile sin dejar de dedicarnos tiernas miradas y suaves caricias típicas de unos recién casados, dándole paso a las demás parejas para que hicieran lo mismo. En uno de los momentos en que el padre de Alice decidió sacarla a bailar, yo me senté al lado de Edward y Bella, que parecían muy divertidos con algo que sucedía en la pista.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

—Dicen que de una boda sale otra boda. Creo que en breves vas a tener a Emmett como cuñado —me explicó Edward consiguiendo que frunciera el ceño.

— ¿De qué hablas?

Me señaló algo con el dedo, y cuando vi lo que me indicaba por poco se me salieron los ojos de las cuencas. Mi hermana estaba bailando con Emmett y a pesar de que no dejaba de mirarlo mal, tenía sus manos alrededor de su cuello y su cuerpo casi pegado al de él.

— ¿Qué diantres…?

—Se han pasado todo el banquete lanzándose pullas, pero poco a poco tu hermana ha empezado a reírse con las tonterías de Emmett —me explicó Bella—. Hasta que él la ha convencido para bailar y… fíjate. Parece que la cosa mejora por momentos.

No estaba entendiendo nada de nada, pero me dije que Rosalie tenía derecho a divertirse con cualquiera, aunque fuera con su archienemigo.

Un rato después me excusé con Alice, pues tenía una sorpresa para ella junto a mis compañeros. Me quité la chaqueta del esmoquin y la sustituí por mi guitarra para interpretar _Miss_ , la canción con la que, de alguna manera, empezó todo. Alice se echó a llorar cuando terminamos de cantarla y se levantó para correr a abrazarme, consiguiendo que todos volvieran a aplaudirnos. Al cabo de un rato el encargado de la música nos informó de que podíamos pedir canciones para dedicárselas a quien quisiéramos, y todos nos sorprendimos a más no poder cuando el primero en pedir una fue Emmett. En unos segundos empezaron a sonar los acordes de la canción _Without you_ de Badfinger, y al poco nuestro amigo tomó el micrófono para decir:

—Creo que no habrá mejor momento que este, así que me gustaría dedicarle esta canción a mi querida Rosalie —un montón de ojos se dirigieron a mi hermana, quien se había quedado inmóvil en su asiento y a la que empezaron a coloreársele las mejillas, mientras que Alice soltaba una risita y se apoyaba en mí. Yo continuaba sin dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo—. Porque esto es lo que siento.

—No puedo creerlo —susurré entre anonadado y emocionado. Quería muchísimo a Emmett, y a pesar de que se me hacía raro, sabía que si finalmente conseguía a mi hermana la trataría como ella se merecía. Siempre y cuando dejara su etapa mujeriega en el olvido, claro, aunque ya me encargaría de dejárselo claro en cualquier momento.

—Señor Whitlock —prosiguió mi amigo pidiendo la atención de mi padre—. Si su hija me acepta, ¿me permitirá salir con ella? —Me eché a reír sin poder evitarlo al ver el rostro lívido de mi padre, quien asintió poco conforme—. Sé que Rosalie me matará si le pido salir aquí, delante de todo el mundo, (si no me mata por lo que estoy haciendo ya), así que dejaré que mi dama me dé una respuesta cuando a ella le parezca bien. Se acabó mi discurso, señores; gracias por su atención.

Emmett dejó el micrófono y todos los invitados lo abucheamos en broma por dejar lo más interesante en privado, pero en ese instante miré a mi hermana, quien me devolvió la mirada y se limitó a sonreírme encogiéndose de hombros. Estaban todos locos.

Cuando empezó a ponerse el sol le dije a Alice que era el momento de marcharnos, pues había comprado dos pasajes para salir esa misma noche de luna de miel. Ella no sabía dónde íbamos pero estaba seguro de que le encantaría. Sin embargo, antes de nada mi esposa les pidió a todas las mujeres no casadas que se reunieran tras ella porque iba a proceder a lanzar el ramo. Cynthia, Bella, Rosalie, Kate y las demás comenzaron a dar saltitos de emoción justo cuando Alice sonrió y se dio la vuelta para después tirar el ramo hacia atrás, que cayó con mucha facilidad en los brazos de mi hermana. Emmett se puso en pie aplaudiendo como un poseso consiguiendo que todos los invitados lo imitásemos después entre risas. Rosalie se puso más roja que un tomate pero sonrió con el ramo en la mano sin poder ocultar su alegría.

Al lado de la carpa había un pequeño edificio en el que nos iban a dejar cambiarnos de ropa para poder viajar más cómodos y como mi esposa se estaba cambiando en la habitación contigua a la mía y yo estuve listo antes que ella, me colé en su habitación. Se estaba terminando de abrochar un vestido verde lima y cuando escuchó el ruido de la puerta volteó la cabeza y me sonrió. Me acerqué a ella y la abracé por detrás dándole un beso en el cuello.

—Tenía tantas ganas de quedarme a solas contigo —murmuré contra su piel.

—Bueno, ahora vas a estar una semana a solas conmigo —se rio ella acariciando mis manos, que se habían colocado en su abdomen.

—Y eso me hace muy feliz, pero necesitaba tenerte para mí un segundo.

Alice se dio la vuelta hasta que estuvo frente a mí y me abrazó antes de darme un beso en los labios.

—Ya eres mi esposo.

—Y tú mi esposa.

Ambos sonreímos y después coloqué mis manos en las mejillas de Alice para darle otro sentido beso. Un golpe en la puerta nos sobresaltó y un segundo más tarde entró mi hermana acompañada de Cynthia en la estancia.

—Menos mal que hemos venido, sino habríais sido capaces de adelantar aquí vuestra luna de miel —me riñó Rosalie fulminándome con la mirada, haciéndome rodar los ojos.

—Solo quería estar un momento a solas con mi esposa —repetí sin dejar de abrazar a Alice, quien se reía con diversión igual que su hermana.

—Como si no fueras a tenerla para ti a partir de ahora.

—Bueno, ¿cuándo va a ser tu boda con Emmett? —la pinché yo, consiguiendo que se callara y se sonrojara a la vez.

—Chicos, ya tenéis el coche preparado —anunció Cynthia antes de que estallara una guerra entre Rose y yo.

—Perfecto, gracias.

Tras despedirnos de todos (mi madre se echó a llorar de nuevo, cómo no) Alice y yo nos subimos en el coche y nos marchamos al aeropuerto, donde nos esperaba un vuelo en dirección a Grecia para después dirigirnos, en concreto, a la preciosa isla de Santorini.

* * *

 **Bueno, bueno, buenoooo, ya los tenemos casados :D He de reconocer que me emocioné muchísimo escribiendo este capítulo y que parecía que estaba dentro de la boda, incluso solté alguna que otra lagrimilla, jejejeje. La canción que os he recomendado escuchar es de la banda sonora de la nueva versión que hicieron de la Cenicienta, pero es que es tan mágica que me pareció perfecta para la escena :3  
**

 **Para el vestido de Alice me inspiré en unos de inspiración setentera que encontré en una página concreta, pero si queréis verlo entrad en la página oficial de: Elise Hameau - Collections - Archives - Mariée 2014 - Alice, Emmanuelle & Manon. Espero que os guste y que os haya gustado muchísimo el capítulo :D**

 **¡Nos leemos el sábado! Xo**


	30. Capítulo 29

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.**

* * *

 **-Capítulo 29-**

 **Verano de 2013**

En el instante en que el abuelo dejó de hablar recordé que había visto una fotografía de su boda en alguna parte de la casa… en la estantería que se encontraba encima de la chimenea. Sin decir nada me puse en pie y me acerqué a la repisa, tomando la fotografía en la que salían ambos con las narices juntas. La llevé a la mesa en la que estábamos desayunando y la contemplé mientras me sentaba de nuevo, viendo lo guapa que había sido mi abuela y la versión joven de mi abuelo.

—Parecíais muy felices —murmuré sintiendo una opresión extraña en el pecho.

—Lo éramos. Y lo fuimos durante muchos años.

Alcé la cabeza y vi que mi abuelo sonreía con tristeza. Era consciente de que recordar esos momentos felices con la abuela le entristecía por lo que, sintiéndome algo afligido, le dije:

—Abuelo, no hace falta que me sigas contando más.

— ¿No quieres que te hable del día que nació tu padre? —me preguntó con el ceño fruncido. Seguramente le extrañaba que, después de haberme pasado los días pidiéndole que me hablara de su pasado, ahora que quedaba tan poco por conocer no quisiera saber más.

—Sí, pero… no quiero que estés triste.

Volvió a sonreír, esta vez con más alegría que antes, y me acarició el cabello con la mano para confortarme.

—No te preocupes, Ben. Me entristece y a la vez me alegra hablar de esos recuerdos. Son lo más bonito que tengo.

Sonreí un poco y asentí, dejando el marco de fotos a mi lado en la mesa.

— ¿Qué pasó el día que nació mi padre?

—Fue un día de locos y aunque al final todo salió bien, tu abuela y yo pasamos mucho miedo.

— ¿Por qué?

Tenía algún vago recuerdo de que mi padre me había explicado algo que sucedió el día que nació, pero en aquel instante no lo recordaba, por lo que puse toda mi atención en las palabras de mi abuelo.

.

.

.

 **Diciembre de 1970**

Aprovechando que solo quedaba una semana para Navidad se iba a celebrar en el hotel Waldorf Astoria (el mismo lugar donde Jasper y yo nos vimos por primera vez hacía ya casi dos años) una fiesta organizada por el mentor de María de Santiago, quien finalmente había conseguido convertirse en una actriz en alza, muy bien considerada y casi mimada por la crítica cinematográfica. El caso es que, seguramente influenciado por ella, su preceptor había invitado a la fiesta al grupo Inequals, a Marcus y, cómo no, a sus parejas, por lo que a Jasper y a mí nos tocó asistir para no hacer el feo. Lo cierto era que yo no tenía ningunas ganas de asistir porque me faltaban solo dos semanas para salir de cuentas y lo único que me apetecía era descansar, pero me dije que por un día no sucedería nada.

Y allí estábamos los dos junto a Bella y Edward, quienes ya tenían fecha para su boda, y Emmett y Rosalie, quienes finalmente habían decidido darse una oportunidad para estar juntos y parecía que la cosa iba para largo. Por mi parte, hacía meses que no me sentía cómoda conmigo misma por el embarazo, pero no porque me viera fea ni nada por el estilo, sino porque se me había metido en la cabeza que todo el mundo se reía de mí porque seguramente parecía un muñeco de nieve, bajito y regordete. Y ese complejo no me ayudó en absoluto cuando me encontré en una de las salas del mejor hotel de Nueva York llevando una camiseta roja de manga larga, de cuello alto y un vestido sin tirantes de patrón tartán encima. Me sentía como un pastel de cumpleaños sin velas.

Por suerte Jasper se encontraba a mi lado con su mano en mi espalda, dándome ánimos en todo momento porque sabía cómo me sentía.

—Cariño, estás adorable —me había asegurado en casa cuando le mostré mi elección de vestuario.

— ¿Seguro? ¿No parezco estúpida?

—No —se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la nariz en un intento de relajarme—. Pareces una mujer embarazada y preciosa.

—Eso lo dices porque eres mi marido —me enfurruñé cruzándome de brazos. Me sentía fatal por comportarme como una niña con una pataleta porque era consciente de que así entristecía a Jasper, pero sentía que mis hormonas no me dejaban actuar de otro modo.

—Y aunque no lo fuera también lo diría. Además, ¿qué más da lo que opine la gente? Nunca te ha importado.

—Porque jamás en la vida había estado tan enorme.

—Alice, llevas un bebé dentro al que le faltan dos semanas para nacer. Es normal que estés así.

Me pasé una mano por el rostro y suspiré.

—Lo siento mucho, Jazz. Estoy insoportable.

Riéndose entre dientes me abrazó y me besó en la coronilla, demostrándome por enésima vez en esos meses que no merecía que fuera tan bueno conmigo.

—No te preocupes, nos dejaremos ver un rato por allí y después volveremos aquí para apoltronarnos en el sofá y comer porquerías mientras vemos películas tristes navideñas, ¿te parece?

Sonreí ampliamente y asentí.

—Me parece un plan estupendo.

Pero ya llevábamos media hora en la fiesta y a mí lo único que me apetecía era irme porque sentía que se me estaban hinchando los pies. Y la cosa empeoró cuando vi a María de Santiago abrir mucho los ojos al interceptar a Jasper con la mirada. Casi corrió para acercarse a él y le dio dos besos en las mejillas que por poco me hicieron sacar humo por la orejas y rechinar los dientes.

—Cuánto tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, señor Whitlock —ronroneó batiendo las pestañas como si le fuera la vida en ello. Con ese rostro bañado en maquillaje y perfume, y su precioso cabello negro recogido a un lado dejando su arrogante cuello a la vista. Desgraciada.

—Pues sí, lo cierto es que sí. Deje que le presente a mi esposa, Alice Whitlock.

Fingí que sonreía de tal manera que solo pude formar una mueca en mi rostro, y acto seguido le tendí la mano a esa arpía que solo era capaz de comerse a mi marido con los ojos.

—Me alegro mucho de conocerla. Deje que le diga que el embarazo le sienta de maravilla, querida —me aduló ella estrechando mi mano a pesar de que un brillo en su mirada me indicó que no creía ni una de las palabras que estaba diciendo.

—Gracias —susurré deseando alejarme de ella cuanto antes—. Cariño, ¿podemos ir a sentarnos? Me duele un poco la espalda.

No era mentira del todo, pues desde hacía unos minutos sentía una presión extraña en los riñones y necesitaba sentarme.

—Claro. ¿Te encuentras mal? —me preguntó Jasper preocupado, y yo sonreí negando con la cabeza.

—No es nada, solo necesito descansar un minuto.

—Vamos. Me alegro de volver a verla, señorita de Santiago —se despidió Jasper de ella amablemente y yo me volteé justo cuando la vi fulminarme con la mirada antes de cambiar su expresión por una de cortesía.

—Igualmente, si necesita cualquier cosa estoy aquí —le recordó María con sonsonete.

Alejándome de ella me apresuré y me senté en la primera silla libre que vi. Jasper se sentó a mi lado y en la distancia pude ver que Rosalie me preguntaba en silencio qué ocurría. Estaba al lado de Emmett mientras este charlaba animadamente con un cantante que yo no conocía. Le aseguré a mi cuñada que todo iba bien con una sonrisa y un movimiento de cabeza, y después miré a mi marido.

— ¿Seguro que estás bien? —insistió él, preocupado, y yo le acaricié la mejilla.

—No te preocupes, estamos bien —le aseguré colocando mi mano en mi vientre abultado—. Espero que no te haya alegrado demasiado ver a la tal señorita de Santiago —le dije con retintín.

—No me digas que estás celosa.

— ¿Yo? ¿Celosa de ella? Con ese cuerpo tan esbelto que tiene y ese precioso vestido carísimo que le queda con un guante, ¿de qué voy a estar celosa?

—Por favor —me pidió Jasper con seriedad—. No volvamos a eso.

—Pero te tiró los tejos en el pasado y hoy se te estaba comiendo con los ojos. Si no llego a estar delante… —pensé que lo había hecho de todas formas, sin importarle que la esposa de Jasper se encontrara a su lado. Dichosa actriz.

—Alice, antes de hoy solo la había visto una vez, en julio del año pasado, cuando tú y yo ni siquiera estábamos juntos. Nunca he tenido nada con ella y ni ganas.

—No creo que ella pueda decir lo mismo.

—Me da igual lo que quiera María, a mí solo me importa lo que quieres tú. Ni siquiera sé por qué discutimos sobre ella.

—No discutimos, solo charlamos.

Jasper suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello, cansado.

— ¿Quieres beber algo? Tengo un poco de sed.

—Si me traes un refresco te lo agradeceré mucho, cariño.

Se levantó al instante pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso alargué mi mano y tomé la suya, haciendo que me mirara. Hice un puchero y le insté a que se acercara a mí otra vez.

—No te enfades —le pedí en voz baja, consiguiendo que sonriera.

—No me enfado. Solo me molesta que digas ciertas cosas.

—No las diré más, te lo prometo.

Después de volver a sonreír me dio un beso fugaz en los labios antes de marcharse a buscar nuestras bebidas. Yo me acomodé en la silla acolchada pero no pude relajarme demasiado porque al cabo de unos segundos María se sentó donde antes había estado Jasper y me miró con una sonrisa que no me gustó nada.

—Eres una mujer muy afortunada —me dijo, y yo di por hecho que había dejado los formalismos a un lado cuando la escuché tutearme.

—Lo soy. Tengo un marido excepcional y en breves tendremos un hijo precioso.

Hacía un par de meses que sabíamos que el bebé iba a ser un niño y habíamos decidido que se llamaría Liam, como el abuelo materno de Jasper.

—Has jugado muy bien tus cartas, debo admitirlo. Yo también lo habría hecho así si no hubieras estado de por medio.

Fruncí el ceño sin poder creer lo que esa bruja estaba insinuando.

— ¿Perdón? —me hice la desentendida.

—No finjas no entenderme, querida. Cuando conocí a Jasper se encontraba en un momento delicado porque tenía el corazón roto por tu culpa. Confieso que esa noche podría haberme acercado más a él, pero me descuidé y al final volvió contigo. Tenía la esperanza de volver a encontrarle en alguna fiesta y terminar de seducirle, pero ya estaba demasiado deslumbrado por ti y tus patrañas.

—Yo amo a Jasper. Más que a nadie en el mundo.

—Sí, claro. Has sido muy astuta todos estos meses, y por si no tuviste bastante con casarte con él, al final conseguiste quedarte preñada para mantenerle a tu lado.

Sentí un pinchazo en el costado que ignoré a pesar de que a punto estuve de perder el aliento por el intenso dolor que se instaló en mi vientre.

—Nada de lo que dices es cierto —conseguí responderle con la voz entrecortada, pero ella pareció no escucharme:

—Incluso dudo que el bastardo que llevas dentro sea de Jasper… Pero seguro que él ni siquiera lo sabe. Si no, ¿a santo de qué iba a querer estar contigo? —Continuó metiendo el dedo en la llaga, y yo no pude más que seguir escuchándola sin poder creer toda la maldad que había dentro de esa mujer—. Solo tienes que mirarte. Jamás serás digna de un hombre como él.

De repente un dolor agudo me traspasó el cuerpo entero y me doblé sobre mí misma en el instante en el que me resbalé de la silla y quedé tendida en el suelo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y mis manos en el vientre. Algo no iba bien. Comencé a temblar en el instante en que sentí la voz de Jasper a mi lado.

— ¡Alice! ¿Qué ha pasado? —gritó mirando a María, que se había puesto en pie y tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

Casi todos los presentes nos rodearon sin querer perderse nada de lo que sucedía, y entre espasmos y dolores vi los rostros preocupados y asustados de Marcus, Edward, Bella, Emmett y Rosalie.

— ¡Que alguien llame a una ambulancia! —rugió Jasper intentando incorporarme. Sentí que se me empapaban los muslos y supe que acababa de romper aguas.

—El bebé —dije en voz baja y casi sollozando—. He roto aguas.

Jasper se puso nervioso y repitió como diez veces que alguien llamara a una maldita ambulancia.

—No te preocupes, cariño, todo va a salir bien. Respira hondo e intenta tranquilizarte.

Quise decirle que daba la sensación de que estaba él más nervioso que yo, pero solo era capaz de ver a Rosalie discutiendo con María, increpándole que qué me había dicho y echándole la culpa de lo que sucedía.

La ambulancia llegó cinco minutos más tarde en los que pensé que las contracciones iban a partirme en dos, y Jasper subió conmigo en el vehículo quedando en que tanto Emmett y Rosalie como Edward y Bella se reunirían con nosotros en el hospital.

Estaba muerta de miedo.

.

.

.

Estaba aterrado.

Jamás en la vida había pasado tanto terror como en ese instante en el que pensé que Alice o el bebé podrían correr peligro. La ambulancia llegó en apenas diez minutos al hospital y después todo pasó muy deprisa. Metieron a Alice en la sala de partos y cuando las enfermeras vieron lo nervioso que estaba yo me pidieron que esperara fuera, al menos hasta que me tranquilizara. No convenía que entrara con ella estando tan agitado, y a pesar de que me parecía horrible dejarla sola en aquel momento, entendí que Alice necesitaba tranquilidad. Iban a ser solo unos minutos.

— ¡Jasper! —escuché la voz de mi hermana detrás de mí y me volteé justo para verla a ella y a Emmett acompañados de Edward y Bella llegando a la sala en la que me encontraba—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Se la han llevado a la sala de partos, me dejarán entrar cuando me tranquilice.

Sentía mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora por lo que mis palabras en aquel instante me parecieron, como poco, estúpidas.

—Dios, qué locura —dijo Emmett antes de darme una palmada en el hombro—. Todo irá bien, Jazz.

—Sí, Alice es muy fuerte, no te preocupes —dijo Edward.

—Piensa que en muy poco tiempo tendréis a vuestro bebé en brazos —lo secundó Bella intentando sonreír a pesar de la tensión del momento.

—Sí, pero aún le faltaban dos semanas para salir de cuentas.

—Ha sido culpa de esa zorra —apuntó Rosalie cruzándose de brazos, furiosa.

— ¿Qué? —preguntamos todos, sin comprender.

—Alice estaba hablando con María justo cuando le ha sucedido esto. Seguro que la muy golfa le ha dicho algo que la ha preocupado y se le ha adelantado el parto. Si me llego a quedar en la fiesta os juro que la hubiera dejado calva.

— ¿Crees que ha sido María? —pregunté yo estupefacto con esa información.

—No lo creo, lo sé. ¿No has visto cómo la miraba? Como si tuviera delante a un insecto, sonriéndole con esa cara de suficiencia que tiene.

—Maldita sea —mascullé secándome el sudor de la frente con el antebrazo.

—Señor, si quiere puede pasar —me avisó de repente una enfermera que asomó la cabeza por la puerta—. Su hijo está a punto de nacer.

—Sí. Después os veo, chicos —me apresuré a entrar detrás de la enfermera y dejé que me ayudara a ponerme la bata, la mascarilla, los guantes y el gorro antes de reunirme de nuevo con Alice, quien estaba tumbada en una camilla con la piel empapada en sudor—. Ya estoy aquí, cariño.

Tomé su mano y la apreté contra la mía, aprovechando con la otra para secarle las lágrimas causadas por el dolor.

—Jazz, tengo miedo.

—No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien —le aseguré intentando transmitirle toda la seguridad que era capaz—. Te amo como no te haces una idea —le susurré al oído solo para que ella lo escuchara y vi cómo volvían a desbordarse las lágrimas de sus ojos.

—Y yo a ti. Muchísimo.

Le sonreí antes de darle un beso en la frente y después respiré hondo.

—Muy bien, señora, cuando le diga, empuje, ¿de acuerdo? —intervino el doctor situado entre sus piernas, concentrado.

Alice asintió con firmeza y cogió aire.

—Ahora. Empuje.

Al segundo siguiente mi esposa hizo lo que el doctor le pidió, apretándome la mano en el proceso con tanta fuerza que llegué a pensar que me la arrancaría de cuajo. Pero no me importó en absoluto. Los siguientes minutos pasaron entre empujones y gritos de Alice causados por el dolor, consiguiendo estrujarme el corazón en el proceso y poniéndome los nervios de punta. Jamás en la vida había vivido una escena tan tensa y a la vez tan emocionante, por lo que cuando escuché el llanto entrecortado de un bebé sentí que me iba a desmayar allí mismo. Alice todavía estrujaba mi mano entre la suya y cuando al final nuestro hijo estuvo fuera, se permitió relajarse en la camilla y soltar un largo suspiro. El doctor se aseguró de que el bebé estuviera bien y, después de limpiarlo un poco y envolverlo con una toalla, se lo entregó a Alice, quien lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Liam, que no había dejado de llorar en ningún momento, se tranquilizó en cuanto sintió el contacto con la piel de su madre y se durmió casi al instante sobre su pecho.

Temblando me incliné para contemplarlo y, con un dedo, como si tuviera miedo de hacerle daño, le acaricié la cabecita y las suaves mejillas. Sin poder evitarlo me acerqué más y le di un beso, emocionado, sintiendo cómo una lágrima fugaz se deslizaba por mi rostro. Era perfecto.

* * *

 **¡Holi! ¿Asesinamos ya a María? ¿Os esperabais que volviera a aparecer? Soy así de mala y no me quedé tranquila hasta que la volví a meter en el fic, no tengo perdón ;P**

 **Espero que os haya gustado mucho el capítulo de hoy y que me lo contéis en vuestros reviews, que ya estamos en la recta final de la historia (si no me equivoco quedan dos capítulos más y el epílogo).**

 **¡Nos leemos el martes! Xo**


	31. Capítulo 30

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.**

* * *

 **-Capítulo 30-**

 **Diciembre de 1970**

Alice, tan emocionada como yo, alzó la cabeza y me besó la mejilla antes de hacer lo mismo con Liam, que dormía plácidamente acurrucado en los brazos de su madre.

—Dile hola a papá, peque —susurró ella haciéndome reír.

—Enhorabuena —nos felicitó el doctor, satisfecho con el buen trabajo que acababa de hacer—. Es un niño muy sano, pero para asegurarnos debemos hacerle unas pruebas. Solo serán unos minutos.

— ¿Se lo tienen que llevar? —preguntó Alice con el ceño fruncido, claramente contrariada.

—Necesitamos pesarlo y medirlo, además de limpiarlo bien. No será más de media hora, señora.

Una enfermera se llevó a Liam dejándonos a mí y a Alice confusos pero felices, y minutos después se llevaron a mi esposa a una habitación para que terminara de recuperarse. Yo salí para darles la buena noticia a mis amigos, que se mostraron muy alegres y aliviados al saber que Liam había nacido bien, y después les dije que podían marcharse a descansar pues eran las dos y media de la madrugada. Acto seguido regresé junto a mi mujer, que estaba medio dormida.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras, mi vida? —le pregunté sentándome a su lado justo antes de darle un beso en los labios.

—Muy cansada, pero muy feliz —me respondió con los ojos brillantes otra vez—. Quiero que lo traigan ya, apenas hemos podido disfrutar de él.

—Tranquila, solo se están asegurando de que está perfectamente. Ha nacido con dos semanas de adelanto.

Alice se mordió el labio inferior, enroscó su brazo alrededor del mío y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro, como si quisiera evitar mi mirada. La conocía demasiado bien.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido en la fiesta? —le pregunté, necesitando saber la verdad.

—Nada.

—Rose dice que ha sido culpa de María. He visto que estaba hablando contigo, pero…

—Olvídalo, Jazz.

—No quiero. Si esa mujer ha tenido algo que ver con que se te haya adelantado el parto no lo voy a dejar pasar. Podría haber puesto en peligro la vida de Liam y también la tuya —insistí al ver que permanecía en silencio.

—Solo me he puesto nerviosa, nada más.

— ¿Por algo que ella te ha dicho?

—No me ha dicho más que estupideces propias de una mujer celosa.

No podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. Así que finalmente había sido culpa de María.

—Quiero oírlas. Alice, por favor, sabes que puedes contármelo todo.

Tras suspirar y acomodarse en la cama con una mueca de dolor en el rostro me miró, insegura.

—Me ha dicho que si no está contigo es porque yo estoy en medio, que me quedé embarazada solo para mantenerte a mi lado, que Liam no es hijo tuyo y que tú crees que sí, porque de lo contrario ya no estarías conmigo. Me ha recalcado que no soy una mujer digna de ti.

— ¿Qué gilipolleces son esas? —exclamé poniéndome en pie enrabiado. ¿Cómo era posible que María fuera tan retorcida?—. Dime que no has creído ni una de sus palabras.

—No lo he hecho, pero aun así duele que alguien te diga esas cosas a la cara, Jasper.

—Son tonterías.

—Ya lo sé. Pero… ya sabes cómo he estado últimamente de ánimos y su maldad solo ha conseguido ponerme nerviosa hasta que se me ha adelantado el parto. Ya sé que me quieres y por supuesto que Liam es tu hijo, pero de todas formas…

—Alice, te amo más que a mi vida —la interrumpí necesitando que le quedara claro—. No me cansaré de repetírtelo nunca, y si no estuviera contigo sé por encima de todas las cosas que tampoco estaría con ella.

—Eso no puedes saberlo.

—Cariño, tengo mejor gusto en mujeres. Esa arpía no tiene nada que hacer contra ti.

Alice sonrió un poco y me tendió la mano para que volviera a sentarme con ella. Lo hice y después le acaricié la mejilla antes de darle un intenso beso en los labios que se vio interrumpido por la puerta de la habitación abriéndose. Se trataba de una enfermera que traía en sus brazos a un lloroso Liam.

—Aquí les traigo a su bebé.

Me puse en pie, nervioso, cuando vi que la enfermera tenía intenciones de dármelo a mí.

—Aún no lo has tenido en brazos —me recordó Alice con una sonrisa cuando me vio dudar.

—Solo tenga cuidado con la cabecita y asegúrese de que lo tiene firmemente sujeto —La enfermera me enseñó a poner los brazos para que el niño estuviera en una postura cómoda y, tras sujetarle el cuerpo y la cabeza con cuidado, coloqué mi otro brazo debajo y dejé mi mano en su pañal, asegurándome de que ambos estábamos bien.

— ¿Cómo está? —le preguntó Alice, nerviosa.

—Perfectamente. Aunque ha nacido prematuro, su peso y sus medidas son ideales, pero deberá pasar unas horas en la incubadora solo por si acaso. Le hemos dado de comer y lo hemos limpiado, así que en un par de horas volveré para enseñarle a darle el pecho. Disfruten de su bebé.

La enfermera nos dejó solos de nuevo y yo me senté otra vez junto a Alice para que los dos pudiéramos contemplarlo. Era tan bonito con su piel rosada, su cabello tan fino que apenas se le notaba, su naricita respingona y sus dedos diminutos. Iba a ser muy guapo.

—Dios, mira lo que hemos hecho juntos —murmuró Alice sin dejar de acariciarle la cabeza, completamente enamorada.

—Sí. Es impresionante.

Alice apoyó la frente en mi mejilla y permanecimos mirando a nuestro bebé largo rato, percatándonos de que ya éramos una familia.

Por la mañana la enfermera dejó que nuestros amigos visitaran a Alice y al bebé a pesar de que muchos de ellos tuvieron que turnarse para entrar. Los primeros en llegar fueron Emmett, Rosalie, Edward y Bella, que le trajeron un regalo al chiquitín y flores para su madre. Fue Emmett el encargado de darle el presente a Liam, y me eché a reír sin poder evitarlo cuando le colocó con cuidado un gorrito de lana diminuto con el logo de Inequals bordado.

—Para que sea un roquero como Dios manda desde la cuna —decretó Emmett con una amplia sonrisa, recibiendo un beso de parte de Alice y un abrazo de la mía.

Más tarde vinieron Kate y Garret, Marcus y su esposa, y el doctor Cullen y Esme, todos cargados de regalos y de flores para el recién nacido y su madre. Alice permaneció solo dos días más en el hospital, pero no por ella, sino por Liam, porque el doctor que le había ayudado a nacer quería asegurarse de que estaba perfectamente sano y de que cogía peso, pero como a nuestro hijo le encantaba comer y lo hacía de maravilla, en cuarenta y ocho horas ambos tuvieron permiso para marcharse.

La llegada a casa del bebé fue todo un acontecimiento, pues tanto mi familia como la de Alice se desplazaron hasta Nueva York para conocer a Liam, y como quedaban apenas tres días para Navidad decidimos hacer una fiesta conjunta. Para fin de año nos habían invitado a los Inequals a una celebración en Times Square, pero yo decliné la oferta porque prefería quedarme en casa con mi esposa y mi hijo. El tiempo de las fiestas estaba llegando a su fin.

Sin embargo, aún tenía un asunto pendiente, por lo que una tarde en la que Alice invitó a Kate a casa, me marché con la excusa de que así las dejaba solas para que charlaran de lo que quisieran y me pusieran a parir si les apetecía. No obstante, había quedado con Marcus para que me diera el número de teléfono personal de María de Santiago. No me iba a quedar tranquilo hasta que hablara con ella, pero sabía que había regresado a Los Ángeles unos días atrás y yo no me iba a recorrer el país casi de punta a punta para enfrentarla. A pesar de todo, con lo que tenía para decirle se le iban a quitar las ganas de ser tan destructiva.

Marcus me recibió en su despacho con una palmada en el hombro y una sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo va la vida de padre? —me preguntó antes de sentarse en su silla de cuero y de señalarme que me sentara frente a él.

—Muy bien, Alice y yo estamos muy felices. Apenas dormimos, pero son los gajes del oficio.

Marcus se rio.

—Eso me temo. ¿Y el pequeño?

—Cada día más grande y despierto. Tiene los ojos de su madre —le expliqué sonriendo ampliamente como el padre orgulloso que era.

— ¿Sí? Espero que se parezca a ella, porque si se parece a su padre… pobrecito —bromeó Marcus consiguiendo que le fulminara con la mirada para después echarse a reír.

—Gracias.

—No hay de qué. Por cierto, antes de que te dé lo que has venido a buscar, déjame que te diga que el último álbum de Inequals se sigue vendiendo muy bien en Europa.

— ¿De verdad? —hacía cuatro meses que había salido al mercado y todavía se vendía como si fuera nuevo, lo que era extraño y gratificante a la vez.

—Sí. La acogida que ha tenido ha sido brutal.

—Me alegro mucho.

—Bueno —suspiró Marcus mirándome con intensidad—. ¿Seguro que quieres hacer esto?

—Marcus, esa mujer puso en peligro la vida de mi hijo, incluso la de Alice. Por su culpa Liam nació con dos semanas de adelanto.

Mi mánager suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

— ¿Estás seguro de que fue cosa de ella? Tal vez solo estaba hablando con Alice cuando de repente se sintió mal…

—No es eso lo que dice Alice. Y la creo.

Marcus me miró con detenimiento y volvió a suspirar.

—Claro. Solo espero que sepas lo que vas a hacer.

—Voy a ponerle los puntos sobre las íes a esa mujer.

Dedicándome una última mirada de advertencia Marcus me pasó un papel en el que había un número teléfono escrito y acto seguido se puso en pie.

—Puedes llamar desde aquí, tengo una reunión en cinco minutos, así que no volveré hasta dentro de un rato.

—Gracias, Marcus.

Él volvió a palmearme el hombro antes de salir del despacho. Una vez estuve solo me senté en su silla de cuero y, sujetando el teléfono con una mano, marqué el número que se me indicaba en el papel con la otra. Esperé pacientemente hasta que en el tercer timbrazo la persona que había al otro lado descolgó y dijo:

— _¿Diga?_

—Buenas tardes, ¿puedo hablar con María de Santiago, por favor?

— _Soy yo. ¿Quién me busca?_

No había reconocido su voz, pero cuando me confirmó que era ella no pude evitar poner los ojos en blanco.

—No es que la esté buscando, solo necesito unos minutos para aclararle varias cosas.

María permaneció unos cuantos minutos en silencio, como si no entendiera nada.

— _¿Quién es?_

—Soy Jasper Whitlock, supongo que me recuerda. Hace unas semanas estuvo hablando con mi esposa… o quizá debería decir humillando.

— _No sé de qué me habla._

—No tengo pruebas tangibles contra usted, pero creo en la palabra de mi mujer y sé que por su culpa mi hijo nació con dos semanas de antelación.

— _No tengo por qué estar escuchando sus estupideces, señor Whitlock._

—Es cierto, no tiene por qué, pero si me cuelga me dará usted a entender todavía más lo perversa y retorcida que es. Ni siquiera le importó poner en peligro la vida de un bebé, ¿verdad?

La escuché resoplar y maldecir por lo bajo.

— _Diga lo que quiera. Yo no tengo la culpa de que su esposa sea tan endeble._

—Veo que es de insulto fácil. Pues déjeme que le diga que Alice es la mujer más fuerte que he conocido en la vida y que no necesitó casarse conmigo ni quedarse embarazada para mantenerme a su lado porque el amor que siento por ella es más que suficiente. La amo como dudo que nadie llegue a amarla nunca a usted. ¿Y sabe qué es lo más divertido de todo? Que aunque Alice no se hubiera "interpuesto en su camino", como le dijo, yo jamás me habría fijado en usted. Prefiero la belleza sutil de mi esposa, no su belleza ordinaria.

El silencio volvió a invadirnos y supe que estaba pensando en todo lo que acababa de decirle.

— _Espero que se sienta mejor después de haberme humillado por teléfono._

—La gente que se siente humillada tiene dignidad. Yo creo que usted la perdió hace mucho tiempo, señora de Santiago. Gracias por su atención y que tenga una buena tarde.

Colgué sin dejar que me respondiera, sintiéndome en parte aliviado. No me gustaba tratar de ese modo a nadie, y menos a una mujer, pero consideraba que María se lo tenía más que merecido. Por lo menos ya le había dicho todo lo que debía y me había quedado tranquilo.

Cuando regresé a casa me encontré a Alice sentada en el sofá con un Liam adormilado en sus brazos. Me acerqué sonriente para darle un beso a mi esposa y después hice lo propio con mi hijo, que olía a leche y a polvos de talco, por lo que supuse que estaba recién comido y limpio.

— ¿Y Kate? —pregunté en voz baja al no verla por ninguna parte.

—Eleazar la ha llamado y se ha tenido que ir corriendo —me respondió Alice del mismo modo mientras mecía a nuestro hijo con suavidad—. Pero ha sido una tarde muy fructífera.

—Qué bien.

— ¿Y a ti cómo te ha ido?

—Bien. He ido a hablar con Marcus —no le conté nada sobre María porque quería olvidar y que Alice olvidara ese episodio cuanto antes—. Y después iba a pasar un rato por el estudio para ver a los chicos pero he preferido venirme a casa para estar con vosotros.

Alice me dedicó una mirada preocupada.

—Si tienes que hacer cosas con Inequals hazlas, Jazz.

—Las haré, pero hoy quiero estar aquí con vosotros. ¿O no puedo?

—Claro que sí, solo… no quiero que cambies tu estilo de vida por nosotros.

—Alice, mi estilo de vida ya ha cambiado, y sois mi familia. Para mí sois lo primero, tanto tú como Liam. ¿O es que nosotros no lo somos para ti?

—Por supuesto. Pero ya entiendes a qué me refiero. Tus fans se enfadarán si dejas al grupo de lado.

—No lo voy a dejar de lado, solo me estoy tomando la tarde libre. Te lo prometo.

Alice sonrió y suspiró antes de darle un beso a Liam en la frente, que finalmente se había quedado dormido. Lo colocó en su capazo, al lado del sofá, y después se acercó hasta que pudo apoyar su cabeza en mi hombro, postura que aproveché para rodearla con mis brazos. Después me di cuenta de que se habían formado unas ojeras enormes bajo sus ojos y suspiré.

—Tendrías que descansar un poco, Alice.

—Lo sé, pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

— ¿Cómo qué?

—Pues… atender a Liam, amamantarle, cambiarle el pañal…

—Se acaba de dormir y hasta dentro de un par de horas no creo que se despierte. ¿Por qué no vas a acostarte un rato, aunque sea una hora?

— ¿Y si se despierta?

—Si se despierta lo atenderé yo, que para eso soy su padre. No puedo amamantarle, pero si resulta que tiene hambre te lo llevaré a la habitación.

Pareció pensárselo durante unos segundos y después alzó la cabeza para mirarme.

— ¿Te echas conmigo un rato? No soy la única que tiene que descansar.

— ¿Y Liam? No lo vamos a dejar aquí.

—No, nos llevamos el capazo a la habitación. Así si llora nos enteraremos los dos.

Sonreí justo antes de darle un intenso beso en los labios a mi esposa y me puse en pie tendiéndole la mano. La tomó y, tras coger el capazo de Liam, nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación a descansar. En aquel instante todo estaba como debía estar.

* * *

 **Hello! ¿Cómo estáis? ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Espero que os haya gustado mucho y que os vayais preparando para el inminente final que está a la vuelta de la esquina. Y, desde luego, espero que me contéis vuestras opiniones en los reviews :3  
**

 **¡Nos leemos el sábado! Xo**


	32. Capítulo 31

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.**

* * *

 **-Capítulo 31-**

 **Verano de 2013**

Ben sonreía cuando terminé de explicarle esa parte.

— ¿Papá era un llorón?

—Lo era. Pero también era un bebé muy bonito, así que no se lo teníamos en cuenta —bromeé haciéndole reír.

— ¿Y qué más pasó?

—Pensaba que ya habías oído bastante.

—Pero hay más cosas. ¿Cuándo dejaste Inequals? ¿Cuánto tiempo tardasteis en tener a la tía Claire? ¿Qué pasó con los demás?

Miré el reloj. Eran las once y media y tenía entendido que Liam vendría a recoger a Ben al mediodía. Sin embargo, aún me quedaba tiempo para terminar de explicarle a mi nieto todo lo que quisiera saber.

.

.

.

Edward, Emmett y yo decidimos dejar Inequals casi a la vez. No nos enfadamos, ni tampoco tuvimos ningún problema, al contrario. Lo que sucedió fue que Edward se casó con Bella, Emmett le pidió matrimonio a mi hermana y yo me moría por pasar tiempo con mi esposa y mi hijo que, a mediados de 1972, con diecinueve meses, ya corría por toda la casa e intentaba escalar todos los muebles que se le pusieran por delante. A los Inequals se nos hacía más difícil cada día pasar horas interminables encerrados en un estudio y desde hacía un tiempo apenas componíamos nuevas canciones, solo editábamos las sobrantes que jamás habían sido incluidas en ninguno de nuestros álbumes y eso no nos llenaba. Por eso decidimos que lo mejor sería darnos un tiempo, grupalmente hablando, para estar con nuestras familias y disfrutar de los nuestros, pero ese tiempo se alargó indefinidamente.

A mí me sabía mal no ser capaz de concentrarme en mi música, en lo que me había llenado de adolescente y lo que me había hecho continuar día a día luchando por mi sueño, pero en ese instante solo deseaba estar con Alice y con Liam. Mi esposa no quiso ni oír hablar del tema cuando le comenté que podría dejar de trabajar si quisiera, pues yo tenía dinero de sobra ahorrado para vivir con tranquilidad unos cuantos años. Pero Alice se cerró en banda respecto a esa decisión respetando la mía de mantener la distancia con Inequals y continuó trabajando en la revista. Por eso mientras ella se iba a trabajar yo me quedaba con Liam, que era un terremoto al que le encantaba gritar y reírse a carcajadas consiguiendo que me partiera de risa con él. A veces se me quedaba mirando fijamente y soltaba una retahíla enorme de palabras, algunas con sentido y otras no, para después echarse a reír como un loco, y a mí me encantaba verle feliz.

En agosto de ese mismo año fuimos a la boda de Edward y de Bella, y al año siguiente al enlace de Emmett y mi hermana, quienes nos sorprendieron con la noticia de que en unos ocho meses más iban a ser padres, por lo que yo me convertiría en tío.

Los años siguientes pasaron entre nacimientos de bebés, enlaces matrimoniales (porque finalmente Garret se decidió a pedirle matrimonio a Kate) y poca música. Los periodistas pasaron largo tiempo preguntándonos siempre que nos veían por la calle cuándo regresarían Inequals, pero jamás pudimos darles una fecha concreta. Por el momento éramos felices llevando la vida que llevábamos y no la íbamos a cambiar.

Marcus, que se tomó un par de años sabáticos, empezó a representar a otro grupo de jóvenes que alcanzaron pronto el estrellato y continuó con el trabajo que siempre le había hecho feliz.

No fue hasta finales del verano de 1974 que Alice y yo nos enteramos de que volveríamos a tener otro bebé. En setiembre de ese mismo año Liam iba a empezar el parvulario y estaba tan excitado que incluso nos contagió a su madre y a mí de ese sentimiento. Era lo más preciado que tenía junto con Alice, y verle cada día sano y sonriente me llenaba de una calidez maravillosa de la que jamás quería desprenderme. Le había comprado a mi hijo una guitarra de juguete a pesar de que estaba más interesado en la mía real, y aunque en algún momento quise enseñarle algunos acordes, todavía era muy pequeño para eso. A Liam le encantaba hacer lo que a todos los niños: jugar, ensuciarse, reír y saltar, pero también disfrutaba estando con nosotros, a veces haciéndole compañía a su madre mientras esta revisaba o corregía artículos o contemplarme atentamente mientras me afeitaba. Alice y yo le dábamos todo el cariño del mundo y ambos estábamos locos con él, por lo que cuando mi esposa me dio la noticia de que volvía a estar embarazada y de que íbamos a darle un hermanito a Liam, solo pude sentirme feliz.

Era de noche, hacía un par de horas que habíamos acostado a nuestro hijo y Alice y yo habíamos decidido irnos a la cama para poder disfrutar de nuestra intimidad. Nos pasábamos el día con Liam, por lo que las noches se habían convertido en el único momento del día en el que podíamos estar solos y mínimamente tranquilos.

Mi esposa me había rodeado con sus brazos y me había colocado sobre ella antes de que nos desnudáramos mutuamente. No teníamos ninguna prisa a pesar de que nuestro hijo podía despertarse y levantarse en cualquier momento, pero no solía hacerlo con frecuencia. La abracé contra mí, queriendo que supiera que continuaba queriéndola tanto o más que el primer día, mientras la besaba con suavidad, perdiéndome en ella con los ojos cerrados. Nos movimos juntos con mucha lentitud, disfrutando del contacto, de los besos y de las caricias, y apoyé la frente en la de Alice cuando todo empezó a desbordarse. Nuestras respiraciones, ya de por sí erráticas, se descontrolaron hasta que el placer fue tan intenso que solo pude apretar a Alice contra mí mientras sentía sus dedos clavados en la piel de mi espalda. Tras unos largos segundos en los que intenté recuperar el aliento me incorporé y me di cuenta de que mi esposa sonreía, feliz, por lo que volví a besarla con dulzura y después rodé hasta que me coloqué a su lado.

—Hay algo que tengo que decirte —susurró ella ladeando la cabeza para mirarme, y yo apoyé mi codo en la almohada para poder mirarla mejor.

— ¿El qué?

—He ido al médico esta tarde.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Te encuentras mal? —le pregunté preocupado acariciándole la mejilla con mi mano.

—No. Solo necesitaba confirmar algo.

—Podría haberte acompañado.

—Tenías clases y no ibas a dejar a tus alumnos tirados.

Desde hacía unos meses me había convertido en profesor de música para niños de entre ocho y doce años, pues a pesar de que no necesitaba el dinero, tampoco me gustaba pasar los días sin hacer nada. En apenas tres años mi estilo de vida había cambiado mucho, pero jamás me había arrepentido y sabía que no iba a hacerlo.

—Pero no me has dicho nada sobre que ibas a ir al médico —volví a protestar sin entender nada.

—Es que no quería que te ilusionaras antes de tiempo.

— ¿Que me ilusionara con qué?

—Con volver a ser padre.

El aire se me quedó atascado en la garganta cuando la vi sonreír, y en apenas un instante esa idea se clavó en mi pecho.

— ¿Has ido al ginecólogo?

—Bueno, he ido al hospital porque mi ginecóloga no podía darme hora hasta pasado mañana y yo necesitaba confirmarlo ya. No quería esperar. Hace como una semana que tengo los mismos síntomas que cuando me quedé embarazada de Liam y… —se encogió de hombros—. Parece que otra vez.

Se me disparó el corazón cuando finalmente Alice me lo confirmó, y solo pude sonreír ampliamente como un idiota.

— ¿Otra vez?

—Sí. Vamos a tener otro bebé.

Me eché a reír sin poder evitarlo y abracé de nuevo a mi esposa, haciéndola reír también. Íbamos a ampliar la familia y Liam se pondría loco de contento cuando lo supiera.

Claire nació ocho meses más tarde (esta vez sin ningún sobresalto), en una tarde lluviosa de finales de abril. Era muy pequeñita y en su cabello tenía una pequeña mata de pelo oscuro como el de Alice. Cuando la sostuve en brazos por primera vez no pude evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja sintiéndome el hombre más feliz del mundo. Liam se sintió algo amenazado por ella al principio, no quería conocerla porque decía que íbamos a dejar de quererle por su culpa, pero poco a poco, y a medida que Alice y yo intentamos hacerle participar en sus cuidados, fue haciéndose con su nueva hermana.

.

.

.

 **Verano de 2013**

—Tu padre se parecía mucho a ti de pequeño —rememoré sin poder evitar una sonrisa melancólica.

— ¿Ah, sí?

—Sí. Cuando te vi en el hospital el día que naciste pensé que estaba teniendo un _deja vu_ porque a pesar de que al crecer fuiste adquiriendo los rasgos de tu madre, al nacer eras igual que tu padre.

— ¿Estuviste en el hospital cuando nací? — me preguntó Ben sorprendido.

—Desde luego, con tu abuela. Nos pusimos locos de contentos cuando tus padres nos dijeron que íbamos a ser abuelos —me puse en pie y me dirigí a la estantería de las fotos, sujetando entre mis manos uno de los marcos. Se lo mostré a Ben, que observó con detenimiento y asombro la imagen en la que aparecía Alice a sus cincuenta y siete años sentada en una silla sujetando un pequeño bebé envuelto en una mantita azul. Yo me encontraba detrás de ella mirando a nuestro nieto recién nacido con una sonrisa boba en el rostro—. Fuiste una gran alegría para nosotros.

Vi cómo mi nieto tragaba saliva y sus nudillos se ponían blancos sujetando el marco de fotos. Supuse que le debía a Ben una disculpa a pesar de que hubiera esperado a ese último día para hacerlo.

—Ben, ya sé que no hemos tenido mucho contacto últimamente y que de alguna manera he sido un desconocido para ti en estos años. Quiero pedirte perdón por ello… y me gustaría que a partir de ahora, si tú quieres, claro, consideraras tenerme en tu vida como tu abuelo que soy.

Levantó la cabeza poco a poco y me miró, con una sonrisa muy leve en los labios y los ojos brillantes. Asintió en silencio y después sorbió por la nariz antes de carraspear y secarse los ojos con el antebrazo. Feliz me acerqué a él y le acaricié el cabello con cariño, teniendo ganas de abrazarle pero sin atreverme a hacerlo todavía. Ben y yo habíamos avanzado muchísimo desde que vino a casa cuatro días atrás, pero sin embargo no quería excederme con él y hacerle sentir incómodo.

—Puedes quedarte esa foto, si quieres —le dije sin dejar de acariciarle el cabello.

—Pero… Tú te vas a quedar sin ella.

—Nada de eso, tengo copias de todas en el desván. Además, tengo muchas fotografías tuyas y de tu abuela, y espero aumentar la colección ahora que vamos a vernos más a menudo.

Mi nieto asintió de nuevo, esta vez con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, y casi sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, sacó su teléfono móvil del bolsillo.

— ¿Nos hacemos una?

—Por supuesto.

Me puse a su lado, agachado para quedar a su altura pues él continuaba sentado a la mesa, y, tras tocar unos cuantos botones de su teléfono, le dio la vuelta, sonreímos y esperamos hasta que el móvil hizo un sonido de obturación.

—Ha quedado muy bien —me enseñó la pantalla y yo la alejé para verla mejor, pues no llevaba las gafas puestas.

—Muy guapos.

Ben se rio y se guardó el móvil de nuevo en el bolsillo.

— ¿Qué pasó con los demás? Con Edward y Bella, Emmett y Rosalie, Kate y Garret…

Suspiré y volví a sentarme a la mesa, con las manos cruzadas.

—Edward y Bella tuvieron una niña en 1973 llamada Renesmee, y se marcharon a vivir otra vez a Nueva Jersey diez años más tarde. Mi hermana se quedó embarazada también, como ya te he contado, y ella y Emmett tuvieron mellizos. Por lo visto la genética es muy traviesa —añadí con un guiño que hizo sonreír a mi nieto—. Se quedaron a vivir en Nueva York con sus hijos y nos llamamos casi cada semana. Por lo que sé los cuatro están bien, cada uno con sus males propios de la edad, pero felices y llenos de vida. Kate y Garrett, sin embargo, murieron en un accidente de coche hará unos veinte años. Fue una noticia espantosa para todos, pero sobre todo para tu abuela, que seguía manteniendo el contacto con Kate a pesar de los años.

—Vaya… —musitó Ben entristecido de repente.

—Cosas que pasan. Cosas tristes y horribles, pero al parecer inevitables —susurré sin poder evitar recordar a mi Alice—. Igual que pasó con tu abuela.

Sabía que Ben estaba ansioso por preguntar de qué había fallecido, pero era consciente de que le daba reparo y angustia hacerlo.

—Le detectaron leucemia en 2004. Para mí fue un mazazo terrible, pero tu abuela continuó llena de esperanza, optimismo y de vida hasta sus últimos momentos, como siempre. Lo que peor le supo fue no poder disfrutar tanto de ti como le habría gustado, pero ella te quiso con locura, Ben. Y lo que a mí más me consuela es que se marchó de este mundo sin sufrir, durmiendo. Ni siquiera se enteró —rememoré sintiendo un nudo en la garganta que solo se agrandó cuando vi a mi nieto limpiarse una lágrima que le descendía por la mejilla con rapidez—. Pero sé que dondequiera que esté estará feliz, porque sabe que estamos bien, tú, yo, Liam y Claire, y todos los demás. Seguro que nos estará cuidando desde el cielo.

En aquel instante escuché el sonido del timbre y Ben se apresuró a enjugarse los ojos para que sus padres no le vieran llorar. No obstante, antes de ir a abrir la puerta, me acerqué a mi nieto y volví a acariciarle el cabello, deseando que no se sintiera mal. Después me dirigí al vestíbulo y abrí la puerta, encontrándome a Liam y a Emmeline al otro lado.

—Hola, Jasper.

—Hola, papá.

Me saludaron a la vez, y yo les recibí con una amplia sonrisa. Los abracé a los dos, feliz de volver a verles, indicándoles que podían pasar dentro.

— ¿Cómo se ha portado tu nieto? —me preguntó Liam una vez en el salón, ansioso por ver a su hijo.

—De maravilla. No me ha dado ningún problema.

— ¿En serio?

—Tenéis un hijo estupendo y yo no puedo sentirme mejor al ser su abuelo —lo alabé, haciendo sonreír a Emmeline y también a Liam.

—Pero si está aquí mi niño —comentó mi nuera al ver a Ben bajando las escaleras con la maleta. Sin que yo me diera cuenta había subido al segundo piso, supuse que para tener unos minutos de intimidad después de la conversación sobre Alice—. ¿Cómo estás, cariño?

Sin decir nada se abrazó a su madre, hundiendo el rostro en su cuerpo y rodeándola con fuerza para después incluir a su padre en ese gesto. Sonreí al ver esa estampa y me sentí tremendamente feliz al darme cuenta de que eran una familia que se quería con locura a pesar de que no lo demostraran con frecuencia.

Liam me miró sin entender la actitud de Ben y yo me limité a encogerme de hombros, dejando que fuera él quien se diera cuenta de lo mucho que le quería su hijo.

Se quedaron a comer y cuando Ben se recuperó de aquella repentina tristeza les explicó a sus padres lo que habíamos hecho esos días; que había conocido a Annie a quien le escribiría cartas si se acordaba y también que yo le había regalado una fotografía muy especial. Sin embargo, hubo un comentario por su parte que me enorgulleció sin que pudiera remediarlo. Su padre me estaba contando que Ben llevaba meses pidiendo una videoconsola que había salido al mercado hacía unos años llamada Wii, algo de lo que yo no entendía demasiado, cuando mi nieto le interrumpió y dijo:

—Ya no quiero la Wii.

— ¿Ah, no? Después de darnos la brasa con la Wii, ¿ahora ya no la quieres?

—No. Ahora quiero el Guitar Hero.

Sus padres se miraron entre sí para después mirarme a mí y echarse a reír. Por lo visto ese cambio de actitud era culpa mía.

Sobre las cuatro de la tarde Liam decidió que ya era hora de marcharse. Tanto él como Emmeline estaban cansados de sus viajes y les apetecía llegar pronto a casa, por lo que se despidieron de mí con un abrazo prometiendo que me llamarían pronto e invitándome a ir a su casa cuando quisiera. Cuando sus padres estuvieron en el coche, Ben se colocó frente a mí y me miró fijamente con esos ojos grises que tenía, tan parecidos a los de Alice.

—Gracias por todo, abuelo.

—Solo faltaría, Ben. Me lo he pasado muy bien contigo.

—Y yo contigo. Me ha gustado mucho conocer tu historia.

—También es la tuya.

Mi nieto asintió con una sonrisa y después se mordió el labio inferior justo antes de desviar su mirada de la mía.

—Eh… ¿Te… parecería bien que viniera el verano que viene a pasar unos días contigo?

Sonreí ante su titubeo y le coloqué la mano en el cabello.

—Por supuesto que sí, me encantará volver a tenerte aquí un tiempo. ¿Y a ti te parece bien que vaya a Nueva York en Navidad?

—Me encantaría.

Justo antes de que pudiera esperármelo, mi nieto avanzó el paso que nos separaba y me rodeó con sus brazos, abrazándome con mucha fuerza. Emocionado le devolví el gesto, sintiendo cómo aquel nudo que había aparecido antes en mi garganta volvía a la vida. Apreté el cuerpo de mi nieto contra mí y, sintiéndome atrevido, le di un beso en la coronilla.

—Sé bueno con tus padres y estudia mucho, ¿de acuerdo? —le pregunté con la voz contenida antes de dejarle ir.

—Sí. Hasta pronto, abuelo.

Se despidió de mí con la mano para después subirse en el asiento trasero del coche. Se volteó y volvió a decirme adiós sonriente, igual que sus padres, hasta que el vehículo se perdió por la carretera y volví a quedarme solo. Pero nunca había estado solo y jamás lo estaría.

* * *

 **¡Holaa! Ahora sí que estamos en la recta final de esta historia porque solo nos queda el epílogo. Espero que os haya gustado mucho el capítulo de hoy (que ha sido una especie de batiburrillo de historias) y que no os haya entristecido demasiado conocer ciertos detalles :(**

 **Antes de irme me gustaría dedicarle este capítulo a mi buena amiga Luisa (Ali-Lu Kuran Hale) porque hoy es su cumpleaños y qué mejor forma de celebrarlo, ¿verdad? ;P Espero que pases el día maravilloso que te mereces y que cumplas muchísimos años más!**

 **Ahora sí, me marcho ya. De nuevo mil gracias por estar siempre ahí, al pie del cañón :3 ¡Nos leemos el martes! Xo  
**


	33. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.**

* * *

 **-Epílogo-**

 **Verano de 2013**

Sentí la ausencia de Ben en cuanto entré en casa. No era un niño ruidoso, pero en esos cuatro días me había hecho mucha compañía y en aquel instante en el que solo estaba yo empecé a echarle de menos. Cené viendo la televisión y me fui a dormir poco después porque estaba algo cansado tras tantas emociones. Recordar a mi Alice siempre me llenaba de felicidad, aunque también de tristeza porque ya no la tenía conmigo, pero sabía que ella me estaría vigilando estuviera donde estuviera.

Hacía un rato que me había quedado dormido, pero aun así lo sentí. Sabía que era un sueño, tenía que serlo. Me pesaban mucho los párpados pero de todas formas me esforcé por abrir los ojos cuando percibí una figura que me era muy conocida sentada en el borde de la cama, a mi lado. Me sonreía. Tan joven como cuando nos conocimos, tan bonita como la recordaba. Llevaba el mismo vestido con un estampado de flores azules que se puso la primera noche que salimos a cenar. Y cuando vio que la miraba, sonrió todavía más.

—Hola, Jasper.

Su voz era la misma de siempre, tan musical y suave.

—Alice —susurré con miedo a que se desvaneciera en cuanto pronunciara su nombre. No lo hizo, solo continuó sonriendo—. ¿Estoy soñando?

—Puede ser.

Pensé deprisa lo que iba a decirle, pues tenía tanto que contarle y había tantas cosas que quería que supiera… Pero en el fondo ya las sabía, siempre las había sabido. Sin embargo, un extraño temor se instaló dentro de mí:

— ¿Has venido a llevarme contigo?

Se rio entre dientes justo antes de negar suavemente con la cabeza.

—Todavía no, aún es pronto. Solo he venido a verte para que sepas que nunca estás solo. Yo siempre estoy aquí, a tu lado, aunque no me veas.

El corazón me latió muy deprisa en el pecho al escuchar sus palabras.

—Eso ya lo sé, pero aun así tu ausencia me duele.

Dejó de sonreír y pude ver en su rostro una sombra de tristeza.

—Lo sé —musitó entrelazando sus manos en su regazo—. Has hecho un gran trabajo con Ben estos días.

— ¿Lo has visto?

—Claro, ya te he dicho que siempre estoy aquí. Jamás me voy a marchar de tu lado, Jasper.

Cerré los ojos un segundo, agradecido, pero los volví a abrir en el momento en el que me di cuenta de que quizá Alice habría desaparecido por culpa de ese gesto. Pero no, continuaba sentada en la cama frente a mí.

—Tenemos un nieto maravilloso —prosiguió.

—Sí, así es. Igual que tú.

—También se parece a ti —me recordó. De pronto algo en su rostro cambió y se mordió el labio inferior, entristecida—. Tengo que irme ya.

—Pero… has dicho que siempre estás aquí.

—Y lo estoy, solo que no de esta forma —se señaló con el dedo justo antes de sonreír—. Te amo Jasper. Lo he hecho y lo haré siempre.

—Y yo a ti, Alice. No lo olvides nunca, cariño.

Negó con la cabeza suavemente y después, poco a poco, se acercó a mí. Cerré los ojos en el mismo instante en el que sentí sus labios como si fuera el toque de una pluma en mi frente, y en un instante los volví a abrir para descubrir que no había nadie en la habitación. Se había desvanecido. Tenía la respiración agitada y me temblaban las manos, pero era consciente de que todo había sido un sueño. Un sueño hermoso en el que Alice me había venido a visitar.

Respirando hondo me puse de costado y sonreí cuando vi el retrato que tenía de Alice en la mesita de noche. Me sonreía igual que en mi sueño, igual que lo haría cuando nos volviéramos a ver. Sabía que no estaba solo, porque siempre, siempre, la tendría a ella.

.

.

.

 **Verano de 2026**

Bajé del coche y contemplé con el corazón encogido la gran casa blanca que tenía frente a mí. El sonido del mar, los graznidos de las gaviotas y la sal en el aire me hicieron viajar trece años al pasado, cuando me bajé del coche de mi padre con el ceño fruncido y los nervios atenazándome el estómago. Por aquel entonces era un chaval de doce años algo arisco que no tenía ningún interés en conocer a su abuelo. En aquel instante era un hombre de casi veintiséis que habría dado cualquier cosa por poder despedirse de él.

Mi madre me había llamado dos semanas atrás para darme la terrible noticia de que mi abuelo había fallecido. Su muerte nos había tomado por sorpresa a todos porque no habíamos tenido ningún indicio de ella; Jasper era un hombre sano, no sufría del corazón ni padecía ninguna enfermedad. Sin embargo, y por lo que nos habían dicho los médicos que le hicieron la autopsia clínica, murió de forma natural. Lo habían encontrado unos vecinos sentado en el porche con una fotografía de mi abuela entre las manos. Cuando mi madre me lo explicó lo primero que pensé fue que había estado con ella hasta el final de sus días, literalmente.

Entré en la casa, acongojado y lleno de tristeza, y de repente sentí el olor a cerrado procedente de ella, por lo que me apresuré a abrir las ventanas para dejar que se ventilara. Acto seguido me senté paseando mi mirada por el salón y por cada uno de los detalles impregnados todavía del recuerdo de mi abuelo. Annie entró poco después y cuando me vio sentado en el sillón que había pertenecido a Jasper se acercó a mí y me colocó una mano en el hombro, intentando confortarme. La miré e intenté sonreír, pero la tristeza fue mayor, por lo que no lo conseguí.

—Ni siquiera me despedí de él.

—Tu abuelo sabía lo mucho que le querías.

—Sí, pero… en estos últimos años no he pasado con él tanto tiempo como me hubiese gustado.

Desde que estuve aquella semana de 2013 en Montauk no había dejado de visitar a mi abuelo cada verano durante seis años. Además, él solía venir en Navidad a Nueva York a pasar las fiestas con nosotros, por lo que llegué a tener con Jasper una gran relación que no había hecho más que crecer en todo ese tiempo. Aparte de eso, gracias a mi abuelo y a esos interminables y calurosos veranos, volví a ver a Annie cada año y fui dándome cuenta poco a poco de lo bonita que era a medida que íbamos creciendo y de lo mucho que me gustaba pasar tiempo a su lado. A los dieciocho años empecé a estudiar Periodismo en la universidad de Nueva York, y un año más tarde ella entró en la carrera de Medicina en el mismo centro. Decidió estudiar en Nueva York porque allí tenían un mejor programa universitario y mejores profesores, por lo que nuestra amistad terminó convirtiéndose de manera natural en algo más. Siempre había sentido una conexión especial con ella, y el paso de los años nos demostró lo real que era. Mi abuelo no pudo alegrarse más por ello cuando se enteró; por eso solíamos ir a verle a Montauk aprovechando que los tíos de Annie continuaban viviendo también allí.

Sin embargo, el verano pasado no pude ir a visitar a mi abuelo porque estaba trabajando y Annie continuaba estudiando, así que la última vez que le vi fue en Navidad, seis meses atrás. Charlaba con Jasper semanalmente por teléfono, pero no era lo mismo. Me encantaba escucharle hablar, sentarme a su lado y sumergirme con él en su juventud y en la de mi abuela, en ese amor tan profundo que había superado tantos obstáculos y tantos años. Y a pesar de todo no había podido despedirme de él.

Tomé la mano de Annie cuando el nudo en mi garganta se hizo más profundo y respiré hondo al alzar la cabeza y ver todos los marcos de fotos que aún estaban sobre la repisa de la chimenea apagada. Me puse en pie y me acerqué a ellos, sin poder evitar sonreír al ver la fotografía del día que mis abuelos se casaron. Habían sido tan felices juntos y se habían querido tanto… como pocas personas llegaban a hacerlo; por eso estaba tan orgulloso de ellos.

Me fijé también en que mi abuelo había enmarcado la fotografía que nos hicimos con mi móvil el último día que estuve con él en Montauk trece años atrás. La calidad no era muy buena, pero ahí estábamos los dos, sonrientes y más jóvenes, empezando esa relación abuelo-nieto que finalmente lograría unirnos tanto.

Todos nos habíamos sorprendido al leer su testamento, pues mi abuelo había sido precavido y había decidido vender el que había sido su apartamento en Nueva York y había dividido lo que le habían dado en dos partes, una para mi padre y una para mi tía Claire. La casa de Montauk, sin embargo, me la había dejado a mí, a su único nieto, para que hiciera con ella lo que considerara mejor. Jamás pensé que sería capaz de ponerla a mi nombre, pero ahí estaba el contrato con su firma, dejándome claro que desde ese mismo instante era su propietario legal. Todavía no había hablado con Annie sobre qué íbamos a hacer con ella, pero era consciente de que no iba a venderla. Jamás podría hacerle eso a mi abuelo, y menos después de haber pasado tantos buenos momentos allí.

Tras suspirar ladeé la cabeza y vi que Annie se encontraba a mi lado contemplando las fotografías. Continuaba llevando el cabello largo, pero no tanto como cuando nos conocimos de niños; en aquel instante le llegaba justo por los hombros. Una de las cosas que más me gustaba de ella eran esos ojos azules tan serenos y tranquilos que conseguían apaciguarme en casi cualquier momento. Rodeé sus hombros con uno de mis brazos y la acerqué a mí, sonriendo cuando la noté apoyar su cabeza en mi hombro.

—Eran una pareja preciosa —murmuró sin apartar la vista de las imágenes de mis abuelos.

—Lo eran.

—Me habría gustado conocer a tu abuela.

—A mí me habría gustado hacerlo más.

Con uno de sus brazos Annie me rodeó la cintura y después alzó la cabeza para besarme la mejilla, intentando alejar la tristeza de mi mente.

—Ahora están juntos después de tantos años.

Asentí en silencio con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Siempre lo han estado, Annie. La muerte de mi abuela solo supuso una separación física, pero después de conocerse sus corazones se convirtieron en uno solo. Como me pasó a mí contigo.

Mi novia me miró en silencio y sonrió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Y a mí contigo, Ben.

La apreté un poco más contra mí y le devolví la sonrisa, sintiéndome en aquel instante tranquilo. Con la mano que me quedaba libre sujeté uno de los marcos de fotos, uno en el que salían mis abuelos de jóvenes sentados el uno junto al otro mirando a la cámara sonrientes. Sonreí también.

—Gracias por todo, abuelo. Ya es hora de que te reúnas con ella.

Dejé el marco de nuevo en su sitio y respiré hondo, sintiendo cómo la tristeza menguaba poco a poco. Sabía que, a pesar de que no los viera, mis abuelos estarían siempre ahí, con nosotros, entre fotografías y discos de vinilo.

 **Fin…**

* * *

 **Bueno, bueno, bueno, personitas... Hemos llegado al final de esta historia que espero que os haya gustado muchísimo y que la hayáis disfrutado tanto como lo hice yo mientras la escribía. De verdad que tengo que agradeceros todos los reviews, alertas y, por supuesto, todo el apoyo que me habéis dado en estos meses.  
**

 **Algunas de vosotras me habéis preguntado si tengo otro fic preparado y bueno, os voy a poner en situación: tengo un OS que escribí hace unos días pero quiero pulirlo y perfeccionarlo, así que lo subiré la semana que viene o la otra (para no avasallaros con publicaciones mías) y, aparte de eso, el año pasado empecé a escribir otro fic largo pero lo abandoné, así que ahí lo tengo, solo necesito ganas y ánimos para terminarlo. Lo haré, os lo aseguro, pero no sé cuándo. Además, ayer empecé a trabajar en un supermercado (no es el sueño de mi vida, pero por ahora es lo que hay) así que mi tiempo se ha visto bastante reducido, por lo que no voy a tener mucho para escribir. Pero acabaré el fic largo, os lo prometo :3**

 **Y nada, de nuevo millones de gracias por todo, de verdad que aprecio todas y cada una de las palabras que me dedicáis y el tiempo que os tomáis para dedicármelas. Espero de verdad que volvamos a leernos pronto. ¡Un besito a todas/os!**


End file.
